A Soldier's Tale
by booknerd95
Summary: Once a fisherman, turned into a soldier, turned into a killer, turned into a hero. This is the story of Perseus Jackson and how he brought down the corrupt monarchy that once ruled the world. This is how he became the true Hero of Olympus.
1. Prologue

**Hello, it's me again with another story... So this is based off of an original series that I am still currently writing. I don't think I'll have any OCs in this book but if they pop up they'll be expendable characters that will be there for one moment but then die the next... heh**

**I've also changed the ages all of (well most) the PJO characters so I'll put them here for you guys.**

**Percy 16... Annabeth 16...Tyson 7... Nico 16... Jason 16... Beckendorf 16... Grover 16... Blackjack 22 (he's a human in this story.. you'll see why)... Luke 30... Thalia 19... Rachel 16... Nancy Bobofit 17 (forgot about her didn't you?)... Clarisse 19... um I think that is all for now but I'll let you know for any others that I forgot...**

**There are no godly powers in this story... it's just AU... and the gods/parents all have their kids' last names... so Poseidon Jackson, Athena Chase etc. etc.  
><strong>

**And also in this story... Hermes and Luke are brothers... you'll see why later.**

**One more thing before I quit... well two actually... I think I'll have weekly updates since the chapters take a while to write... And I'm a gory writer but I'll try to tone it down a notch for those chapters... none coming up yet... Just so you guys know... I'm a very graphic writer... the rating for this story might change if deemed necessary... for now it will stay rated T... heavily T**

**This is also just the prologue so excuse me if it's short... (aprox. 864 words)... chapters will be much, MUCH longer than this...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For every single chapter that is posted and written for this story, let me remind you that I do not and never will own any characters and symbols from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series... That all belongs to Rick Riordan... hopefully I spelt his name right**

* * *

><p>'Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy'<p>

F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The young man set his beach chair down on the soft sand and sat down. The breeze from the lake blew through his messy black hair as he thought about what he had to accomplish today. From the bag set down beside the chair he pulled out a laptop with the symbol of Daedalus Inventions Inc. The symbol turned blue as he flipped it open and opened it to word document. He began to type the title of his new story, _A Soldier's Tale_. He paused for a minute thinking back to what he had to do. Who better to tell the tale of one of the greatest heroes of all time than his own grandson? He couldn't think of anybody better to do the job.

He thought back to the many months he's spent preparing for this seemingly impossible task. The story must be told despite how gruesome and terrifying it was for those who lived during those dark times. But today's people have to know how life came to be this way. Peace was finally obtained after the Great War so he had to tell the story of some of the greatest heroes of all time.

The young man began to type some more:

_As we come upon the seventieth anniversary since the Great War we sometimes find ourselves asking why such a gruesome event had to occur. The answer is very simple. It occurred to overthrow the corrupt monarchy that once ruled former Titania as well as its colonies Midia, Cramia, and Olympia. If it were not for the Heroes of Olympus, for as we know it, life on this earth would have been wiped out completely._

He paused once again and stared out over the lake. His attention-deficit-hyperactivity-disorder was starting to gnaw at his insides again. But there was always something strange about this very spot that seemed to calm him down. Maybe it's because the lake always calmed him down as it did to his father and grandfather. At least he didn't inherit his grandfather's dyslexia. He inherited his grandmother's skill of words instead along with a pair of silver eyes. Oh how he missed his grandparents terribly.

He stretched his fingers and began to type once again:

_The task, at first glance, was seemingly impossible. How could one boy alone tear down a powerful family house that has been in place for one hundred and fifty years? The hero did not complete such a task alone. Friends came to bear arms alongside him defending their rights as human beings as well as retaining their freedom from such a corrupt kingdom and king._

He paused again and took in a deep breath. Could he complete this book? Battling a Titan seemed more accomplishable than writing this book. He still had nightmares from all things he's heard, read, and seen. But he swore to his grandfather _on his deathbed _that he would retell his story letting all future generations know what sacrifices were made, which people had died, and what choices they made so that people could live freely and peacefully until the end of time.

He cracked his knuckles. His grandmother always scolded him for picking up such a filthy habit. He blamed his grandfather who would look up innocently from the newspaper he was reading with a mug of tea in his hand. The young man smiled at such a pleasant memory and found the courage to type once again.

_On this journey we will take together we will go back to the time of the corrupt nation of Titania ruled by the man few freely speak his name in public: Kronos, son of __Ouranos __and Gaia. But put aside the fact that he was a murderer of his own father and hundreds others and remember when he finally met his end. This story is about the time when a teenager a few years away from manhood, despite his childhood, social status, his flaws and failures completed a task far from his reach. This is the story of sixteen year-old, Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson._

The young man stared up at the cloud sky above him wondering if it would rain and save him from writing this morbid story. But he was sure that somewhere up there his grandparents would be smiling down upon him as he told their story the way it should be told.

He frowned as he read over the measly words he's written while he was sitting here. He forgot to add something under the title yet. He tapped the enter button just under the title making a space for his name and type: _By Andrew Jackson. _He paused once again. That didn't look right either. It felt as if it were missing something, something important yet. He smiled and tapped the enter button again. _Proud grandson of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson (nee Chase). _He nodded with satisfaction and pulled a sweater out from the bag down beside the chair. The air was turning a bit chilly and he was going to be here for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short but the next chapter will be longer and more explanatory... Please review my fiends depend on it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews. My fiends were bouncing off the walls when they saw them.**

**And thanks to those of you who added my story: The Walls of Jericho, Huntress Of The Sea, booklover484, Riley Coyote, deMonAtion, Cvaldez3563, I-am-2Die4, Iamswimminginthestyx, and secretbookwitch137**.

**I have never received that many emails since it was my birthday and Facebook decided to send my a million emails from wall postings... stupid Facebook.**

**Review Comments:**

**Huntress Of The Sea: MORAL BOOSTER! WOO! thank you for that**

**The Walls Of Jericho: why thank you, I think a grandson writing it would be an interesting story plot**

**Riley Coyote: Thanks for the review also... all are greatly appreciated, and Assassins Creed didn't really cross my mind when I started writing this... I don't know much about Assassins Creed other than assassins creed brotherhood literal on ... check it out... it's hilarious.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>'The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.'<p>

Maya Angelou

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Perseus Jackson was a humble man. He was never one to boast of his talents or achievements. All he wanted to do was go back home to his small family and house, back to his small rowboat and fish the afternoon away. That's all he wanted to do. So when the bus took him to his small little fishing town and dropped him off for the last time from the dreaded prison, which was named school, he ran from the bus stop and didn't stop running until he reached his small house. He pushed open the worn door and ran into his messy room quickly taking off one of the few nice pairs of clothing he owned and quickly changed into his usually fishing gear, which consisted of a neon orange shirt that was good for being spotted in the early morning and a pair of faded, blue, jean shorts. With his clothing in order, he pulled out the blue tackle box he kept under his bed and the fishing pole standing in the corner. A smile spread over his face and he raced out of the small, one story house.

Percy took in a deep breath as he closed the house door behind him. The lake air filled his lungs. Finally he was home for the summer.

He reached the dock just a few yards away from his house and set his things down into his small row boat. He untied the small boat from the dock and jumped into the boat, picking up the idle oars and began to row out to deeper water. The sun beat down on his already tanned arms warming up the water beneath him. He sighed in content and rowed a bit further away into the calm lake.

Once Percy decided he was far enough he opened his tackle box and prepared a lure on the thin line of his fishing pole. Maybe he could catch some Yellow Perch today. Perch always fried up nice on the stove. His stomach growled just thinking about it. But he would be happy if he caught some Carp as well. As long as he caught something he would be happy.

Once the line and its lure attached, he casted the line into the murky water below and dipped his feet into the cool water. The small white and red indicator at the end of the line bobbed up and down as it settled in the water waiting to start bobbing rapidly signalling a bite. Percy always found it bizarre that he could sit in one spot for a matter of hours while fishing but didn't have the same patience back at school. There was always something about the water that calmed him. Maybe it's because his father was navy sailor, or at least he thought his father was. He couldn't remember much of his real father only a soft glow remained. A smile, maybe, but Percy wasn't sure.

Someone yelled from behind Percy. He looked over his shoulder at the dock. Someone was running with a group of people dressed in black in pursuit. One of the people in black pulled out something and shot the man in the leg. The man fell and was caught by the people in black. They dragged him away but he struggled to get away from the people in black. He elbowed one in the gut and shoved the heel of his hand up against the other's nose. They both dropped him and he tried to hobble away towards one of the motor boats and try to escape. The people in black who weren't injured tackled the man to the ground. Once again they pulled out a gun and shot him in the back of the neck. The man wasn't injured he was only immobilized due to the disruptor. The people in black dragged the man away who was begging for his life.

Percy turned his head away and kept his head down as he usually did when soldiers were passing through town. The poor man they just captured must have been a level four or five criminal, depending on the crime. There goes his easy life.

He brought his attention back to the fishing line waiting for a nibble. Soldiers were always crawling around, like ants from a nest really. The man they caught could've also been a level one or two criminal but then if he were that then the police would've have chased him down and not soldiers. Definitely a level four or five criminal probably headed for the King's prison. Percy shuddered just thinking about what horrors await the poor man.

The indicator at the end of the line bobbed once sending ripples across the water. Percy snapped to attention and readied his fingers on the reel reading to set the drag down on the line and snag the fish. The ripples continued and the indicator disappeared under the water. Percy leaned back with the pole and set the drag down and immediately jumped into his fishing routine. He would lean back and then forward brining in the line with the fish. After a few tedious minutes of trying to win the battle with the fish he finally pulled the fish out of the water being sprayed with water as it flicked its tail at him. Percy smiled and set the fish in the cooler he took with him and kept in the boat at all times. He prepared another lure and cast the line into the water and fished for the next two and half hours when his mother finally returned home from work.

There's a word that Sally Jackson could be described as. Actually there are many. She's loving, a mother, funny, beautiful, smart, and the most honest woman in the world. Percy rowed his boat back to the dock and tied it securely to the dock before stepping out. He took his belongings and cooler and jumped onto the dock. He walked into the house and kicked the door open with his foot.

"Percy, how many times have I told you not to kick the door open," his mother said as she stepped into the room tying on her apron to start the house work.

"Sorry, mom," he said meekly knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to do than to argue with his mother. "My hands were full."

"Maybe you should try setting things down before you go breaking down the door again."

"I said I was sorry," he insisted and set the cooler down on the kitchen table. "Plus I caught fish. Is that enough?"

"Just don't kick the door again, dear," she said and kissed her son the cheek.

"Fine," Percy said and stepped into his room to put back his fishing gear. "I caught six fish," he said and stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands. "Three Yellow Perch, a White Bass, a White Sucker, oh, and a Rainbow Trout!" He splashed some water on his face and dried up with one of the towels hanging on the towel rack. He stepped back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So, what are we going to eat tonight?"

His mom was wiping the counters with a dish rag clearing away the cobwebs and dust. "I have been craving some Perch lately," she said and blew some of her brown hair out of her face. "Paul and Tyson should be home around six. I think you could have those three fish cleaned by then."

"I don't think that'll be enough to feed the four of us. They're all medium sized."

"Then you choose another fish to go along with them. They'll all taste wonderful."

Percy nodded and picked up the cooler heading out into the short alley between his neighbour's house and his house. There was a small work table set up against his house with a dirty and stained bucket set down beside it. The cooler was gently placed on the ground as Percy pulled out one of the knives safely tucked away in a hidden compartment underneath the table. Couldn't be too careful now-a-days with rebel spies in the area.

He opened the cooler and pulled out one of the air drowned fish and set it on the table. He pulled on an apron and a pair of rubber gloves. He picked up the large butcher's knife and readied it over the fish's neck. He brought the knife down in one successful pass and dumped the head into the bucket below. He then pulled put another sharp tool and began to peel off the scales of the fish as he has done many times before.

Once both sides of the fish were cleared of the scales, he chopped off the tail and proceeded to cut the fish open with two clean strokes and removing the little bones in one pieces. He's perfected his fish cleaning skill over the past few years. He considered himself to be an artist of gutting fish.

As he cleaned the other two Yellow Perch and picked up the White Bass he heard footsteps enter the alleyway. He set down the knife and turned to see who it was. Percy turned and smiled seeing his little half-brother walking towards him.

"Hey, little man," he said and scooped up his brother in his arms.

"Hi, Percy," he said and looked down at the slabs of fish on the work table. "Whasthat?"

"That is dinner," he answered. "Did you just get home?"

Tyson nodded. "Daddy drove me home from school. He was just cleaning up his stuff from his desk."

"Are you happy that school is done for the summer?"

Tyson nodded and smiled. "I didn't like my teacher. She was scary."

"All teachers are. Once I had a teacher who everybody thought she was monster." Tyson gasped. "Luckily we chased her out of the school before she could transform into her hideous form." He laughed and Percy smiled.

"Is the fish for dinner?"

Percy nodded and set his little brother down on the ground. "We have Yellow Perch and White Bass."

"I like how Perch smells."

"Me too."

Percy quickly cleaned the last fish and took the pieces inside to be fried up for dinner. He took his mother's cleaning rag and wiped down the work table outside as he always did. Had to keep the bacteria off of it to keep the fish clean or he would risk food poisoning the whole family. The bucket full of fish heads, tails, and guts was taken away to prevent stray cats and other animals digging into them. This stuff was good for catching larger fish but stank up the place if not properly preserved. He decided to just chuck the pieces back into the water for the seagulls and other animals to eat. He tossed the fish remains into the water.

"Percy, please take a shower before you sit down and eat," Sally ordered.

Percy smiled and stepped into the small bathroom to take a quick shower and rid himself of the putrid fish stench. His house was a small house located in the small town of Port Montauk. It had four small rooms all separated by walls and doors. Two were made into bedrooms. One for Paul (Percy's step-father) and Sally, and the other Percy shared with his half-brother Tyson. The other two rooms were a kitchen and a living room that doubled as a study for Paul. There was also one bathroom that they all shared located between the two bedrooms. The house didn't look like much with its worn and paint chipped walls, spider infested cabinets, and sand covered floors, but to Percy it was the only home he's ever considered to be his home.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked into his bedroom for a clean change of clothes. The smell of fried fish made his stomach grumble. He stepped back into the kitchen.

His step-father and brother were already seated at the table. Percy sat down beside Tyson. Paul Blofis had married Percy's mother almost eight years ago now. Percy remembers that day as being one of the best things that has ever happened to him. His mother married another man when Percy was very little, Gabe Ugliano, otherwise known as Smelly Gabe as Percy deemed him. He was nice, for the first six months. Then he began to drink away the money both he and Sally made faster than they earned it. When Gabe grew bored of drinking and watching TV, he began to drink and abuse both Sally and Percy. Because of the nightly beatings Percy became sensitive to touch. It has grown better of the years. He doesn't tremble anymore except when one spot is touched, the small of his back but no one knows about that except his mother.

One day Sally had enough of Gabe's abuse. She took Percy by the hand and walked all the way to the nearest police station when Gabe was back at the apartment drunk off his ass. She told her problem to the police but usually the police never did anything. They were just a figure head in the town. They didn't hold any real power. Fed up, Sally found help in a group of soldiers. They understood her problem and arrested Gabe as a level three criminal receiving a huge fine for child abuse and placed in prison.

With herself and her child finally free from that drunken monster, Sally immediately filed for divorce and moved out of the city and into a small fishing town. When Percy was nine she met a nice man, Paul Blofis. He wasn't a rich man but he was nice and caring to Percy and Sally. With his salt and pepper hair and a grade school teacher he made the perfect fatherly figure in Percy's life. They married soon after they met and had a small child together and named him Tyson. Percy and Tyson looked nothing alike as Percy had black hair and sea green eyes while Tyson had brown hair like Sally and calf brown eyes. Percy thought it was because he looked like the father he never knew, but he never knew if that were true or not. Sally seldom talked about the man who was Percy's father.

Seven years later and Percy finally has control over his life. During the summer and on weekends he works for the local fishery helping bring in the catch of the day later to be taken and sold in the cities around Port Montauk. The money he brings in helps pay some of the bills. Some of it he keeps and spends it on a few luxuries for him and Tyson and once a year a small clay bead for his mother. He got into the habit of giving her one bead on her birthday. He's been giving her those beads since he was twelve. She slid them onto string and wore them around her neck as a necklace. They looked to be a little tacky but Sally never cared. It's the thought that counts.

The fish was fried and placed on the table. They all took their turn taking the fish off the plate and taking some fresh vegetables from the platter beside the fish. Sally was vigilant in making her family eat fresh vegetables. Percy grumbled about the vegetables but kept most of the comments to himself. If he wanted to stay strong for fishing early the next morning then he had to eat healthy.

"So, Percy," Paul said, "how does it feel to be out of school?"

Percy stabbed the piece of fish with his fork before answering. "I can finally breathe again," he answered.

Paul snickered. "School isn't all that bad. I used to be just like you when I was teenager. I absolutely hated school and look at me now, a teacher!"

Percy smiled and ate some more fish. "School just isn't for me though. I can't sit still long enough for my teacher to write a math equation on the board and even then the words and numbers just float off the board and around the room in a big jumble of nothingness."

"But you passed this year didn't you?"

Percy nodded and drank some water from the glass in front of his plate. "With sixties and fifties but I passed."

Paul nodded and turned back to his plate. Family dinners were usually like this. Paul would ask him questions about school and Percy would answer to the best of his ability. Then they would reach the end of that conversation and Sally would pick it up from there.

"When do they want you to start work tomorrow, Percy?" she asked.

Percy bit off a part of his carrot. "We start early tomorrow. I think they said we go out at four."

"There's a four in the morning?" Tyson asked with his mouth full.

"Tyson, dear," Sally said, "don't talk with your mouth full." Tyson frowned.

Percy smirked. "It shouldn't be that bad. I come back at ten and get the rest of the day off. I think I can handle it."

"Just don't overexert yourself, Percy dear," Sally said. "You're a long way from the shore on those boats."

"Mom," he whined, "I can take care of myself. I'm almost sixteen now."

"I know, dear. It just worries me when you're out there for six hours."

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise."

Dinner ended and Percy started to clear the dishes off of the table and Sally filled the sink with soapy water. Tyson and Paul retired to the living room. Tyson sat on his lap as his father opened the newspaper and began to read it as he usually did.

"Another interesting in the paper?" Percy asked and set the stack of dishes into the water and picked up a dry dish towel.

"Another rebel force was arrested yesterday," Paul said. "Five members from the rebel group the 'Olympians' were arrested for treason. It also says that the youngest member of the group was eighteen."

Percy whistled. Eighteen was a very young age to be arrested for treason. Everyone knew what happened if you were arrested for treason. You were deemed as a level five criminal, transferred to the secret location of the King's prison, and then waited to be executed, usually by a firing squad but Percy didn't want to find out. The whole subject made him feel a little bit uneasy.

The dishes were eventually dried and stacked in their original positions. Percy hung the towel on the oven door handle to dry and sat down on the couch in the living room. "What other news is there?" he asked knowing he wouldn't be able to read it without frowning and staying glued on the couch for a couple of hours.

"Well other than that, same old, same old," Paul said and flipped through the newspaper. "Something about sports, adds for useless products, and more recruitment campaigns put out by the army. Nothing of interest really."

Percy nodded and relaxed against the couch. He should probably go to bed soon. Had to be up early for work tomorrow and well rested as well. He looked over at Tyson who had his back towards him and was sitting by the coffee table and seemed to be hunched over something.

"Hey, Tyson," he said and leaned forward, "whatchya got there?"

"It's a secret," he said and looked down at the project in front of him.

Tyson always worked on something at this time. He was very skilled with his hands despite being only seven years old.

Percy yawned and walked into his room to pick out a pair of work clothes in front of his dresser. His clothes were never actually in his dresser. They usually were spat back out the next day. He searched in the pile of clothes and pulled out a stained work shirt and a pair of stained jeans to go along with the shirt. He shoved the rest of his clothes under his bed so Sally wouldn't ask him to clean his room.

He wandered into the kitchen and pulled out his lunch box and started to prepare a meal for himself. He threw in two apples, a plum, a ham sandwich, and filled a water container from the tap. He stuck the lunch box and water container into the fridge to chill during the night. He stretched and rolled his shoulders that were starting to become stiff from the fishing this afternoon. He brought his hands together and stretched out, cracking his knuckles as he did.

"Percy," Sally scolded, "how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Sorry," he said quickly, "force of habit. I'm gonna go to bed now. Gotta be up early for work." He yawned and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face off eager to get a good night's sleep for the hard day ahead of him. He didn't mind being on a fishing boat for six hours a day. It kept him occupied plus he felt like he belonged out there with four other men who usually smoked a pack a day and swore like… well like sailors. But they treated Percy like one of their own when he started working with them. He liked it on that ship.

He spat out the toothpaste and washed his mouth out with water. He turned off the bathroom light and stumbled off into his room and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while and took in a deep breath. Life was good right now, very good indeed. He set the alarm to wake him up at three thirty. That would give him plenty of time to change, eat, and walk to the main part of the harbour.

Tyson opened the door and jumped into his bed as well. Sally came in and tucked him into his bed and kissed him on the forehead. She moved over to Percy, avoiding the clutter on the floor like a natural, and fixed Percy's sheet.

"Mom," he moaned, "I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need to be tucked in anymore."

Sally held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry, force of habit, dear. But you will always be my little Percy." She kissed him on the forehead before he could duck under the covers. She smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

Percy sighed in content and closed his eyes. Yes, indeed, his life was completely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So its just a bit of family and work life for the first few chapters... I hope you enjoyed this... please leave a comment... thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness I am soooo bored... I only worked 11 1/2 hours this week... for the first three days I spent my time watching youtube videos and typing... I OFFICIALLY HAVE NO LIFE!**

**Which would explain why I have no sanity...**

**Thanks for adding my story: SaviorOfOlympus, Snush, ELMtree87  
><strong>

**Review Comments:**

**The Walls of Jericho: I have an idea... hopefully it works out...**

**Riley Coyote: I still like the brotherhood one better... "mysterious hooded man watches (from a distance) take a second to look awesome time to go" I will never get tired of that video... and now I watch Toby's Lazy Vlogs... very entertaining... I like them**

* * *

><p>'Many men go fishing all of their lives without knowing that it is not fish they are after.'<p>

Henry David Thoreau

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The buzzer went off at three thirty as it was supposed to with a very annoying buzzer that could potentially wake up half the port. Percy blinked a few times in the darkness and smashed his hand on top of the clock. It went silent as Percy sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He could hear Tyson's snores at the other end of the room. Who knew a seven year old could snore so loudly.

He stood up and stretched reaching towards the ceiling. He rolled his shoulders once again and cracked his knuckles. He slipped into his stained work clothes and stumbled towards the dark kitchen. Even going to bed a nine didn't let him have enough sleep. Percy only got a few quality hours of sleep. He never did sleep well, not really.

He fumbled in the darkness for the toaster and slipped a piece of white bread into the slot pushing down the lever. He opened the fridge and the light that streamed out from him made his vision dance with white spots. Percy shielded his eyes and searched for the jam. He pulled out the cold, glass jar and shut the fridge extinguishing the fridge light. The toast popped up and was placed onto a plate. Percy took a butter knife and spread the jam over the toast and took a huge bite out of it. He nodded in satisfaction and pulled out the orange juice container as well and poured himself a glass for after he was done eating. He downed the orange juice and proceeded to take his lunch out of the fridge and make his way to the dock where the small fishing vessel, the Andromeda, was moored.

He slipped into his steel toed work boots and quietly opened and closed the door of his house. No one was out this early in the morning, of course, only the early riser fishermen of this small town. The other people who lived in Port Montauk usually worked in the larger town closest to this town. It's also where Percy went to school during the rest of the year. He was never actually meant for city life. Too many people and the other kids at the high school always picked on him because of his social status and the others that were classified as a scum life.

Life was never easy for Percy beyond his simple life at the Port. There was this divider between the rich and poor that has been around since… well Percy wasn't sure when the divider between him and them came into being but it was sometime after World War Three. The world has changed dramatically since then. Out of the eight billion people that lived on the earth in 2060 only two billion survived to rebuild what cities were not completely decimated. After twenty years or so after WW III cities were being built and human civilization was once again established. A new country came into being and was rebuilt with what materials were left. The new country Titania came into being occupying much space of the continent known as North America. Its capital city, Othrys, grew larger and larger becoming the largest and most important city in the world.

Other new countries grew as well, at a slower pace but they were there as well. Titania's government sent out explorers to see what developments were being made around the world. After coming back with good reports of new countries being established, the government of Titania made a deal with these struggling countries. If they were willing to become colonies to Titania, providing the larger country with goods and services the country itself did not have, then the government of Titania assured the new countries that it would take care of them and help them to flourish and start their own governments. The colonies agreed.

Three colonies were established after that. One took place over much of the continent that was known as Europe, it was called Midia. Another took place in parts of the continents known as Africa and Asia becoming what is known as Cramia. The last, but certainly not least, colony was assembled in South America becoming Olympia. Percy has learned much about two of the colonies at school. Midia was more of a researching colony. They invented things for Titania. Rumours have it that Daedalus, one of the greatest inventors of all time, came from Midia. They create all sorts of things. Good quality stuff, too. Cramia is more of the raw materials type of colony. A lot of mines are out that way, such as tin, coal, gold, copper, and iron. The last colony Percy doesn't know much about. Truth be told, barely anyone knows anything about Olympia. Those who do know something keep their information to themselves. Less trouble that way. Percy does remember a little something about Olympia. It revolted against Titania and broke off from its mother country the year he was born. It was now a self-sustaining country and not many people knew what resource it provided to Titania.

The divider between rich and poor was very clear. It stood out like a sore thumb. The poor were known as the scum life since they are no better than scum while the rich are classified as slickers since most live in the city and don't know anything beyond their perfect little world. Percy likes to keep to himself most of the time and out of their way but sometimes his temper gets the better of him and he gets into a few fights here and there.

He reached the dock where the Andromeda was moored and stepped onto the boat setting his lunch into the fridge in the living quarters of the boat. He went back onto the boat and helped the other fishermen lift the nets onto the boat making sure they didn't tangle. Untangling nets was the worst job ever. Percy had to do it a few times last year because he was the newest crew member and the worst jobs always get stuck with the newest people on board. He's spent countless hours untangling fish nets and didn't want to be stuck doing it again.

"So, Percy," said one of the sailors known and Cairo. "Did you make it through school this year?"

"I certainly did," he said proudly and pulled on a pair of slick yellow trousers with suspenders and pulled off his boots replacing them with rubber boots. "Just two more years and I'll be free of school forever and I'll finally be able to fish for the rest of my life."

"You could always drop out," suggested another sailor who was only two or three years older than Percy himself and went by the name of Skip. "That's what I did and it ain't never bothered me."

"I wish I could, Skip, but my dearest mother would kill me if I did so I have to graduate no questions asked." Skip nodded and jumped onto the boat with another net.

A few minutes later, the small fishing vessel was ready to move out into open water. Two more crew mates jumped on board as well. Another older man that was the captain of the ship named Red because of his red hair and another middle aged man named Jim. They only needed a crew of five to manage this boat besides they weren't big time fishermen. Most of the fish was sold to local markets in the area. If they lived closer to a major city then the ship and crew would be larger.

The ropes were taken off of the dock posts and the ship slowly chugged its way out into open water leaving the Port behind. Percy leaned against the side of the boat. It'll take them at least an hour to reach their usual fishing grounds and probably another ten minutes to prepare the nets on the ends of the lines and dropping them into the water and scoop up the fish. When the nets would be full they would go back to the Port and the fish would be dumped into the gutting shed and Percy would spend the next few hours waist deep in fish guts. He always _loved _cleaning fish and throwing them into the freezers. He wrinkled his nose just thinking about it.

The ship slowed its pace and the crew jumped into action picking up the nets and stringing them onto the end of the lines. Percy double checked his knots making sure the net wouldn't slip off and disappear into the water. They couldn't afford to lose such valuable nets into the depths of this lake. It's happened before and Percy felt very bad when it did happen.

With the nets secured on either side of the boat the nets were lowered into the water where schools of fish were starting their early morning feedings. Percy covered up a yawn and stretched. He would have to get used to being up this early again. The boat sped up once again and Percy leaned against the side of the boat waiting for one of the lines to ring the small bell at the end of the line suggesting that the nets were full enough and had to be hulled up top to the boat.

The gentle rocking of the waves relieved the tension in Percy's shoulders. The stress of finishing exams and school was slowly melting away as the boat continued to rock back and forth. He slide down against the side of the boat and closed his eyes hoping to catch a few winks of sleep before having to help haul up the heavy nets of fish. Usually being near the water could help him sleep. It usually did.

"Hey, Perce," Skip said. "Get your ass in gear and help me haul the net."

Percy jumped up and helped skip wind the crank pulling up the heavy net. He was probably asleep for quite a while then to find out that the net was full. He would pull on the crank and then push it off to Skip who would repeat the pattern and pass it off again to Percy. The heavier the net the longer it took to wind it back up. Percy already saw Cairo and Jim manning the other crank.

"Did you hear the news yesterday?" Skip said casually.

"You mean with the Olympians?" Percy asked.

"Naw, not that stuff. I heard about that yesterday. I mean how the army is startin' to draft people into the army."

Percy pulled the crank one last time and helped Skip pull the net full of all sorts of fish onto the deck. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I heard my cousin who lives down in the city was taken out of his home and was drafted. It took him less than an hour to leave home and travel to the nearest institute."

"But we're not even in war," Percy protested and pushed the net over the large gaping hole in the deck where the cargo hold was and would hold the fish until they reached the Port. "Is Kronos even allowed to do that?"

"He is the King ain't he?"

"Watch your tongues, lads," Cairo warned. "He's King Kronos or Lord Kronos to us lesser mortals."

"King or Lord he's making our life harder with all of these tax hikes," Jim said with a cigarette already in his mouth.

"He's already King of the freaking world," Skip said. "How much money does that man need?"

"I don't know but you boys gotta shut your mouths and work if we're ever going to make a profit."

Percy untied the net after it was safely nestled in cargo hold and picked up another net handing it off to skip. He tied it to the line and let the crank go dropping the net back into the water. Another net was added to the cargo hold from the other side of the boat. Soon all four nets would be full of air drowned fish.

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to this," Percy said and leaned back against the side of the boat.

"You mean hauling fish topside?" Jim asked and tossed what remained of his cigarette into the lake.

"No, I mean the early mornings." Percy rubbed his eyes that were desperate to close once again.

"You could always find a job in the city," Cairo suggested.

"The city just isn't for me though, with all of those slickers staring down at me."

"Doting on their every need," Skip offered.

"Living with their constant complaints and non-stop whining," Jim added.

"Stop it," Percy said and winced. "You guys are giving me the shivers just thinking about the city."

They all smiled and snickered getting back to organizing stuff on the ship occupying their time until the nets were full and ready to be brought topside. Percy licked his dry lips and disappeared into the living quarters for some water. There was one good thing about getting up this early; the crew avoided the heat of the mid-day and got the rest of the afternoon off. He guzzled some of this water and stuck the container back into the fridge. He headed back up the stairs to help Skip man the crank and pull up the last batch of fish before heading back home.

After the last of the fish was safely tucked away into the cargo hold, Red turned the ship back home and the rest of the crew went below into the living quarters and have something to eat and drink while they waited for the ship to take them home. After taking off his bright yellow trousers and rubber boots, Percy immediately collapsed onto one of the padded benches surrounding the small table the other crew members usually played cards on. He yawned and stretched out on the narrow bench and closed his eyes hoping to get a little more sleep before he spent the next few hours standing and gutting fish. During their fishing trips the Andromeda spent three hours out on the lake meaning three hours of gutting fish awaited Percy.

When they pulled up to the dock the sun had risen and the crew stumbled their way to the dock where the nets, still full of fish, would be hoisted up with a small crane and carried into warehouse where the gutting would commence. Percy grabbed the hook and pulled down on the cord once the crane boom swung overhead. He hooked it onto the first net and signalled Cairo to lift the net and swing it into the warehouse where Jim was already setting up the gutting tables.

The boom swung overhead and returned with an empty hook. Another net was lifted out followed by two more several minutes later. Percy took his lunch out of the fridge and sat down on the dock with his legs dangling over the edge. The crew had a fifteen minute break before they started gutting and Percy's stomach was growling at him angrily for not feeding it sooner. He pulled out one of the apples and took a huge bite out of it. He was going to try and eat most of his food now hoping he would make it through the rest of the day.

Break ended and Percy looked down mournfully at the untouched ham sandwich still in the bottom of his lunch box neatly wrapped in plastic. He sighed at the sight of such a lonely morsel of food thinking he would have to eat back at home. He closed the lunch box and took another swig of water before stowing everything away on the Andromeda's ship deck.

He walked into the gutting room and pulled one of the aprons off of its peg. He tied the two strings behind his back and pulled on a pair of long rubber gloves and safety goggles to make sure no fish guts would smack him in the eye. The knives were already neatly laid out on the long table waiting to be used. The fish were already dumped into large buckets waiting to be gutted and thrown into freezer boxes.

Percy took out one of the large knives and slapped a large fish onto the table. He slid the knife into the fish's belly and slid upwards pulling out all the guts and intestines out of the fish and onto the table. He chucked the gutted fish into one of the freezer boxes and swept the guts into one of the buckets on the ground. He then repeated the process.

"I don't understand why people join the army," Percy said who was still thinking about Skip's cousin being drafted. "I mean, you train to kill people. Where's the glory in that?"

"Well they don't just kill people," Red said who joined the gutting table along with the other crew members. "They keep the colonies in check so we don't have another uprising like with the Olympians."

"But does Titania need such a large army?" Cairo asked and gutted another fish. "I've heard rumours that it's nearing two million soldiers."

"Two million?" Skip asked. "Are you serious?"

"One of my old friends is a front line soldier. Of course he would know the figures of the army."

"For the last time we aren't even in war," Percy said and shoved more fish guts into the bucket. "We don't need a large army."

"You boys haven't heard nothing yet," Jim said and leaned forward to the others making sure his words weren't spoken loudly. "I heard they might be trying to take back Olympia."

The men were all quiet. Taking back Olympia would be a huge risk and would cost thousands of lives. The war went on for five years before Olympia broke off and took control of their country. Titania withdrew but everyone knew the King wasn't happy when he lost control over a valuable colony.

Percy asked, "And where'd you hear that?"

Jim snapped one of the freezer box's lid shut and pushed it against the wall before answering. "I overheard some of the soldiers down at the pub. They like to chatter after a few drinks and they don't care if people overhear them 'cause they know no one will dare listen in on their conversations since they have a reputation to uphold."

"And yet you eavesdropped on their conversation," Percy said.

Jim shrugged and picked up his knife. "I do what I do to save my own skin. As long as I don't show any indication that I am listening to what they are talking about I'll be perfectly fine."

"So what are you suggesting about all this?" Skip asked.

"I'm telling you guys to stay out of the soldiers' paths. Who knows what trouble they might stir up around here?"

The day ended like it should at ten in the morning. Another thing about getting up early to fish is that when the crew started to gut the fish the flies wouldn't come and swarm the dead fish. Everything worked out perfectly and now Percy could enjoy his ham sandwich and sleep.

He walked along the dock taking his time back to his home. He learned a lot today from his crew mates. Better do what Jim says and stay out of the soldiers' way. He was not going to become a soldier, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll see when I update... hopefully soon... I'll start writing the next chapter right now...<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**I am back people with another chapter. Partly because I'm at home being bored out of my mind and the other part is that the fiends are starting to get on my nerves... They're starting to pester me again.**

**Thanks for adding my story to these fellow people: kiwi1231, DPSM, Shadow9, and Hannibalrider.**

**Enjoy the chapter people... I promise that chapter four gets really interesting.**

* * *

><p>'All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves.'<p>

Amelia Barr

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Day after day of fishing Percy was just one day closer to his birthday, the day he would turn sixteen and practically considered an adult even if his ADHD acted out at times making him appear foolish and nonsensical. He didn't care what others thought. He just turned his head away from them and continued to gut fish and get paid in cash every other week. That part was always the most satisfying. Cold, hard cash pressed into his palm. The feeling was sensational.

He hurried back home after a long day on the lake quickly stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth. He sighed, ready for a nice, long shower and an even longer nap. But it seems like that isn't how his day would be planned out.

He took off his boots and set them against the side of the house. It would be much better if they were aired outside of the house instead of inside. Wading around in fish guts for three hours wasn't a pleasant smell to bring inside. And who knows what lectures he might get into with his mother. She liked her house clean and smelling clean, no exceptions.

He pushed the door open slowly, letting it swing open softly instead of colliding with the wall. He stepped into the darkened room and frowned. Usually on a Saturday the house would be lit since everyone was home from work. Paul never worked during the summer, Tyson was too small for a job, and Sally had the weekends off. He fumbled for a light switch and flicked it on.

"Happy birthday!" his family said.

Percy smiled and shut the door behind him admiring the welcomed sight of his family all around the small kitchen table. A blue birthday cake with several lit candles was set on the middle of the table along with a few gifts wrapped up in blue tissue paper.

Sally walked up to him and embraced him tightly. Percy returned the pressure. "Happy sixteenth birthday, sweetie," she said in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom," he said and moved to sit down at the table.

"Happy birthday, Percy!" Tyson said excitedly and clapped his hands.

Paul came up and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Paul," he said and pulled a piece of blue cake towards. His mother always made blue food on special occasions.

"Open my gift first!" Tyson said and pushed a poorly wrapped package in his direction and sat down beside his older brother.

"Aww, Tyson, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I made it," he said proudly. "All by myself, dad didn't even help me."

"That's amazing." Percy pulled off the wrinkled tissue paper revealing a watch. The watch had just a normal watch face but the band was replaced with three rows of assorted seashells and beads. He slid it over his wrist and attached the metal clasp on the underside of his arm. He looked at it again and smiled. Only Tyson would be able to pull something off like this. He had the patience to complete something like this while Percy would give up half way through distracted by something shiny.

"It looks great, Tyson." He wrapped an arm around his little brother and looked at the watch. "Where'd you get all the shells?"

"On the beach. Mom took me there when you were fishing so you would be surprised."

"Well, I am surprised. Now I can always keep track of the time when I'm out on the lake and make sure I'm never late for dinner."

Tyson clapped and was also served a piece of blue cake.

Paul slid his gift over to Percy. "Happy birthday, Percy."

"You didn't have to get anything for me, Paul," Percy complained and lifted the gift. "It feels like a book."

"That's because it is a book."

"You better not have gotten me one of those learning books for people with dyslexia again."

"I would never do that again. It was a huge mistake."

"Monstrous." He ripped off the wrapping and found a book. But not just any book. A book that can teach someone one hundred and one ways to tie fishing knots. "You cannot be serious. You bought me a book?"

"Yes."

"On fishing?"

"I knew you'd like it!" Paul smiled down at his stepson.

"I do, now stop mocking me for holding and being fascinated with a book."

Paul grumbled and helped himself to some cake, muttering under his breath, "I wasn't mocking."

Percy rolled his eyes and sliced off another piece of blue cake. One gift was still wrapped. Sally slid it to him slowly. He dropped the fork on the plate and opened the small present. Inside the blue wrapping he found a small, black, box. He pulled off the top and found inside was a necklace, a very plain necklace with a silver chain a small charm on the end. Percy looked closer at the charm. It was in the shape of a half-moon but the straight edge was jagged like the other half was broken off. It also had an imprint of a star fish in the center. He picked it up gently and looked at it.

"It was your father's," Sally said. "He gave it to me when we first met and I decided to give it to you so that you always remember that I am always with you." She came up behind him and hugged him around his neck.

"Thanks, mom," he whispered and stared at it a little bit longer. "They're all wonderful. Thanks, guys."

"Happy birthday, brother!" Tyson shouted one final time with blue icing covering the entire area around his mouth.

"Oh, Tyson," Sally said. "Let's get you cleaned up then."

Percy looked down at his gifts. Usually on his birthday they would go out for dinner at a nice restaurant in town and have blue birthday cake for dessert when they got home. Sometimes Paul would buy him a book that usually involved fishing stories. 'A bit of light reading before you go to school,' he says. Percy usually gave up a week later but appreciated the gesture. Tyson would always make something for him like a small wind chime made of shells and drift wood. Always homemade gifts that would make Percy smile. He couldn't ask to get anything from his mother though. She's done too much for him already, given him a new home, a new life, a new family. What more does he need? And yet she gives him something that belonged to his real father. That must've been a hard decision, to give up something from someone who loved you and then disappeared. Percy appreciated all the gifts but valued the necklace the most. If he couldn't find out more about his father, might as well take care of probably one of the last gifts he gave to Sally.

After taking a much needed shower Percy collapsed on his bed for a nap. Tomorrow he would be able to sleep in as long as he wanted to. They never worked Sundays. He was thankful for that. It was time to catch up on the many hours of missed sleep.

His stomach woke him up with a grumble that could encourage a tsunami. Percy blinked and looked at his new wrist watch. It was two o'clock, time for a second lunch.

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Searching through the fridge, he dug out the strawberry jam and set it down on the counter. He took out a slice of whole wheat bread and dropped it down in the toaster. While waiting for the toast to pop back up, he pulled out a butter knife and a small plate. The toast popped up and was immediately placed onto the plate and covered in a thick layer of gooey yuminess. Is there anything better than it being your birthday, you get to sleep all afternoon, no work tomorrow, and you get to eat food? Percy couldn't think of anything.

He cleaned up the counter, as he was always told to do, and sat down on the couch in the living room. Boats were out on the lake today. People were fishing, booting around on the calm lake, and people were whooping all over. It was a great day to be out on the water. The sun was warm and the water refreshing. Port Montauk was always peaceful and serene No one was ever in a hurry to get anywhere, unlike the people in the big city with all the shouting and shoving. Percy was exactly where he wanted to be right now.

As the afternoon dragged on, Percy picked up the fishing book and flipped through the pages, curious to see what it contained. Most of the pages were covered in pictures of complicated knots and picture by picture instructions of how to tie such a knot. There were barely any words involved. He stood up and walked off to his room, collecting his tackle box and fishing pole. He sat down at the dock with the book splayed open on his lap. He pulled on the string of his pole and gently removed the barbed hook at the end. Percy started with the first knot mentioned in the book and continued to make his way through the book. Each knot was given facts at the bottom of the pages. This knot was good for large fish, and this knot was good for strong fish and so on. It was a great learning experience overall. He found some great knots that wouldn't break off from the line like many of his have done.

He spent the rest of the day flipping through the pages of the complicated fishing knots. Some took a few minutes. Some took a half hour but Percy didn't mind. They were fun to try out and to see if they were more beneficial to fish with. Some weren't worth his time and he skipped over them. He wasn't some professional fisherman. He just fished so he could feed his family for free. He never caught more than they could eat so technically it wasn't poaching.

Dinner was more or less the same as they always were, short and sweet. He went to bed feeling fully satisfied with his day and relieved that he could sleep in as long as he wanted to. No getting up at three thirty on Sundays, nope, now it would be getting up at ten and doing nothing the whole day. And that's how he spent his Sunday.

He was out on the dock again in the mid-afternoon, practicing some more fishing knots, trying to find the right one for him. He wasn't aware of the footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Perseus Jackson?" a voice asked behind him.

Percy nearly dropped his book into the water. He turned and saw the tips of shiny black boots. He brought his gaze up past the black uniform up to the emotionless and hardened face of a soldier. "Yes, that's me."

The soldier took out a folded piece of paper from his pristine army jacket and handed it to Percy. He continued to stand there at attention watching as Percy opened the letter. He looked down at the letter. The emblem of the King was on the top of the page. He drew his eyebrows together and tried to make out the words as they continued to float around the page. After a few minutes of reading, he made out four words: drafted, army, Perseus Jackson.

Percy stood up abruptly and excused himself politely from the soldier. The soldier stepped aside as Percy ran into his house and shut the door behind him.

"Mom," he called out, panic seeping into his words. "Mom, can you come out here?"

Sally came out from her bedroom with a feather duster in hand. "What is it, sweetie?"

He held up the piece of paper for her to see and gripped one of the kitchen chairs to steady himself. Sally took the piece of out of his shaking hands and moved her eyes across the paper. Her lips grew into a thin, tight line.

Percy sat down at the table and looked in the living room. Paul turned from his work desk looking at Sally. Tyson was fiddling with another project on the table when he too looked over at Sally.

"Mommy?" he asked.

Sally didn't hear him and slipped into a chair with a hand over her mouth as she continued to read the letter. Paul stepped into the kitchen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What does it say, mom," Percy asked in a weak voice.

She shook her head as her eyes filled up with tears. Paul took the letter from her hands and read it as well.

"What?" Percy asked. "What is it?"

"Mommy," Tyson asked. "Why is there a soldier outside?"

Percy looked at Tyson who was on the couch looking out the living room window that faced the lake.

"Percy," Paul said softly and slid into the chair set beside Sally's. "It appears that you have been recruited into Lord Kronos' army."

"What?"

"It means that from today on, you are a soldier in Lord Kronos' army."

Percy looked from his mother, to his step-father, and back again. "Is he allowed to do this?"

"He's the King, Percy. If he wants you to be in the army then he's allowed to recruit you."

"I'm not going," he said and stood up to look out the kitchen window that faced the lake. The soldier was still standing there at attention and didn't seem like he was going to be leaving any time soon. "I finally have my life figured out. I'm not leaving."

"Percy," his mother said calmly. "It's okay if you're going to leave. You can visit us on the weekends and on holidays. You'll still have your room here and all of your belongings." He felt her hands on his back rubbing in circular patterns to calm him down. "There's nothing we can do right now but everything is going to be okay, sweetie. I promise that."

He looked over his shoulder at Sally. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here and fish with the guys and come home to sleep and… and… spend time with Tyson and see you happily married to Paul without a single thing to worry about. Mom, my life is perfect here. I don't want to leave."

"I know, sweetie, I know. But we'll get through this okay?"

Percy sighed. "Okay. Should I invite the soldier to come in?"

"That would be best."

He nodded and walked over to the door, opening it to wave in the soldier. The soldier walked forward and stood in the doorway of the house. "Thank you, sir," he said stiffly.

"Would like a seat, Mister um?" Paul offered unsure of what to call the soldier.

"Officer Mark, sir, and no thank you." Officer Mark continued to stand at attention in the doorway.

Percy disappeared into his room and pulled out his backpack from under his bed. He didn't know what to take with him, if he was even allowed to take anything with him. So he stuffed in a few pairs of clean clothes, a picture of his family standing in front of their house, and that was about it. That's all he needed. He pulled up the zippers on either side. Just before he left the room, something glinted in the afternoon light. He looked over at his dresser and saw the necklace. He reached over and looked down at the broken sea star. He slipped it over his neck and tucked it under his shirt. That's one thing he wasn't going to leave behind.

Officer Mark was still standing formally in the doorway as Percy entered the kitchen. "I should probably tell Red that I'm not coming in tomorrow before I leave. Pick up this week's pay." Sally folded her hands on the table and nodded. Paul reached over and held her hand.

The soldier shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I will wait outside for the young man," he said and closed the door.

Tyson bounded into the room and looked form his parents to his brother. "What's going on? Why was the soldier guy in here?"

Percy went down to his knees to look his little brother in the eyes. "Tyson." He sighed trying to think of a way to break this easily to Tyson. "I'm going to the big city with the soldier. I'm going to be gone for a while but I'll come visit every once in a while when I can."

"What are you going to do when you get to the big city?"

"You know that soldier guy?" Tyson nodded. "Well I'm going to be just like him."

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes, Tyson."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, little man," he said and gripped Tyson's shoulder tightly. "I'll call home once a week and tell you all about my time."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Tyson smiled and jumped onto Percy embracing him in a hug. He returned the pressure and stood up with Tyson still clinging to his neck. He shook him off onto a chair and turned to face Paul. Paul stood and looked Percy in the eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Percy," he said. "Respect your teachers and don't get into any fights."

Percy laughed. "I'll try with the fights but the teacher part… I can't make any promises."

Paul smiled and clapped Percy on the back. He stepped to the side as Sally stood up to face her oldest son.

"Oh, my little Percy, so grown up already and leaving the house," she said and brushed invisible specs off of his shirt. "Now, make sure you eat properly and brush your teeth when you're there."

"Mom." He grabbed her hands. "I can take care of myself there. I promise that I'll do everything you say."

"And I want you to call every Sunday night and tell me that you're okay."

"Okay, mom. I promise."

She offered a watery smile. Percy couldn't hold in his tears anymore. He hugged her tightly. She did the same and for the next minute mother and son held each other in a long embrace. Sally broke away first looking up at Percy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Percy. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." They hugged once more. "My tackle box is still outside."

"I'll set everything back into your room for you and leave everything as it is."

"Thanks, mom." He opened the door and slipped into his school shoes leaving his work boots behind.

"Don't forget to call on Sundays," she called out.

Percy looked over at her and smiled. "I won't forget." He closed the door behind him and joined the soldier on the dock. The soldier turned on his heel and walked down the boardwalk along the normal route Percy would take to work.

"Is it alright if we stop at the fishery before we go?" he asked. Officer Mark continued to look impassive and said nothing. "I need to tell my boss that I'm not coming in for work tomorrow." The soldier slightly nodded but said nothing.

He ran into the fishery as the soldier waited for him outside. Red was found in his office as usual sorting paper work on his big wooden desk. Percy knocked on the door frame. Red looked up from his papers. "Percy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping or something?"

"Hey, Red. I've come to tell you that I'm not coming back into work."

"And why not? You're an expert fisherman."

"It's not what you think," he said. "I've been drafted."

Red dropped his gaze and folded his hands on his desk. "Oh, I see. So you're leaving right now?" Percy nodded. "And you expect your pay?" He nodded again. "Alright then, just wait one moment then." He dug something out from under his desk and opened it with a key. He pulled out some bills and counted them, twice, then handed them off to Percy. "Take care, Percy." Percy waved goodbye and joined the soldier out on the boardwalk.

Most of the people of the Port own a vehicle but many of the houses are settled right on the boardwalk with no room for a car to park. Instead a large parking lot is located further inland away from the water. Percy picked out the soldier's vehicle easily amongst the smaller, two door cars in the parking lot. It was a military issued, black SUV. With tinted windows and a confinement space in the back, it was intimidating from a far distance even if it was an inanimate object.

He jumped into the passenger seat and buckled himself up and waited patiently for Officer Mark to start the engine and take him away from his home. He leaned his head against the headrest and stared at the window. The engine started and the SUV lurched forward taking Percy away.

"Which institute am I going to?" he asked without looking over at Officer Mark.

"Which institute am I going to… sir," Officer Mark corrected. Percy only rolled his eyes. "You'll be transferred to the one located in Othrys. It's the closest to this area."

Out of all placed Percy had to end up in the one surrounded by the largest amount of slickers known to man. He was a scum life travelling to the biggest city in the world. It would be his first time in the capital city and he would be living there for five years to complete his training. Oh, what was he doing? He could've run away from the soldier if he had the chance, hop into a motor boat and ride to the next port and disappear. This is what he didn't want, out of all the jobs in the world Percy did not want to become a soldier. There wasn't even a war going on but still the subject made him feeling uneasy. His father was in the navy which was a part of the army and he disappeared, never to be heard from again.

Percy cracked his knuckles and stared out his window, not wanting to catch so much as a glimpse of the soldier. Everyone feared soldiers. They came with a tough reputation and were highly respected everywhere. That wasn't too bad though. Soldiers were heroes in Titania.

He settled back into the seat and closed his eyes. The next few hours were going to be a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I do like it when people add my story but I REALLY like it when people review... it makes my day brighter plus I have cookies for you all. TAKE THE COOKIE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Percy: Hi, it's me, you know, Savious of Olympus and all. Well booknerd can't tell you what's going on so she asked me to do it. She's sort of, um, busy for the moment.**

**Me: Shaving cream... Hmm, hey, Percy, is this better than soap?**

**Percy: How am I supposed to know? Anyway, she's sorry about the delay but apparently chapter 5 took, like, a billion years to write.**

**Me: So, I just press this button and gel stuff comes out... no the gel turns into a foam! Oh my goodness! The gel is foam!**

**Percy: And special thanks to these people CheesetothePower, GalaxySoccer101, Gingers rock, flame0106, and booklover484**.** She really appreciates it.**

**Me: Hey, Percy! My legs smell like peaches now!**

**Percy: Why do I have to know?**

**Me: Someone has to know, and you're the person who's closest right now.**

**Percy: *sigh* Sometimes it sounds like you have ADHD... And you don't even have it!**

**Me: yap, yap, yap, time for review comments**

**Review Comments:**

**Gingers rock: why thank you for the review... I read over my chapters before I post them to try and get all grammtical errors but sometimes I still have trouble putting commas down**

**flame0106: I always love moral boosters and I'll try to update again by the end of the week, we'll see**

**Huntress Of The Sea: believe me, the suspensefulness will get worse as the story progresses... not gonna lie**

**booklover484: I try to update but I'm currently writing like three other stories, two of which are in my mind, another on paper, I have to work sometimes, and school starts! AHHHH! I think I'll stick to weekly updates when school starts. just so you know**

* * *

><p>'Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?'<p>

Mary Manin Morrissey

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The SUV rode over a bump. Percy's head smashed against the window. He woke up and sat up straight wiping the drool off the side of his mouth. He looked out the window to see where they were headed. The soldier drove into the nearest city to Port Montauk which happened to be Greenwood, which was an hour away from Port Montauk. He must've fallen asleep during this monotonous ride.

Officer Mark drove through the winding and busy streets with ease. He might've been posted in the area from the way he drove around the city. He pulled into a large parking lot belonging to an airport. The officer pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of Percy's face. "This is your ticket," he said plainly. "It's a short ride to Othrys so I don't think you'll cause much trouble from here to there. You'll be travelling alone and be picked up by another soldier once you reach Othrys. Now follow me." Percy grabbed his pack from the floor and got out of the vehicle.

Officer Mark led him into the bustling airport through a series of maze like corridors and hallways. Business men and women pushed pass Percy as he followed Officer Mark. They didn't apologize if they bumped into him. They could care less about a piece of scum like him.

Finally they arrived behind a line of people. Officer Mark spoke to him. "Go through this line and the airport personnel will tell you where to go."

"Okay," and after a second or two, he added, "sir." The officer nodded and turned on his heel and left.

This was the first time Percy has ever been in an airport. The whole experience was new to him. He's never had any place to visit by plane. No point since he had his heart set on becoming a full time fisherman. Guess that dream is gone now.

The line moved quickly and efficiently. Apparently they didn't like wasting any time around here. The woman at the front of the line smiled nicely at Percy and asked to see his ticket. He handed it to her and she scanned it quickly. "Just go down to the seats over there and wait to be boarded," she said cheerfully. "Have a nice day, sir." She handed him his ticket back.

"Uh, you too." He shouldered his back pack and sat down far away from any other passengers, keeping to himself. He looked down at the nice watch Tyson made for him. The second hand ticked by quietly as it came upon four o'clock. He didn't know how long it would take to get to the capital city but the longer the better. He didn't want to go to an institute and learn how to be a soldier. How many times does he have to say this to people? Soldiers include killing people. Percy was not a killer.

"We are now boarding flight 118 to Othrys," a voice said over the intercom. "Enjoy your flight."

People around Percy began to stand up and head towards a gate, first passing through a random doorway in the middle of the hallway. It made strange beeping sounds and had a red blinking dot. What a strange sight.

It was his time to pass through. He watched the people in front of him intently since he had no idea of what was going on. Like the people before him, he dumped his backpack onto a black belt that was moving forward into a dark box. He stepped through the doorway and made it through without making it go off in a blaze of irritating beeps and red blinking dots. He collected his pack from the other side of the doorway and followed the other passengers through another hallway.

At the end of the hallway were rows of seats. Above the seats were numbers and letters. He looked down at this ticket and matched the letter-number combination to the one indicated above the seats. He had a window seat and sat down. He looked up and saw other passengers stuffing their belongings away in compartments overhead. Percy stood up and stuffed his back pack above his seat and sat down once again.

The plane was overall pretty empty for today. No one sat beside Percy and other seats were empty around him. The seat was uncomfortable. It made him sit up painfully straight. He felt around the side of the seat and found a lever. He pulled it and it moved the seat back just a few inches but made it less painful.

He patiently sat through the tedious safety procedures by tapping his knee quickly. Once that was done, he buckled his seatbelt and waited for this nightmare to end.

An hour into the flight, a stewardess rolled a cart down the row with food and drinks. She stopped by Percy's seat and smiled. "Would you like a drink, sir?"

"Just some water, please," he said respectfully. She handed him a small water bottle and prepared to leave. "Excuse me, miss."

She stopped and turned to face him. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Yes, actually, um, how long will it take to reach Othrys?"

"We have another thirty minutes til we land, sir. Is there anything else you would like?"

He shook his head and she continued her rounds. Thirty minutes until he would become a soldier. Percy cracked his knuckles and gripped the arm rests tightly.

The plane touched down on the runway lightly. Once the all clear was given, Percy took out his back pack and shouldered it, following the other passengers off the plane.

This airport was just one of three in Othrys. This one was located near the center of the city. It wasn't even the largest one. People were pushing past each other, talking on hand held devices, all dressed in clean suits, rolling their luggage behind them. Percy looked at the people around him and cringed, all of them were slickers.

He continued walking on his own, getting lost no doubt. As he entered the main lobby of the airport, people were holding signs with names on them. He looked over them and found his name. He walked over to the person holding his sign.

There was another larger man standing beside the person holding the sign. He looked up right at Percy and pushed off from the pillar he was leaning on. "Perseus Jackson?" he asked. Percy nodded and looked up at the man. He was a tall man with short cropped, blonde hair. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously but the right one glistened oddly as if it saw right through Percy. His black army uniform was in perfect condition without one speck of dust to ruin it. The last thing he noticed was a long black glove pulled over the man's right arm, at least to his elbow.

"My name is Major General Luke Castellan," he said and stuck out his right hand. Percy shook it but shuddered when he felt the Major General's hand. "But that's a long title though. You can call me Castellan for all I care. Got all your stuff?"

"Yes, sir," he answered and shifted his back pack.

Castellan nodded and turned to the man holding the sign. "Your services are fulfilled. You may go now." The man nodded silently and left without a word. Percy stared after him. "Never seen a mute before have you?" Castellan asked. Percy shook his head. "Get used to it, kid. This is a hotspot for mutes."

Major General Castellan led Percy out into a large parking lot to another black SUV. He sat in the passenger seat and buckled up for what he assumed to be a long ride. He thought about the mute he saw in the airport, quiet and shy. Mute was a polite term for slave. They were mute, non-speaking, because they had no choice to be anything but dead quiet. Mutes were people who disgraced the royal family and for punishment they received years of servitude. In some cases it was a life time of servitude. They weren't allowed to speak due to a special little device, called the zapper that was surgically attacked to their vocal cords. If they ever made a sound they received a mild electric shock. The only way one could be freed from such a fate was that certain codes had to be entered into the zapper taking it off line. There's no way to take it off since it poses a risk to damaging the vocal cords completely. All mutes lived in their own underground city nicknamed the Silent City. Percy considers it a crude way of sweeping all the despicable scum under the city and out of sight only when people needed their services above ground, a horrible way to live.

"Ever been to the capital city before, Perseus?" Castellan asked and turned the SUV out of the parking lot.

"I like to be called Percy," he said. "And no, sir, I haven't."

"So this will be quite a treat for you then, won't it?"

"Yes, sir. How long will it take to reach the institute, sir?" he asked.

"Not long," he answered. "A twenty minute drive, that's all. And relax, Percy, it's not that bad becoming a soldier. I may look a little rough but that's because I was a trouble maker before I was a soldier."

Percy looked over at the general and agreed. He did look a little rough. Upon closer inspection, he made out a few scars here and there on the right side of his face. Burn scars they looked like. He didn't take Castellan's advice though. He only clenched the arm rests even tighter.

Percy did enjoy the ride along the way through. He's never seen so many large buildings before, large, tall, and glistening buildings, shining in the later afternoon sun. He's never seen so many skyscrapers before. The experience was thrilling. Castellan drove through the large city efficiently. He took all the back roads avoiding the traffic jams with ease.

He finally turned onto a long stretch of road that was a lot more secluded. There were no buildings around which was odd to see. Percy expected more houses or buildings, something like that, but there were only trees and empty, grassy fields. Until they come upon a large fence. The fence had tall iron poles set between concrete pillars. Either keeping people out or in, Percy couldn't decide. Then he saw it, a five story building with multiple windows surrounded by other, smaller buildings.

"Why is the institute located all the way out here?" Percy asked and stared at the front gates. Over top of them were many letters. After a few moments staring at them he made out the words: Titianian Army Institute. They finally arrived.

"Less distractions for the soldiers," he answered and waited for the gates to open. "Have to keep them focused on their training." The gates automatically opened and Major General Castellan drove forward in a reserved parking spot. "Follow me, Percy." He slid out of the SUV and Percy obediently followed.

The sight of the main lobby took his breath away. It was very open. A large, circular desk took up a lot of the space with one girl sorting papers behind it. Castellan walked up to it and leaned against it. Percy stood beside him and watched as both boys and girls, dressed in uniform, ascended into a large elevator. They were all his age or a few years older, all battle hard and strong from years of training.

"Fill this paper out, Percy," Castellan said and slid a piece of paper over to Percy along with a pen. "When you're done give it back to Sally here." He looked up and saw a pretty blonde girl behind the desk. She winked at him and smiled. Percy looked down at the sheet in front of him.

He filled out the information that the paper was asking for. Such as his birthday, birth town, where he lived now, and if he had any health problems. He checked the 'Other' box and scribbled on the line: dyslexia, ADHD. He didn't know if they were considered health problems but it would be best if the army people knew before he started training.

He handed the sheet back to Sally who smiled at him once again and slipped the sheet into a file. She pulled out another sheet and set it in front of Percy displaying her perfect and shiny fingernails. "So this is your training schedule. You will follow this for the first year of your training and when you reach your second year your schedule will be changed."

He looked down at the paper and read it carefully. Training started at seven in the morning. First on the list was Endurance and Strength Training for two hours. From nine to ten thirty Hand-to-Hand Combat training would take place. A half hour break followed. For two hours he would learning everything about guns in Gun Basics 101. Another half hour break followed and then more interesting stuff took place. For the remaining three hours of the training day it was split up into two ninety minute sessions. The first session was Short Range Weaponry and the second was Long Range Weaponry. Those would be interesting to learn about. The last thing the schedule said was that dinner was at six o'clock. That means he missed dinner.

"Okay, Percy," Castellan said and pushed away from the edge of the desk. "Let's go get your implants."

"My what?" Percy asked.

"Implants there, uh, um, it's easier if the doctor tells you about them. That's his field of expertise. Follow me, then."

Castellan led him past the desk in the opposite direction the soldiers were going. He led him into a short hallway with large rooms on either side of him. Castellan pushed open one door and held it open for Percy to step through. There were already two people in there. Medical students, he assumed due to their white lab coats buttoned practically all the way to the neck.

"So, I'll come back after you surgery and deliver you to your room," Castellan said and nodded.

"Wait, who said anything about surgery?" Percy asked and looked around the room. There were two chairs set up in the room. One of them looked like a dentist chair that was set in the center of the room. Another normal chair was set to the side in front of a mirror. One of the medical students waved him over.

"Go on then, all your questions will be answered shortly." Castellan smiled and left. The door swung shut behind him.

Percy walked over to the medical students and set his pack down on the floor. He sat down in the chair and a cape was draped over him and clasped behind his neck. He looked at the reflections in the mirror. One of the medical students had a hair clipper in her hand. She turned it on with a buzz and started to cut Percy's hair at the back of his head, cutting it close against his head. After twenty minutes, all his hair was practically shaved off. It was now the same length as Major General Castellan's hair.

The cape was pulled away and Percy was allowed to stand up.

"Follow me, please," one of the medical students said. He followed him to the back wall were numbers were placed against the wall. They marked how tall a person was, five feet, six feet, and so on. "Stand against the wall and stand straight." He obeyed the students and stood against the wall. The students pulled out a camera and took a picture of him standing against the wall. And just to be sure, he took a second picture.

"Sit down in that chair over there," the student said and pointed to the chair set in the middle of the room. Percy nodded and sat down in the chair.

The medical students went right to work on him. One of them stuffed a pair of oxygen tubes into his nose and clasped the tubes together underneath his chin. Another one pricked him with a needle and inserted an IV needle into the veins on top of his hand. One more needle was inserted into the crook of his elbow. The chair moved backwards allowing Percy to lie down. He heard the door open and the doctor stepped into the room. He walked over to Percy's side and looked down at him.

The doctor was probably in his sixties with silvery white hair and glasses that enlarged his eyes making him look a lot like a bug. "Now, before we start, young man, which is your dominant hand?"

"Why do you need to know?" Percy asked.

"It's for the training officers so they know how to challenge you if they know which hand is your dominant one."

"Oh, well then, I'm right handed," he answered and the doctor nodded.

"Owen, you'll be helping me with the immediate relief tube and Emma, you'll be setting the brand and the tracker. Alright, masks on everybody." The medical students and the doctor all slipped masks onto their faces covering their noses and mouths. They also slipped on pairs of rubber gloves. The girl Emma took off two clamps of the IV bags above Percy's head. Both liquids began to drip down into the tubes, one clear and one a silvery colour. The clear one was probably to keep his body hydrated during the surgery and the silver one was a sedative of some sorts, a very powerful sedative. As soon as it entered his body it felt like he was floating. Percy looked up at the light above him and the medical students and the doctor went straight to work.

The first thing the old doctor started to do was place a large piece of tissue paper over Percy's forearm. There was a large rectangle cut out so that the doctor could operate on his arm without getting blood everywhere. The medical student named Owen held a shiny tray with matching shiny tools. The doctor picked up a scalpel. He started to slide it carefully over Percy's arm. It was strange to see him doing this. The sedative thing was very powerful indeed. He knew what it should feel like but he didn't feel anything. Once Percy was able to see the inside of his arm, he turned his attention to the light above him and waited for the surgery to end.

Throughout the surgery, he felt something warm press on top of his right hand. The doctor was talking medical gibberish to his students and was pleased with how the surgery was going. He finally got the courage to look down at his arm. He brought his eyes down and looked at his arm that was dotted with drops of blood along with a nice line of even stitches. One more thing that Percy noticed was the there was a small black hole on his arm. When he looked at his right hand there was a brand set and injected with a red dye making the brand stand out against his skin with a faint red colour. It was a number three. He frowned and wondered what that could mean.

"Emma," the doctor said. "Pass me the tracker injector." Emma nodded and handed the doctor a large needle. Percy watched the doctor as he lifted the short sleeve of his t-shirt and jammed the needle into the back of his arm. Luckily, he didn't feel a thing. "Excellent, we can now move him into the infirmary to let him recover." Owen stepped to his left side and replaced the clamps on the two bags. The tubes were taken out of Percy's arm and once the silver tube was taken out, he fell asleep.

When he finally woke up, he couldn't do much. All he could do was stare up at the ceiling. The doctor walked up to him and checked his condition. He nodded when he saw everything was still perfectly fine and said that Percy could leave when he felt like he could stand. Percy thinks he nodded his head but he wasn't sure. The doctor soon left.

He spent the next hour sleeping off whatever drug they put him on. When he was feeling better, he sat up on his bed and looked around the room. It was a large infirmary. At least one hundred beds lined the walls of the infirmary. Beside each bed, set into the wall was a square panel. There was a needle attached to each panel that could be extracted with a cord providing some sort of pain killer he guessed.

His back pack was set on the ground beside his bed. He set his feet on the ground and tested them. They could hold his weight now. He picked up his back pack and made sure everything was still inside. Everything was still there like it should be and he proceeded to make his way out of the infirmary and find Major General Castellan.

Percy walked past the rooms he was just in an hour ago. It was quiet in the halls now. All the soldiers disappeared. The front lobby was quiet. He looked around for Castellan and saw him sauntering his way over to the desk.

He stood in front of Percy and looked over him. "First time on thracine?"

"You mean the silver stuff?" Castellan nodded. "Never even knew it existed. And the doctor didn't explain what this was for." Percy pointed to the black hole on his arm.

"Oh, well they call it an immediate relief tube," he answered. "All new soldiers get one. It's just a simple tube that becomes part of the vein. Its purpose is to relieve pain easily and effectively. The thracine drug relieves pain the fastest. The smallest amount can take away lots of pain."

"But it also takes a long time for it to wear off right?"

"It sure does. Anymore questions?"

Percy nodded. He had lots of questions. "What's the purpose of the tracker?"

"So we always know where our soldiers are. Can't have them running away and getting lost without us knowing where they are."

"And the brand?"

"The brand has the number of your squad, so if you don't have any more questions, we'll go collect your training gear and then I'll drop you off at your dorm." Castellan turned and started to walk off with Percy following him quickly trying to match his steps.

Percy stepped into a large room completely filled with lots of black clothing, or training gear as Castellan dubbed it.

There was an older lady behind the desk and she looked up from her paper work. "Can I help you?"

"He needs training gear," Castellan said. The lady nodded and looked at Percy. She narrowed her eyes and stepped out from behind the desk and started shuffling through the piles of clothes set out tables and set in the compartments on the walls. When she came back, she set down two black t-shirts, one set of black pants, two sets of light weight shorts, and three black boxers. The last thing she pointed out was one more set of light weight, black shorts with a drawstring in the waistband, and a white t-shirt. Leisure clothes, she called them. She pulled out a black draw string bag and shoved all the clothes inside.

"Laundry day is on Saturday night," she said. "Just set all of your dirty clothes in the bag and leave it outside of your dorm to be collected. Your clothes should be returned to you by Sunday night."

"Thank you, Mrs. Trent," Castellan said and pushed Percy between the shoulder blades. Percy quickly pulled his bag off the desk and walked out of the room. "Last stop, dorm three."

On the way to Percy's dorm room, Major General Castellan explained the lay out of the institute. The first floor held all the offices of the training officers as well as the infirmary and the mess hall where the soldiers ate all their meals. The second floor was where the classrooms were as well as a lot of the supply rooms. The third floor held the dorms for all the male squads. The fourth held the female squads. The fifth floor was for the specialists only.

"What are the specialists exactly?" Percy asked.

"Well there are four groups. There are the Elites, the Hounds, the Firebugs, and the Berserkers. They are trained differently from the normal soldiers because they have different skills that help the country in other ways. The Elites are made for high profile stuff like spying and assassinations, the Hounds track down high level criminals, the Firebugs control rebel activity in the colonies, and the Berserkers, well, they're the interrogators and usually get the dirty work done. You won't see much of them, though. The Berserkers like to keep to themselves."

Castellan continued to explain the lay out of the inner section of the institute. Apparently there were two sections of the institutes. There's the outer section where all the soldiers live and a lot of in class learning takes place. On the inside, there was the Hand-to-Hand Combat training grounds on the first floor. On the second level, that's where Short Range Weaponry took place. The third level has the Long Range Weaponry. The fourth level holds the Hologram rooms where the specialists usually trained to show how their skills improved in computer generated situations. The fifth level is where the training officers decide where to place a soldier when their years of training are complete, whether they belong in the air force, the navy, or the regular ground army.

"How do you get into the inner levels?" Percy asked.

"The elevator has two doors, one for the outside and one for the inside," Castellan explained. "All you have to do is press the button of the level you want in the section you want. It's quite simple." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Well here's your floor. Your squad number is your room number so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Sleep well, Percy. You're going to need it." Percy stepped out of the elevator and looked over his shoulder. The elevator doors closed and Castellan disappeared. First impressions of the Major General: he was an okay guy. Not some up tight, disciplinary, mean army guy. He seemed like a pretty easy going guy.

Percy looked at the door in front of him. It was labeled number one. He started walking to the right and came upon door number two and finally door number three. He stood in front of the plane wood door and knocked, not sure if that would be the best thing to do but he didn't know if there were any people inside or not. He waited awkwardly outside of the door and looked down either side of the hallway. It was very plain with off white walls and rough, gray carpet, not very imaginative.

The door swung open and there stood the largest Cramian Percy has ever seen. The Cramian had very dark skin, almost black, and stood at least six and half feet. When he spoke, he still had a trace of an accent. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." Percy held out his hand and the Cramian shook it. "I'm Percy Jackson and I'm new here."

"And you belong to this squad," he finished. Percy nodded. "Come on in, Percy. By the way, my name is Charles Beckendorf, but everyone else calls me Beckendorf." Beckendorf walked back into the room and Percy followed. He shut the door behind him.

The room was very neat and orderly. There were two bunk beds push to against the walls and one single bed set against the wall near the door. Underneath the beds were black chests which Percy assumed would hold all of his belongings. There were two other guys in the room when Percy entered. They were all sitting on their beds reading books and lightly sleeping from the long day of training. They were all dressed in their leisure clothes of black shorts and white t-shirts. They all looked at Percy as he stood in front of the door. He could feel their eyes on him, sizing him up. He's dealt with this type of stuff before at school.

One of them stood up from his bed, a well-built boy with light blue eyes and short blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace. You've met Beckendorf already. That's Grover Underwood." He pointed to another boy sitting on the top bunk of one bed. Like all of them, his brown hair was cut short but remained somewhat wavy suggesting his hair would form tight curls if it were longer. Grover looked up from his book and smiled, then turned his attention back to his book. "And there's one more but he's in the bathroom… still."

"That kid spends way too much on his appearance," Beckendorf mumbled and sat down on his single bed.

"I do not," a voice said from the bathroom. Another boy appeared in the doorway leading to the bathroom. He had dark eyes and black hair. He might've had Cramian blood in him since his skin was a tad darker that Jason's and Grover's but not as dark as Beckendorf's, not even close. "You guys are only jealous because you're not as good looking as me." The other boys all rolled their eyes. "My name is Nico di Angelo, the good looking one of squad 3."

"And this comes from the kid who spent most of his life playing a stupid card game for children," Grover said without looking up from his book.

"Do not diss Mythomagic and for the last time I haven't played that game since I was ten."

"Then why do you still have this?" Beckendorf held up a small gold statue.

Nico's eyes widened. "For the last time, _Charles, _stay out of my stuff." He stepped into the room and snatched the statue out of Beckendorf's hands. He stuffed the object under his pillow and turned to face him. "And it was a gift from my sister so stop making fun of it." Finally, the frown on Nico's face disappeared and he looked at Percy. "Sorry, what's your name I didn't catch it."

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"One piece of advice, Percy, keep your valuables hidden or the guys will mock you no matter how many times you explain yourself."

"You cannot be serious," Grover complained and rolled his eyes. "Nico, stop holding grudges, that moment is past now, move on."

"I won't move on until you apologize," Nico said and crossed his arms staring up at Grover.

Percy looked over at Jason who rolled his eyes also. "You get top bunk, Percy," he said and pointed to the bed above him.

Percy got down on his knees in front of the bunk bed and pulled out one of the chests that was covered in dust suggesting it wasn't used. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a plastic bag filled with toiletries: toothpaste, a toothbrush, a bottle of shampoo, and a bar of soap. There was also a towel and a wash cloth folded neatly into a pile. He quickly dumped his gear in as well as setting his back pack into the chest. He pulled out the bag of toiletries and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was also quite large. There were three shower stalls with curtains and three toilets and three sinks set beneath three mirrors. He set his belongings down at the edge of the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He's been here for not even two hours and they changed so much about him already. His hair was cut short, he had a number branded into his skin, and two things were permanently implanted into him. He shook his head and began to brush his teeth. Once he was done he changed into his leisure clothes and climbed up into his bed, switching the bathroom light off as he left the bathroom. He had a long day ahead of him.

He stepped back into the room and climbed up onto the top bunk and looked around. All the other boys of squad 3 were already under their sheets prepared for bed. Beckendorf was staring intently at a clock radio making sure the alarm was set for the morning. He turned the light off and the room went dark. Percy slipped under his sheets and breathed in deeply. It smelt like nothing, only plain soap, nothing fancy. He already missed the lake breeze that was permanently embedded into his house. His missed so much already and he had five years of this ahead of him.

With that final, depressing thought, he gave into the exhaustion the day has caused him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is Percy's squad and hopefully the layout of the institute makes sense... it does in my mind.<strong>

**Did you know that there's a review button just below this sentence? I know, it amazes me too. So if you don't mind clicking it? Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait people, my week has been filled with talking lamas with hats, literal videos, buying books, trying to blow tomatoes up with my mind, making fiends, and finally eating nachos. Hopefully I'll update every Saturday from now on. Wish me luck.**

**Special thanks goes out to pjoftw111, tacobowler, TheseusLives, iamasuperhero, and hassan221997. Thank you so much for your support.**

**Review Comments:**

**pjoftw111: thanks for all your reviews and constant support... I'm afraid I'll give too much away if I answer some of your questions but I will say this. Much later in the story some of it will be inspired by the events of World War II. Hopefully that satisfies you until then.**

**iamasuperhero: never have I received a review like that! Thanks so much and I'm glad I'm a cure for Writer's Block. I try to be an inspiration to all struggling writers.**

**tacobowler: thank goodness it makes sense. Now it's a little different from the one in my original story but I had a lot of fun thinking about the layout of the institute.**

**hassan221997: thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Gingers rock: I'll try but school is starting and it takes forever to write the chapters.**

* * *

><p>'You learn something every day if you pay attention.'<p>

Ray LeBlond

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The alarm went off at six thirty like it usually did when training started up again for the five days of the week. It was true that the soldiers that enlisted or were recruited to the institutes trained for five consecutive years but Lord Kronos insisted that his soldiers were trained in all parts of the army. He liked his army strong and sharp. He already lost Olympia and wasn't too keen on letting the other colonies slip out of his grasp. That's why the soldiers had to be sufficiently trained. He had to keep a large army to control the colonies. It's the only way for life to exist. There has to be control.

Percy was already up before the buzzer went off. He was still running off of his normal work time. It was weird not getting up at three thirty anymore. He was going to have to get used to a whole new schedule now.

Beckendorf flicked on the light and everybody groaned and cringed from sudden burst of light that filled the room. They all got out of their beds and pulled out their chests to dress into training gear. Well, everyone except Nico. He was still fast asleep.

Percy watched as Grover dropped to the ground lightly. He couldn't help it but stare at Grover's legs as he dug out some training gear from his chest, and Grover noticed.

"Land mine from the last World War," he answered and looked down at his legs. Both of them had prosthetics that started at his knee and went down. "Don't feel too bad, Percy. I was young when it happened."

"Uh huh," he answered and shook his head to clear his daze.

Percy pulled out the standard black t-shirt and shorts as he watched the other guys pull them out as well. He watched them carefully as Jason stood up and looked at Nico who was peacefully sleeping still.

"So, guys, what should we do about poor Nico now?" he asked and raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Should we let him skip breakfast again or shall we go to the alternative?"

"I say the alternative," Grover answered and smiled. "It's always so much fun when we have to wake him up."

Jason looked over at Beckendorf who was pulling on his shorts really quickly and stuffing his leisure clothes under his bed. "Hey, Beckendorf," he said. "Do you still have that air horn from the race track?"

"I certainly do," he answered and dug it out from his chest.

"Can I see it please?" he asked politely. Beckendorf nodded and tossed Jason the air horn. "Well, Nico, it's time you got what's coming to you."

"What are you guys doing?" Percy asked not fully understanding what was going to happen.

Grover spoke up first. "Nico sleeps like the dead and sometimes we want to have a little fun around here so we pull pranks."

"Oh, I see. Poor Nico."

"Don't feel too bad, Percy," Jason said and held the air horn right up to Nico's ear. "I'm sure he has a girl in town that will comfort him." Jason pressed the button on the air horn.

Nico shot up immediately and wacked his head against the bottom side of Grover's bed. He held his head and buried his face in his pillow. "You guys suck."

The others laughed at him and pulled their training gear on as Nico finally hauled himself out of his bed and changed as well. Percy thought that squad 3 were odd people indeed but he could see that they were tight. They were all friends and knew how to get on each other's bad side within a few seconds. He'll probably fit in well with this crowd. They didn't act like slickers well the Nico boy sort of reminded him as one, only because he spends a lot of time on his appearance and seems to aggravate the other boys in squad 3. But eventually they would be a functioning squad that worked together in the army and Percy would have to get along with the others.

Many of the other soldiers had awoken as well and were either making their way to the elevator or the stairs that were set in the corner of each building. Grover explained the situation. "Usually the squads with more training take the elevator because their higher in ranking than us. All the other squads with one or two years of training take the stairs."

"So, it's kind of like high school all over again," Percy said and followed Grover's lead to the stairs.

"Pretty much."

Percy walked behind the rest of his squad towards the stairs. His stomach grumbled and complained for having missed dinner. Hopefully they served good food here and in large quantities. Percy was starving.

They walked down the stairs quickly and followed the massive horde of soldiers walking towards the mess hall. Percy stuck right by Grover's side afraid that he would lose his squad and get trampled.

"Hey, Grover," Nico called out over top of the other voices in the crowd. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well if we are following the pattern correctly," Grover answered, "then we should be having something hot, like oatmeal. Yes, I smell oatmeal."

"You can smell that from here?" Percy asked.

"I have a keen sense of smell."

They wandered into the mess hall and fell into the line that was being served food. The line moved very quickly since many soldiers were being served at the same time. Percy collected his large bowl of oatmeal and followed Grover to a table filled with toppings and glasses of orange juice. There were bowls filled with cubes of fruit like apples and pears and other sugary toppings like white and brown sugar. Percy couldn't decide what to put on his oatmeal so he put on everything and grabbed a glass of orange juice. He turned and looked around the mess hall for his squad then he realized he was completely lost. There had to be at least five hundred teenagers in the mess hall by now. All of them were already eating and talking to each other. Percy looked around the crowd trying to spot Beckendorf since he would probably be the easiest to spot in a large crowd with his dark skin and tall frame.

There were fifteen tables for the normal soldiers and six other tables for what Percy assumed were for the specialists. They were different from the other soldiers. They had their hair uncut and long, well longer than Percy's hair. For the regular soldiers all had their hair cut short even the girls. It appeared that each table held five squads of five soldiers and he had no idea of where to start. So he stood there like a loser until Grover came to his aid and led him to the assigned squad 3 table spot. Percy sat down on the table bench beside Grover. He could finally eat his oatmeal.

"Why do the specialists keep their hair long?" Percy asked and dug into the seemingly bottomless bowl of oatmeal. "I mean, they're soldiers too shouldn't they have their hair cut as well?"

"Well that's the thing," Jason said and sipped his orange juice. "They're special. It's to set them apart from us because they're different."

"So they get special privileges?"

"Maybe," Nico answered. "We don't know much about them. They don't train with us so we don't know much."

"You see, Percy," Grover said and studied the contents of his oatmeal carefully before eating it, "this is the only institute that has the specialist program. All we know is that they do certain things to control terrorist groups in the colonies and such."

"And how do you know that this is the only institute that has this program, Grover?" Beckendorf asked.

"My Uncle Ferdinand went to the one to the institute on the Titianian Plains," he said. "I may just be some scrawny kid that was raised on the Plains but I know a lot more than you think."

"If you lived on the Plains then why didn't you go to that one way out west," Jason said and scraped his bowl clean.

"My family moved here for my mom's job," he answered. "Didn't I already tell you guys this?"

"Maybe," Nico said. "It's so hard to pay attention in the morning when I really should be sleeping still."

"Moving on so we don't end up in another pointless conversation," Grover said and narrowed his eyes at Nico. "How did you end up here, Percy?"

"I was drafted," he said plainly and finished his orange juice. "And if I had a choice I wouldn't be here."

"Don't worry, Percy," Beckendorf said. "Jason and Nico were both drafted."

"Actually," Nico interrupted, "it was this or I had to go to jail. I chose the army otherwise my pretty face would be ruined by the jail experience."

"What level were you?" Percy asked and scraped the last bit of his oatmeal out of the bowl.

"Level 2," he answered. "It was a petty theft charge. The police promised to drop the charge if I enlisted into the institute."

"And you chose becoming a soldier over a little jail time?"

Nico shrugged. "It's not like we're at war right now. Besides being here is much better than ending up in jail."

Percy shook his head and dropped the conversation. He didn't understand why people would want to be here in the first place. They're still learning how to kill people. Doesn't that bother them like it bothers him? His first day was already bothering him. He felt like he didn't fit in here.

The soldiers around Percy all started to get up and walk out of the mess hall. His squad stood up as well and started to follow the other squads. He stuck close to Grover's side since he felt a little more comfortable around him than he did with the others.

"So where do we start for training?" Percy asked.

"The gym is located outside," Grover answered. "Out there we run on tread mills, lift weights, and do floor exercises, stuff like that. Sometimes on nice days we run around the perimeter of the compound and the training officers shout out at us to do certain exercises."

"They shout at you?"

He shrugged. "You get used to it and there's one of them and many of us. They have to be heard."

They walked outside of the institute and into the early morning light. It wasn't too dark outside yet but the sun had not risen over top of the trees on the other side of the road but in half-hours' time the institute grounds would be covered in light.

Squad 3 had assembled in their group and started to stretch along with all the other squads assembled on the grassy areas surrounding the institute. Training officers were walking around the squads making sure no one was slacking off. After a few minutes of stretching to warm up Percy's muscles, a whistle was blown and the squads broke of and began to jog steadily around the perimeter of the institute grounds. Percy ran beside Grover, behind the other three boys of squad 3.

"So how long do we run for?" Percy asked.

"We run as long as we can," Grover answered. "We keep running until the training officers tell us to stop."

"And what happens if I drop dead?"

"I'm sure they'll put pylons around your body to make sure no one tramples you." Grover patted him on the back and smiled.

"Thanks a lot there, Grover. That means a lot to me."

Percy continued to run at his own pace slowly falling back behind more squads. Running just wasn't his style but he didn't feel too bad about running at the back. He saw that other squads broke apart as well the further they ran. Besides it was still his first day here. He still had to get used to this new schedule of his.

Percy was starting on his fifth lap around the institute grounds which was saying a lot. The grounds had a very large perimeter. Then a whistle was blown ending the jog around the grounds and the squads fell back towards the training officers. Percy joined up with the rest of his squad and began to stretch again so his leg muscles wouldn't start to spasm from the exhausting run. He felt pretty proud of himself considering a few people around him actually puked up their breakfast from the run.

"What's next on schedule?" he asked.

"We fall into lines and the training officers tell us what to do," Beckendorf answered.

"Jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, you name it," Nico said.

Once everyone was cooled off by the little break they had, the training officers ordered them to move into rows and stand attention. The soldiers obeyed and stood with their feet shoulder width apart and their hands clasped behind their backs. They stood patiently until the training officers were assembled before the large group.

For the rest of the two hours that remained, Percy's exercises alternated between jumping jacks, push ups, and sit ups. By the time they were allowed to have a short break before their next training session began, Percy was already wishing he could go back to bed. Hopefully that was the hardest part of the day. It was certainly the most tiring.

"What do we have next again?" Percy asked and placed his hands on his knees and drew in some well appreciated breaths of air.

"The fun stuff," Beckendorf answered and smiled. "Hand-to-hand combat training."

"Beckendorf's time to shine," Jason added.

Squads of soldiers began to make their way back inside the institute for their next training sessions. Percy followed his squad towards the elevator and entered it with several other soldiers. Once the doors closed the doors on the other side opened revealing a large, rectangular room. The elevator emptied and Percy stepped on to the cushioned floor.

"So what do we do here?" Percy asked Grover. He would probably be referring all of his questions to Grover since he seemed the most willing to answer all of his questions.

"Oh, a lot of stuff," Grover answered. "Nothing too specific unless the training officers have something planned out for us. We just try to pummel each other into the mats. That's all we do."

"Doesn't seem so hard," Percy said.

"No, it isn't but sometimes-" Grover placed a foot between Percy's, twisted, and knocked Percy off his feet- "sometimes it's harder than you imagine."

Percy sat back up and stared up at Grover. "Well this isn't fair," he said and struggled to his feet. "You've probably been here longer than me."

"That's not the point, Percy. The point is to always mind your surroundings. That's one of the most important lessons you will learn here."

"Oh, okay. So when do we start?"

"Now," Grover said and tackled Percy onto and mat and pinned him with an arm behind his back and his face smashed into the mat.

"For a scrawny kid," Percy said into the mat, "you sure are quick."

Grover got off of Percy's back and stood a good arm's length away from him as he stood up. They circled each other at first trying to figure out what the other was capable of. Percy went in and grabbed Grover by the legs, easily picking him up and flipping him over his shoulders. He turned and waited for Grover's next attack. Grover rushed towards him. They struggled for a bit, both gripping at each other's arms to get the better hand. Then Grover twisted both of Percy's arms and tripped him so he fell flat on his face onto the mat with Grover pinning his arms behind his back once again.

"Nice try, Percy," he said and helped Percy to his feet.

Percy rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "You're too quick. And this whole set up isn't fair. You've got months of practice on me."

"Who said life was fair?" Grover countered. "Let's start again shall we."

Percy groaned and prepared himself for the numerous attacks that came upon him. He's been in fights before so he's had a little experience with this kind of stuff, comes with being a scum life. Fights could be a daily occurrence if you didn't know who and what places to avoid.

He was glad when the time was called and the soldiers were allowed a half hour break before training resumed again. He was itching to change into clean clothes and have nice, warm shower. At least all the hard stuff was done for the day.

"You didn't do too badly," Grover said trying to reassure him. "You even pinned me once."

"Yeah, until you bit me," Percy said bitterly and looked down at his arm with a ring of teeth marks. "Is that even allowed?"

"That's another thing you learn here. Do anything you can to escape your captor or enemy."

"Biting included?"

Grover nodded in agreement. "Biting included."

Percy ducked into one of the shower stalls and pulled the shower curtain closed, sealing him in. He took the towel off his waist and hung it over the curtain rod. The warm water felt good on his back as it washed off the layer of sweat he collected during the morning's training sessions. He lathered the soap in his hands and rubbed the lather all over his body to make sure he didn't smell like body odour through the rest of the day. He preferred being clean.

The water flow was cut off and Percy grabbed his towel and dried off the remaining drops of water. He reached through the curtain and grabbed the pair of boxers he set down on the sink counter. He pulled them on and stepped out of the shower which Nico immediately stepped into.

"You take a really long time to shower, Percy," he grumbled and closed the curtain.

"I wasn't even in there for five minutes," Percy said and rubbed the towel over his head drying his hair. "Dude, you really need to relax."

"I do not!"

Percy hung his towel on one of the open towel racks and walked into the room in search of a clean pair of training gear. His stomach growled as he pulled on his t-shirt and then proceeded to dig out a pair of shorts.

"Is there anything to eat during break?" he asked.

Jason opened his eyes from where he lay on his bunk and looked over at Percy. "There's food down in the mess hall. Hey, if you're going down there do you mind snagging me some food as well?"

"Can't you do that yourself?" Percy asked.

"I could but I'm too tired to stand. I think that in my sleep deprived condition I could take a nasty fall down the stairs and subject myself to further injury. So if you don't mind?" He smiled innocently while Percy rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone want anything else to eat before I go down?" he hollered into the bathroom and saw three hands rise up into the air. "You guys owe me one." Just before he left, he grabbed his laundry bag intending to use it to carry the food up to the dorm.

Percy flew down the stairs and quickly walked to the mess hall not wanting to waste any time on his break. Many other soldiers were in the mess hall as well but many left to go do something else during the remaining time of their break. He walked quickly to the tables and grabbed as much food as he could and shoved it all into the laundry bag. The only food that was available was apples and granola bars. Then he took five water bottles and pulled the strings of the laundry bag tight and sealed the food and drinks in. He quickly ran back towards the stairs and up to the dorm marked number three.

He closed the door behind and sat against it. He opened the bag and threw an apple at Jason. It hit him square on the chest.

Jason gasped and opened his eyes to see the red apple sitting on his chest. "What was that for?"

"I'm not serving you like a mute," Percy answered and bit into his own apple.

"You could've at least told me you were here instead of abusing me."

"You're pathetic," Percy said and chucked a water bottle in his direction only this time Jason caught it and sat up to eat and drink. "You know that right?"

Jason nodded. "That's not the most insulting I've heard in my life time but at least you notice it." He pried open the cap of his water bottle and drank most of it.

"Do I hear the crunching of an apple?" Grover asked from the bathroom.

"What is with that kid?" Percy asked. "He can hear me eating an apple from there."

"Grover's a special kid," Jason answered. "You get used to it. Throw me a granola bar. Thank you."

Squad 3 enjoyed the rest of their break peacefully. They ate as much food as Percy brought up and enjoyed their half hour of laziness. Percy was lying down on the floor staring up at the ceiling enjoying the last minutes of his break before going back to training. So far he was having an okay day. "So what's next?" he asked not feeling like reaching for his schedule.

"Gun Basics," Nico answered cheerfully and raised his hands in the air in triumph.

"And where's that?"

"Second floor in one of the classrooms and can we please go now?" Nico whined. "Otherwise we'll be sitting in the front again and Officer Boring will always pick on me."

"Officer Boring?" Percy asked. "That's his real name?"

"It's also his description too," Grover answered.

Jason stretched out on his bed and nodded. "Alright, let's head to Gun Basics 101."

They all stood up from where they were lying and proceeded out of the dorm room and towards the stairs. They walked to the second floor of the outer section. More soldiers were coming through the elevator and heading to their own classes. He followed them down the long hallway and into a rather small room. Obviously there were many other rooms like this but it was an advantage for the training officers. Less soldiers means that classroom atmosphere is easier to control.

They were one of the first squads to arrive to Gun Basics which satisfied Nico greatly since he claimed a seat in the very back corner. He immediately placed his head down on the table, pillowed on his arms and closed his eyes. Percy took his seat just ahead of Nico, right beside Grover. Out of all the boys in squad 3, it appeared that Grover was one of the friendliest.

The classroom filled quickly with other boys all around Percy's age. Probably all first year soldiers like him. Then the training officer stepped into the room, and he did look really bored. He stood in the front of the classroom and waited until everyone quieted down and gave him the respect he deserved. Once the classroom was quiet, Officer Boring started his lesson.

"Today we will learn about disruptor guns," he said in a very monotonous tone. "Can anyone tell me what the function of a disruptor gun is?" The classroom was silent. "Anyone at all." Officer Boring looked over the soldiers in the room and none gave the inclination that they knew anything about disruptor guns. "Disruptor guns do not shoot bullets like regular hand guns although both look pretty much the same. Does anyone know what disruptor guns shoot?"

Someone finally raised their hand. "Some sort of charm?" the person answered, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Correct," Officer Boring said. "Disruptor guns shoot specially made charms that contain a certain nerve drug. This drug, once injected into the subject, temporarily paralyzes the subject. Does anyone know what this drug is called?" The classroom was still silent. Officer Boring rolled his eyes. He had a class full of dim light bulbs. "The drug is called litheen. The drug is placed in the charm and when the gun is fired, the charm opens revealing a fine tip needle point. Now, the best place to shoot a target is the back of the neck because once you hit the person there the drug is carried everywhere around the body. That is what we are going to be learning about today. We are going to be learning how to arm disruptor guns as well as work out the kinks you may encounter while having one."

Officer Boring pulled out a large box and dumped it on his desk. Another smaller box was pulled out and set beside the larger box. He instructed his class to pick up a practice disruptor gun and several charms to practice loading the gun themselves. The soldiers did what they were told and practiced loading their practice disruptor guns the entire length of the class.

"I think I pricked myself with a charm," Nico said and stared at his hands and sucked on one finger that was starting to bleed from a pin prick wound.

"Oh no," Beckendorf said sarcastically and pushed Nico through the doorway of the classroom towards the stairs to start their second half hour break of the day. "What will the great Nico di Angelo do with scarred hands?"

"I know right?" Nico said. "Maybe I should go see a plastic surgeon for this."

"It's a pin prick, Nico," Percy said. "It'll barely be noticeable by the end of today."

"That's what you think," he muttered.

They refreshed quickly down at the mess hall and Percy learned a little bit more about the people in his squad.

"So, Beckendorf, you're actually from Cramia?" he asked and sat down at their assigned table spot where they decided to break.

"Yes," he said and sat down on the bench across from him. "I'm a sponsor child."

"A what?"

"Sponsor children are sponsored to come to Titania to receive more advanced training," Jason explained and sat down beside Percy. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, Beckendorf, please continue."

"As I was going to say, I was sponsored to come here and excel in a certain field of training."

"So, whoever sponsored you, sponsored you to come here to be a soldier?" Percy asked.

Beckendorf shook his head. "Not exactly, I chose to come here on my own free will."

"Why?"

"To serve my country, being warriors is a very honourable thing in my country."

Percy flicked his eyes in Nico's direction. "What about you? Were you sponsored to come here?"

Nico looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Are you thinking that I'm a Cramian?"

"Oh no," Grover muttered. "Here we go again."

"Um," Percy said.

"You think I'm Cramian because the tone of my skin. You Titanian's can be so racist sometimes. You know, Midians can have dark skin too. Not as dark as the Cramians but we're not all pasty white."

"I'm sorry?" Percy asked not knowing what he just said.

"Don't worry, Percy," Jason said and nudged him. "A lot of people often mistake Nico as a Cramian."

"You're Midian?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded. "And proud of it." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then how'd you end up all the way over here?"

Nico set his jaw. It looked like it was a subject he didn't want to talk about.

"Look, you don't have to explain how you-" Percy started but stopped his words after meeting Nico's glare.

"No, I want to, so you can see that people have worse lives than you. You think your life ended when you came to this place, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Actually, I don't feel like talking about this yet. I'll see you guys at Short Range." He abruptly left the table and exited the mess hall.

"Was it something I said?" Percy asked. "I didn't mean to offend him. I tend to just blurt things out."

"Don't worry, Percy," Jason said. "Nico's had a rough life. It's something he doesn't like to talk about."

"Have you heard it then?"

Jason looked at Grover and Beckendorf. "Should we tell him?" he asked the two.

"I think it'd be best," Grover answered. "The poor guy can't keep bottling this stuff up for the rest of his life."

Jason nodded and turned back to Percy. "There are some areas in the colonies that are really stuck in poverty. I've heard a lot of things on the streets that some of Titania's wealth doesn't reach those parts. I think Nico was raised in one those parts until he came here."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"He and I were the first two to arrive in squad 3. He was completely different from when he came here. At first he was really quiet and scowled a lot. The only thing I got out of him was that he had a rough life growing up back in Midia. Then he changed into the person he is today."

"Obviously there's something he's hiding from us," Grover said and looked over at Beckendorf's watch. "It's time for Short Range training anyway."

Percy followed his squad to the second floor of the inner section of the institute. Nico met up with them at Short Range with a scowl planted on his face. Percy wisely avoided his glare and stuck by Grover's side.

It was an easy class compared to what Percy heard from Grover. No shooting was taking place. It was basically a learning day. Several training officers split up the soldiers into smaller more manageable groups. They sat on the ground in circles and practice hand guns were passed around the circle. The training officers taught them how to take apart the gun so that they could explain each part of the gun. Percy tried to pay attention as well as he could but there were too many parts to remember. Then the training officer instructed them to try and put it back together on their own. He helped them, of course, but mainly let them try it on their own. Empty cartridges were passed out so they could try and load the gun themselves. Percy thought he was doing pretty well until he looked over at Nico who was putting the pieces of his gun back together like he was born to do it and load the gun with ease. He then set the gun down on the ground in front of him and sat there until the training officer moved them onto the next assignment.

"I think I forgot to put the trigger back on my hand gun," Grover said and walked towards the elevator for the last training session of the day.

"Mine wasn't springing properly when I pulled the trigger," Jason said.

"Let's face it, none of us are any good at rebuilding hand guns," Percy said and stepped out of the elevator onto the third floor of the inner training section.

The last training session taking place was being cleaned up still. White mannequins the sizes of full grown men were being taken away. Some were dotted in a red colour. An older soldier walked past Percy holding a rather large gun in his hands. The soldier took it apart and set the pieces down into case lined with foam. The case was snapped shut and the soldier carried it away towards the elevator.

"What happened here?" Percy asked.

"Probably a training assignment for some of the specialists," Nico answered. "They're the ones who use the sniper rifles and mannequins."

"Snipers," he whispered. "I wonder what we're going to do here."

"Probably the same stuff as Short Range stuff," Beckendorf answered. "But with larger, more complicated weaponry."

"Like Assault Rifles," Jason suggested.

That's exactly what happened for the last class of the day. They dealt with semi-automatic rifles in the same manner they dealt with the hand guns. They took the guns apart and each and every piece was explained in detail. The afternoon classes were much easier than the morning classes. The class ended at four and the soldiers were free to go off for the rest of the day.

"Am I allowed to sleep now?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you can sleep. Which I'm pretty sure each of us is going to do right now," Grover answered and leaned on Percy's shoulder setting all of his weight on top of him.

Percy laughed and tried to shove his friend off of him as they reach the stars. "Grover, get off, you can walk on your own."

"Foooood," he grumbled and went completely limp. "So… hungry… can't… get legs to… bear weight."

"Oh come on, Grover," Beckendorf said. "You can last two hours."

"Fooood!" he cried out again. Jason took Grover's legs while Percy carried him by his arms.

"Hey, Nico, you coming?" Jason called and looked over his shoulder at the stairs they prepared to climb while carrying Grover.

"Foooood," he moaned and closed his eyes.

"You guys go on, I have something to do first," he said and walked down the steps towards the lobby.

"Alright, let's get Grover to bed before he starts to drool," Beckendorf said.

"Fooood!" he cried out.

* * *

><p>Nico ran down the stairs to the lobby and headed towards the line of phones mounted on the wall for the soldiers to call home every once in a while. He chose one of the end phones and lifted the ear piece to his ear and quickly pressed the numbers. He waited and two rings later the person on the other end picked up.<p>

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hey, Bianca, it's Nico," he answered.

"Nico, it's been such a long time." She sounded relived. "How's my little brother doing in the big city?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess? What's wrong?"

"I-I," he stammered and looked around. No one was near enough to hear him. He turned to face the wall and trailed a finger down the smooth surface of the wall. "I miss you."

"Oh, I know. I miss you too but this is better than jail right? Besides you're able to call me anytime you want."

"I would be able to call you from jail anytime I wanted anyway," he said and twirled his finger around with the phone line. "I want to see you."

"I know and I want to see you too but I have to go to college soon. You know that."

"I know but I just want to spend a day with you. I don't exactly fit in here."

She snorted. "When have you fitted in anywhere?" she mocked.

"Bianca, please, I'm calling you saying that I'm having a tough time here and you're not even sympathizing me."

"Sorry, Nico, but with all the schools you've been through its kind of obvious that you don't fit in anywhere."

Nico rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "But it's ten times worse here. A lot of the soldiers here are racist, Titanian slickers. They're always looking down their nose at me."

"Nico, you've been through a lot worse than this. Remember back on the streets of Edia? You can do this alright? I'll see if I can visit you next month or something, okay?"

Nico sighed and stood up straight. "That makes me feel so much better," he said sarcastically.

"I knew it would. Love you!"

"Love you too," he said and hung the phone back onto the receiver. He was lucky to have a sister like Bianca. She always knew how to cheer him up. She would always be there for him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I smell fried pork, steamed, mixed vegetables, and," Grover sniffed the air in front of him as Jason covered his eyes. "And mashed potatoes." Jason took his hands away and Grover smiled triumphantly. "I told you I have superior smell."<p>

Beckendorf chuckled and picked up cut into his meat. "I will never get tired of that."

"This food is so good," Percy said and stepped a steamed carrot. "Non-fattening I presume."

"Cooks don't want us to get doughy," Jason said. "They keep us on a strict diet here."

"I see." He continued to eat his food until the tray was empty and his stomach was fully satisfied and full. He rested his head on the table. After a short nap after training he was refreshed enough to make it to dinner. He was eager to climb into bed and fall asleep.

"Hey, Percy," Beckendorf called out. "Don't fall asleep on us yet."

"Can't hear you, sleeping."

"Alright, let's get you to bed." Beckendorf stood up and picked Percy up off the bench and slung him over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Beckendorf, put me down," he said and struggled out of Beckendorf's strong grasp.

"You said you were sleeping so I'm going to carry you to bed."

"Hey, guys, tell him to put me down."

"Sorry there, Perce," Jason said. "You said you were sleeping."

"You guys are no help, you know that right?"

They laughed at him and walked towards the stairs to their dorm room. Beckendorf dumped Percy off his shoulder as soon as they reached the stairs. Percy dusted himself off and followed his squad up the stairs. They entered their dorm and found Nico still sitting on his bed.

"I thought he was at dinner," Jason mumbled.

"I think you need glasses," Grover said and climbed up onto his bunk and dug a book out of his pillow.

"Nico, you should probably go get something to eat," Beckendorf said. "You can't skip out on dinner."

"I'm not hungry," he whispered and stared down at the floor.

"Sure you aren't," Jason said and stood in front of him. "Go eat now before I do something both of us will regret later." Nico looked up at him and sighed. He stood up and left the dorm for the mess hall. Jason turned around and lay down on his bed.

"Since when can you tell Nico di Angelo what to do?" Percy asked.

"He knows what my threats are capable of," Jason answered and folded his hands under his head. "No one tries to go against my word."

Percy nodded and stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It might have been six thirty but after a full day of training he was tired enough to sleep for five days. Might as well get ready for bed now and be able to sleep longer. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a small bruise forming on his jaw. That was probably from Grover during combat training. He worked his jaw and found it a little stiff. Today wasn't too bad as he thought it would be. It was actually sort of fun. He enjoyed training with these guys. They had admirable qualities that made it fun in training sessions. He already felt himself loosening up around them. So he misjudged the institute at first. He didn't expect it to be this fun to be in. And as Nico said, they weren't at war so what's to worry about?

* * *

><p><strong>You'll find out more about Nico's past as the story goes along... it's very shady...<strong>

**Please review I love it when you do! and so do the fiends for that matter**


	7. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHAT! I'M THREE DAYS EARLY! Isn't that worth celebrating for... And I'm already counting off the days until summer vacation... I have no life and it's very clear that I won't have one any time soon.. The only thing that gets me through the day is thinking about this story... what is wrong with me?**

**Special thanks to awesomeness-rocks, egastin77, jacksonpotterridefan101, and SonoftheSea1. I love it when people add my story... I hope you enjoy it.\**

**Review Comments:**

**Gingers rock: I'm glad it's good. I love it when people say they love my story because it only fuels my passion to write faster.**

**pjoftw111: I'm a World War II nut so some of the chapters later on in the story will be inspired by them.. Even if you don't know about WW II it'll still be interesting how this story turns out.**

* * *

><p>'It's the game of life. Do I win or do I lose? One day they're gonna shut the game down. I gotta have as much fun and go around the board as many times as I can before it's my turn to leave.'<p>

Tupac Shakur

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Percy enjoyed his time at the institute. From the rigorous strength and endurance training in the morning to the skilful work of handling a gun in the afternoon, it made learning interesting and he actually looked forward to going to his classes. Something he never thought he would actually look forward to. But he missed home an awful lot. He still dreamt about the small cabin and dock waiting at the Port for him. Everywhere he went he wore the watch Tyson made for him (also it kept track of the time) and wore the necklace and kept it hidden under his shirt, didn't want people to ask questions about. If he got too close to one of the Elites, and they were known for their talents in stealing important information, then he just might see his necklace appearing on some other person. But other than that he likes the institute and the people in it, until today.

It was the end of the training week, Friday. Percy was convinced to go out into the city and have a little fun time by the other boys in the squad 3. He's gotten to know them quite well, the other members in his squad. He knows not to talk about Nico's family life (that was a BIG mistake), he knew that Beckendorf was a sponsor child sponsored by the Beauregard family (and apparently he had a crush on the daughter), he knew that Grover had a wonderful sense of smell and that the lower halves of his legs were replaced by machinery, and he knew that Jason was a scum life like himself. Percy also found out that Jason used to be a crime lord in the slums of Othrys.

Jason was an orphan after his mother died in a car crash. With no other family relatives to take care of the poor boy, he was sent to an orphanage in the lower parts of the city. From there he moved from orphan to street lord of the gang called the Legion. He had a record and the army knew it. They recruited him because they liked what they saw in his record, a tough guy with an attitude, a survivor basically.

Continuing on, Percy liked the institute, until supper came around.

He was standing innocently by the drink table, grabbing a full glass of water before heading back to his assigned table seat. Then he turned and saw her, Nancy Bobofit. Even after five days here, Percy's learned that the soldiers _love _to gossip. It's one of their favourite pastimes; it also keeps them occupied until they are free to roam the city on the weekend. Yes, he's heard about her. Apparently she's bragged to be one of the best Elites in her year. She started at age fifteen when she entered the institute. It's common amongst the Elites to start at a young age. It's hard to find someone with the talents the position requires to become an Elite.

She was shorter than him, but only by an inch or two. She was flanked by a boy, probably another Elite, and another girl. All of them had the slicker look, boastful and proud, not one to hide in a crowd and keep their opinions to themselves. She studied Percy like a bug under a microscope. Obviously his social status travelled around the institute, reaching Nancy's ears. Jason warned him about this. As a fellow scum life, Jason learned that the institute wasn't too welcoming to their kind. A lot of slickers believe that the scum life might muddy up the institute.

"So, I heard you're new here," she said and gave a cruel smile to him.

"So, what if I am?" he countered and leaned against the table casually. If she was going to mock him, he would play her game. "Why's it such a big deal to you?"

"I also heard that your scum life, a vile, little cretin that crawled its way out of the gutter."

"Is that what you racist, slimy, slickers call us these days? Be careful with how many words you say at one time, girly, it might just put a strain on your little brain there." He smiled back and patted her frizzy red head. He turned his attention back to the drink table.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Instinctively, he turned and his jaw met the giant fist of the older boy standing behind Nancy. The blow was so hard Percy fell to the ground and rolled on his back holding his jaw. He slapped his forehead and started laughing. When he composed himself, he stood, still trying to hold in the laughter.

"You even get someone else to do your dirty work," he said. A crowd was starting to form. "That's the lowest thing I've ever seen a slicker do. I tell ya, you guys provide a lot of entertainment around here."

Nancy stepped forward and jutted her chin forward. "You dare mock me, scum life?"

"Number one, yes, and number two, the name's Percy. You guys really are dense."

Nancy held up a hand to cut him off. "Okay, I've had just about enough of your attitude."

"Oh, you haven't had enough yet? Well I could go on but then I think we might be here all night long."

Nancy's eye twitched. She stepped forward and punched Percy in the stomach too quickly for him to react. He doubled over clutching his stomach and gasping for air. There was a circle of soldiers around them now.

Percy, never one to back down from a fight, stood up and faced her. "Is that all you got, girly?" he asked and gave her a charming grin.

"Oh, the scum life is stupid enough to ask for more, what a surprise." She walked around the circle, eyeing Percy carefully trying to figure out the best tactic to take him down. "I give you two months before you go asking Castellan to tear up your enlistment papers."

"Really?" Percy was playing along with her now. "I was thinking about six months before that happened and that'll probably be because I'm too skilled for any more training."

He didn't notice she was walking behind him. That was another thing he learned from being pounced on by Grover during Combat training, never turn your back on your enemy. She kicked him in the back and then quickly set herself on her other foot and spun on her planted leg, kicking him in the stomach.

Percy collapsed on the ground and took in a deep breath. "Well," he said and clutched his stomach. "That hurt like hell." He stood up warily and gripped the edge of a nearby table. "I don't normally beat up girls but I'll make an exception for you."

"If you can touch me that is."

Percy rolled his eyes and stepped forward into the circle. He knew how to fight. The guys back on the Andromeda always taught him some special tricks if he showed up to work with a black eye or fat lip. Plus with all the gibberish Grover has drilled into his head over the past five days he should be okay.

Nancy made the first move and tried to round house kick him again. He quickly grabbed her foot before it made contact with his head and twisted her foot so she had no choice but to flip and land on her face. She saved herself by quickly softening the blow with her hands and kicking Percy in the nose with her other foot. Percy broke off holding his nose and his hands came away blood stained. This girly wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

He ran up to her quickly before she could ready herself and delivered a blow of his own to her stomach first and then punching her in the nose. She broke off but not for long. She came at him quicker than before. Surely now Percy realized what an idiot he was. He was going against an Elite who had two years of training on him. His stupid ADHD made him blurt out things he should have kept inside his mouth.

Then he found himself on the floor again, completely dazed trying to keep conscious. His head took a nasty blow to the hard floor beneath him. He was slightly aware of Nancy drawing energy from the crowd around him, all shouting at her to finish him off. Jason was right when he said their kind wasn't welcome here. So Percy decided the best tactic in this situation was to play dead. He continued to lie there on the ground pretending he was still dazed and confused. But he waited too long.

Nancy moved quickly and was suddenly stomping on his ribs. She grinded her foot harder into his ribcage until he heard a snap and gasped in pain. Yellow and black spots danced across his vision. Now he was learning his lesson: don't mess with the Elites especially if you're a scum life.

She broke off once again giving Percy some time to rethink his current position. Then he had a brilliant idea. He rolled onto his stomach no matter how much pain it caused him and slowly crawled into position. He crouched slowly behind her waiting for the right moment to strike. No one was paying attention to him. Not yet at least. Then he pounced and went for her knees bringing her down hard. There was a sickening crack as she landed on the hard floor. She shrieked and rolled onto her back covering her nose with both of her hands. He guessed he broke her nose.

The situation, however, did not end there. The guy that was with Nancy, picked Percy up off the ground, holding the front of his shirt with one hand and pulling back his fist. Percy turned his head to the side and shut his eyes, preparing himself for the blow that could possibly break his jaw. He waited, and waited but the blow never came. Instead, the guy dropped Percy and stood at attention, as did everyone else in the room until it was dead quiet.

Percy struggled to his feet as did Nancy. He looked over the crowd and spotted Major General Castellan standing next to another man. He was older than Castellan, probably in his forties or fifties, a man of pure muscle with a military buzz cut and cold hard eyes. The man was a lot bigger then Castellan and earned all the respect the soldiers could give him.

"That's enough," he said calmly but sternly. His voice was very deep. "All of you, back to your dorms immediately."

The soldiers scampered off quickly and quietly, leaving the mess hall. Nancy was walked slowly out by a few of her friends probably to the infirmary. Percy was grateful when Beckendorf rushed to his aid and slipped under Percy's arm to help him to the infirmary.

"I can't believe you lasted that long against Nancy Bobofit," Grover remarked. "She takes her training pretty seriously."

"You could've told me that before," Percy said and winced with each step he took.

"I told you our kind wasn't treated well here," Jason said.

"I know but my tongue got away from me. I said things, she said things and then it progressed from there."

"She break something, Percy?" Nico asked and stared at the blood that flowed from his nose.

"A rib, I think. My nose is fine, hopefully."

"And just before we go to the city you mar up that face of yours," Grover said.

"It's not like I could catch a girl's attention anyway," Percy said. "I'm a scum life in the big city filled with slickers."

"We'll change that attitude tomorrow," Nico said and held the doors open to the infirmary.

Beckendorf c carefully laid Percy on one of the beds and eased him out of his shirt for the doctor to take a closer look at him.

"You're hurting me," Percy whined.

"If you hold still and stop squirming it won't hurt." With one final tug, Beckendorf pulled Percy's shirt off and set it on the bed.

"You're going to have to watch your back now, Percy," Jason said. "The Elites will be hounding for your blood now."

"Thanks for those words of comfort, Jason," Percy said.

"No problem."

The doctor had set Nancy's nose and walked over to Percy's side. He gently placed his wrinkled hands on Percy's side. Percy winced and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"You have one broken rib and several of them are bruised," the doctor said and pulled out the thracine cord and stuck the needle into Percy's implant. The pain subsided immediately.

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?" Percy asked. "I'd like to be completely mobile by tomorrow."

"I could always provide the Fire Treatment but it is not that pleasant."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beckendorf wince. "If it'll heal me up I'll go with it," Percy answered.

The doctor smiled and nodded. He walked away to prepare the Fire Treatment, whatever that was.

"Have fun, Percy," Beckendorf said. "See you up at the dorm."

The other boys began to walk away. "Wait, wait, what do you mean 'have fun'?" Percy asked.

"The Fire Treatment is not a pleasant thing," Beckendorf explained. "I had it once. It's five set of five needles being hammed into your broken ribs. They call it fire because it feels like your body is literally on fire. Well, take care then, Percy, enjoy your night."

Percy watched them leave the infirmary and sighed. "You could've at least told me that before I signed up for it."

A few minutes later, the doctor returned with one of his assistants and a tray filled with needles. The doctor picked up one needle and started the procedure. Lucky for Percy, he was still on thracine but not a very powerful dose. As the procedure continued the more he felt like he was actually on fire but the pain in his ribs lessened with each passing needle.

The doctor pulled out the last needle and told Percy he could leave when he felt better. The needle was pulled out of his implant and Percy rested until he felt like he could walk.

Percy stumbled out of the elevator and pushed open the squad 3 door. They all looked up when he shut the door and wobbled off to his bed.

"You look like hell," Nico said.

"Having twenty five needles does that to you," Percy grumbled and collapsed face first onto his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately without brushing his teeth.

* * *

><p>Weekends are one of the greatest things ever invented. To Percy he can sleep in as long as he wants and escape from the institute for two days before heading back for more training. Grover said that he and the guys were going to show Percy around the city and show him a good time.<p>

Of course none of the boys woke up until after ten in the morning. Percy stretched out on his bed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out with the heel of his hands. He blinked a few times and aw that the rest of this squad was still sleeping. Might as well take a shower now.

He dropped to the ground and dug out his normal clothes from his backpack. Finally he could wear jeans.

He ducked into the bathroom and slipped into one of the shower stalls. He took a quick shower to wake himself up a bit more. That Fire Treatment last night sure worked wonders. His ribs felt perfectly normal again. The blood on his nose was washed away and there was barely any swelling around his nose. But there as the large blue and purple bruise on his jaw in the shape of a ridge of knuckles.

He quickly changed into his regular city clothes and proceeded to find all of his dirty clothes and stick them into his laundry bag. After a few minutes of cleaning up his possessions, the other guys started to move around. Jason was the first up followed by Grover and then Beckendorf. Like always, Nico was the last one to get up. Percy tip toed over to him and stood over his bedside. He poked him in the cheek. Nico continued to sleep. He poked him in the ribs several times until Nico jumped off his bed and tackled Percy to the floor pinning his hands on either side of his head.

"And you said you were never lively in the morning," Percy said, sounding a little disgusted.

"Shut up, Percy, or you'll find yourself digging your own grave very soon," Nico said and stood up releasing Percy's wrists. Percy sat up and rubbed his wrists. Nico had a tight grip.

Once everyone was showered and fully awake, the five boys made their way down the lobby and out through the front doors. A few other soldiers were leaving as well by car or taxi. But apparently all soldiers had to be back before nine o'clock.

"Why do we have to be back at such a specific time?" Percy asked.

"It's curfew," Jason answered. "Gotta make sure all the soldiers are back before the night. Can't let them go missing and scatter all around the city. Plus the gates are locked at night and fence is electrified so I don't suggest staying out past nine is the greatest idea."

"Plus Castellan might chew you out and go all hard ass on you," Nico said.

They walked through the gates and started their way down the road. Beckendorf said subway station as nearby which would take them into the city, it also cost nothing to ride since it was transportation for the mutes. Technically anyone could use the subway but most avoided it.

"Who was that guy in the mess hall last night?" Percy asked, "the guy standing next to Castellan."

"That was General Atlas Nightshade," Beckendorf answered, "the General of the whole army. Everyone listens to his commands or else."

They wandered down the steps to the subway station and waited against the back wall for the train to arrive. It didn't take long for the train to thunder into the station and screech to a half. The doors slid open and the boys hurried onto the train and took up the available seats. The few mutes that were on eh train all shuffled to one side and kept their heads down. Percy guessed they were afraid of people like him, soldiers.

The train flew under the city, stopping every now and then to drop off and pick up passengers. Jason led the way off the train and led the boys up the stairs and into the city. They were near the harbour, near one of the lower sides of the city, where Jason grew up.

Percy looked around his surroundings to be boxed in by square buildings and his lungs were filled with the toxic fumes of factory smoke and car fumes. He enjoyed every second of it. Here he was, sixteen year old Perseus Jackson in the capital city of Titania. This was going to be a day to remember.

Jason led them around the lower side and stopped at a soup kitchen located on a street corner. For only a dollar, one could buy a hot cup of delicious soup. Jason said this is where he ate all the time to escape from the orphanage's bland food. The soup was also cheap and filling.

They walked around the streets ducking into some of the stores and checked out what they had to offer. Percy only spent his money on the food and nothing else. His mother always taught him to spend his money on nothing but the vital necessities.

They showed Percy the sights of the lower side which wasn't too bad. There as the harbour, the steel mill factory, St. Peter's Orphanage which Jason wrinkled his nose at the thought of the place, and the Hotel Elixir. One of the best places to stay in all the lower side. With its white paint job and gold trim it reminded everybody just how rich Titania truly was.

In the afternoon the boys went to watch a movie at a nearby theatre. Percy has never been to a theatre before but when in Othrys. The movie was quite entertaining with its flashy images and loud explosions. To Percy, it felt like he was actually part of the movie. It was a great first time experience.

They stopped for dinner at a nearby restaurant and had something to eat before they would go back to the institute.

"Well, Percy, how'd you enjoy the city?" Jason asked and took a huge bite out of his burger.

"It's a lot different from the small port I grew up in," he answered and drank some of the milkshake he had in front of him.

"Don't look now but have a herd of nice looking girlies looking at us," Nico said and kept his gaze on the table.

"Where?" Jason asked and finished off his burger.

"At the counter, sitting on the stools."

Percy looked up slightly and saw the five girls all chatting together. He swallowed hard and saw that they were slicker girlies, way out of his league. Then one stood up and mad her way to their table.

"Hello, boys," she said sweetly and winked at Grover. Grover choked on the fry he was eating and Beckendorf pounded his back. "My name is Juniper and my friends were wondering if you were busy tonight."

Nico answered the question smoothly unlike the other guys were all staring at the girls. "Well, baby, we were planning on heading back to the institute but we can make an exception for you pretty face."

Juniper giggled. "That's great; some of my friends love soldier boys." Percy perked up after that was said.

They all stood up and walked out of the restaurant with the group of girls. The girls led the way down the streets.

"So, where are you pretty ladies taken us?" Nico asked.

"To the Big House," one answered. "It's a dance club for us teens on Saturday nights."

"What a wonderful way to spend the weekend," Jason said who already had his arm over a girl's shoulders.

By the time they arrived at the Big House, each of the boys claimed a girl to dance with for the night. Grover had Juniper who as just as small as him with a petite frame and pretty green eyes and long brown hair. Grover was ecstatic with her. Beckendorf had a girl named Katie. She was a simple girl which suited him just fine since he had another girl elsewhere. Nico had Calypso who glowed with natural beauty. They looked perfect together both with their dark hair. He flirted with her and she made him want her even more. Jason went with an interesting girl who had locks of her hair coloured different colours. Her name was Lou Ellen. Percy got stuck with a different girl. She had frizzy red hair and feckless pashed over her face. She wore plain jeans and a paint splattered shirt that didn't show off any curves like the other girls had. She was different and he sort of felt comfortable around her. She introduced herself as Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Do you dance, Percy?" she asked and they both entered the dimly lit room filled with dozens of teenagers dancing along to weird sounding music and flashing lights.

"Never have before," he answered and watched his friends disappear into the crowd. Beckendorf was chatting it up with Katie, Nico and Calypso were already on the dance floor, Juniper was trying to convince Grover to dance with her, and Jason was getting a drink for Lou Ellen.

"You're new to the city aren't you?" she asked and led Percy to an open table where they could sit and talk.

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell," Rachel answered and looked right at him, her green eyes sparkled. "It looks like you're not comfortable around here."

"You're right about that," he answered and saw that Nico and Calypso were dancing closer and closer together. "This is my first weekend out of the institute. A lot of the things we did today were first time things for me." Rachel said nothing and stared intently into his eyes. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no," she answered, "your eyes are such an interesting shade of green." Rachel stood up abruptly and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Rachel, please don't. I dance like an air drowned fish," he said but was pulled onto the dance floor.

"Well, I dance like a headless chicken. We might as well make fools of both ourselves."

Percy sighed but gave in. They danced together and laughed at each other as song after song played in the dance hall. He no longer cared if he didn't dance well but it was just nice to have a good time. Back at the port, he never had anything like this around his home. It was also one of the first times a slicker girl paid attention to him. It was great.

Later in the night, around eight thirty the boys had to leave or fear repercussions from their superiors. They all gathered outside in the cool night air and waited for Nico to arrive.

"Has anyone seen him recently?" Jason asked. "I don't want to sleep on the streets again because Nico was late."

"I saw him backing Calypso up against a wall," Grover answered and frowned. "That poor girl."

Jason sighed audibly and closed his eyes. "I say we just leave now and he can face Castellan by himself." He turned to leave when Nico ran out of the Big House and crashed onto street.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said and panted. "I was trying to get through the crowd and it wasn't very easy."

Jason turned and faced him looking him up and down. "Your shirt is on backwards," is all he said and turned down the street. Beckendorf and Grover followed. Nico kissed Calypso goodbye and ran down to catch up to them.

Percy turned to face Rachel and smiled. "Thanks for the nice time. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

She smiled showing off her perfect white teeth. "I'm glad I could help you out with that." She pulled out a black marker and quickly jotted down a number on his hand. "Call me some time," she said and winked, walking off with her friends.

Percy looked down at his hand and smiled. He couldn't have interpreted the army more wrong. Being drafted was one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA! For those of you who don't like Perchel (PercyRachel) you've just met your worst nightmare... **

**Review please! The fiends are learning how to make Mississippi Mud... which is basically chocolate pudding and whip cream... I'm drooling of just thinking about it**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know I'm really early this time but I felt like you guys needed another chapter to get some things straightened out. The next few chapters will be jumping between POV's so you guys can see what else is happening around the world... The first few chapters I must say were a little boring but you have to know what the life of a soldier is like in my world. Sorry but that's the way it has to be.**

**Special thanks to: Will Solace, xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, Hyper Hyperion, Swampflare, Greek-AC-Thalassa, CrazySean, and Melt your Hear. I love it when you people read this story.**

**Review Comments:**

**pjoftw111: don't worry it won't be much Perchel... it'll be like their friendship in the book... sweet friendship like stuff**

**tacobowler: thank you for your faith in me!... i don't like Perchel much either... i felt like they didn't belong together in the book... he just wasn't meant for her... Annabeth's time is coming don't worry.**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: I love AU stories and most of the characters that I make up for this story don't last long... believe me they don't... there are no major OCs in this story... and thank you for the CC but I have a reason for doing that... you'll see me write in the past and then one thing will appear to be in the present but it's a way to eliminate the number of 'ands' that are in the story... so it'll be like this 'he walked up to the door and turned the doorknob, stepping into the room'... see in that sentence i would have to use two ands... and I hate using ands... it's too repetitive... i just forget to put the commas in you know? don't worry i'm still trying to get used to the comma... one of my english teachers shattered my trust in the comma... I'm getting there though... I hope my explanation solves that problem for you.**

**jacksonpotterridefan101: time will tell all... the pace in the story starts to pick up after this chapter...**

* * *

><p>'Bacchus has drowned more men than Neptune.'<p>

Giuseppe Garibaldi

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Chiron wheeled his wheelchair around and wheeled through the door backwards as his briefcase flopped onto its side on his lap. He silently cursed under his breath at Zeus for ever calling this meeting. Everyone knew the situation was grim and yet another meeting was called out. As he wheeled his chair into the room he realized he was entering the middle of yet another argument. Chiron rolled his eyes and took his place at the table, opening the briefcase and taking out certain papers and a pen.

"All of your plans go astray, Zeus!" a man yelled out, dressed in a white naval uniform.

"Poseidon, please, it was my idea to break of from Titania in the first place!" Zeus thundered back.

Chiron leaned towards the person sitting on his right. "How long?"

"About ten minutes," the man said and leaned against his chair closing his eyes. "You actually missed the best parts of it."

"Don't tell me they included the whole 'Mother Rhea' part again?"

The man laughed and nodded.

"Why don't all of you just shut up for one minute so we can discuss the current situations," a woman with intelligent gray eyes answered. "I believe we have some information from our spies recently, Chiron?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, he reports that the training at the institute is quite harsh. Five years of training in every single field possible. Even our best soldiers don't compare to them. If Kronos attacks us again, we will fall."

"Such a pessimist," a man with dark sun glasses muttered. "We have the man power and the weapons to blow them to smithereens why should we be concerned? Kronos knows what our country provided Titania with. He knows we are quite capable of putting up a good fight."

"Well said, General LaRue," Zeus said. "But the training those soldiers go under concerns me greatly."

"I have also heard they can match our soldiers five to one," the gray eyed lady said. "Their army is also growing at an alarming rate."

"They are planning an invasion then," another man said with dark eyes and oily black hair. Everyone around the table went quiet. They won their freedom yes, but for a high price. Thousands died and the threat of another war always loomed over the horizon. Citizens of Olympia lived in the shadow of fear every day.

"Is there any other news to report then?" another lady asked.

Chiron looked over his papers squinting and cursing his old age that plagued his eyesight. "I have one bit of information that will interest you all. Cramia is becoming unstable. More rebel groups are popping up faster than the Firebugs can snuff out."

"They are growing uneasy as well," Poseidon said. "That is good. We can use that to our advantage."

"Let's have a vote then," Zeus said and straightened his air force jacket. "All in favour of sending spies to Cramia?" Many hands shot up claiming the majority. "It is settled then. Chiron, send out your best team of spies to Cramia ASAP."

"Yes, sir."

"This meeting is now adjourned."

The people around the table stood up from the chairs, gathered their things and began to leave.

"May I have a word with Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" Chiron asked. The man sitting beside his right took his cue and left. "I have another piece of information from the spy in the institute. I would rather say it to you without the others to hear because it concerns only you three."

The three men took their seats once again. They all looked at Chiron for an explanation. "I know before the uprising you had families, all three of you. And because you chose to do something good and worthy meant you had to leave your families behind. I found out recently that three of your children have been recruited into the army." He pulled out several photos from his briefcase and slid them across the sleek surface of the table to the three men.

"You know what this means don't you?" Chiron asked and stared at each of the men for a reaction. Sombrely, they all nodded their heads. "I know that each of you went through the same treatment and broke Olympia off from Titania so that at least some people wouldn't have to go through the same treatment. I'm sorry to say but they have your sons."

"There's no way to stop this?" the man with dark eyes asked.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hades, but even though I have a spy in the institute it is much too risky to take them out and risk blowing the whole operation to topple Kronos' household. They will have to go through the treatment. I thought you might want to know so you three together can plan something that will actually go right in this world. I will leave you to your thoughts then."

Chiron packed up his briefcase but left the pictures behind. It was a reality check for them all. No one was safe in this world.

He wheeled out of the Main Ops building and wheeled down the street. The man sitting beside Chiron during the meeting, pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and walked beside his old friend.

"You told them then?" he asked and pulled something out of his jacket and took a swig from it.

Chiron nodded and let the man wheel him down the uneven sidewalk. "They had to know. No one is safe in this world, not even their own sons."

The man pushed the flask into his hands. "Go ahead, drink. I've got plenty of the stuff at home."

"Now is not the time for a drink," Chiron said bitterly and sniffed the contents of the flask curiously. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"Vodka," the man answered plainly. "Imported from Midia, one of the strongest alcohols I've ever tasted. Besides, times here are tough. Everybody's going to the pub to drink away their sorrows. Besides, nothing takes the pain away faster than a good, stiff drink."

Chiron sipped it cautiously but the man tsked behind him. "You don't nurse Vodka. You drink it straight. Shoot it back, old man." Chiron rolled his eyes and took a larger gulp. The alcohol burned his throat as it went down, making his eyes water and his old body shake with a fit of coughing. "That's better." The man snatched the flash back and took a swig himself.

"This is precisely the reason why I don't drink," Chiron said bitterly.

"This is precisely the reason why I _do _drink. I have an idea of how you could help the Lords with their sons," the man said. "One word: Blackjack."

"No," Chiron said quickly. "I'm not involving that poor young man. He just got here a few months ago. He still needs time to heal."

"He's a soldier, Chiron. Or have you forgotten that. He's been to the institute. He'll know where to go and what to do."

"Not to mention he was shut in prison to be experimented on like a lab rat, he was on the brink of death when he arrived, and was suffering from a bad case of PTSD. No, I won't call on him. That young man has been through too much."

"Time heals all wounds, Chiron. He can help us."

"I won't call on him until absolutely deemed necessary."

"That day will be soon, my old friend."

"Dionysus, give me your flask."

Chiron sensed that Dionysus was smiling behind him. "As I said before, everyone needs a good stiff drink." He gave him the flask.

* * *

><p>Percy picked up the receiver of the phone and quickly pressed the series of numbers. He waited as the phone ringed at least three times and a female answered on the other end. "Hello?"<p>

"Mom?" he said.

"Percy, sweetie is that you?" She sounded relieved.

Percy smiled on the other end of the phone. "Yes, mom, it's me."

"It's so good to hear your voice again, sweetie. How have you been the past week?" she asked.

He gripped the small charm on his necklace and thought about his mother, picturing her in his mind. "I'm good, mom. I've made some new friends and we all get together. They took me out to the city yesterday and showed me around."

"Are they taking care of you properly there?" she asked, sounding like the caring mother she always was.

"Yes, mom," he answered. "They are taking great care of me. I get great food here, I have a nice, warm bed to sleep in, and they make sure you're taken care of all the time."

"That's very nice to hear, Percy. I think Tyson would like to talk to you."

"Sure put him on." Percy smiled thinking of his little brother jumping up and down in wait to talk to his older brother.

"Hi, Percy!" Tyson yelled.

"Hey, little man. How have you been without me?"

"Good," he answered. "Dad's trying to teach me how to fish."

"Really? How's that working out for you?"

"Good, he's not as a good teacher as you were but its lots of fun."

"I bet," Percy said and looked down at his watch. "Hey, Tyson, I have to go now, we have dorm inspection starting soon and I have to make sure my room is clean."

"You have to clean your room there?" Tyson asked.

Percy laughed. "We have to; its weekly inspections or we have to do laps around the perimeter."

"Mom wants to talk to you before you go," Tyson said.

"Okay, put her on. I love you, little man."

"Love you too!"

He heard the phone being exchanged to Sally. "I have to go now, mom."

"I know, sweetie. Just take care of yourself during the week."

"I will, mom. I'll call you next week."

"Okay," she said. "I love you, Percy. I look forward to your call next week."

"I know, mom," he said. "Goodbye."

Sally said goodbye and Percy hung up the phone. It was already a week that he left home. Time just flew by here. Soon his five years of training would be up and he and his squad would be placed in the army. He completely misjudged the army. It was actually a great place to be.

He hurried back up to his dorm where the rest of the boys were still finishing cleaning their beds and everything else in their room. They spent most of their Sunday making sure their room was absolutely spotless. They spent hours cleaning the bathroom making everything gleam and shine. Weekly inspections took place on every Sunday night at seven o'clock. Each squad was in charge of keeping their dorm clean and orderly. That means the bathroom has to be cleaned, the beds had to be made and no contraband was to be found in the room. Everything that wasn't allowed was usually hidden in Beckendorf's chest with its false bottom.

When Percy entered the room they were all making their beds really quickly, tucking in the corners and smoothing out any wrinkles that could be found. Some training officers were very strict and nitpicked about the smallest things. Once the room was completely spotless, the boys of squad 3 lined up outside of their dorm against the wall, as did the many other boys and young men that lived on the third floor.

The training officers filed out of the elevator with clipboards and pencils in hand, ready to start inspections. The training officer slipped into squad 3's dorm and inspected it alone while the squad 3 boys stood at attention, hands clasped behind their backs and feet shoulder width apart. A few minutes later the training officer emerged but no emotion was shown on his face. He only checked things off of the clipboard and walked down the hallway to inspect the next dorm.

The squad 3 boys returned to their room and flopped down on their beds exhausted from hours of scrubbing until their hands were red and raw and backs sore from being down on their hands and knees for continuous hours of scrubbing the showers, sinks, and toilets.

"My hands smell like bleach," Nico complained and closed his eyes.

"Everything smells like bleach," Beckendorf said and pulled out his chest, tossing everybody's valuables back to them. Nico caught his small gold statue and hid it under his pillow like he usually did. No one has asked him questions about it and intended it keep it that way. His past was painful and digging up the memories was too hard to do. His eyes would always fill up with tears. No, no he would not think about that stuff right now. He pushed the memories deep down inside of him.

"So, now we don't have to clean for another week," Percy said optimistically.

"We spent five hours cleaning up this place and all they do is walk in for a minute or two, check off some things and leave," Jason said. "I hate inspections."

"You have five years to get used to this," Grover said.

"You know, Grover," Jason said and disappeared into the all too clean bathroom to brush his teeth. "You also have an ability to dampen everyone's spirits."

"I don't dampen, I speak the truth."

Percy smirked and walked into the bathroom as well. He wasn't going to do anything now anyway. Might as well get ready for bed and get to sleep early for another long day of training ahead of him. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. As he entered the bedroom, Beckendorf was at the door collecting the five laundry bags they deposited outside their door just last night. The mute handed Beckendorf the bags and quickly left.

"I'm always creeped out by mutes," he said and tossed each of the boys their laundry bags, distinguished by their names written on the tags on the outsides of the bags.

"They work here too?" Percy asked and dumped his training gear into his chest and kicked it under his bed.

Grover nodded. "Who do you think cleans the mess hall; does the laundry, clean dorms when the squads move on? Mutes are crawling around this place like an ant nest."

"And how come we never see them around then?"

"Usually they're ordered to keep out of sight," Nico answered without opening his eyes. "They probably do all the work at the stroke of midnight."

"And how do you know so much about mutes, Nico?" Beckendorf asked.

"My parents were part of the upper class society," he answered. "When you're wealthy you have mutes do the work for you. They did most of their work at night. Silent as ghosts they are."

"I feel bad for them sometimes," Percy muttered and climbed up onto his bunk bed. All the other boys stared at him in disbelief at what he just said. "Well I do. They have horrible lives. They're reduced to slaves who get crammed under the cities and serve until they die. Think about it. They might have families who they'll never see again, they don't get paid for their services, and are probably abused by the soldiers."

"How do you figure?" Grover asked.

"On the train yesterday they all backed away from us immediately, like we were carrying some sort of plague."

"What you say could be treasonous," Jason said and climbed into his bed underneath Percy. "Bet you're glad to be a scum life now aren't you?"

"I am. Nothing's worse than being turned into a mute."

"Oh yes there is," Nico said. "There are the permanent mutes. They have their tongues cut out and live under the city until they are found dead and cold, still on their beds. Now that's bad. Not that we'll ever have to worry about being turned into mutes. Being a soldier has many perks indeed."

* * *

><p>Major General Castellan dug around in his cabinet searching for that crystal bottle that held the precious clear golden liquid- Ah! There it is, hiding behind the brandy again. He set the rum bottle down on his desk with a heavy <em>thunk<em> and the mute serving him provided a glass with several ice cubes in it. Castellan sighed and leaned against his chair, tugging off the glove as the mute poured him a glass of rum. He bitterly ran his left hand down the machinery that replaced most of his right arm almost to the elbow. With a sharp twist and a sharper tug he pulled off the prosthetic limb and laid it on his desk.

The mute stood beside his chair holding out the eye patch for him. Castellan sighed and turned his chair around away from the mute. He felt around his right eye and pressed his thumb over top of it, making it pop out of the eye socket. He lost vision in his right away and grabbed the eye patch from the mute. He handed the mute his fake eye and slipped the eye patch on covering his empty eye socket. The mute placed the eye in a small glass box on his desk.

"Take them both away," he said bitterly and gulped down his rum.

The mute nodded and grabbed the prosthetic limb and eye, whisking it away from his sight. The mute returned and stood off to the side of his desk. Castellan gulped down the last of his rum and the mute quickly produced more from the crystal bottle. The mute knew better than to let his master's glass go empty.

Castellan turned his chair and looked out of the large window set in the back wall of his office. It was already ten o'clock now and still Othrys was alive with lights. That city never did sleep. Oh what was he doing here? He didn't belong here. He was an imposter, a fake, a phoney. You name it he is it. They took everything from him when he came here. His freedom, his personality, his family, his home, his _sister._ He picked up the picture from that he kept on the alcohol cabinet behind him. He stroked the glass that showed a happy young girl smiling brightly up at the camera, her blond hair whipping around her as she sat on the swing.

He gulped down the rum quickly hoping the effects of the alcohol would kick in soon. The pain was beginning to become too much to bear again. The alcohol always helped with the nightmares as well. He handed the glass back to the mute who quickly filled the glass and handed it back to him.

Castellan sipped the rum and looked down at his mutilated arm. The port for the arm was permanently attached to him with neural wires sunk deep into his arm to read brain signals that let him use his mechanical right arm as a normal arm. He still had those burn scars to worry about which is why he constantly wore long sleeved jackets. Then there was the whole deal with the eye. A piece of glass and neural chips enabling him to see. That man Daedalus was a genius. The world needed an army of him.

He swallowed a mouthful of rum and set the glass back on his desk and turned around to face the mute. He covered the top of his glass before the mute could pour him more.

"I don't need any more for tonight," he said and the mute stamped the stopper back into the crystal bottle. The mute carefully placed it back in the cabinet and reached for the glass. He clumsily grasped it and it spilled its contents all over the Major General's desk.

The mute held his breath and looked at his master. No emotion flickered across his face as he suspected. But the Major General rose from his chair extending to his full height. He turned and faced the mute, his one eye gleaming with hatred? Maybe. The mute quickly fell to his knees and bowed his head expecting to feel the slap of a hand run across his face.

"Look up," Castellan said sharply. The mute obeyed and looked up at the tall man in front of him, his whole body shaking in fear. "Don't just sit there and look like some pathetic stray dog. Stand up." The mute obeyed, not taking his eyes of the Major General for one second.

Castellan reached forward and placed his left hand on the mute's shoulder. He felt the mute tense up, expecting a harsh blow. "I'm not going to hurt you. You should know that by now. It was an honest mistake, we all make them. Just get a towel from the kitchen and mop it up. Go." The mute nodded and quickly scampered off.

Castellan flopped back down in his chair and rubbed his temple. He hated mutes with a passion and yet every high ranking officer had one as a personal slave. But he had to keep up the appearances. He was never mean to his mute server. Ever. He treated the young man with respect like everyone deserves. Did he even know his mute's name? Might as well ask him about it. He didn't want to keep calling him 'mute' or some other derogative name.

The mute returned and quickly wiped up the mess he made and left again with the wet towel and glass. After he returned and assumed his position beside Castellan's desk, he asked the question. "What's your name?" The mute looked over at him, shocked and confused. They never told anyone their names. It was never allowed. "Write it down then. I don't want to keep calling you a mute." The mute nodded and jotted down his name with a pen and paper. Castellan looked at it and nodded. "Well then, Mark, escort me to my living residence."

Castellan stood up and allowed Mark to escort him to his living residence that was built on the institute grounds. He noted that Mark grabbed the arm and eye before leaving. Thoughtful, yes, but he didn't want to deal with those pieces of machinery that replaced parts of his body.

Mark led him onto the darkened grounds and towards the small building that served as Castellan's home. He had a larger home than the training officers. The training officers lived in stacked quarters. He had a small house all to himself, included with a spacious bedroom, small kitchenette, bathroom, and small living room.

"Set those down in the living room," Castellan said and pointed at the objects Mark was carrying as they entered the small, one story building. "You can make a bed on the couch, if you like. I'm sure there are extra blankets in the closet somewhere." Mark nodded and walked into the living as Castellan stumbled into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot.

He tugged his shirt off with his one hand and slowly lay down on the bed. He pulled the sheets over him and sunk down further into the mattress. Oh, May, what did he get himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>The quote for this chapter is kind of significant since Bacchus is the Roman equivalent for Dionysus the god of wine... makes sense know don't it with all the drinking in this chapter... Blackjack will be arriving soon... you'll see... and Luke has a tortured past that I hope to bring up soon...Good bye for now<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow denizens of the planet earth, I am updating a day early... Why? Because I'm bored and I'm really excited to give you the next chapter... I don't know why... I just am. My week has been filled with boring french conjugating, exponent laws, spare, and Macbeth... Nothing too dramatic although I get to skip school on Monday and enjoy writing in the woods... I'll give you details later... I'm not even sure what it's entirely about.**

**Special thanks to: LyssaMalfoy, and 11clampitt.**

**Review Comments:**

**CheesetothePower: I'm taking your advice... I'll try to keep it in the background although it may surface during one chapter... ONE chapter**

**Gingers rock: Don't worry... torture scenes are my specialty...**

* * *

><p>'Be more like the man you were made to be.'<p>

Sigh No More, Mumford & Sons

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Castellan woke up late the next morning. Oh well, the institute would be perfectly fine without him today. Besides, General Nightshade is here for the next couple weeks. The institute won't fall apart without him. Maybe he should take a little vacation. Yeah, and he could get out of the city and stay at the delightful little country motel he's always enjoyed. Would the elderly couple still be there? One can hope. The elderly woman made such delightful cucumber sandwiches. Yeah, that's what he should do.

He felt around his face and found that the eye patch had slipped off during the night. Cursing, he found the black piece of cloth beside his bed. He quickly placed it on his head and covered his eye socket.

A knock came at the door. Castellan rolled onto his back and said, "Come in." Mark was standing in the doorway and stood to the side allowing General Nightshade entry into the bedroom.

"Good morning, Castellan," he said and smiled, which was no more than a tug at the corners of his mouth but it was a smile.

"Good morning, sir," he said and sat up rubbing his face with his hand.

"I take it you slept well then."

"Very, the alcohol, I find, works much better than the pills." Castellan pushed himself off the bed and pulled out a clean, black t-shirt from his dresser. He pulled it on harshly. Ugh, he needed to take a shower.

"Your mute has whipped up a little breakfast for you," the General said and turned to walk to the kitchen. "How do you like your coffee, Castellan?"

"Black," he said and walked to the kitchen. He saw that Mark has been very busy while he was sleeping. The kitchen was clean with its surfaces gleaming in the sun. And there was a lovely made breakfast for him. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with jam. He looked over at Mark and noticed he was a little thin. When was the last time he had eaten? He'll offer him something to eat after Nightshade leaves.

A mug of thick, delicious, black coffee was set down by his plate. Castellan wrapped his hand around it and sipped it graciously. He quickly tucked into his breakfast.

"King Kronos sends word," Nightshade said and poured some cream and sugar into the mug of coffee Mark had offered him.

"What about?" Castellan asked and bit off a piece of toast. Oh, it was strawberry jam, too. Mark was becoming more useful by the minute.

"He's realized the procedures don't work well later in their training. He wants them moved up to their first year."

"First year?" he asked, disgusted. "We can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Well, it's too soon for the new recruits. It takes a long time for them to settle into their new home and routine. Then they go through the procedure. I'm sorry. It's just a little irrational."

"But the King is right with this point," Nightshade said. "He doesn't want another break down like we had with that one Elite. You know the one with dark hair and eyes."

He rolled his eyes. "There were many Elites with dark hair and dark eyes. Be a little more specific."

"He had a very peculiar nickname I believe. It was after a card game or something like that."

"Blackjack," Castellan blurted out, remembering the boy quite well, him being one of his prized pupils.

"Yes, that's it. Blackjack. King Kronos doesn't want another mishap like that. He nearly gave all our prized secrets away to terrorists. That was a very close one indeed."

"What about Ethan Nakamura?" he asked and chewed on a piece of bacon.

"What about him?"

"Didn't he also give secrets away? After we thought he was completely and utterly loyal to the royal family?"

Nightshade frowned and sipped his coffee. "The boy was crafty, I must admit. He did leech many royal secrets to the rebels but he didn't pose as much as a threat as Blackjack."

"But Ethan is dead and Blackjack is not," Castellan said and let his dishes be whisked away by Mark. "I know what happened, Atlas. Blackjack and two others escaped from the King's prison when that should be impossible."

"And how did you hear about that, Luke?"

"Soldiers love to gossip." He waved his hand with emphasis. "You of all people should know that. He's probably told the rebels everything he knows about us, about the procedure. The Olympians know everything."

"Yes they do but our soldiers fight to the death. The one thing that will keep us on top is their loyalty."

"We already proved that there are gaps in the loyalty method. Blackjack proved that."

Nightshade shrugged as if he hadn't a care in the world. He handed his empty coffee mug off to Mark and stood up. "Just make sure Thorne knows. All first years go through it. Those are your orders, Major General."

"Yes, sir," Castellan said.

"Long live the King," he said in a formal way of saying goodbye.

"Long live the King," Castellan repeated, the words tasting like vinegar as they rolled off his tongue.

Once he was sure Nightshade was gone and the door was closed, he turned his attention to Mark. "Eat something," he said and stood up, leaving the table. "You're wasting away and I need you to deliver a message. Lay out my uniform as well."

He felt bad about bossing around Mark but he had to make sure nothing was suspicious about the whole set up. Technically, he should have dismissed Mark last night and sent him back to his room under the city. But he couldn't be that cruel. He was even starting to become fond of the young mute. He'll make a very good errand boy, that's for sure.

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water pour over his broad shoulders. Another pro about Daedalus inventions is that they never rust. He never had to worry about his arm malfunctioning with contacting water or rusting. The man was truly a genius.

With a clean towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom that joined his bedroom. As he ordered, a clean army uniform was there lying on his bed and his arm and eye were on the dresser. Mark was very bright as well. He'll have to dig up his file some time and find out more about him.

"I don't need help dressing, Mark," he said and pointed to the door. "Wait outside. Have you eaten yet?" Mark shook his head, looking down at the carpeted bedroom floor, ashamed. "Follow my orders and get something to eat. Please just eat something." Mark nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Still a little tense around the Major General, he guessed. Who wouldn't be? He's a giant with a fierce reputation as a fighter. Everyone should fear him.

He quickly dressed into some clean, black clothes. He looked over at the arm and decided it was time to put it on. Even he knows he can't function properly without it. With a sharp twist and a silent click, he curled his fingers inward and nodded in satisfaction. He popped the eye into his eye socket and pushed it around with his finger until his vision was right. Finally he could see again. After buttoning up his uniform jacket, he pulled on the long black glove that covered his right hand what the jacket couldn't. After lacing up his pristine, black shoes, he walked out of his room and back into the kitchen, sitting at the table across from Mark. The mute was finally eating.

Castellan pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen. He started to scribble down a very urgent letter that had to reach its recipient as fast as humanly possible. A lot of the words included urgent, Blackjack, procedure, and now. He signed the letter with his own signature and slipped it into a white envelope sealing it for good. He wrote the recipient's name on it and that's it. It wasn't going to be sent through the mail, everyone knew Kronos was paranoid enough to enforce secret mail searches.

"I want you to go to this address and deliver this message to a man named Maximus," Castellan said. "It's important that you keep this letter hidden. If someone stops you, tear it up into the tiniest pieces you can and return immediately." Mark nodded and scraped up the last bits of food remaining on his plate. Good, at least he was going to eat well as him as his master. "Here's the address." Castellan slipped the young man a small square of paper.

Castellan stood up, preparing to leave and start all the paper work that waited back at his office. "I'll see about getting something proper for you to sleep on. From now on you'll be sleeping here so move all your stuff here. Keep up the good work, Mark. I'll put in a good word for you and see if I can reduce your sentence."

Mark looked up from his plate. The look on his face was priceless. Of course, hearing words what Castellan just said were sweeter than anything in the world for a mute. He only smiled and patted Mark's shoulder. The young man was going to be very useful indeed.

* * *

><p>After three weeks of gruelling training and inspections, Percy finally fit in with the institute. He made four, new, great friends that poked fun at him in a friendly way. And yet he felt just a little bit out of place. There was still the pain in his heart from not seeing his family all of the time but for Sally that was one less mouth to feed. He shouldn't think like that. She must be crying every night after their long phone calls. He'll see if he can visit them some time during a holiday or something.<p>

Right now he was standing beside his squad in a large parking lot in the city. Yes, he was training in the city today during a special class that took place in September for all first year squads. They all watched as the black SUV weaved its ways through the series of orange pylons dotting the entire parking lot. The training officer beside them was explaining the course over and over again to them. He could make out Beckendorf's faced which was morphed into an expression of absolute determination. He could tell Beckendorf was going to be the driver of their group.

The black SUV swerved to a stop and the driver's side door popped open and another training officer stepped out, tossing the keys to the all too ready Beckendorf.

"Think you can handle the course, squad 3?" the training officer asked.

"Yes, sirs," Beckendorf answered and jumped into the driver's seat. The rest of squad 3 followed and jumped into the available seats. The three smallest sat in the confinement space in the back while Jason took the passenger seat.

"Seat belt, check," Beckendorf said and buckled him up. "Seat, check. Mirrors, check. Ignition," the engine turned on with a hum. "Check. Ready, boys?"

"You know we're not," Percy answered. He watched the course and saw the many twists and turns they had to master at a very high speed.

"We're all concerned for our safety," Grover said and tightened his seat belt nervously.

Percy could see Beckendorf smiling in the rear-view mirror. He held onto his door for dear life, praying that the locks were working and the door wouldn't fly open. He looked over at Grover and Nico. They all had the same look, absolute terror.

Beckendorf gripped the steering wheel and revved the engine. He slid the vehicle into drive and pulled easily into the long stretch of pylons. He stomped his foot on the gas and the SUV lurched forward quickly gaining speed until they were going as fast as people drove on the highways. He followed the pylon lined path with a screech of the tires and a turn of the steering wheel.

"Beckendorf," Jason said who was bracing himself against the dashboard and the passenger side door frame. "You wanna know what I said to my teachers when they asked what I wanted to be when I grew up?"

"What?"

"OLD! I don't want to die at the hands of your reckless driving."

He took a sharp corner quickly as the SUV lurched to the side threatening to tip but Beckendorf righted the vehicle and drove forward. "For your information, I scored the highest on the written driving test so you should be considered safe in my hands." He came upon a dead end and gunned the SUV into reverse, the engine groaning in protest.

The three boys in the back yelped with every turn as one of them was smashed up against the window with Nico pinned in the middle.

"I don't want to die, Beckendorf," Nico pleaded and winced from another sharp turn.

Beckendorf spun the steering wheel around and gunned the SUV forward. He stomped on the gas once again proceeding to the starting line.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Grover said who looked positively green.

He stomped on the brakes and brought the SUV to a dead halt. Percy almost smashed his head on the back of Jason's seat if his seatbelt hadn't locked up and prevented him from flying forward. He groaned and already felt the bruise starting to form underneath his shirt.

"So press on the break, shift into park, and we are done," Beckendorf said proudly and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He unblocked his seat belt and exited the SUV as the other boys stumbled and fell out of their seats.

"Very good, squad 3," a training officer said. "No pylons knocked down, excellent work. Charles Beckendorf, I am assigning you as the driver of this squad. Congratulations." The officer shook Beckendorf's hand. "Officer Burke will drive you back to the institute, squad 3, excellent work once again."

Beckendorf was still smiling as they walked over to the troop transport truck. They all hopped in and glared at Beckendorf.

"What?" he said innocently. "You guys should have studied for the test if you didn't want me driving you guys around."

"You know most of us have dyslexia and can't read that stupid green book," Nico said. The truck took off back towards the institute, the warm air whipping by.

"I have dyslexia, too," Beckendorf said.

"I'll say it then," Grover said. "We all figured you would be the best driver anyway. The rest of us are too easily distracted by something shiny." They all laughed and waited to return to training.

It was Long Range training by the time they got to the institute. They entered the elevator and waited for it to deliver them to their destination. Apparently they were going to time each other to see who was the fastest in putting together semi-automatic rifles. After many pain staking hours of learning how to put one together by himself, he could finally show off all that he's learned which wasn't much but it was a start.

The pieces were all spread out before Percy as he kneeled and stared at the parts trying to think of where to start. Grover was sitting in front of him with a stop watch in hand ready to start timing his friend.

"You know you get these wrinkles between your eyebrows when you concentrate really hard?" he said. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Percy looked up for a moment to glare at his friend before staring back at the jig saw puzzle that lay before him. He started with the largest pieces and began.

"Time!" he yelled and set down the finished rifle.

"Ten minutes and thirteen seconds," Grover said, sounding impressed.

"Okay, your turn," Percy said and took the gun apart, piece by piece. "Ready and go!" Grover began to build his gun.

That's all that took place during Long Range Weaponry, learning how to build a gun in the least amount of time. Soon they would be starting to shoot at the targets. Apparently next week they were going to start that. Hopefully Percy wouldn't make a fool of himself. He's never held a dangerous weapon like this since he came to the institute. There was still this notion in the back of his mind that someday he might be turning a gun on another human being. He tried shoving it into the back of his mind but somehow it always made its way into the front of his mind.

"Are we going out to the city tomorrow?" Percy asked as they walked up to their dorm room to change into their leisure clothes.

"Do you want to?" Grover asked.

"Does this have to do with Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Nico asked, smirking.

"Oh shut up," Percy said. He felt his face grow warm.

"I saw we go out tomorrow," Beckendorf said. "I have a certain person to meet."

"Is this the mysterious Silena Beauregard that we have no clue about?" Jason asked and opened their dorm room door.

"No not at all," Beckendorf said sarcastically. "Of course it does. I told you yesterday she's coming by tomorrow."

"We finally get to meet Beckendorf's girl," Nico said and made kissing sounds. Beckendorf gripped the back of Nico's neck and held him in a head lock in the crook of his arm.

Percy's mind was far away at the time and didn't pay attention to the conversations going on around him. He was still stuck on that red headed girlie from the Big House. She certainly made an impression on him and he kept thinking about her day in and day out. He's called her a few times. By accident he memorized her phone number. He called her a few days after they met. They haven't seen each other since September started since she was going to finishing school for young ladies. Though she promised to swing by this Saturday so they could spend a few hours together.

Dinner was the same as always, a piece of lean cut meat, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. They didn't have a very large selection for dinner but it was very filling. It kept them strong enough and in shape, replacing all the calories they worked off during the day. He was glad when he finally dropped down on his bed and realized he could finally sleep in tomorrow. Oh Percy was so sore and tired and… tired and sore. The training was starting to take it out of him. And he was supposed to last five years of this and already during his third week he felt like he was going to die.

"Did you turn off the alarm, Beckendorf?" Jason asked with his face already planted in the pillow.

"Yes, mother," Beckendorf said and rolled his eyes.

"Good, I don't want to be woken up by it again like we were last week."

"You're just as bad as Nico," he muttered.

Jason brought his head up. "I am not."

"I concur with Jason," Percy said.

"I second that motion," Grover said and put his book away, settling down on his mattress.

"Nico!" Beckendorf hollered. "Get your ass out here so we can go to sleep."

"You guys are so uptight," Nico said and turned off the bathroom light and sat down on his bed. Beckendorf switched off the light and everybody stopped talking, eager to get some sleep. Everyone was a little bit grouchy lately. Everyone realized that because they were a full group with five people meant that the training officers were no longer going to take it easy on them. It was hard-core training from now on.

Later in the night, Percy was lightly dozing. Despite how tired he was, his thoughts were keeping him up focused on Rachel. When he was a little more awake he heard voices. Not in his head but around him. Other people were awake as well. It was Nico and Jason talking, it sounded like a very serious conversation.

"Do you want to talk about?" Jason asked softly, probably not to wake any of the others.

Nico was quiet. "No."

"Come on, man. These dreams have been going on for far too long."

"It's not like you'll understand." Nico sounded very bitter. A touchy subject perhaps? "It's always the same dream."

"Your mother?" Jason asked. Percy never knew Jason had a sensitive side. He thought he was always some street rat that didn't care about anything but his own skin.

Percy heard Nico gasp. "How did you know?"

"Sometimes you sleep talk," he said matter of fact. "You were adopted weren't you?" Nico was silent at first. He was nodding maybe. Percy couldn't see what he was doing.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Nico asked, sounding a little bit desperate. Jason was probably shaking his head since he didn't hear anything come out of his mouth.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about? Might as well since I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight," Jason said.

"No. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Nico, stop acting like an ass and just tell me already. This is your problem. You don't tell anyone anything which I think is messing up your brain. Just say it already."

Nico sniffled. Was he crying? He usually wasn't one to cry. "I was born in Midia. I never knew my real father since he left just a few months after I was born. My mother didn't have enough money to take care of us, me and my sister. Then there was a virus that swept through the town we were in. Lots of people died. Then my mother got sick and she didn't make it."

"Is that what your dream was about?" Jason asked. "Your mother's death?"

Nico was probably nodding again. He sniffled and took in a deep breath. "We were living on the streets at that point. I was eight when it happened. It just kept playing over and over in my mind. I didn't want to believe that she was dead. She was the one thing that kept me and Bianca going. Then she died and Bianca stepped into her place."

"That must've been rough for you," Jason said quietly. "Not parents to look after you."

"At least you understand what it's like to live like that. No parents to look after you, living by your wits, stealing food so you won't starve."

"Oh I stole a lot more than food when my mother died."

"You're a bad influence to all those around you," he scoffed.

Jason snickered. "I got into so much crap when I was in the Legion."

"And you're supposed to be a leader to the rest of us," Nico said.

"We'll see when we choose squad positions," Jason said.

Silence broke between them. Percy assumed they both fell back asleep. He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. So that's the secret about Nico's life. His mother died and he became an orphan. There was a lot more to Nico than meets the eye. He settled down under his blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and just to warn you... Probably for most of the chapters the POV jumps around... hope that doesn't bug you<strong>

**Read and Review, people... Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 9

**I must say I am getting faster with these updates... know why? Because I have no homework tonight for the first time and I have too much time on my hands and nothing to do with it except type... You guys benefit greatly from this... Okay... so I went writing in the woods on Monday and might I say had a wonderful time there... Met some authors, they gave us advice on writing plus they fed us good food and I didn't have to go to school... yeah.. it was awesome**

**Special thanks to: Minxy 12, JassonRe, and chessrd... I love it when people read my story... It makes me feel special.**

**Review Comments:**

**pjoftw111: Probably the rest of the chapters will have POV changes because it's important... I do love throwing humour in there every once in a while... gotta keep you people entertained and happy while reading this depressing story.**

**WARNING: Violence picks up in this chapter... just so you know and are not unprepared.**

* * *

><p>'It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.'<p>

Rose Kennedy

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

_They were leading him down the silent hallway. Doorways with small windows set into them lined the hallway on either side of him. The only sound he could hear were his chains dragging across the floor. Two guards stood on either side of him, gripping his arms tightly which was completely useless since there was a strap around his upper arms, keeping them pinned to his body. His hands were cuffed in front of him, manacled to his waist and from there another set of chains dropped to his ankles. He was pretty sure there was another guard behind him holding a gun that was aimed for his back. Obviously they were ordered to take no chances with him._

_His cell door creaked open and the guards shoved him inside the small room. It couldn't be called a room. It was more like a broom closet with a stainless steel platform as a bed and a toilet set against the wall. The guard with the gun pointed it towards him as the other guards relieved him of the chains and the strap. The last thing he remembers seeing was the barrel of the gun disappearing from the doorway. It locked with a heavy click._

_The next time the guards returned, they dragged him out of his cell when he was drowsy with fatigue. They must've drugged his food because next thing he knew, he was strapped down to a medical table. His prison jumpsuit was gone and so was the t-shirt he wore underneath. They left his boxers on though, along with several straps applied to hold him down. There was something over his mouth as well, a strip of leather fashioned to make some sort of muzzle. To keep him quiet._

_He looked up and was blinded by bright lights shining down on his body. He turned his head to the side, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness. There were people around him but they all wore medical stuff obscuring their facial features. One of the strangers stepped over to him and started to apply white circles to his body with wires attached to them. Electrodes, he thought._

_He started breathing heavier. He yanked against the straps, knowing he wouldn't break free this time. He was only tiring himself out in the process anyway. He turned his attention back up to the ceiling as the last electrodes were attached to the sides of his heads, on his temples. Panic was seeping in now. He was shaking, even before the torture started._

_Another man entered his line of vision standing above him, smiling cruelly. "Let's see you get out of this one, Blackjack." The man laughed but never once lost his grin. _

_He seethed in rage at the man above him, the one man that had caused him to feel some much pain. He stayed during the entire process of electromagnetic shock. The shocks were increased in voltage with every passing reaction. Again and again and again and…_

* * *

><p>Blackjack opened his eyes, the panic still with him. He couldn't breathe. His lungs tightened and constricted the airflow. Quickly, he kicked off the sheets that were tangled around him and ran up to the nearest window. With shaky hands he pushed open the window panes and leaned against the windowsill, taking in great gulps of air like his life depended on it. He shivered as a cool draft of air blew into the flat he was living in. He was still in shock when the elevator rumbled up the shaft and buzzer went off, suggesting that someone was home.<p>

"Oh, man," the man said behind him. "You missed one hell of a party, Blackjack. You should've been there when- Black? You okay?"

Blackjack didn't pay any attention to him as he approached him. The man, only a few years older than himself, placed a hand gently on his bare shoulder. Blackjack felt numb. Slowly, the young man turned Blackjack to face him.

"Blackjack, you okay?" he said comfortingly. Blackjack still stared off into space. The man in front of him snapped his fingers to gain his attention. He shook his head and cleared his daze. "What happened?"

Blackjack felt his lower lip tremble. His knees began to shake and just as he was about to fall the other man caught him and helped him to sit on the couch. A lamp was turned on, blindingly painful but comforting as it banished the scary thoughts that consumed him.

"Dreams again?" the man asked and rummaged around in the fridge for something to drink or eat. "Are you listening?"

"Hm?" Blackjack grabbed a pillow and held it close to his chest. "Oh, yeah about that-"

"Don't worry about it," the man said and carried over a cold water bottle, tossing it to Blackjack. "Me and Porkpie still get them too. Are they getting worse?"

Blackjack shrugged his shoulders and pushed the sweat damp, black hair out of his eyes. "They're less frequent now. I only have them six times a week instead of seven. But they increased in intensity."

"Was it a bad one this time?" he asked and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV

"They were shocking me this time," Blackjack replied hoarsely. "And he was standing there watching the whole thing, enjoying my suffering." He quickly gulped down the precious water and pressed the cold water bottle up against his forehead.

"Are you sure we don't need to take you down to the hospital and get you checked out?" the man asked.

Blackjack shook his head. "I'm fine. They always made sure never to leave any brain damage when they conducted their experiments. They always wanted me healthy."

"Blackjack, this isn't good for you, man. We need to get you some sort of help."

"I said I'm fine, Guido," he said just a little bit louder. "I don't need any help."

Guido laughed. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that I'd be as rich as King Kronos."

Blackjack flinched at the name. His friend could be so optimistic sometimes which annoyed him greatly.

"When's Porkpie coming home?" he asked, eager to get off the topic of his nightmares.

Guido shrugged. "As far as I know he was trying to get somewhere with that daughter of Zeus, what's her name?"

"Thalia?"

"Yes," Guido said. "I don't think it was going so well. Porkpie isn't that much of a smooth talker."

"He's even worse when he's had a little bit too much to drink," Blackjack said and gulped down the rest of his water. At least he didn't wake up screaming this time.

"Which is every time but he's getting better. He might actually get somewhere this time." Guido stretched out on the couch and yawned. "Well, I think it's about time I get some sleep. Want the TV on?" Blackjack nodded. The noise from the TV comforted him with its sounds and noises. "Don't stay up too late now."

"What are you, my mother?"

Guido laughed and walked to the back of the flat where his bed was. They all lived together, Blackjack, Guido and Porkpie. They have been since they reached Olympia only five months ago. They rented a large flat for the three of them which had enough living space for all three of them. The flat was one large room with a smaller room for a bathroom. Their beds were just mattresses placed on the floor with sheets and blankets. There were some outlets for a small kitchen in one of the corners of the room. It didn't matter anyway since they rarely ate here. The only way to get into the flat was by elevator. There was no door, only elevator. Ride it all the way to the top and slide the key into the lock that opens the metal cage siding that sort of acted like a door.

Blackjack didn't mind sleeping on a mattress with two other men and no walls to have their own privacy. He actually preferred it. After being locked up in a small eight foot by eight foot cell for a year and a half he had enough time of being alone. They only human interaction he received in that prison was with the guards and the thirty minute walk he was allowed to have. The walk wasn't much exercise though. The prisoners were let out of their cells at once to walk around the perimeter of the prison. For thirty minutes only. In two lines with no talking, only silence and walking. The prison changed him and not for the better.

Around two in the morning, Porkpie finally came back home. He staggered a bit as he set foot on the flat but that was his form of escape, alcohol. Out of the three of them, Porkpie was the oldest at twenty seven and was in prison for five years. Blackjack couldn't imagine what kind of horrors he went through for five years.

"I'mmmm hooooommmeee," he said and flopped down onto the couch where Blackjack was sitting with his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms surrounding them.

"Get anywhere with Thalia this time?" he asked quietly, not to wake Guido.

"Juuuust a little bit," he said using his fingers to measure the 'little bit'. "She's giving me a chance."

"And the deal was that you have to be sober the entire night you spend together," Blackjack said.

Porkpie nodded vigorously. "I should sleep now. G'nighttttt!" He stood up and wobbled off to bed where he made a might thud and shook the entire flat as he collapsed on his bed.

Blackjack shook his head. At least Porkpie had a form of escape. He couldn't find his form of escape very easily. Alcohol never made him forget his pain or make it lessen. It did make it easier for him to accept it but he didn't want acceptance, he wanted to forget it, forget all of it. Smoking helped a little bit. It made him calmer and relieved stress but the pain was still there. He still had to find his form of escape.

He turned off the TV and stood up, finding that he was tired for once. He walked over to where the mattresses were laid. Guido was snuggled up safely under his blankets. Porkpie was passed out on his mattress. Blackjack rolled his eyes and eased his friend under the blankets, taking off his jacket as well. He never had a large family. It was mostly his younger sister and him for the most part. Then she died and he was alone, all alone in this cruel world. Guido and Porkpie was his family now, his brothers. He helped them conjure up a plan to escape and in return they guided him to Olympia and kept him alive when they crossed the border.

He flopped down onto his mattress and pulled the blankets up over his chest. He shivered and remembered he didn't close the window. He shook his head and sunk further into the mattress. He liked the cold too. It reminded him that he had a window to look out and to open, as well as to feel a cold breeze on his skin when the cold and snow around the prison kept them locked inside.

As fatigue washed over him, his mind kept dwelling on one fact. The man that ordered the hit on his sister was still out there, living it up in the good life, while people like Blackjack (a soldier) suffered. He promised himself he would get his revenge. He would avenge his sister and kill King Kronos, freeing the world as well as ridding the world of a monster. A tear rolled out of the corner of his eye and down his nose. Soon he would have his revenge.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys official yet?" Nico asked as he and Percy made their way to their assigned table spot to eat their dinner.<p>

Percy rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Nico, no, Rachel and I are friends only."

"Yeah, just like how Beckendorf and Silena were just _friends,_" Jason mocked, receiving a glare from Beckendorf.

"For the last time, Jason, I already told you guys that me and Silena are official. End. Of. Story." Beckendorf turned his attention back to his bowl and poked around in his stew.

"Fine, we'll lay off." Jason turned on the bench to face Percy. "How long have you and Rachel been friends?"

"Since September," Percy answered and mulled over his bowl of stew.

"What's wrong with you?" Nico asked. "It's been four months since you guys met and you're not official yet. Really, Percy, I thought you could do better."

"We're just friends," he insisted.

"And yet you spend a lot of time on the phone talking to her," Jason said and winked at him.

Percy shook his head. "Half of the time when I'm on the phone, I'm talking to my mom. For the last time, Rachel and I are just friends."

"Beckendorf said that about Silena and look how they turned out," Nico said and pointed his spoon in Beckendorf's direction.

"But at least you knew we were going somewhere," Beckendorf said.

"I hate you guys," Percy said and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face.

"Just get used to it already," Grover said. "You have five years of their heckling to live with."

"That's not something I want to look forward to."

* * *

><p>Percy stretched out on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chest. As the months continued, the training became harder and harder. The training officers pushed them a little harder as they trained in the gym on the treadmills and weight sets. It was too cold to go out running now, it being winter and all. They also expected them to build hand guns blindfolded. In what situation would they be in and that skill will come in handy? He didn't know.<p>

Tomorrow was the starting of another wonderful weekend. Apparently Rachel was home for winter vacation from her boarding school. She said she wanted to meet at this nice little coffee shop located on the same street as the Big House. He said he would go and the boys of squad 3 wouldn't accept the fact that they were just friends. It was true. Percy and Rachel were just friends. She was just too… special for him. He didn't really deserve her. He was scum life, she was slicker. They shouldn't be together and they were really just better as friends. He could say anything to her and get rid of all the training stress he gets placed on his shoulders. You think he would talk to Sally about that but he couldn't bear the fact that he was telling her all about the wrong things that go on in the institute. Then that would make her worry and Percy couldn't do that to her.

Nico was having a big day tomorrow as well. Bianca was finally coming to visit him from college. They were going to spend the whole day together as brother and sister and catch up on each other's lives. He couldn't wait to see her.

And the other three boys of squad 3? They were going to watch a game on the ice and just have a good time out in the cold weather. Weekends were meant to be relaxing for the soldiers anyways.

* * *

><p>Major General Castellan held up his glass and Mark immediately refilled the glass with some more brandy. He gulped down half the glass and rubbed his forehead. Mark waited patiently at the side of his desk, looking like he might fall over at any time from exhaustion. Castellan couldn't blame him though. He's been delivering urgent messages for him all day. He looked at his watch and squinted at it. He was tired too. What was it? One in the morning? Might as well send the mute to bed. Tired mutes are sloppy mutes.<p>

"Mark, go to bed," he said and finished the brandy. Mark shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Go. To. Bed. Now." Mark nodded and left his office.

Castellan leaned back against his chair and picked up the phone. He dialled the number and waited for the person on the other end pick up the phone. Four rings later a deep voiced man answered.

"You better have a good excuse for bothering me at this hour," he said.

"I know what you're doing, Thorne," Castellan answered and closed his eyes, shuddering from the memories that came flooding back. "Get your men ready because I have the next soldier for you."

"Really?" He sounded interested. "Who is it this time?"

"Nico di Angelo," he answered. "His sister is Bianca di Angelo."

"Do you want this one to go slow or quick?"

Castellan shuddered. "Just do what you have to do and make sure there are no mistakes this time."

Thorne laughed. "It will be done." The phone went dead and Castellan hung up his receiver. He gulped down the rest of his brandy and started to make his way to his living residence.

* * *

><p>The next morning the boys of squad 3 were getting their usual cup of soup before heading off in different directions around the town. It was a cold day in Othrys. Snow was pushed up against the sides of the streets and the sun was shining brightly but did nothing to warm up those who were walking on the streets.<p>

"I hate the cold," Beckendorf grumbled. "Back where I live, the only snow we have is on the mountain peaks. And it's always warm there."

"You've been complaining about the cold ever since the first snow fall," Jason said. "Just get it through your head already. We have winter in Othrys." Beckendorf sadly nodded and looked down into his cup of soup.

A sleek black car pulled up against the side of the street where they were standing. The passenger window rolled down and a feminine voice called out from the driver's seat. "Nico!"

Nico turned at the mention of his name and smiled when he saw who it was. "Bianca," he said in disbelief. "I can't believe you got here so fast."

Percy looked at the driver of the car and saw the similarities between Nico and his sister. They both had that olive toned skin, the silky looking black hair, and dark eyes. Nico walked up the car and leaned against the open window.

"It's so good to see again," Nico said.

"I couldn't stay away from my little brother," Bianca said and smiled

"I'm not little," he defended.

"You still are to me."

Nico looked back at his friends and noticed they were all standing around, waiting for his conversation to end so they could go their separate ways. "Oh, right. Bianca, these are the guys. Guys, this is Bianca." The all said hello to one another and Nico slipped into the car.

"Remember, Nico," Jason said. "No later than nine."

"For the last time, Jason, I can tell time." Nico waved goodbye to squad 3 and rolled up the window. The black car took off around the corner.

"Ready to catch the game?" Grover asked and threw his cup and spoon into a street garbage can.

"Certainly," Jason said. "I have a feeling that it's going to be an exciting game today."

"I'll see you guys back at the institute," Percy said and began to walk in the opposite direction the others were.

"Have fun with the girlfriend, Percy," Beckendorf hollered out.

"For that last time, we aren't dating!"

"That's what you think!" Grover called out after him.

Percy turned his back on them and walked away quickly. He was eager to see Rachel and get away from the guys for a while. They were never going to let him live it down, ever. Until he and Rachel actually started dating but that might not happen. He just couldn't see himself dating her. She was rich, a slicker, and a sophisticated young lady. And he, well, he was from a poor family and his social status was one bar above mutes. Nope. A future with her was highly unlikely.

He hurried down the street where the Big House was located and stepped into the coffee shop named Divine's. She was sitting by the window with a coffee in front of her and the sun shining through the window and onto her. She looked like a million dollars. Percy shook his head and paid for a tea. Coffee made him wired. Found that out by accident and it's something he'd rather not repeat.

"Hey, Percy," Rachel said and sipped her coffee, smiling up at him.

"Hey, Rach," he said and sat down across from her. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, I'm just glad to be home. I can't take the academy seriously anymore."

"Why?" He sipped his tea.

"They're trying to teach us how to be proper," she said blandly. "Like how ladies don't slouch, and ladies know what fork is for what meal, and ladies know when to laugh, and ladies are meant to stay at home. Ugh! I hate that place."

"Then why are you going there?"

She wrinkled her nose. "My mom went there and my dad sent me there so I wouldn't cause any arguments about how I want to go to art school."

"You're an artist?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I've told you this before, Percy. Unless if you weren't listening to me that might make sense."

"If that was the day I had coffee, then I didn't listen to a word you were saying."

"That was a big mistake."

"Very."

She drummed her fingers on the table and looked down at her coffee. "How about we go to my place?" she asked. "Get out of the cold for a while and just hang out."

Percy felt his cheeks warm up. It might have been from the tea. "Sure, there's not much we can do outside anyway."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She led him outside of Divine's and down to the curb of the street where she flagged down a cabby. The yellow car pulled to a halt and Rachel grabbed Percy's arm, pulling him into the cabby. She said the address to her home and the cabby's driver took off.

They drove into rich side of town with large houses and expensive cars parked in the driveways. Percy couldn't tear his gaze away from the window. He's never seen anything like this before. The houses were unique and different from each other, like each had its own personality.

"Your child like wonder will never cease to amaze me," Rachel said and smiled at him.

"Don't mock me," Percy said. "I've never been here before."

"My dad built most of the houses here. I don't really think the designs are for me but each house has its own uniqueness."

"Where do you live then?" Percy kept looking out the window and watched the houses pass by one by one.

"In a flat near where the palace is built."

He turned in his seat and stared at her. "By the palace?"

She laughed at him. "Oh, Percy, I enjoy you're company. Yes, my home is near the palace. Now stop looking at me like I just sprouted another head."

They continued to drive through the rich side of town until they met up with the main business district. Once again Percy was boxed in by skyscrapers made of glass and chrome. The cabby pulled over to the side of the road. Rachel threw some cash in the driver's direction and pushed Percy out of the car and onto the street.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"Up there," she said and pointed at one of the skyscrapers. "Come on, Percy, we don't have all day here."

She led him into the building and into the lobby. They walked towards the elevator and stepped inside. She pressed a button and the elevator started to rise. The elevator doors opened up to the twelfth floor. There were only two doors in the entire hallway. Apparently the rooms were very large. Rachel pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Wow," is the only word Percy could muster as they entered the flat. The walls on the outside of the building were made of tinted glass. The room they entered was the living room with its flat screen TV, leather couches and chairs. "This place is huge."

"There are only two rooms on this floor and my family owns both of them. This one is for me."

"You own this whole flat?" Percy asked and looked around. "You could fit my whole house in here."

Rachel flopped down on one of the couches and turned on the TV. "So, what do you want to do?"

He turned and jumped onto one of the couches as well, taking up the whole thing. "I don't know. Play a game, watch some TV."

"I've got board games."

"Which ones?"

Rachel looked at the coffee table in front of her. "Boardwalk or King's Country?"

* * *

><p>Nico landed on his side, hard. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to gather the strength he needed to get to his knees and then to his feet. The hand cuffs bit into his wrists as he strained with effort. Bianca was flung into the room and landed beside him. She spat blood out of her mouth along with a piece of a tooth. He tried to speak out but remembered the tape covering his mouth. She reached out gently and tried to peel the tape off from his mouth. Their attackers entered the room and Bianca was flung back against the wall.<p>

Nico rolled onto his arm and looked towards the doorway where another man stood. His gray hair was neatly combed back revealing an odd pair of mismatching eyes, one blue and the other brown. He looked down at Nico and grinned like a cat.

"Welcome, Nico di Angelo, I hope you'll find that our hospitality is to your liking," the man said. He stepped into the room and nodded in Nico's direction. Two of his henchmen gripped Nico's arms and helped him to his feet. The man smiled at Nico once again and pulled back his fist to deliver the first of many blows.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to go?" Rachel asked.<p>

Percy frowned and looked at the cards in his hands. "Don't rush me, woman."

"You know, I can always help you decide which card to lay."

He looked up at her. "And let you cheat again? I think not."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't cheat Percy."

"That's what you think." He laid down a card and waited for her to lay her next card.

She smiled and laid down her card. "I win."

"Agh!" He pushed away from the table and laid his head on the couch. "I swear you cheated."

"I didn't," she insisted and began to clean up the game.

Percy sat back up and looked at her. He stood up as if to stretch and slowly walked to her side. He bent down, giving the impression of helping her and then started to poke her in the sides. She collapsed into a giggling fit as Percy continued to attack her.

"I'm an heiress you know!" she said between gasps for air. "I can have you arrested."

"For what?"

She gripped a pillow and whacked him across the head with it. Percy pretended he was mortally wounded and collapsed onto the couch, gasping for air.

"Oh, fairest Rachel, you have defeated me." Percy closed his eyes and smirked when he heard Rachel laugh.

"You are such a goof. Do you want something to eat?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What are you suggesting we eat?"

"We either order out or we can try and make Noodles N' Cheese."

"I'm feeling a bit noodly."

"This is going to be an adventure," Rachel muttered and walked into the small kitchenette.

* * *

><p>Nico was dropped onto the ground, right on his back. His arms screamed in protest as he arched his back to get his weight off of them. He started coughing against the tape, feeling like he was going to suffocate. One of the attackers rolled him onto his stomach and ripped the tape off of his mouth. He coughed up a little spat of blood and took in great gulps of air. The pain in his side was getting worse. Ribs were probably broken, one of his eyes was swelling shut, and some other bone was broken as well but pain was flaring up all over his body and he couldn't decide which bone was broken.<p>

He looked across the room and saw Bianca huddled in the corner. Her make-up was streaming down her face with each passing tear she shed for him. He started coughing again.

"Let's take a break," the man with mismatched eyes said. "Let the little brats have a moment together."

As soon as the men left and the door was firmly closed, Bianca ran from her corner and dropped to her knees beside her brother. She cradled his head in her lap.

"Bianca?" he wheezed.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, Nico," she said more for herself.

He nuzzled his head against her leg. "I don't know what they want," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you have to be sorry for, Nico," she said quietly. "It's just some freak attack. I'm sure they're asking for the ransom money from our parents."

"And if they aren't?"

Bianca didn't answer for she didn't need to. The door was pushed open and the attackers entered the room. Bianca held her brother close as if she could protect him from any more harm. The men seized her arms and dragged her away opposite the room. The man, who conjured up this whole scheme, helped Nico stand up and watch what his men were going to do to Bianca.

"Watch, Nico," the man whispered into his ear. "Watch."

* * *

><p>"Despite the fact that half the noodles are burnt, I think we did pretty well," Percy said and stabbed his fork down into the pot filled with half burnt noodles swimming in cheese.<p>

"Usually I have a mute cook for me," Rachel said. "This did turn out pretty good.

"My meals are all premade. Plus it's all healthy. I'm sure that all this cheese can't be that good for me."

Rachel smiled and dug her fork into the mass of noodles. "Hopefully this stuff will wash off."

"Burnt noodles are definitely the best," Percy said with his mouth full.

"By far."

* * *

><p>The unmistakable sound of a gun being loaded and cocked sounded in the empty room. One of the attackers looked towards the leader. The man with the mismatched eyes smiled and nodded. The attacker squeezed the trigger of the gun and delivered a bullet. The body was dropped to the ground.<p>

"Clean it up then," the man said. "I'll drop by the hospital and dump both of them off there." He bent down towards the shuddering youth and whispered quietly. "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

* * *

><p>"I should really get back to the institute," Percy said and stretched out on the couch with a stomach full of burnt noodles and cheese.<p>

"Well thanks for coming then," Rachel said. "I had a great time with you today."

"Same here." He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned to face her. She stepped up towards him and smiled. He hugged her briefly and she returned the embrace. "I'll try to call you sometime next week," he said and stepped out of the door just as the phone rang in Rachel's flat.

"Alright, bye, Percy."

He waved and left the flat, closing the door behind him. He pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open.

"Percy!" Rachel called out. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway of her flat. "Someone called for you. He said his name is Grover."

Percy walked over to Rachel and she handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"Thank goodness I reached you." It was Grover alright and he sounded really panicked. "It's emergency, we're all down at the hospital, and-and-and."

"Grover, take it easy. Tell me what happened."

"It's Nico. I don't have much time left. Just get down to the Othrys General Hospital. I'll tell you everything when you get here."

"See you soon." The phone went dead and he handed the phone back to Rachel. "I have to go."

"Wait, Percy-"

He fled down the hallway and rapidly pressed the elevator button. The doors opened immediately and he stepped inside, urgently pressing the lobby button. The doors closed and the annoying soft elevator music started to play. Why was his squad at the hospital? What about Nico? He had to get there soon.

He flagged down a cabby as soon as he stepped foot onto the sidewalk. The yellow car stopped by his side and he jumped into the back seat. "Othrys General Hospital and step on it please," he asked.

The cabby's driver nodded and merged with traffic. It didn't take too long to get to the hospital but the light had faded away. He threw some money at the driver and thanked him for his service. He slid out of the cabby and ran into the hospital where Grover was waiting for him.

"What happened?" Percy asked and was led down the hallway by Grover to the waiting room.

"I don't know much. All I know is that Nico was found in the back alley nearby the hospital. He looked pretty bad when he entered. He's in surgery right now. But his sister-" Grover shook his head.

"What? What about his sister?"

"Bianca was shot. She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know where I get most of my quotes? Watching Criminal Minds... heh... and don't say I didn't tell you that the violence picks up... yada yada yada... review please! but you don't have to... it's just a plead...<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay... I would like to say something to you all... I love it when you guys add my story and all but I do love feedback.. It's not that difficult... All you do is click your mouse or something.. so could you please review at least once? I'm not one of the those writers who says I won't post a chapter until i receive five reviews... no... just no... so please? You get a cookie made by the fiends? that's not a bad deal... it's up to you.**

**Special Thanks to: Miss-Li-ding, Sargent fuzzy bear, and JasonxPiper forever... Thank you for adding the story.. I hope you enjoy it...**

**Review Comments:**

**JassonRe: I have a very corrupt mind... Truth be told I like killing off characters... not that I make a sport of it since they would probably rise up against me and try to kill me... You'll see why later... other wise I would be giving all of my secrets away.**

**Warning: Torture scenes and self harm mentioned... please be cautious when reading.. there's a reason why it's rated T**

* * *

><p>'There is a saying in Tibetan, 'Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strength.' No matter what sort of difficulties, how painful experience is, if we lose our hope, that's our real disaster.'<p>

Dalai Lama XIV

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Percy stared at Grover in disbelief. "We just saw her earlier today. How can she be dead?"

"She was shot," Jason said who was helping himself the refreshments that were left in the waiting room. "Her body was found at the same time Nico was. A single bullet to the head was all it took."

"Does anybody know what happened? I mean really, they go out for a few hours and then Nico ends up in surgery and Bianca is dead. What the hell happened?"

"Percy, calm down," Beckendorf said. "Take it easy and sit down. We're going to stay here until he comes out of surgery."

"I called Major General Castellan," Jason said and sat down with a Styrofoam cup of tea in his hands. "He says he'll meet us here and if deemed so we can pull straws to see who wants to stay here for the night and wait until Nico wakes up from surgery. I'm sure he doesn't want to be left alone in here."

"Who does?" Grover asked and looked around nervously. "I'm not too fond of hospitals myself. The doctors always try to put a good spin on things while you're waiting here wondering if your friend is going to make it out of surgery or not."

"Way to dampen everyone's spirit, G-Man," Beckendorf said.

They all fell silent and lounged on the cushioned chairs in the waiting room. Percy paced constantly and stared out the window at the city. Cars were still driving and people were still walking on the streets. Although, some of them could be mutes heading off to work or something. He didn't know.

Major General Castellan arrived soon after a mute server stood nervously behind him. He shooed him away. "What happened again, squad 3?" he asked and took a seat.

"We were walking down the street, Grover, Beckendorf and I," Jason explained, "coming back from a game on the ice and were planning on going back to the institute. So we just passed the hospital and there was this nurse standing there, looking kind of frantic. She spotted us out and ran over to us. She asked us our names and we told her and then she told us to come into the hospital so we did. She told us the situation of how they found Nico in the back alleyway and how when they brought him in he told her that he needed us. That we should be walking by the hospital on our way back before they wheeled him into surgery. That's about all we know, sir."

Castellan nodded and stared out the window. "Do you know anything about how they found Nico?"

"A little bit, sir," Jason answered. "Apparently he was in rough shape when they found him. Internal bleeding or something I can't remember much of what she told us. He's still in surgery now. All I know about his sister that she was shot in the head."

"Her body's in the morgue I presume?" Jason nodded. "I'll go have a look then. I'll permit one of you to stay here for the night. I know all of you are worried about your squad mate so one will stay and make sure he'll be okay when he wakes up. I'll take my leave now." The Major General left the waiting room in a hurry.

"He seemed a little… odd," Beckendorf said.

"I know, he's usually never this jumpy," Percy said. "Whenever I see him in the institute he's usually so slack and calm. It's like he saw a ghost."

"Or he just doesn't like hospitals," Grover added. "I know I don't."

So they decided Percy would stay for the night since it seemed like he was the one who wouldn't aggravate Nico the most, since he didn't. A half hour later the doctor came into the room and said Nico was now in a recovery room. He suffered massive internal bleeding which they had fixed but he will have to stay for a few weeks to receive more treatment, which suited them all fine since at least he was alive. The doctor led them to his recovery room.

"He suffered at least six broken ribs," the doctor said. "A fractured cheekbone and might be partially blind in his left eye later on in life. We also discovered that his right ankle was completely shattered. We had to reconstruct the bone. He may have a permanent limp but until he's on his feet we won't know."

"Is there anything else?" Percy asked. "Is that all?"

"For now. He's out of danger for now but until he wakes up and starts to respond to us we won't know what kind of trauma he went through." The doctor left squad 3 around their fallen comrade as he went off to finish his rounds.

They were silent as they stood around Nico's beside. A lot of wires were sprouting out from the white hospital shirt he was wearing, plugged into the machine beside his head. A thracine tube dripped the silver liquid into his immediate relief implant as well as other things were plugged into him. He looked absolutely horrid. His usual olive skin was pale from blood loss. His face bloomed with bruises and one particularly bad one near his left eye just as the doctor said. His lip was split and was starting to turn black and blue. Around his wrists were faint bruises, from restraints or something.

"Who could've done something like this?" Grover asked quietly. "It doesn't make any sense."

"This can't be a random attack by a gang," Jason said and shook his head. "I know all the gangs' signatures on the lower side. None of them match this and none of the gangs would kill someone random, only each other."

"Kidnappers?" Beckendorf suggested.

Percy shook his head. "He has rich parents remember? They wouldn't do this without asking for a ransom and not so quickly either."

"Well we won't know until he wakes us," Jason said and prepared to leave the room. "Call the institute in the morning if his condition changes, Percy."

"I will." Jason nodded and the rest of squad 3 followed in his wake.

Percy saw a cushioned chair set down by the window. Probably for a doctor or nurse to sit in, waiting for a patient to wake up or to drug them again when they did wake up. He dropped into it and settled into the cushions. It was going to be a very long night.

He cat napped on and off throughout the night. The chair was comfortable but the position he was in was not. So he dug some extra blankets out from the closet and set them on the cold, tiled floor as a bed. He used the chair cushion as a pillow and settled down on the ground and slept.

When he awoke the light was coming in through the window. It wasn't sunny out today but cloudy and snowy instead. He was going to have a very tough time getting back home in that. Funny. He just thought of the institute as his home. Interesting.

When he had enough sleep, he cleaned up his bed and put everything away. Another perk of being a soldier was that the doctors and nurses didn't mind that he slept in Nico's room. They didn't even object to it. Being a soldier keeps getting better and better.

He continued to sit in the chair until Nico started to move around on the bed. Percy turned and looked over at him. He could be waking up now. Percy stood by Nico's bedside and waited until his friend opened his eyes and looked up at him

"Where?" He licked his parched lips.

"You're in the Othrys General Hospital," Percy answered clearly.

Nico slowly nodded and closed his eyes. He frowned and then opened then again. "Bianca?"

Percy shook his head. "She's not here anymore."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

Nico took the news in silence. He shrunk back on his bed and shuddered, trying to suppress the sobs that would consume him. "How long… have I been here?"

"Since last night," Percy answered and pulled the chair closer to bedside. "They found you in the back alleyway around six last night. You've been asleep since after the surgery."

"You stayed?"

Percy nodded. "We didn't want to leave you alone when you woke up so we decided that I should stay."

The doctor entered the room with a few of his assistants. They wanted to attend to Nico and re-administer his medication. "I'm going to call the guys and tell them that you're awake," Percy said. "I'll be right back." Nico nodded and looked at the ceiling, eyes shining with unshed tears.

He got hold of the front desk phone and quickly dialled the institute number. His call was answered by the too bubbly front receptionist, Sally. He quickly told her who he needed and within a few minutes Jason was on the other line.

"He's awake," Percy said. "He's just holding everything in still. I'm going to stay for the rest of today and see if I can get some stuff out of him."

"Castellan told us he might swing by and ask him a few questions if he's up to it," Jason said. "I don't know if it's a good idea though. He doesn't know Nico like we do. He doesn't know how much that kid holds on to."

"Maybe they have drugs that will make him tell us what we need to hear," Percy said hopefully. "I should get back now. Nico will probably freak out. Have fun with dorm inspection."

"Thanks a lot, Percy." The dial tone came next and Percy hung up the receiver, handing back the phone. He quickly walked back to Nico's room.

The rest of the day was spent with Nico mainly resting and Percy sitting in the chair and sometimes walking around the hospital to stretch his legs while Nico was sleeping. The doctor visited often enough to check up on his condition and drug Nico again. Then he would leave to finish his rounds. The day was relatively quiet until Major General Castellan and his mute server arrived at the hospital for a short interrogation session.

Percy turned when he heard them enter the room. The mute produced a chair for Castellan to sit on. He pulled out a notepad and pen. He was going to take notes from the session. Percy walked back to Nico's bedside to be a sort of comfort for his friend. Nico looked over at the Major General.

"Hello, Nico," he said calmly. "How are you feeling today?" Nico didn't respond and stared up at the ceiling. He took in a shuddering breath. "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions of what happened yesterday?" Nico choked back a sob.

"Sir, I don't think he's ready," Percy said, not wanting to see Nico distressed. "He needs more time-"

"No," Nico said sharply. "I want to do this. We have to find Bianca's killers." He looked over at Castellan and nodded, he was ready.

"Okay, so tell me everything that happened yesterday from when you left the institute with your squad," Castellan asked.

"We left the institute around ten and stopped for something to eat at a soup kitchen on the lower side, near the harbours. Bianca stopped by and picked me up. We drove into the upper side of the city to stop by at a little café and talk a little. We were about to step in when these people came out from nowhere. I think they injected me with some sort of drug because I can't remember anything from the time they took us to the time they dumped us into some room."

"Describe the room for me please?"

Nico nodded and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "It was quiet down there. When I opened my eyes I saw people. Mutes, I think. They shoved us into a room. They picked me up and started to beat me." His eyes opened and his breathing became laboured.

"Did you try to fight them off?"

"I couldn't. My hands were cuffed behind my back and I couldn't yell for help 'cause they taped my mouth shut. They just kept b-beating me. A-an-and kicking me. It hurt a lot. I didn't know what to do."

"That's okay," Castellan said, sounding as if he's done this type of thing before. "Take your time. This isn't an easy thing to talk about." Percy shifted from foot to foot. The machine that was wired to Nico was starting to make these beeping sounds which were sounding more and more frequently.

"They stopped beating me and took a break. They locked the door and let me and Bianca have some time together." He anxiously wiped the tears off his face. "They came back in… Two of them pulled Bianca away from me opposite from where I was laying and-and-"

"Take your time, Nico," Castellan said gently. "We have all the time in the world."

"Sir," Percy said. "I don't think he can go on-"

"And then they raped her," he whispered and took a big breath. "In front of me."

Percy went silent and watched Castellan scribbled down the notes on the notepad.

"How many men were in the room?"

"Three," Nico said. "Two of them wore masks to cover their faces but one had two coloured eyes. One was blue and the other brown. I'm sorry I can't tell you more about them. I just can't remember much anymore."

"No, no, it's okay. The information I have should be useful to get a head start. Rest easy, di Angelo. I'll do everything I can in my power to find your sister's killers." Castellan stood up and the mute took the chair away and put it back into the closet. "Jackson, my mute will drive you back to the institute now. I believe you have dorm inspection to get back to."

"Yes, sir," Percy said. "Thank you, sir." Castellan nodded and left Nico's recovery room.

Nico looked up at Percy and fear swept over him. "You're leaving?"

"Castellan said I have to," Percy said and slipped on his jacket.

"What if they come back? You can't leave me."

"Nico, you're going to be safe here. The staff here is excellent and won't let some stranger into your room. You're going to be okay. Maybe we can visit you again sometime later this week. Just get some rest okay?" Nico nodded and watched Percy and the mute leave the room.

* * *

><p>Hermes was sitting through another dull meeting. They happened at least once a week now. The threat of Kronos' army marching upon Olympia was becoming a bigger threat with each passing day. His control on the colonies was growing stronger and stronger, leaving little space for them to function without some Titanian bureaucrat scrutinizing their every move. They expected to hear word from Chiron's spies that Cramia has revolted any day now. When and if Cramia revolts, the Olympians will swoop down and ally themselves with the Cramians, gaining more support and people to defend themselves against Kronos' iron hand.<p>

"The Stolls report that curfew is now imposed in all of Cramia," Chiron explained. "The people still march through the streets of the Cramian capital of Argoss. Weapons are being supplied by the rebels and are trying to force the Titanian's out of the country. It's a complete mess over there."

"Is there any word on Midia?" Zeus asked. "Are they as bad as Cramia?"

Hermes watched the old man sort through his papers and squint at them to make out the words. Chiron was an excellent spy back in the day. He taught Hermes everything he knew about espionage and how to sneak through cities undetected. It was a shame he was paralyzed from the waist down. They could certainly use him in the field again.

"There's not much from Midia," Chiron reported. "Nothing major to report. It seems as if they are still loyal to King and country. We'll see if that changes when Cramia breaks off."

"Is there anything else to say before this meeting is adjourned?" Zeus asked and looked at everyone seated around the table.

"I have something to report," a woman said with intelligent gray eyes.

"Go ahead, Athena."

"We must discuss the situation involving Luke Castellan."

Hermes sat up straight in his chair and leaned forward to hear more news about his brother.

"I think we all know about him, about how he betrayed us-"

"Luke didn't betray us," Hermes said in a serious voice. "He would never do that."

"Of course you would say that," General LaRue said. "He is your brother after all."

"Returning to the point at hand but I don't see any improvement in the case we assigned to him," Athena continued. "He's been there for fourteen years and I, for one, don't think he is doing anything helpful for us. We have to assume that he is now with the Titan's."

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Of course you would say that, Athena. Luke has sacrificed everything for the mission he was given. And you know why? Because none of you would sign up for it. He did it for our country. All of us including him knew how dangerous this mission was and still is. He's Major General now. He is close to General Nightshade and is well respected by his superiors. How can you say he betrayed us when he lost everything he held dear to him and is still on the inside for us?" The people around the table were all silent. Hermes looked at all of them and received his answer, they were all ashamed. "If Luke betrayed us then we would be dead by now."

"We haven't received word from him in months," Athena said.

"Actually," Chiron said. "We have, well I have. He's been sending letters to me through the underground."

"And why didn't you tell us this before?" Poseidon asked. "This is an important matter, Chiron."

"I know it is but he addresses only me in his letters. He keeps asking for one thing and I think that is our next discussion topic. Blackjack."

"He's asking for Blackjack?" General LaRue asked, sounding surprised. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Because," Athena said, "he thinks Blackjack will be the most useful in this mission. Blackjack was raised in Othrys. He knows the territory well. I think we can use Blackjack to our advantage. Kronos must know that he escaped from his prison and has leaked all his secrets to us. We can use Kronos' discomfort around Blackjack to our advantage."

"How?" Zeus asked. "How do you propose we use Blackjack, if he's even willing to help us?"

"We get him into Othrys and he gives us new details he hears about the army. Its size, its whereabouts, its targets, and focus points. From what we learn we can use to defend ourselves and find the best way to topple Kronos from his throne."

"Are we all in agreement then?" Hades asked. "Do we ask Blackjack and send him to Othrys?" Everyone nodded and it was decided. Blackjack would be sent back to Othrys as soon as possible.

Hermes walked up to Chiron after the meeting. He nodded in Dionysus direction in a greeting. The drunk pulled out his flask and raised it in a greeting as well.

"Hermes," Chiron said. "I haven't had the pleasure to talk to you in a long time. How are you doing?"

"Very well, sir, I was wondering if I could accompany you to see Blackjack."

"And why would you like to do that?"

He shrugged. "I want to see how he's doing. The only thing I can think of his him being carried across the border by Guido. He was terribly thin when that happened."

"Wheel me through?" Chiron asked. Hermes nodded and wheeled his old tutor out onto the street. "I must admit I don't know if the lad is up to it yet. Dionysus says he's still in rough shape."

Hermes looked over in Dionysus direction and he nodded. "Aye, it's true. I see him at the pub often enough to see that he's still in rough shape. He's put on weight since he's lived here but he still has this hollowed eyed expression that suggests he still doesn't sleep well. Of course, who does these days?" He tipped back the silver flask and led Hermes to the nearest pub. He opened the door and allowed Hermes to wheel Chiron into the dingy place.

The whole room smelt of cigarette smoke and alcohol, lots of alcohol. Many people were in the pub today. Many of them Hermes knew. Colleagues and soldiers all trying to escape from the fact that they might be fighting for a lost cause.

Blackjack was sitting in the corner of the room by the two men that arrived with him the day they crossed the Olympian border. He had a dying cigarette in one hand and a shot glass in the other with a tall necked bottle set beside the ash tray. He looked up when Dionysus plopped down beside him on a chair.

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me," Blackjack said coldly and waved his hand to show the available spots in front of him. "Sit, obviously we have some things to talk about."

Hermes wheeled Chiron right up to table and sat down in the last remaining chair.

"What do you like to drink, gentlemen?" Blackjack asked and waved over a waitress.

"A mojito would be nice," Dionysus said and slipped his flask back inside his jacket.

"I don't drink," Chiron said.

Blackjack looked over at Hermes for an answer. "I'm still considered on duty," he said. "And so are you, Dionysus." Dionysus gave a careless shrug. He was always half drunk on the job anyway. Apparently he witnessed many horrors while fighting on the front line during the Olympian rebellion. "Just get me water."

Blackjack shrugged and turned to the waitress, giving her the orders. He turned back to them. "So the council has decided to send me back?" he asked and tipped back the shot glass.

"You knew this day would come," Chiron said. "You are our only hope now. We need fresh information that our spies can't get."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I'm sure I can dig some dirt up on you and throw you into jail," Hermes said. "Cut the crap, kid. You either help us or you can say goodbye to your freedom."

Blackjack laughed at him and poured himself another shot. "When you've been in the King's prison you soon realize that being thrown into some other jail is the least of your worries. But don't take my word for it. Ask Porkpie here. He was in there for five years."

Hermes looked over in Porkpie's direction, although that wasn't the man's real name. He was younger than Hermes himself, by only a matter of years though. Nothing too dramatic. Porkpie was the one with the very blond hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes looked cold though, cold and lifeless.

"Want to know why they call me Porkpie?" he asked and stuck a new cigarette into his mouth to light it. "Because it was the first thing I ate as a free man. In that prison they don't call you by your real name. They call you by the number on your jumpsuit. Five years in there felt like five lifetimes to me. Solitary confinement, no visitors allowed, no talking, everything was white in my cell. Made me a little crazy until I would slit my wrists on the steel corners of my bed just to see something else other than white." He held up his wrist so Hermes could make out the fine white lines that lined both of Porkpie's wrists.

"I don't tell people my real name because that man is dead," Porkpie said and swiped the shot glass from Blackjack and shot it back quickly. "That man is dead and he ain't ever coming back."

"That's just the beginning," Blackjack said. "You think you know what hell is like? Try spending a week in the King's prison. I bet you won't last five days."

"Is that a challenge?" Hermes mocked.

"It could be." Blackjack took a swig from the bottle on the table and set it down with a heavy _thunk_. "Come with me and I'll tell you more. I'm sure Guido and Porkpie won't mind if I tell you." He looked over at the two men sitting at the table. Each gave a shrug. "Let's go back to my place and I'll give you the whole story."

* * *

><p><strong>You'll find out what happened to Blackjack next chapter... I would love it if you guys reviewed please... thank you.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**So I'm updating early… why? Because I have no homework! FOR ONCE! And thanks for the reviews, guys… I got ten reviews that time.. let's keep that up and you shall see faster updates… let's see if I can update twice a week.**

**Special Thanks to: ShawdowOfMyLight, Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard, sakura-blossom62, Patamon of Hope, and Patamon of Hope. I like to thank everyone personally.**

**Review Comments:**

**Hyper Hyperion: I like to write and I like to please you guys… it's working out so well!**

**Gingers rock: I try to write everyday… so far it's working out since I have a lot of spare time on my hands.**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: There… I updated… happy? Don't worry Kronos will get his kamumpins.. and Annabeth will arrive but not yet… I know when and where to bring her into the story but she will arrive.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: I'm always happy to hear from you… I'm glad it's getting better and better… by the end I hope to have you sighing in relief and content.**

**Tacobowler: There is no connection between Hades and Nico yet… you'll see what the procedure is in this chapter.**

**Warning: Self harm and torture included…Hopefully I don't disgust you and make you turn away.**

* * *

><p>'But you are not alone in this<br>And you are not alone in this  
>As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand<br>Hold your hand'

Timshel, Mumford & Sons

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Blackjack led the three men back to his flat. Out of the people who took residence there, he was the most willing to talk about their experiences in the King's prison. It may not seem like it at first but it's true. Blackjack can retell anyone everything he experienced while incarcerated. It's just a matter of digging up the painful memories.

"Take a seat," he said and turned on a lamp as they entered the flat. "Excuse me for the mess but clean just isn't our style. We like the mess even if it makes you cringe."

Hermes carefully wheeled Chiron around the piles of clothes, food containers, and beer cans on the floor. They certainly didn't take care of this place very well. He settled down on the couch as did Dionysus. Blackjack took residence in a large chair, draping his legs over one armrest and leaned against the other while propping himself up on one arm.

"Porkpie already told you that we don't use our real names," he said.

"Why is that?" Hermes asked.

"Because the old we are dead. They broke our spirits and actually made us wish we were dead. You saw Porkpie's wrists. He's still suicidal even today but with the medication he's on he's doing a little bit better. But you can't blame him for trying to kill himself. Out of all of us, he's been through the worst.

"He told you of the white cells we stayed in. It's all true. Everything in there was white, even the jumpsuits we had to wear, all of it white. Kind of makes you a little crazy on the inside. The food was this gruel stuff. A grayish colour. It had enough nutrients to keep us healthy but it tasted awful and yet I ate everything that was slipped into my cell because I didn't want to give Kronos the satisfaction of me dying in his house of horrors."

"Why were you arrested exactly?" Hermes asked.

Blackjack looked up. "I was going to run for it one night. I had my bag packed and I was about to leave the institute grounds when a training officer shot me with a disruptor gun. I knew they were after me because they noticed changes in my behaviour after… after my sister died. I would throw up after every dinner meal and that became apparent. They arrested me for desertion and then found me as a level 5 criminal. I was locked away in Kronos' prison."

"You never told us why your sister died and why you were accused of treason," Chiron asked gently.

Blackjack rubbed his forehead. "Didn't any of your leaders tell you what happened? Like Hades or Zeus?" It appeared this was a subject Blackjack didn't like to talk about.

"They won't talk about it either and apparently they all went through something pretty terrible.

Blackjack sighed. "It's a procedure to make all soldiers loyal to Kronos. Once they go through it they are completely loyal to Kronos. They will die if necessary to protect his throne which is why they are considered the strongest and most experienced soldiers in the world. I went through it during my last year of training. While I was there I noticed things I don't think they wanted me to notice, like soldiers disappearing at night or days at a time, mysterious deaths, and then the glazed looks after dinner. I had a sister." He smiled faintly. "I did everything to make sure she would be alright and grow up straight. Then I went out on my first assignment. All soldiers go out on an assignment before they graduate from the institute. My assignment was to kill someone who was secretly supporting rebel groups in the colonies. I did it but it bothered me a lot. I killed someone. I didn't want to become an assassin.

"Then when I was returning back to the institute later that night I was kidnapped. They brought me to the Silent City. Across from where I was strapped down I saw my sister. My kidnappers were wearing Olympian Rebel uniforms and they shot my sister. They threw me into a separate room to clean up the mess before they let me go. I saw him standing there outside the room I was in through a window in the door."

"Who?" Hermes asked.

"General Atlas Nightshade. The bastard was talking to the man who shot my sister. Then they let me go. When I returned to the institute I noticed that after every dinner meal I would lose that memory of seeing Nightshade that night. Instead all I could think of was the Olympian rebels I saw. That made me more dedicated to my training and try to stop you guys. But then the memory of Nightshade would return. I couldn't stand it anymore knowing what I knew and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. I left and was arrested."

He stood up abruptly and stared out the window. "That bastard Nightshade spoke to me privately before my trial. He knew I wasn't eating my dinner. He knew they're little procedure didn't work on me. He told me everything since he knew I wouldn't be able to tell anyone." He turned around and faced them. "You want to know what they did to your great leaders? They killed a loved one in front of their very eyes and made them believe it was an enemy of the king that killed that person. Then when they eat dinner they make them believe what they want them to believe, do what they want them to do, and kill who they want killed. They drug your food so you believe their beliefs and you are at their disposal. Every soldier goes through the procedure there is no way around it. With the soldiers' loyalty, Kronos will always remain in power.

"To summarize it all up they kidnap you, they kill someone you love, they drug you to believe in their beliefs, and they make you completely loyal to the king. Do you understand what I went through now?

Hermes nodded and Blackjack returned to the chair to continue to explain about the King's prison.

"In the prison you follow a very strict schedule. Every day, half an hour before noon, the guards let us out of our cells for exercise. We would walk in two lines around the perimeter of the prison for half an hour. Apparently everyone could tell when a new prisoner arrived because of the way they walk around the prison. They still have a… bounce in their step, I guess you could say. They still have some sort of remnant of optimism. They all looked at me and shook their heads. I didn't understand what they were doing but they were sympathetic towards me. We weren't allowed to talk while walking but they all shook their heads in warning, trying to make me understand. I didn't.

"Then the guards drugged my food to make me more docile. They took me out of my cell one day and moved me into another room. I was stripped of my jumpsuit and my undershirt and forced onto a medical table where I was then strapped down. I was muzzled soon after. I didn't understand why until they attached electrodes all over my body. The muzzle was to silence the screams, my screams. Then I looked up and I saw Kronos smiling down at me." Blackjack closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Probably to calm his nerves, Hermes thought since he saw the young man clench his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

"He was there the entire time for my first… torture session," he explained. "They were shocking me and trying to see what electrical impulse was the human limit before the body breaks out into seizures or passes out. I can still feel the electricity coursing through my body even today." He opened his eyes and breathed deeply. "The thing is they take care of their prisoners. They make sure that there is no permanent damage to the body or brain after they are done.

"Guido's first session was being tested from an old form of torture they dug up in the archives. It's called waterboarding. They strapped him down and then covered his mouth and nose with a towel. They slowly poured the water onto the towel and made him think he was drowning when really he was drowning on air. Porkpie's first time in the torture room was being tested with a new drug. It was a panic inducing toxin or something like that. He told me that he felt like the walls were closing in on him and that he couldn't breathe. A panic attack, pretty much.

"After a while you start to realize that there is no escape. You already saw that Porkpie slit his wrists. I remember Guido telling me that he tried to use his bed sheet to hang himself but the guards cut him down and kept a close eye on him ever since."

"Was trying to commit suicide a common thing in the prison?" Hermes asked.

Blackjack nodded. "I almost killed myself but in a very slow and painful way. I realized after several more sessions that they would drug me to get me into the room. So I stopped eating and flushed everything I got down the toilet so it would appear that I was eating. I could barely stand on my own in the end. I lost probably fifty pounds when I did that. They found out since it was getting harder for me to walk around the prison and I would have fainting spells. The doctor there stuck a feeding tube down my throat when they safely strapped me down so I wouldn't be able to resist. They force fed me until the day I escaped.

"The worst of the sessions were the surgery ones." He stood up and pulled off his shirt and turned around to expose his bare back to the three men. Hermes was shocked to see the long scar that ran right along the top of his spine as if the skin was pulled back to expose his vertebrae. Blackjack turned around and traced the scar on his chest in the shape of a giant 'Y'. "They opened my entire chest cavity with this one. I was bed ridden for weeks after that surgery. Porkpie has more than me. Lots more but he usually keeps them covered up." He pulled on his t-shirt and sat down again. "We weren't just heretics being tortured for answers, we are also the reason why many new medications are invented and why surgery is becoming simpler every day. I wouldn't be surprised if the cure for cancer came from that place.

"After my first year there I realized I would never get out without help. That's when I found Guido and Porkpie when we walked outside. We started to make little notes to pass to each other while we walked. We started to form a plan, just the three of us. We watched the guards out of the windows in our cell doors and timed them to figure out the guard rotations. Surprisingly enough, there weren't that many guards working at the prison. It's because they thought their prison was escape proof. They had cameras in our cells to watch us but near the corner. There was a blind spot. We all figured we could somehow get our hands on a sharp object and cut a hole into the ceiling and escape through the air ducts. Porkpie gave us the idea of prying out one of the little pieces of metal from the air vents and use it to cut our way out. So that's what we did. For the next few months we cut holes into the ceilings until each of us made sure we had a way to get out. But that's making it sound easy. We had to fix the whole with a mixture of toothpaste and some of the gruel that was served for dinner. It acted as a makeshift plaster to cover up the whole when the guards came in to take us away for torture sessions.

"The next step was to see what types of security they had during the night. I would take off my under shirt and jumpsuit so I wouldn't get them dirty while I climbed around in the ceiling. The gate was the most heavily guarded. There were four guard towers in each of the corners. I figured we could slip under the fence between two guard towers and run off into the woods. I wrote them the plan and gave them the note the next day during our walk. We decided to sneak out that night.

"So we climbed into the air duct and dropped onto the ground out from one of the air vents on the outside wall. It was so easy to get out and sneak under the fence. They thought they were invincible. They thought no one would ever escape so they didn't have the proper security measures to keep us inside. We snuck out under the fence and ran off into the night. I led them both into the Silent City where we stole a change of clothes from some mutes and rode the subways out of the city and as far as they would take us. We stole as much food and water as we could before we crossed the Titanian border into the No Man's Land. I kept giving my shares to Guido and Porkpie when we started running low on food. That's the reason why I was so thin and sick when I came into Olympia. I have a question for you now. Why would I go back to the one place that showed me the dark side of life and that my life meant nothing? Tell me."

Chiron was the first to speak up. "Because we wouldn't be asking if it were absolutely necessary. You know Kronos will attack us and if he wins the next war do you think he'll kill you?" Blackjack looked away. "He'll keep you alive so he can torture you further. You are the only one who knows his way around Othrys and you are the only one who can get us the information we need. We can give you a new identity, a new appearance so no one will recognize you."

"That explains why you are here," Blackjack said and flicked his eyes in both Hermes' and Dionysus' direction. "What about them?"

"You know why I'm here," Dionysus said.

"I'm here so I can ask you about my brother, Luke Castellan," Hermes explained.

"I know him," Blackjack said and nodded. "He was a training officer while I was there. He taught me everything I needed to know how to be a good Elite. He and I were close. I think he was trying to warn me of what was going to happen to me later on in my training."

Hermes rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He knows what happened to Luke over there. How they sent him to go undercover into the institute and gain close access to the General and the King. He came back once to Olympia after he completed his training and talked to his older brother in secret.

_Hermes looked at his brother and saw the changes that had happened to him after four years undercover. Part of his right arm was missing, his right eye as well. The burn marks on his face looked fresh._

"_Why didn't you help me?" Luke asked and shoved his brother angrily. "I was all alone and no one came to save me!"_

"_Luke!" Hermes yelled back. "Calm down. I don't understand what you trying to tell me."_

"_May, they came, they took her." Hermes stepped forward and gripped his younger brother as his knees gave way._

"_What about May? What's this about her?"_

"_They killed her!" he yelled and wiped away his tears staring up at his brother. "They killed our sister in front of my very eyes and made me believe that it was the rebels who killed her, not them. Why weren't you there when I needed you?"_

"_You know my place is here," Hermes said softly and held his brother close. "I'm sorry you had to go through this but there's nothing we can do now. You're too far in and Zeus thinks you're doing a great job so far."_

"_I need you." Hermes looked into his brother's eyes and saw the hurt, the fear in them. "I need my brother to help me. I'm all alone over there. I can't trust anyone."_

"_I can't," he whispered. _

_Luke looked up at him and broke away. "Is that what you're going to do then? Just stand back and watch as your brother suffers and betrays everything he believes in? Don't you care?"_

"_I care! But this is a one man operation. You know that when you first signed on." He watched Luke as he turned and started to walk away. "I loved her too! And don't you forget that I would rather switch places with you than watch you lose yourself in this job."_

His brother did lose himself. He hasn't seen his brother since that day. "Can you send word about Luke as well?" he asked.

Blackjack stretched out on the chair and nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard. I have a sweetheart that won't mind doing a few jobs on the inside for me."

"So you'll go?" Chiron asked.

Blackjack sighed and then nodded. "I'll leave when you have transport ready for me."

"I'll get Sergeant Grace to drop you near the border."

Blackjack nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the armrest. "Show yourselves out," he said with a wave of his hand. Hermes stood up and wheeled out Chiron but Dionysus stayed behind.

As the elevator dropped, Hermes asked, "Why is Dionysus staying? What's the relationship between him and Blackjack?"

"If you can't recall, Dionysus is a counsellor for people suffering from PTSD," Chiron explained. "Don't ask me how he does it but apparently people have an easier time talking to him than any other professional counsellor."

"I assume he uses alcohol in his sessions."

"No doubt about it, but at least he got Blackjack on good terms with us."

_And hopefully Blackjack can save my brother; _Hermes thought and wheeled Chiron out of the elevator shaft.

* * *

><p>It was a cold January day in Othrys. The sky was clouded over with gray and white but no snow was mentioned in the forecast. Just clouds. A crowd gathered at a nearby graveyard that over looked the ocean. It wasn't a terribly large crowd, twenty, thirty people maybe who came to pay their respects for the dead. All were dressed in formal, black, mourning clothes set aside for occasions such as these. White, plastic, folding chairs were set out in a small clearing. A black coffin was suspended over a deep, gaping hole that was dug into the frozen ground. A priest stepped forward, said a few words, and opened up the front for others to come up and say something about the deceased they came to mourn. A few stepped up, a close friend, parents. The priest stepped back up and closed the ceremony with a short prayer and everyone began to leave. All but five.<p>

Percy looked over at Nico. It's been a month since Bianca died and he just got out of the hospital a few days earlier. It was now late January and he's barely said a word to anyone. He's been taking it easy with the training, often taking time off to sleep up in the dorm room. As the doctor predicted, he lost his peripheral vision in his left eye and what he could see was tinged with blurriness. He also walked with a slight limp after his ankle had to be reconstructed.

"It's chilly today," Beckendorf remarked and rubbed his arms.

"Its winter, it's supposed to be cold," Grover said.

"Can I have a minute alone?" Nico asked quietly, without looking up from the snow covered ground.

"Sure," Jason said. "Fall back, guys." The four left Nico alone as he twirled a single red rose in his hands. Percy looked over his shoulder as they retreated to the parking lot. He gently placed the rose on Bianca's coffin and stood there stiffly.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Percy asked as they waited in the SUV for Nico to come back.

"Of course not," Jason answered quickly. "I've known Nico for several months. He holds onto things when he should talk about them. It's going to be a long time before we see the real Nico again." Only a week ago, the training officers told the first year squads that they had to choose squad positions: squad leader, second in command, gunman, point guard, and scout. Jason was the obvious chose for squad leader and always tells the boys of squad 3 what to do. Now he has the last say on everything.

It's not as if Percy had a problem with Jason being squad leader. Being his second in command he had the power to remind Jason of the situations surrounding something. It was just hard for Percy to hear that Jason deduced that Nico may never be the same again. Just like that. But then again, Jason has known Nico longer.

Once Nico was in the SUV, Beckendorf started the engine and drove back to the institute. Everyone was quiet on the way back.

The rest of the group had decided what positions they were going to fill just a week ago. Because of Jason's skill as a leader from his time running in a gang, he was the obvious choice for squad leader. Percy became second in command because of his willingness to obey commands and explain what other people are supposed to do if they don't understand the current situation. Beckendorf became point guard due to his eagerness to get out into the field. Nico was gunman since he had the most skills in building guns and fixing them if ever there was a problem. Grover became the scout due to his great skills of tracking. Everyone was happy with the positions they received. Well, maybe not Nico but nobody knew what Nico thought about anymore.

* * *

><p>It was another late night for Percy again. He's been having trouble sleeping lately. The whole event involving Nico and Bianca kept him awake at night with a sense of restlessness. What if Castellan couldn't find the killers? Would they strike again this time trying to kill Nico? Then a scream jarred him back to reality.<p>

Beckendorf flicked the lights on quickly and Percy jumped off of his bed, bending his knees to soften the landing. Jason was already at Nico's bed side and tried to shake him awake. He resorted to slapping the boy across the cheek. He sat back on the floor and looked at Nico as he sat up in his bed with this lost look on his face.

"It was only a dream," Percy murmured.

"Did you take your medication?" Jason asked and stood up.

Nico looked up at him and shook his head lightly.

"Nico," he said gently but firmly. "You know you have to take them. It's the only way to get through this." Jason pointed to the bathroom and Nico went in to take the medication that helped take away the nightmares he's been having recently.

When Nico returned, everyone else went to bed. Training started up again tomorrow and it felt like no one was going to get any sleep tonight. And Percy was right. He couldn't turn off his mind tonight. Everything was racing. Racing for what? Racing to find Bianca's killers? No, Castellan was taking care of that. Then what? What was his mind trying to tell him?

Later in the night, Percy thought he might actually fall asleep. Then he heard the distinctive flick of a switch and then sniffling, like someone had a cold. There was light in the room, coming from the bathroom. Probably Grover. That kid had a bladder the size of a peanut. No, not Grover. He can hear him softly talking in his sleep about food.

Kicking off his sheets, he climbed down to see what was going on. He stepped into the bathroom and saw Nico staring at himself in one of the mirrors, with Beckendorf's razor pressed against his wrist. If Percy weren't so muddleheaded from sleep he would've realized faster what Nico was trying to do.

"Nico, don't!" Percy rushed forward but Nico was obviously ready for him. He quickly sidestepped and rammed Percy into the wall and smashed his head against the wall, dropping him to the ground.

The world was spinning around him. If he couldn't get up soon, then Nico would slit his wrists and die from blood loss. He certainly hit his head hard. Luckily, someone heard the commotion going on outside. Grover popped his head in and then popped back out to rouse the others. Jason found Nico sitting inside one of the shower stalls and probably pinned up against the wall. Grover helped Percy to his feet and then pressed a cold cloth against the goose egg starting to form on the back of his head.

"Beckendorf, get the disruptor," Jason shouted.

Beckendorf tossed Jason the gun. He shot Nico in the back of the neck with the disruptor gun, making his entire body go limp. He hauled him out of the shower stall.

"Why do we have a disruptor gun in our room?" Grover asked. "Isn't that forbidden?"

"You didn't think Nico wouldn't try to take one did you?" Jason asked and handed off the limp Nico to Beckendorf so he could wet a towel and press it against Nico's wrists.

"Did he… Ow… did he cut himself?" Percy asked and shook his head to clear the fog.

Jason nodded. "We'll take him down to the infirmary and get the doctor to fix him up and watch over him during the night. We'll report this to Castellan right away. I'm sure he has to know about this."

"I'm still not going to get any sleep tonight," Percy said and followed the rest of his squad to the elevator.

"Why'd you do it?" Jason asked as they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Nico was hung up between him and Beckendorf.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Nico retorted, his voice sounding scratchy and raw.

"As your squad leader you're going to answer my questions."

"Seriously? You're going to pull that crap in two in the morning?"

"Yes, I'm going to pull that crap," Jason said firmly. "Tell me or I swear I will dunk your head under water and drown you until you tell me."

Nico sighed. "You already know why." The elevator doors opened and they dragged Nico into the infirmary.

The doctor wasn't too surprised to see a soldier in the infirmary at this hour. To Percy, it seemed as if he's done this type of thing before. Nico was placed on one of the beds and the doctor quickly went to work on his wrists. Once Nico's wrists were wrapped in layers of bandages and fastened with metal clasps, Jason pulled the old doctor aside.

"He needs special attention," Jason said quietly.

The doctor nodded and unfurled the straps that were rolled up and tucked under the mattress of the bed. Two straps were wrapped around Nico's wrists, keeping them pinned on the bed. Another went over his chest. Nico didn't seem to notice or care.

"Thank you, doctor, sorry for waking you up at this hour," Jason said.

"Not at all. It's my time for the night shift anyway. Have a goodnight." The doctor walked down the infirmary and checked on a few other patients that were spending the night.

The boys quickly left, all eager to get back to bed but Jason decided that this had to be reported right away.

"It's two in the morning, Jason," Grover said. "Don't you think Castellan would be might pissed if we woke him up at this hour?"

"When I was recruited, he told me that if I had a problem I could drop by at any time, day or night."

"Is he ever in his office at this time of night?" Percy asked."

Jason shrugged. "Grover, go check if he's in his office."

Grover groaned but quickly ran down the hallway, his metal feet clanking against the ground. He disappeared around the corner and returned a few minutes later. "Not there."

"Let's get some jackets and shoes then," Jason said and stepped towards elevator. "He's obviously sleeping in his living residence then."

They quickly rode the elevator back up to their dorm to grab jackets and slip on shoes to walk outside and to Castellan's living residence on the institute grounds. Percy looked mournfully at his empty bed, knowing he won't go to sleep any time soon.

"Are you sure he won't be mad?" Grover asked as they walked down the snow cleared walkway were all the training officers' homes were located.

Jason stepped up to a larger living residence and knocked on the door. "If he gets mad at us I'm reminding him of what he told me. Besides, he has to know about this."

"At two in the morning? If I were Castellan, I'd be pissed to be woken up by some first year recruits." Jason ignored Grover and waited out in the cold for someone to open the door.

A mute poked his head out of the door, face creased with sleep.

"We're here to see Major General Castellan," Jason said.

The mute held up one finger as if to say 'one minute'. He closed the door and squad 3 waited outside in the cold until the mute returned. He beckoned them inside the warm house and gestured them to sit in the living room on the available chairs and couches. Castellan entered the room only a few seconds later, his hair tousled from sleep and a wrinkled t-shirt. Percy knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't pry his eyes away from the Major General's mutated arm and eye patch.

Castellan dropped listlessly onto a chair and rubbed his face with his remaining hand. He looked over at his mute. "Mark, sit down already. I don't like it when you loom over me." The mute, Mark, nodded and found a wooden chair to sit on. "What is so important that you boys had to wake me up?"

Grover looked over at Jason and gave him an 'I told you' look. Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Nico di Angelo hasn't been acting the same since he got out of the hospital. He just tried to kill himself just a little while ago."

Castellan closed his eyes and leaned his head further into the cushioned chair. "Is this his first time trying it?"

"Yes, sir. At least that I'm aware of, sir."

Castellan nodded and rubbed his face again. "I'll talk to the doctor in the morning. We'll get this straightened out. Nothing to worry about, squad 3. These types of things have happened before." He sent them off with a wave of his hand. Percy was glad to leave.

He fell behind with Grover, deep in thought as they walked back up to their dorm room.

"Something troubling you, Percy?" Grover asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just something that Castellan said," Percy answered.

"And what's that?"

"He said 'these types of things have happened before'. And then when he came to the hospital the next day after Nico was found, he breezed through the debriefing like he's done that type of things before. And then the doctor didn't even look shocked when we told him that Nico tried to kill himself. It just seems like there's something wrong with this place, you know?"

Grover looked over at Percy and nodded. "But it could just be a recurring thing. You know, rebels trying to turn loyal soldiers against their King. I bet it's happened before."

"Maybe," Percy said and went quiet. Something was definitely wrong with this place but he just didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Comments cont'd:<strong>

**jacksonpotterridefan101: it will become clearer as the story progresses… remember, he has to keep up appearances.**

**Chessrd: hopefully my explanation in this chapter through Blackjack made it clear as to what Thorne's job is…did that make you happy? Or horribly depressed? And Luke orders the hits because he has no choice.**

**JasonxPiper forever: I write what I write and I'm sad to say but I enjoy writing horribly depressing stories that include torture… I'm a very messed up child… I'll try to move it along but please have patience… I'm building up tension right now.**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: I'm glad you like it… I have a lot of fun writing this kind of stuff.**

**Spurs Europa: I had no idea what you were talking about at first so I googled the book and then I realized yes… I probably did make a 'Night' reference but I'm not sure where… World War II is a big influence for me while writing this story since I know a lot about it and it was one of my most favourite subjects to study in history… you'll see more WWII references as the story progresses… and I found out (through google) that Elie's number is A7713… you were very close.**

**Until then, fanfiction people… leave a comment, grab a cookie, get some sleep, and hopefully this chapter satisfies you until next time… Thanks for reading, au revoir.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I'm late for updating... I was very busy over the weekend and school work has taken up much of my time. So this weekend I was at a birthday party with a lot of my friends and we played video games... it started at as me watching my friend playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and slowly turned into four player Mario Kart on the Wii... Apparently I get very angry while playing video games... for some reason I was yelling at Princess Peach while trying not to wipe out... I must admit it was fun... anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Special Thanks to: LunaPadma, and Zipper earings. Enjoy the story!**

**Review Comments:**

**Hyper Hyperion: I try... I like to please my readers.**

**JasonxPiper forever: I thank you for your opinions.. I try to take your advice and so far no one has been hurt... I still have my ligaments and appendages.  
><strong>

**Huntress Of The Sea: well I'm glad you enjoyed the background info... You have no idea how much fun I had creating this imaginary world... and thank you for telling me that I have a mistake... I try to catch all of them before I post but sometimes I don't... I'll try to find it later when I have the time.**

**Zipper earings: I'm glad to see that I have captured the attention of another reader... thank you.**

**pjoftw111: I see your review... I check the date... I see your review... I check the date... HOLY CRAP IT DOES COME OUT! I HAVE TO GET TO THE NEAREST BOOK STORE AND PRONTO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves.'<p>

Confucius

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Nico jerked awake and thrashed out on the bed, only to remember that he was strapped down to it. He relaxed and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep again. Only he couldn't. He knew what awaited him beyond his closed eyes, nightmares. The pills didn't do a damn thing either. They only made it easier for him to fall asleep, not prevent nightmares. As if that's supposed to make him feel any better.

Nothing could fill the void in his heart anymore. The void that Bianca left when she died. Oh, here we go again. The stinging sensation in his eyes and the choking feeling in his throat when he wanted to sob until the hurt went away. He's relatively kept it all inside, all inside because he's afraid of letting it out. He told Castellan about it, and for that matter Percy, but no one else knows what happened. Percy probably blabbed about it to the guys in squad 3 and everyone knows soldiers love to gossip. But no one has said anything to him. No one asks if he's okay, no one asks if he wants to talk about it. Instead, they go on about their lives like nothing has happened. But how can life go on? Everyone in the world should stop for a moment and at least shed a tear for Bianca. She's gone, gone forever, not coming back. How can his life go on without her? He lost his mother but he got over that with Bianca taking care of him but now the rest of his family was gone. His adoptive parents never really paid attention to him, that's why he would steal things in the first place, just to get some attention.

He wanted to cry. He's seen other people cry and weep for those they have lost and see changes in their mood afterwards. They start to learn that death is just a part of life and they move on with their lives knowing that their loved one might be in a better place. But to Nico, death was all around him. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw that two eyed freak squeeze the trigger and blow his sister's brains out onto the wall. He wanted to remove that memory and tear it up into little pieces. But he couldn't. That memory was forever implanted into his brain and it was messing him up pretty quickly. He has proof for it. He tried to kill himself so he could be reunited with Bianca. Because that's the only way he can think of getting rid of the hurt. And because that failed, he's strapped to a bed with his wrists tightly bandaged. People would talk if they saw him now.

He turned his head to the side and tried to get some sleep. He was probably going to be stuck in bed all day. He heard Jason tell the doctor that he needed special attention. Obviously Nico wasn't going to train today. That suited him just fine. Why be a soldier when you can't even protect your own family? He's going to find that Castellan and then he's going to-

"Good morning, di Angelo."

Nico jerked his head to the side only to see that Major General Castellan was sitting in a chair beside his bed with a mute standing beside him.

"Sorry if I woke you," he said.

"I wasn't sleeping, sir," Nico said and tugged at the straps to occupy his time.

"Rough night?"

"Rough month."

Castellan nodded as if he understood where Nico was coming from. That annoyed him. No one could understand what he went through. Not ever.

"Mark, can you see if the kitchen staff will make a small breakfast for di Angelo here?" Castellan asked. The mute nodded and quickly left.

"You call him by his first name?" Nico asked, sounding puzzled.

"I give him respect and he serves me to the best of his ability," Castellan answered. "Why degrade him further by not allowing him to be called by his own name?"

Nico looked up at the ceiling. "It's just so uncommon. We had a mute server once. Never knew her name."

"I do what I want and no one questions me. Only when I'm around my superiors do I call Mark a mute. Have to keep appearances."

Nico looked over at him and frowned. "Why do you have to keep appearances?"

"My superiors think I'm a hard ass on my students when in reality I'm pretty slack."

"Ah."

Mark returned with a tray in his hands. Castellan leaned over and took the straps that held Nico down. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and let Mark set the tray down on his lap. Cold cereal and juice. Breakfast of champions.

"I know what it's like to watch a loved one die in front of your eyes," Castellan said as Nico quickly ate his bowl of cereal. "I too lost my sister in a similar way."

"Do you know who killed her?"

Castellan nodded. "Rebels. They were trying to make me turn on my King when they showed up dressed in Titanian uniforms. It was a cruel way to make me turn but then again the rebels are desperate to try and dethrone King Kronos."

"Do you think rebels-"

"Perhaps," Castellan finished, knowing what Nico was going to say. "They've done it before they will try to do it again when the right cards are in their hands. I think you need time away from this place."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked and downed the glass of orange juice.

"There's this nice little counselling center for soldiers suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. It's out in the country so it's quiet, there are no distractions and the staff there is really nice. It's a nice place to go to since I went there for a time after my sister's death. I'm offering you a choice. You can stay here and suffer or you can go to this center and have someone help you out."

"What if I don't want to go? What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"You'd be doing us all a favour if you went," Castellan said.

Mark took the tray away after Nico was done eating. He thought about it for a moment and looked at the straps on the bed. Most likely if he didn't get any help he'll end up back here again. He looked at Castellan and nodded. "I'll go."

"Excellent." Castellan stood up and brushed off the front of his jacket. "Pack your bags and meet me down in the lobby. We'll leave as soon as we can." Nico nodded and stepped off his bed and headed off to his dorm to pack a few changes of clothes. He may be gone for a long time. He didn't know.

With his bag in tow, he stepped off the elevator and walked towards Castellan who was filling out a few papers at the front desk. He waited patiently until Castellan clicked his pen and handed the pieces of paper to the pretty blonde receptionist.

"What were those for?" Nico asked.

"Your leave of absence papers," Castellan answered and led Nico outside to the parking lot. As he walked out, the soldiers coming from the gym were walking back into the institute for their next training session. Nico threw his bag into the back seat of the SUV and proceeded to jump into the passenger seat. He saw his squad quickly run up to him.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said.

"Hey."

"Where are you headed?" Jason asked.

"I talked to Castellan and he said that there's this nice center out in the country that helps out soldiers suffering from PTSD like me," he explained. "I'm heading out there right now."

"Do you know how long you'll be gone for?" Grover asked.

Nico shook his head. "It could be a few weeks or it could be a month or two. I don't know how long it's going to take but I just need to get away for a while and clear my head." His squad all nodded their heads. They understood why he was leaving.

"I'll see you guys later," he said and slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door. He buckled up as Castellan started the SUV and drove him away from the institute.

* * *

><p>"So you're going?" Guido asked.<p>

Blackjack looked over his shoulder and stared at him. "Yes, now get off my case already." He threw a few more pairs of clothes into his duffle bag and zipped it up.

"But why?" Porkpie asked.

Blackjack rolled his eyes and pulled on a set of close fitting black clothes and his usual jacket with the many pockets sewn on the inside. It would be winter in Othrys right now. "Because the council asked me and they think I'm the one who can clear this whole mess up and buy them some time before Titania attacks. Plus I want to be the first one to plug a bullet into Kronos' head. I wanna make him pay." He started to slip a few tools inside his jacket: a pick lock, a pocket knife, and a larger assassin's knife. When he trained to be an Elite, Castellan told him to always carry a knife. He said 'You never know when you're enemy might be walking up behind you so when you get the chance, knife them before they knife you'. If he only followed that advice during that one night then maybe his sister would still be alive.

He looked at the dresser and found a small picture of his sister. He rubbed his thumb over her face and bit his lip. No, he wasn't not going to break down now. He had to leave soon. He threw the picture in with the rest of his stuff.

"Can we run over the plan once again?" Guido asked and pulled out a piece of paper that was set on top of the coffee table.

"Why?" Blackjack asked and pulled on a pair of sturdy shoes. "I already know what I'm doing."

"It's for my edification."

"Plus he wants to know if you're going to be safe over there," Porkpie said and started to flick through the few TV channels they actually received. "We owe you a lot from the prison and we don't want to see you dead."

"I'm not going to die," Blackjack answered firmly. "If anyone is going to die, it's going to be the people who made us suffer."

"You're still bent on this little revenge plot you have going don't you?" Guido asked and pulled his legs off the couch so Blackjack could sit down.

"He hurt us. He broke us. He _tortured _us. Don't you want to get even with Kronos?"

"You're talking murder, Black," Porkpie said. "Even I know that's wrong."

"He made me a murderer," Blackjack said quietly. "Why shouldn't I kill him?"

The all looked at each other and said nothing. Blackjack opened his mouth to say more. "He's killed thousands of people maybe even millions by now. He deserves to die."

Guido and Porkpie didn't object but they didn't agree either. "Just be careful," Guido said.

"I will," Blackjack said and walked into the elevator, leaving his two friends- more accurately his brothers- behind.

He met up with an Olympian soldier just outside of the building, standing next to a military vehicle. They weren't as nice as the SUVs in Othrys but these were meant for function and practical use, like driving over the war torn terrain. He swung himself into the passenger seat and let himself be driven to the nearest air base. Sergeant Thalia Grace would be flying him to the Titania border, just outside of their radar range. He would then walk from the landing sight all the way into Titania. It would take a few days to arrange a ride to Othrys but he was hoping he could be there in a week or two. From there, he would establish contacts around the city and start filtering information to the Olympians. It would be risky work but it shouldn't be too hard.

Blackjack thanked the soldier quickly and left the military vehicle. The plane he would be flying in was built for stealth and speed. One of the prized planes the Olympians had. Sergeant Grace jogged up beside him, wearing the dark blue air force uniform. She nodded his direction and led him into the plane.

"How long will this flight take?" he asked and sat down in one of the seats in the front of the plane.

She shrugged. "Couple hours. Better get comfortable."

"I've been through worse," he said calmly and pulled the seatbelt straps over his shoulders and buckled up.

Sergeant Grace nodded and sat down in her seat and pulled on her seatbelt. She started to flick switches and turns knobs and press buttons. Blackjack leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes. This would be his first time flying but he didn't seem to mind. He was trying to gain control of his nerves. Memories swept over him like the tide upon the beach. He shuddered as he tried to supress the worst of them and try to gain control of his emotions. He better not have a panic attack now. Not now.

"Are you okay?" Sergeant Grace asked and grabbed the air craft's controls and moved it onto the air strip.

"I'm fine," he said and swallowed hard. "Just a little bit nervous."

"I'm sure anyone would be," she said calmly. Her words somehow soothed him. He could see why Porkpie took a liking to her. With her black as night, short hair, and piercing blue eyes she could make any man fall for her. He's seen her in action though. On the training fields with a gun in hand, she can look downright murderous if she wants to.

She gently pulled the air craft into the air and flew it up into the clouds like she was born for this. Well, she should be, being the daughter of the man who's in charge of the air force. Blackjack clutched the sides of his seat tightly. Once in a while the aircraft would jump and jostle him. Sergeant Grace smirked at him, looking at him like a newbie flier.

"Relax," she said. "I have complete control of this aircraft."

"I'm not used to flying," he said and closed his eyes tightly from looking out the window.

"Breathe, Blackjack, breathe," she said. "You're safe in my hands."

Blackjack nodded and took in a deep breath. His heart beat started to slow.

"So, do you like being a pilot?" he asked, trying to strike up conversation and ignore his slamming heart and screaming nerves.

"Best thing on the planet," she answered. "I own the sky when I'm flying. Nobody dare crosses me either." He nodded and took in a deep breath. In through the nose and out through the mouth.

"Has Porkpie quit drinking around you?" he asked.

"Somewhat," she answered. "If you're thinking it'll work out between us it won't. He needs a girl who has the patience to be talked to. I'm not meant for him."

"Give him a break, he's still trying to get used to living here."

He heard Sergeant Grace inhale sharply. "I've heard things; even though I'm not supposed to it's just that one of my friends was on border patrol the night you arrived."

He clenched his teeth together. "And?"

"And I feel bad about what happened to you. It's unheard of around here. My dad won't even talk about his experience in Titania."

"No one ever will," he grumbled. He settled back into the seat and prevented any more chances for conversation. He had to steel himself for the oncoming mission.

Sergeant Grace set down the plane a few hours later as night began to fall. Blackjack unbuckled himself from the seat and jumped down from the plane. He walked away from it and watched as Sergeant Grace took the plane back into the sky. He turned his attention back to the ruins of the No Man's Land that stretched between Titania and Olympia. The ground was completely riddled with mortar holes and crumbling shells of old buildings.

The further he walked into No Man's Land, the closer he was to going back to his old home.

* * *

><p>Percy stepped out of the bathroom and changed into his leisure clothes. It's been a few weeks since Nico left. It actually made a huge difference in their squad. Everything was much more relaxed instead of everyone worrying about Nico.<p>

He climbed up onto his bed and laid down face first. Training always drained him. He took in a deep breath and rolled onto his back. He winced and it felt like he pulled a muscle somewhere in his back. Probably from when Grover landed on him in Combat Training. Then Beckendorf burst in the room and quickly turned on the radio.

"Did you guys hear?" he asked, sounding a bit uneasy, which was weird since it was Beckendorf. He wasn't unsure of anything.

"Hear what?" Jason asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"Just listen."

The radio's volume was turned up all the way so they could all hear the crackling radio broadcast.

"Hello, my name is Kent Turner. Sorry to interrupt this radio broadcast but we bring you today urgent news." The news caster sounded like an old man who was tired and weary. "We have just received news from a base on the North West coast of Cramia. Joining with us now is Maria Schulz reporting from that base in Cramia. Maria, can you hear me?"

At first there was static, and then a weak transmission broke through. "Yes, I can hear you."

"Maria, can you tell us what's happening over there?"

"It seems as if the people of Cramia are rising against the Titanian soldiers who are posted in the country. Now, we already know that there are some rebel groups causing trouble in some of the cities and slowly they have been gaining control on the western side. Weapons and artillery are being supplied to the rebels from unknown sources although many people are blaming the Olympians for causing this sudden uprising."

"Maria, what are the Titanian troops doing to stop this?"

There was a pause of static before Maria started talking again. "… trying to force back the rebels currently but the rebels outman the troops. Messages have been sent out to the nearest Titanian soldiers posted in Midia but no one knows if any word has gotten out. The rebels have destroyed many transmission towers. It doesn't seem as if any word is getting out.

"Maria, can you-"

"OH MY- The Lieutenant General has just been shot!" Maria exclaimed. "He's just been shot by sniper fire. The rebels are forcing their way into the base and the soldiers are falling back to the air strip. The rebels have broken through! I repeat! The rebels have bro-" The transmission ended and everything went static. The broadcaster named Kent tried calling out to Maria but nothing came through.

"That was Maria Schulz reporting live, I hope, from the North Western Titanian base. We will be with this story throughout the night so please stay tuned after this short commercial break." Kent went off and the commercials came flooding in.

The boys of squad 3 were silent. Everyone in the entire institute was silent. Not a word was spoken to each other. The situation in Cramia turned from dire to horrific. When the commercials ended, the broadcaster said, "It's as we feared, citizens of Titania. Cramia has rebelled. All soldiers are now being evacuated to a nearby base in Midia. King Kronos will be making a statement later on in the day about this situation. We will be reporting live from the scene and will be one throughout the night."

Beckendorf turned down the volume and sat on his single bed with his hands tightly clasped together. "Don't stare at me like that!" he said loudly in a deep voice. He glared at the three other members of squad 3 who were all looking impassively towards him.

"We weren't-" Jason started.

Beckendorf cut him off. "Don't go defending yourself, Grace. You looked at me like everyone else has looked at me since the day I set foot on Titanian soil, like I was just some other Cramian mutt who's below the feet of the Titanian's. Don't look at me like I'm the one who caused this."

Percy looked up the ceiling, or anywhere that didn't show the fuming Beckendorf. He didn't blame him for blowing a fuse. Titanians (especially the slickers) were known for being racist. They thought since they lived in the most powerful country in the world that they were the biggest and most important people in the world. Jason must've had the wrong look on his face when Beckendorf looked at him, by accident, no doubt.

"I have to call my sponsor family and find out what the hell is going to happen," he said gruffly and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Did you stare at him funny?" Grover asked Jason and climbed up onto his bunk.

"No, I was just-thinking. I mean, what's going to happen now? Cramia will probably declare independence like Olympia did. Then Midia will follow after. Kronos will probably declare war before that happens."

"And we'll be fighting in it," Percy said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad eh? I hope that tides you over until I update again... NaNoWriMo officially begins in 28 days! YIPEEE! So excited!<strong>

**As always, review, chillin's... review...  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**I meant to update sooner... Really, I wanted to but then I had a truck load of homework and procrastinationess... I'm truly sorry that I am late. I hope this chapter makes up for it... I also had to clean the shower since my mother asked me to... Nothing is stranger than seeing someone on their hands and knees grumbling about mildew and yelling at bathroom tiles.. I get into my work... I also got a lot of books from a friend and I am reading through them.. I am enjoying my time.**

**Special Thanks to: Schni10, Deathon'Olympus'-in-ne, gerson, Merterdbybandgeeksvamp, and AkeOokami. Welcome to the party!**

**Review Comments:**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: I am glad you are enjoying the story.. let's keep it that way... Can you wait til Chapter 15 for Annabeth to come in? Does that work?**

**Huntress Of The Sea: This is me jealous of you... I wish I had that chance but I live in the middle of nowhere so it's kind of hard to get out. But hopefully soon I can get SON... I can't wait..**

**deMonAtion: I'm tweaking the plot as we go along.. It'll take some time but everything will soon become clear**.

**tacobowler: I'm soo excited for NaNoWriMo... sorry you had to go through the torture scenes... I can be a little too graphic at times... I don't think any scenes like that are coming up but I will warn you..**

**AkeOokam: Thanks for the large and totally awesome reviews... that makes the fiends super happy... me too by the way.. don't worry... hopefully the ending to this story will satisfy you... I'll try to update again soon but I have much homework nowadays... bear with me until then.**

* * *

><p>'Man can live about forty days without food, about three days without water, about eight minutes without air, but only for one second without hope.'<p>

Unknown

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Beckendorf left for the day to attend to some matters with his sponsor family. Ever since Cramia rebelled and forced all Titanian bureaucrats and soldiers out of their country, they proclaimed their independence from King Kronos. The situation was growing tense in the city. Soldiers were being deployed to Midia to strengthen the border as well as keep the citizens of Midia in check. King Kronos did not want another rebellion. He lost Cramia, a valuable colony in raw resources. If events so dictate, war will be upon them once again, and Kronos will make sure he's on top once again.

There were only three people left in squad 3 when they began training the next day. They were currently on the mats doing floor exercises in the gym which was located outside in a large outer building. It was filled with tread mills and weight sets, and mats for sit ups and push ups. Percy, Grover, and Jason were all in a line doing sit ups for as long as they could go for. It was quite tedious but every day, Percy grew stronger. He was now able to pummel Grover in Combat Training and once he got under Beckendorf's guard, landing a punch to his kidney. That was a good day.

"What do you think Beckendorf will do?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Doesn't he have family back in Cramia?"

"Maybe," Grover answered. "We don't know much about Beckendorf's home life in Cramia. I'm sure he'll establish contact with them, assuming that he can actually reach them. I don't know what he'll do afterwards though."

"What if he decided to go back home?" Percy asked and looked at Grover and Jason for an answer. Neither of them had one. They continued to train in silence all throughout the day.

Percy stepped out of the bathroom and rolled his shoulders. He was finally getting used to the constant stiffness in his back. Maybe he should just skip dinner and sleep. HA! Who is he kidding? He can't afford to skip one meal in this place. It would be too hard on him.

Grover stepped into the room, breathing hard as if he just ran up all the flights of stairs in thirty seconds. "Beckendorf's in the hospital."

"What? He just left today," Percy cried out in disbelief. "Where did you hear this?"

"He called from the hospital," Grover said. "He sounded pretty shaken up. He says he'll explain everything when he comes back tomorrow."

"Did he say anything else?" Jason asked from his bed.

Grover nodded. "His girlfriend, Silena Beauregard, is dead."

Percy took a step back and frowned. What was going on?

* * *

><p>When Beckendorf came back, they all noticed he was different. It was weird to see him with cuts and bruises since he was the once who usually delivered them. His left arm was in a sling and a large purplish bruise showed bright on his cheek just under his left eye. He was quiet when he entered the dorm room 3 on break. They all looked towards him. He didn't say anything and sat down on his single bed and stared at the floor.<p>

"How's, um, how's training going?" Beckendorf asked as if he wanted to think about something completely different.

"It's going good, going real good," Jason answered and nodded. "We started learning the sleeper hold in Combat today. Percy nearly killed Grover today."

"I did not!" Percy defended.

"You nearly made me stop breathing," Grover pointed out. "They had to call a medical student out to check my vitals." Percy blew through his nose and gave up trying to defend himself.

Beckendorf smiled faintly but it only lasted for a second before it disappeared. "Any news on Nico?"

Percy shook his head. "Not yet but I'm pretty sure he's enjoying his time off. He doesn't have to deal with Officer Boring's nagging attitude and repetitive questions. The man is draining my teenage life. Next thing you'll now I'll be exactly like him."

"Too bad we have him for the next session," Jason said and grinned. Percy glared at him.

"You going to join us, Beckendorf?" Grover asked and started to shimmy his way down from his bed.

He shook his head. "Castellan's going to ask me some questions about what happened. Plus I have to take it easy because of my arm. Doctors don't want me putting any pressure on it for the next week or two."

"Well, when you're ready Jason has missed out on his daily beatings from you," Percy said and smiled innocently before leaving the room for the next training session. Jason rolled his eyes and followed him out and Grover took up the rear.

Beckendorf offered a weak smile and watched them leave the room.

* * *

><p>Major General Castellan walked Charles Beckendorf back to an interrogationdebriefing/ holding cell all wrapped into one cheerless, windowless, low gray outer building. The most depressing building on the institute grounds but it had a purpose as did everything else on the grounds. It's where the Berserkers trained to fine tune their skills in the art of interrogation which is not a pretty subject to learn about. Special people are found for the job of becoming a Berserker. Only twenty are training a year and that's on the good years.

He's heard rumours. Everything you hear is practically a rumour in the institute. Well he's pretty sure these ones aren't lies. Berserkers are said to have mental illnesses. They are sociopaths and psychopaths. People who do not exactly feel sympathy towards those they hurt. Would be serial killers, murderers, homicidal maniacs, all recruited by the army to 'interrogate' level 5 prisoners accused of treason. It's not a pretty thing witness when they are in action. Castellan suppressed a shudder and kept walking towards the depressing building in the back corner.

He led the young soldier into the quiet building, quiet like the dead. The Berserkers all stood at attention as he passed by. He paid them no attention and kept walking into a debriefing/interrogation room. It's the same room, actually. A large metal table with two or four chairs underneath a large industrial light and set across from a two way mirror. It depends on the situation when one enters the room to call it a debriefing or interrogation room. It's a debriefing room when a superior officer asks a soldier a few questions, it's supposed to be composed and calm nothing stressful about it. But when it's an interrogation session, things tend to get messy, especially when the person being interrogated is accused of treason.

"You may sit down," Castellan said and waved his hand in a direction of the chair. Beckendorf nodded and took a seat across from Castellan. He took out a notepad and opened it to a clean piece of paper. He pulled out a pen as well. "You can start explaining your story whenever you want to. Take your time of course. I understand that this isn't easy to talk about."

"When is it ever easy to talk about?" he asked quietly and sighed. "With the sudden rebellion of Cramia I had to talk to my sponsor parents about what this means for me and the rest of my family back home. They live only twenty minutes away from here so I took the bus and arrived at their house. When I arrived Silena was the only one home on winter break. Her parents were still at work and wouldn't be home until the afternoon."

"So you spent the afternoon together, alone?" Castellan asked.

Beckendorf nodded. "We spent a few hours together. Then these men broke down the door and they took us."

Castellan nodded and jot down a few words. The young soldier was holding up remarkably well considering most soldiers would start to tear up and break down. He wondered if the procedure worked at all.

"They took us to the Silent City. I broke my arm trying to get loose and get Silena out. Two of them were holding me and one was holding Silena. It was weird though."

"What was weird?"

"They were wearing the Olympian Rebel uniforms," he explained. "There was the eagle with its spread wings, holding a sword in one claw and a scroll in the other. Then they pulled out a hand gun." He sat back in his chair and stared at a far off point. "One man held Silena across from me and the two guards held me tightly. I struggled to get away but they would punch me if I did. Then one grabbed my hand and put the hand gun in my hand. And they made me shoot her." The last sentence was spoken in a whisper.

Castellan nodded. "And they let you go?"

Beckendorf nodded and took in a staggered breath. The boy was holding up remarkably well. There's a strong soldier in him. "They made me carry her body to the car they had and they drove us… I mean me, to the hospital and they left."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Castellan said quietly and closed his notepad, sensing all was told. "I'll get right on finding your kidnappers and Silena Beauregard's killers. If that is all you have to tell me then you may enjoy your day off if you like or you can go back to training."

"I'd like to go back to training, sir," he said. "The more training I have the faster I can find Silena's killers or at least stop the rebels before something like this happens again."

"You're dismissed, soldier," Castellan said. Beckendorf nodded and left the room.

Castellan remembers being in a room like this once, after May's death. He blubbered like a baby after he was debriefed. The whole experience messed him up pretty badly and what did he have to show for it? Plaguing nightmares, a terrible drinking and smoking problem, a fake eye and arm. He was the role model of the new soldiers, what they will become when they have to go through it.

He gathered his stuff on the table and quickly left the low gray building the back, memories trying to poke through in his mind. He quickly walked into the institute only to be met by the front desk receptionist, the perky blonde.

"General Nightshade wishes to speak with you, Major General," she said and smiled nicely.

"I'll make my way to his office now," he said and walked past her.

He walked into General Nightshade's office and stood at attention before the large wooden desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Castellan," Nightshade answered. "I assume you've heard about Cramia?"

"Yes, sir, is it true that Lieutenant General Greeves is dead?"

"Yes, he is dead at the hands of the Cramian rebels. And since we need to fill that position, King Kronos wants me to promote you to the new Lieutenant General."

Castellan couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all of these years, he's finally second in command of the whole army. Life just got better. "Do you believe this is the best decision, sir?" Oh how he would love to bite his tongue off after saying that but it was good manners.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you accept the position and duties of the Lieutenant General?"

"Yes, sir, General Nightshade. I accept the position and duties of the Lieutenant General." They shook hands and Castellan was dismissed.

He quickly walked into his office and shut the door behind him to have some privacy. Mark looked over his shoulder at him from the chair he was sitting in. He quickly stood up and stepped to the side of Castellan's desk. He settled down his chair and smiled a genuine smile for once. He was second in command. Most excellent indeed.

He looked down at the file on his desk that he's been meaning to look at for quite some time. It was his mute's personal file that he dug up. Best to know what he was punished for and see if he can use his skills for some other random tasks. He flipped open the folder and read the words on the page.

Name: Mark Hummel

Age: 25, born January 17, 2205

Turned mute: Age 20 on June 3, 2225; years of service to complete: 35

Thirty five years was a lot to complete. He wasn't going to have an easy time completely them. Now to read why he was turned into a mute.

On May 23, 2225, at approximately 10:50 a.m. a large riot broke out in the streets of Othrys near the location of the palace. A large group of students had formed a large riot mob in the streets with hundreds of citizens. They were protesting the lack of civil rights and freedoms the people of Titania have. After two days of rioting the city which included car burning, window smashing, and chanting what was almost found to be treasonous sayings. Soldiers and riot police gained control of the situation using smoke bombs and detaining some seven hundred people. After many weeks of investigation, police and soldiers found the riot conspirators and sentenced them all to mute service ranging from twenty to forty years. Over forty people were found guilty.

He closed the file and sat back in his chair. His mute was a poor college student only looking to help other people but instead his life was ruined and he was reduced to slave labour. He'll see if he can reduce Mark's sentence he should be able to now since he's second in command. He would have to check with General Nightshade just in case.

He pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote three words in large print: _SECOND IN COMMAND._ He slipped it into an envelope and wrote the recipient's name on it like always. He handed it to Mark and he nodded as he always did. He understood what to do.

"Before you go I have another task for you," Castellan said. Mark listened closely. "I have a close friend who is coming into town soon. Maximus must know who is coming." He quickly wrote down another letter assigned to Maximus only and handed it off to Mark. "Get going then. Take your time as well. I don't want anything to go wrong." He nodded and quickly left the office.

He leaned back against his chair and thought about it for a moment. Was his mute getting suspicious from all the odd tasks he's asked him to do? Would he try to turn Castellan into authorities and try and rat out his master? No, Mark wouldn't do that. He's been fair to his mute. Very fair. He keeps him well fed, he treats him as a human being, and he doesn't even send him back to the Silent City. He gave Mark a small cot to sleep on in his living residence. It's the best he could do for Mark with the amount of space he's given but Mark has been grateful ever since. He wouldn't turn him in.

But if he told him who he truly was and what he doing here then maybe he would trust him completely and not turn him in. Mark may be even willing to help out. He'll have to figure out how to talk to him in a private place. Maybe in the Silent City in a closed off room, that would be the safest place to be. First to talk to General Nightshade and see if he can reduce mute sentences. Talking to Mark while he can answer will be much easier.

* * *

><p>Blackjack handed his ticket to the bus driver and took a seat in the far back of the bus. It was going to be a long night before his transfer. As long as he kept to himself everything should go smoothly. He covered up a yawn. He didn't sleep well last night. He had nowhere to stay so he slept in an alleyway behind a dumpster. It can be made comfortable if you have some cardboard but he didn't so he used his duffle bag as a pillow and pulled his jacket tightly around him. Not the best stay in Othrys but he's been on the streets before many times before.<p>

The bus trundled off down the darkened street. Only three other people were on the bus with Blackjack. People coming off the late shift at work or taking the bus home from the bar. None of them were soldiers though, thank goodness. He would have to stay clear of all soldiers, if they didn't declare him dead yet. No one could know they escaped the King's prison; the King would want to keep that on the down low. He can't let the citizens know that his prison isn't a strong hold. People might lose faith in him.

He dozed on and off until he reached the last bus stop on this route. He grabbed his duffle bag and stepped out onto the street, finding that he was in a very small town. Surprising to see that this small of town actually had a bus route running through it. He still had no idea where he was, just a few miles closer to Othrys. He might have to hitch a ride the rest of the way there, unless if there were subways around. Subways could take him anywhere and he could travel without being seen by anyone but mutes. If there was a bus route, there had to be a subway, it's just a matter of trying to find it.

He started to walk around the streets aimlessly until he came upon an entrance of a subway. He stepped down the stairs quickly and waited in the darkness for the next train. There were no mutes in this station. Either they were all at work or sleeping in their small rooms under the city. At least he was alone, the less people who see him the better.

Heavy footsteps drew his attention. He turned and looked over to the steps. Someone was coming towards him and by the sound of heavy boots the person was a soldier. He looked away quickly and stepped back into the shadows. Hopefully he won't be noticed.

The soldier flicked on a flashlight to see in the darkness of the subway station. Blackjack swallowed hard. He flicked his eyes in the soldier's direction seeing that it was a she and quite a young she as well. Fresh out of the institute he guessed. And with all the fancy equipment too. A disruptor gun was set in a holster at her side, plastic wrist restraints were set on her shoulder just waiting to be used, she wore hard leather gloves, and a hand gun was in her hands, pointed at his head.

"Hold still," she said quietly but firmly. "Pull out your identification card, please, sir."

He swallowed hard and spat out a complete lie. "I lost my wallet and everything I have in it. I'm taking the subway back home so I can search my apartment and see if I left it there."

"Like you would take the subway at this hour when the buses are still running," she said coldly.

"As I said before, I lost my wallet and everything in it, including my money. I don't have money for a bus fare." She shined the light on him like an interrogation session. He gulped nervously. This soldier wasn't buying his lie. They taught you social skills during your third year of training, like how to detect lies and determine forged documents from real ones. In Titania, no one would resort to taking the subways unless if you were a mute or a soldier. Soldiers' have special privileges.

"Stay right there," she said and whipped out a face reader. The blue light shined and scanned his face. Face readers were helpful in catching wanted criminals if they changed their appearance. If he was a soldier they had his appearance on file. If he had a criminal record, his appearance was on file. He was on both.

She smiled smugly knowing who she caught. "Welcome back, Victor Fiddler." It's been a very long time since he heard that name. He tucked his hands into his jacket to warm them up in the frigid air. "Or should I say, Blackjack. Get against the wall!" He had no choice since she spun him around and smashed him against the wall. He pulled his hands out of his coat and pressed his palms against the cold wall. Her hands patted down his body feeling for any weapons. She pulled out his lock pick and pocket knife.

"General Nightshade will be glad to see you," she said and pulled off a wrist restraint from her shoulder. "We thought you were dead."

"Things are not always what they seem," he said allowed his hands to be pulled back behind him and tied together with the plastic wrist restraint. She flipped him back around and gripped his arm tightly while pointing her gun into his side.

"Let's get you back to Othrys. I'm sure King Kronos will give you a warm welcome." She started walking him forward towards the steps.

"If we get there," he said and broke free of his restraints. Before the soldier could react he twisted her gun wielding hand back and stabbed her in the neck, keeping her from screaming out. "There's a reason why I was one of the best Elites." He kept her eyes glued on his face. "There's also a reason why General Nightshade trained me to be an assassin. It's because I was the quickest and most efficient in my class. I always carry a weapon on me." He laid the body down on the ground and pulled on the knife he concealed in his sleeve before she gave him a pat down.

He wiped the blade clean of the blood and looked through her stuff to see what useful trinkets she carried. Only a fool would leave her body behind before searching it. He took back his lock pick and pocket knife and slid them both back into his jacket. He took her hand gun but left her disruptor gun. He found that disruptor guns were completely useless inventions. He had no need for them on this invention. If he were aiming at someone, he was aiming to kill. He found some money on her and took that as well, that'll keep him alive for a day or two. He took her communicator as well. That could be useful in the future when it was reprogrammed. Everything else he left on her. He didn't need much.

The train blew into the station and screeched to a halt. He gripped his duffel bag and stepped onto the train. The soldier's body wouldn't be notified to the army until tomorrow morning and by then the trail would be cold. He would be halfway to Othrys by tomorrow.

The train doors closed and it sped off automatically down the track. Might as well try and get some sleep while he was waiting for his stop. It would be a while before that happened. Half hour maybe. He laid down on one of the seats and pulled his jacket hood up over his head. Hopefully he wouldn't have nightmares tonight. This would be the first time in almost two years that he didn't have Guido or Porkpie to comfort him when they happened. He was a soldier though. A soldier as well as a survivor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the beginning was sort of rushed... Not my best work I regret but I have to get the story moving... sorry... please review.. <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**I know I said I would try to update twice a week but that has become now impossible due to the amount of homework I get and the fact that my mother and my sister both need to use the computer for their work as well. Well I'm back now... Is that good? I don't have much to say other than enjoy this chapter... not too much violence but it's me... I like the violence... for some bizarre reason**.

**Special Thanks to: X-Black Light-X, gabyvu58CHfan, Wispaa, and to all of the other people who reviewed... Have a cookie made especially for you guys by the fiends.**

**Review Comments:**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL ANNABETH! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?**

**Terri M: short and sweet reviews... good way to go.**

**Gingers rock: I try to write a little bit each day... it's working out so far..**

**AkeOokami: most likely it is the computer who spells your name wrong... technology can be stupid sometimes... I loved recreating Blackjack into some twisted depressed character who would become important later on... I haven't seen any other story that has changed Blackjack into a human... I've seen it as a motorcycle or whatever before... but not like a human... this is me having fun with character development... Oh and I listened to that band and they are quite an interesting band...I like the one song Citadels I think it was... have you ever heard of Mumford & Sons? if you haven't check them out... awesome band..**

**Hyper Hyperion: THANK YOU! I like to go at my own pace and build suspense.. but then again I want to make you guys happy... It's working out quite well so far.**

**tacobowler:... sometimes I do that... I mean noooo I don't talk to imaginary character as I'm controlling their lives... what are you talking about? and I don't laugh at them while I'm writing something horrible... Nooooooo that's not what I do at all... *shifts eyes from side to side and slowly backs away***

* * *

><p>'We know that suffering produces perseverance; perseverance, character; and character, hope.'<p>

Romans 5:3-4

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

It's been five months since the sudden rebellion in Cramia. Peace talks have going on since the rebellion but the new found sense of freedom in Cramia has taken hold of its citizens. They won't hear anything from the Titanians. They secretly made a pact with the Olympians in case if war breaks out. No one knew what the Olympians provided Titania with and now people were starting to figure it out. They provided weaponry for the army. All weapons of any kind. Weapons of mass destruction, guns, bombs, mines, mortar shells. Anything at all. They had a large stock pile of weapons since they rebelled. They no longer had to pay treaty to Kronos. Kronos may have the man power but the Olympians have the weapons.

As you can imagine Kronos was starting to become uneasy. He lost a valuable colony. He had to maintain his control over the people. He could already hear the whispers on the streets, people thinking that their leader wasn't what he seemed. That he was weak, corrupt, vile, evil, the worst leader in the world. He had to destroy those lies before his people believed them and turned on him. Midia was still loyal to him. But for how long? Olympia turned, Cramia turned, and Midia will turn when they see how Cramia is fairing out. He has to gain control of the situation before it gets out of hand. He knows how. There's only one way. War. He has to fight back the rebels and kill all those who stand in his way. But he has a secret weapon that will help defeat the Olympians.

He has their sons. His three retched cousins' sons, his cousins being Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon. He would've made his cousins great soldiers one day. He would've put them in charge of the colonies and they turned on him because they believed the world would do better without him being king. Fools. He didn't kill his father and make it look like an accident just so he could get the throne at a young age of twenty eight. He was going to turn their own sons against them. It was all part of his brilliant plan to get inside their heads and make them see that he was the only ruler of the world. He was the one, the one and only.

"My Lord Kronos?"

He turned and found a messenger boy standing in front of him with a piece of paper clutched in one hand.

"What is it now?" he asked and turned to stare out the balcony and over his city.

"I receive word from a group of soldiers on the Midian coast," the boy's voice quivered in fear. "They say that-they say…"

"Spit it out, boy. I do not have time for your stuttering. Your poor speaking abilities might serve you better as a mute." He heard the boy swallow hard behind him.

"I think you sh-should read it, my Lord." The boy handed the slip of paper to him and retreated out of the room with his head bowed.

He looked down at the slip of paper and read it, at least three times. Few words were written down on the paper but he understood the message just as well. Midia was rebelling against his rule. He was losing his control on the people.

He stormed out of his room with the messenger boy following him a safe distance away. "Call my advisors; we meet in the meeting chambers in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," the messenger turned down a different hallway as he continued to make his way to the meeting chambers. He had a decision to make and take up with the council. This was not going to end well.

Precisely ten minutes later, his eleven advisors had assembled them around the large oak table surrounded with elegantly crafted chairs. Kronos took his spot at the head of the table. Along with his trusted advisors, his trusted army generals were also there, General Atlas Nightshade and Lieutenant General Castellan. They were here to listen to the instructions he would give out near the end of the meeting. It would be best if they heard it first hand to make sure they understood everything.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice," he said very formally. "Have any of you heard the recent news on Midia?" They all shook their heads. "The colony has rebelled," he explained plainly. "And has proclaimed independency. Now, answer me this, how the hell does this happen? I don't pay you millions just so you can all sit by and watch this country fall apart! What happened to Midia?"

They were all quiet at first. A mad King could mean consequences for those that said the wrong thing. The first person who spoke up was the King's own brother, Iapetus. "My King," he said respectfully and inclined his head to bow. "I assure you that it is not your council's fault that both Cramia and Midia rebelled in less than a six month period. We all know who to blame. The Olympians, my King. We can safely assume that they sent spies to both countries and made the rebel groups. They might have even taken the colonies' leaders as hostages and forced the colonies to rebel against their will."

"Which makes it all the more reason to attack Olympia, my Lord," General Nightshade commented. "I can a strike team over their capital city in a few hours and completely destroy them in seconds."

Kronos sat back in his chair. Yes, the Olympians were to blame. But he couldn't destroy them now. He had to reassemble his army first back on native soil. Yes, that'll boost morale. And then he could- yes that's what he'll do.

"There is one thing we must consider first, we can't trust the Cramians and Midians living in our country," he said. "They could be bought and paid for by the Olympians. They could all very well be spies."

"What are you suggesting, my King?" asked one of his female advisors.

"I am suggesting that we must purge our country of the filth that has infested our country. We must make Titania great again like it used to be. I want all of those with Midian and Cramian background to be questioned and marked down on a list. Everyone."

"Including those in the army, my Lord?" asked Nightshade.

"Everyone," he repeated. "Then we will start on the Enemy Aliens Act. I want prisons built in the north away from all settlements, away from civilization. I want them built as fast as possible."

"How many prisons, my Lord?" asked another female advisor.

"Twelve. Six for the Midians and six for the Cramians for now, until we have all the figures of the Cramians and Midians living in our country. Building starts now, no one finds out about this. Keep it all a secret. Now get to it. This meeting is over."

Those around the table stood and bowed, leaving with the words 'Long live the King'. Castellan stood as well and eyed the King warily. Something was going on. Something bad.

* * *

><p>"Midia rebelled," Jason said as he stepped into the room.<p>

Percy covered his face with his hands and groaned. "We'll be fighting in a war soon. I was hoping I wouldn't be fighting in a war."

"In a few years we will be," Beckendorf said and started to reorganize the items in his chest before inspection started. Percy folded his clothes and set them inside the chest. "But think about it this way, once we crush the rebels, life will return to normal. Everything will be as it was."

Percy nodded but didn't agree to what Beckendorf said or believe in it. Wasn't Beckendorf talking about the Cramians? His people? They could be his family members who are fighting as rebels and he wouldn't care if he turned a gun on them all because it's his duty to serve and protect the King no matter what the deed. Same with Nico. Ever since he returned from that counselling center he had his mind set on rebels being responsible for Bianca's death. Percy was even starting to think that rebels killed Silena and Bianca. They would be desperate. Of course they would try to turn the soldiers of Kronos against him. It made sense and yet it felt all wrong.

The training officer ordered them out of the room to complete the inspection. The boys of squad 3 stood outside obediently and waited for it all to be over. Percy also noticed changes in his other friend Grover. He's been acting a little weird lately and that's saying a lot since its Grover. For one thing he's been talking to the new Lieutenant General Castellan a lot lately. At break, during leisure time, on the weekends. He didn't know what he could talk to Castellan about for so long and so often but it must be important. The other thing about Grover is that he's been twitchy lately. Like looking over his shoulder constantly, it's like he was afraid of being kidnapped. Maybe that was it but Percy wasn't sure anymore.

After they were clear for inspection, Percy hurried down the stairs to call his family as was customary for him on Sunday nights. He dialled the number on one of the many phones tacked up on the wall. As always his mother was there to pick up the phone and answer.

"Hello?" she said. Oh, he was always glad to hear that gentle voice. It made him warm up right down to his toes.

"Hey, mom, it's Percy," he said. "I have good news."

"That's good, sweetie. With everything that's been going on recently I'm very worried for you."

"I'm fine, mom," he reassured her. "As I always am. Anyway, this Friday we all have off since its Titania's anniversary. And the training officers told us that we can go off and see our families and stuff. I still have a little bit of money left so I can probably take the train to Greenwood and meet you there at the station or something. I can stay till Sunday and take the train back to Othrys."

"R-really? Oh, Percy. That sounds wonderful. Tyson and Paul will be so glad to hear it. Is everything going well at the institute?"

Percy winced. Should he tell her of the recent killings or not? Best not to worry her. "Yeah, mom. Everything is going great. It's not so bad anymore. I'm really happy with the squad I got. I'm pretty sure I've told you this before though."

"Yes you have but I'm always glad to hear you talking. It sounds like you've made some really great friends."

"I have," he answered. "How are Tyson and Paul?"

"They're good, Percy. Tyson is counting off the days until summer vacation and Paul is keeping up with all the school work he has to mark. Oh, Percy, they're going to be so happy to see you. Tyson especially, he's been asking when you're coming home."

Percy smiled. "Well tell him I want to go fishing when I get home."

"I will. Goodbye, Percy."

"Bye, mom." He hung up the phone and quickly made his way up back to the dorm room.

All the boys of squad 3 were lounging around when he arrive as usual. Everyone being tired from training every day the only thing they wanted to do was sleep, read, and… that's about it. There wasn't much to do during leisure time. The only thing everyone wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was the greatest thing ever in a soldier's life.

"Ready for training tomorrow?" Jason asked casually as the others got ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked sleepily.

"We have to put a hand gun together blind folded."

"Say what?" asked Beckendorf as he set the alarm clock.

"You guys weren't paying attention when the training officer was speaking, did you?" They all shook their heads. "See? Choosing me as squad leader was a very good idea. Okay, so while you guys were staring at something probably shiny, the training officers told us that we were going to build guns while blindfolded. Don't ask me why we have to learn it we just do. So you guys have better paid attention during the last few weeks because this is like a test for us. So be good."

"You know we will never be good," Nico grumbled. "Whenever one of the officers talk I see their lips moving but no words are coming out. Let's just say we're all going to fail."

"How can you fail?" Percy asked and climbed into his bed. "You're the quickest of all of us at building guns from scratch and you can do it without looking."

"True," Nico said and then added a moment later, "you guys can fail then and I'll get all the praise from the training officers."

"Shut up, Nico, no one likes a bragger," Grover said and climbed onto his bed.

"You guys are just jealous." And with that, Beckendorf flicked off the light switch.

* * *

><p>The week couldn't go by fast enough for Percy. All he could think about was going home for the first time in ten months. But he's noticed strange things going on during this week. Beckendorf and Nico have been taken out of class one day for an important meeting with some of the King's advisors. Apparently it was just standard procedure for those of Cramians and Midian decent. Percy highly doubted that for some reason. It was odd since both Cramian and Midia rebelled. Maybe Kronos was becoming a little paranoid. Maybe, maybe not but then again it wasn't his place to judge the King's sanity.<p>

He trained continuously with his squad, thinking in two months he would be seventeen and have a brand new schedule for his second year of training. He couldn't wait to start more complicated training. That was odd. He was actually excited to start more difficult training even though it included most of the same stuff, learning how to kill the enemy quickly and efficiently. But slowly he was becoming desensitized to all of that kind of stuff, the blood and gore. He was just doing his part for the nation, keeping it strong and safe from their enemies.

When Friday arrived, Percy was up early that morning. At least eight o'clock early. He wanted to get a head start on reaching the nearest train station in Othrys. It may take several hours to reach Port Montauk from here but he was willing to sit on a train for hours on end. He had his money in his back pocket and his backpack slung onto his shoulders. He left the dorm room and headed out of the institute.

He rode the subways into the city and walked the rest of the way to the institute. The city was alive right now. Alive with colours, banners, signs, flashing lights. Everyone was excited to be celebrating the one hundred and fiftieth birthday. One hundred and fifty years of peace and prosperity, well almost. Percy always enjoyed the Commencement Day festivities, as it was called. Schools were closed, employees everywhere were given a day off. Everyone was on holidays except the mutes. They had to work double time to keep up with everything. They weren't allowed to miss one day of work. Too much lost revenue if that ever happened. No, they had to work continuously throughout the long weekend.

Yes, the Commencement Day was one of the most spectacular things to behold. Fireworks, parties, dances, everything and anything anyone can imagine. And those who are really lucky (meaning rich, high social status, and close to the King) are invited to a magnificent ball held at the palace. He can only imagine what wonders go on in that place.

He paid for his train fare, which didn't cost as much as he thought it would, and took a seat beside the window so he could enjoy the scenery passing by. The train filled quickly and soon there were only a few seats left unfilled. Percy kept quiet and stared out the window as the passenger train took off down the tracks.

Once in a while during the long ride to Greenwood, Percy would get up and walk around the train. He was in the third class section, for commoners and low lives like him. It was a triple decker train so he was on the bottom level. Second class was the level above him, and first class was riding on the top of the train in luxury. He would like to go up there and see what they got to have up there but then he might just in trouble for that and that might risk the train being pulled to a halt. He didn't want to lose a second of his schedule. He planned to be in Greenwood by one or two in the afternoon.

Half way through the trip, a cart filled with drinks and food was wheeled down the aisle, just like the plane Percy took to Othrys which seemed like a life time ago. They were complimentary luckily so he didn't have to pay for the package trail mix he received and the water bottle. He finished both off quickly and stared out the window the rest of the trip.

Percy stepped out of the train and onto the station platform, heading in a direction of a public phone. First he would give his mom a call, saying he arrived at the train station in Greenwood and would like to be picked up as soon as possible. Oh he couldn't wait to be home again, with his fishing pole and tackle box… and being with his mom and Paul and Tyson of course. He just couldn't wait to be back at home with the sea breeze wafting into his room.

He walked quickly to the nearest phone and waited for the man before him to finish his call. The man hung up the receiver and turned to face Percy. He gave him an odd cat-like grin before walking away. Percy shifted his weight from foot to foot. He picked up the receiver and started to dial his home number. Then something pricked him in the neck. He lost his grip on the phone as he fell back only to be caught by a man dressed in a flawless black suit. Two other men joined him and dragged Percy away from the bustling train station.

No one would have noticed the youth being hustled out of the train station while dragging his feet, being carried away by three men in black suits. It was all too busy for anyone to notice what was happening. No one knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>Percy opened his eyes only to find out that he was chained down to a chair with a hood over his head. He stretched out his fingers, feeling the metal bite into his wrists. They were too tight and constricting the blood flow to his fingers. He rolled his head and looked up, making out faint light that streamed through the stitching of the hood. He couldn't hear anything around him. It was dead quiet around him. Maybe if he spoke out someone would come to his aid. Only he couldn't. Tape kept his mouth tightly shut. Wait, the kidnapping, the drugs, the tape- Nico and Beckendorf. This has happened before. The same people were going to beat him silly. What if they were going to kill someone he loved in front of his eyes? This wasn't going to end well.<p>

He struggled against his restraints, thinking of a way to get out. Then he heard a door open, slowly. Then came the tromping of boots. They sounded to belong to large men, men with pounds of muscles.

"Oh, you're awake, boy," one said teasingly. "We brought you some company, boy. Thought you might be lonely down here." Percy stopped breathing. Oh no, they were going to do the same thing they did to his friends. But who was it going to be? Tyson? Paul? Please let it not be Sally. He couldn't bear it to be his mother.

They pulled off the hood that covered his head and he shut his eyes tightly. The light was too bright for his eyes to stand.

"Thought you might like to have a little family reunion," a man said.

Percy dared and opened his eyes to see what was happening. The room was bare except for a woman sitting in a chair across from him. A woman with brown hair mixed with a few streaks of gray and clay bead necklace sat on the base of her throat. He shook his head. Why her? Why Sally?

"Hello, Percy," one of the men said, the one with the cat like grin and, oddly enough, two different coloured eyes, one blue the other brown. Where has he heard of this person before? Overall, the man reminded Percy of a fairy tale Sally read to him when he was little. Funny how he thinks of that at a time like this when he should be forming an escape plan. "I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time. I knew your father."

Percy's father? What about him? Percy didn't even know him. What was this maniac talking about?

"I hope we haven't caused you a large shock," the man said and moved behind his mother who continued to stare at her son without emotion. She was in shock. "Not as large as this one here. But then again I didn't cause her to have gray streaks in her hair. It was all you, Percy. She worried about you day and night, wondering if you were going to make it through the week. You should have been a little more considerate of your poor mother's health, Percy."

Percy struggled in his bonds and stared at the man who stood behind his mother. Obviously he's been spying on his mother for the past while otherwise he wouldn't have known any of these things. He drew his gaze back to his mother. Her eyes spoke to him quietly. She was scared. He was too. There was no way out of this without a weapon.

"What do you think, Percy?" the man asked and held up two objects in his hands. "How do you want this to go down?"

He stared from hand to hand. Either decision wasn't good. Death by knife or death by gun? How about neither? He didn't want his mother to die in front of him. Wasn't there some other way?

He took too long to answer and was whacked across the face by one of the other men in the room. The blow was hard and fast. Percy barely had any time to register the pain but the aftershock made up for it. He shut his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the pain.

"If you don't choose I will," the man taunted.

Percy shook his head. Couldn't he have a moment alone with his mother before they took her life? A tear rolled down his cheek. Soon he would break apart.

"I think I know what the boy wants. He wants a moment alone with her. Remember, boy, we rebels aren't very patient."

Percy nodded eagerly and winced as one of the men peeled the tape off of his mouth. The three men left the room and left mother and son to be alone.

"Mom?" he whispered quietly. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, sweetie," she answered calmly. So maybe she wasn't in as much of a shock as he thought she was. But still they were both here and from what Percy knew, only one would be leaving. "You've changed so much since I last saw you." She smiled for him and laced her fingers together as her hands were chained together and from there a belt wrapped around the chain between her wrists and from there it wrapped around a support bar underneath the chair.

"I'm still your Percy," he said and gave her a watery smile before taking in a deep breath and shuddering. "I don't want it to end like this, mom. I don't want it to."

"I know, Percy, I know. Everything is going to be okay though."

"No it's not, mom," Percy answered, being completely truthful. He couldn't avoid the situation they were in.

"Percy, look at me." He looked into his mother's brown eyes. "Do you still have your father's necklace?"

He nodded. "I wear it every day."

"Good, good, keep that with you at all times, sweetie. It will all be taken care of. Don't worry about anything."

Percy wanted to say more but the three men returned to the room. The knife glittered wickedly in the artificial light. No, no, no, anything but the knife. Please.

"You had enough time now. It's time to say goodbye, Percy. And remember, this was all part of the plan. Your King can't even protect you and the one's you love. What kind of King is he?" Percy looked as his mother one last time, capturing every detail of her and implanting it into his mind to keep her there forever. She mouthed the words 'I love you'. Percy swallowed, feeling his throat constrict. The man slid the knife.

He couldn't help it but he screamed out at the men, letting out a string of curses. He was still a sailor at heart. "You murderous bastard!" he yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

The man with the knife stepped between Percy and his mother and smiled, grinning like the cat from a fairy tale. "I have orders to follow, little boy. You will never understand why. Take him away," he directed to the two other men in the room. They unchained him quickly and prepared to take him out of the room but Percy was full of surprises. He wasn't going to live without damaging a few things.

Being a soldier has many advantages. He's been told that even off duty a soldier should carry a gun tucked into the back of the belt. If these men said they were rebels then they should be soldiers, armed soldiers. He thrashed between the two men who gripped his arms tightly. He tried out a move that Beckendorf taught him and elbowed one man in the gut. With one hand now free, he shoved the heel of his hand up against the other man's nose and moved quickly to retrieve the gun that one man had. Then he did what he was trained to do. He fired upon the men.

He shot the two who were trying to drag him out of the room and shot them dead. The man who killed his mother slipped away quickly with his own gun in hand and fired a few shots at Percy from behind the wall, catching him once in the shoulder and another in the side. He fell back and lost his grip on the gun while the third man ran off.

Percy gripped his side and winced while gasping in pain. Maybe it was better this way. If he died then he would be reunited with his mother. His hand felt warm and slick. His grip on the wound started to slacken. He heard footsteps approach him. Oh no, the man was coming back to finish off the job. He tried to keep his eyes open but slowly he was pulled under just as someone stood over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Go ahead tell me how much you despise me for killing of Percy's mother... go on, let me have it... a rare occurrence in the PJO fandom but it was going to happen sooner or later... sorry... review please :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: Here I am with another chapter and with me today is my long time, imaginary friend BOB! Welcome, Bob.**

**Bob: Hi.**

**Me: Bob, can you give us the verdict about the reviews on last chapter?**

**Bob: Everyone hates you and one wants to send you to Tartarus...**

**Me: Not bad for an honest day's work. Would you like to give the people the jist of what is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Bob: Well Annabeth arrives... I guess... that's not much..**

**Me: No it's not but it's a chapter. Enjoy, my minions, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Special Thanks to: SilverHedgehog17, crazyarab101, Luv2Swim, dalulzing, and son of awesomeness. Welcome to the family and enjoy your ride.**

**Review Comments:**

**Terri M: Sally did nothing to me... I don't know why I did what I did but you HAD to see it coming... I mean come on I gave you so many clues that it was going to be Percy's time in the chair of Torture... I'm truly sorry I killed Sally... maybe... we'll see...**

**Hyper Hyperion: nothing will ever change it unless if Percy creates a time machine and goes into the past to kick some serious ass... highly unlikely though... that's more of a job for Annabeth..**

**AkeOokami: I'm working out the kinks for Percy's emotions in the next chapter... don't worry we'll get to his feelings... This story is actually based off a tilogy which i am still currently writing... maybe in the future I'll get the original published but one step at a time... I like Mumford and Sons because to them the lyrics are very powerful tools which is why they are a success and they are also a new and different sound in today's music scene... My favourite song by them might be The Cave... my friends and I agree that we enjoy the banjo the best... so good... in my humble opinion... I will try to listen to all the songs you mentioned and give this new band a try... thanks for suggestion.**

**tacobowler: In my world last chapter was not that much violence... I can become pretty gory if i want to be but i keep that to myself instead of grossing you guys out and then I'll be left with the therapy bills... from the review that I've received everyone pretty much hates me... To tell you the truth I actually considered Tyson as an option but then I'm like 'No, not in this universe... the world isn't ready for Tyson's death... yet'...**

**iamasuperhero: I was at school working on a project when I read your review... I nearly burst out laughing... it made me smile even though you threatened me... Hades has been screaming in my ear ever since I lost my sanity in grade 8... I'm pretty sure Percy will jump out of my story and drag me to Tartarus personally... he'll save you all the work... I'm sorry I killed Sally... most of the reviews I received have all told me that everyone hates me for it... You'll see what plans I have for Blackjack and Percy... I have many things in store for you... all of your questions will be answered in time... I promise... thanks for the time for the lengthy review.. I enjoy them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone.'<p>

Orson Welles

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Percy woke up to a cool cloth pressed against his forehead. He was in an incredible amount of pain but so far it wasn't too bad. He looked around the room and found himself lying on a comfortable bed. His shirt was missing and in place were white bandages, covering his wounds and keeping him from bleeding out. He rolled his head to the side and saw two people standing off to his side, both moving their hands in awkward movements. They were mutes, speaking to each other with a silent language through their hands and gestures. He was glad that… that man wasn't here.

He shifted on the bed and shivered, his teeth chattering together. One of the mutes rushed to his side and pulled a blanket up over his chest. He looked up at her and noted that she was a middle aged mute with brown hair and eyes. Kind of like his mother. His eyes started to sting and he choked back a cry. He just couldn't accept it. She can't be dead, she can't be.

The mute held up a notepad with words written down for him to read. It took a few minutes for his dyslexic brain to decipher but he made out the words '_we contacted the hospital… they are coming as fast as they can but it is difficult to navigate through the Silent City. You will be okay until then.'_

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. He wondered if the mutes dealt with these types of things regularly. It was a good place to commit crimes, deep in the Silent City. Mutes were scared of everyone who wasn't a mute so they certainly wouldn't go blabbing to the police or soldiers about anything criminal like going on. Nico was taken here right? Beckendorf too? Everything was so suspicious. But the man said they were rebels. So why doubt it?

The mute stayed with him until the paramedics arrived with a stretcher and carefully lifted him onto it. They belted him down to keep him still until they reached the hospital. He felt relieved and happy that he was finally leaving this nightmare. They took him up a set of stairs and wheeled him into the back of an ambulance to be taken away. He was going to get the help he deserved. He closed his eyes and slept.

When he woke up he was in a hospital. Everything around him was white and bright. He peeled his eyes open and saw a blurry figure sitting in a chair beside him, clutching a box close to himself. He blinked a few times to focus on the figure and saw that it was Grover.

"Grover," he whispered.

Grover looked towards him and trembled. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"What do you mean, G-Man? You weren't even there."

"I was supposed to protect you. I failed you."

"What do you-"

"Hey, guys!" a new voice called out. "He's awake." Three more people rushed into the room and all of squad 3 was assembled around Percy's bedside.

"How you feeling, Perce?" Jason asked.

"Like I've been hit by a train and then backed over again," he answered. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty Saturday, June 22," Nico answered. "You've been out for almost all day. We just got here an hour ago."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Greenwood General Hospital," Jason answered. "Castellan light us take the train here. It's a three day weekend anyway. Who cares where we go."

"How long do you think you'll be in here, Percy?" Beckendorf asked.

"Few weeks maybe, I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet. I'll keep you guys posted on my condition."

"That's good," said Jason. "We're staying in Greenwood until the weekend is over so we should be able to visit you before we leave. Take care, Percy."

"Yeah, get some sleep," Nico said. "You look terrible."

"Thanks for the advice." Beckendorf followed the others out and with one final, depressing, saddened look from Grover.

"Here," Grover said and handed Percy the box. "A few of your mother's belongings when they… when they took her in." He left.

Percy looked down in the box and looked inside. Inside were the shoes his mother was wearing, her wedding ring and engagement ring, and the necklace with the four clay beads. He gently picked up the necklace, his chest aching from suppressing the tears. He clutched close to his chest and thought that he was now truly alone.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant General Castellan sat down on his couch in his living residence. He waved the King's official over to one of the open seats as Mark stood off to the side, his eyes flicking back between the official and Castellan.<p>

"How long will this take?" he asked as the official set up his equipment on the coffee table.

The official looked up. "A matter of minutes, sir. Bring your mute closer."

Castellan looked over at Mark and beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. Mark nodded and sat down apprehensively on the couch next to the official. The official took out a strange looking device and pressed it against Mark's neck where the zapper was placed. The official scanned the zapper with a blue light and tapped some commands into the device. He looked down at the device's screen and nodded.

"He's free now," the official said and packed up his belongings and stood to leave the living residence.

"Thank you for your time, sir," Castellan said and waved goodbye to the official. Once he was sure the door was closed firmly, he directed his gaze to Mark and smiled. "How do you feel?"

Mark looked at him and it seemed like the young man would cry tears of joy. He was finally free. He opened his mouth and experimented with a few small breaths before finally speaking. It would probably take a few days to readjust to talking again.

"Th-thank you, s-sir," he said. "I'm for-forever in, in your debt."

Castellan grinned. "If you'd like you can stay in my service or I can find you a work placement somewhere in a small town." Castellan knew it would be hard for Mark to find a good job know what with the reputation of being an ex-mute. Most ex-mutes left the big cities and settled down in small towns where they usually worked as restaurant workers. It was the only thing they knew how to do: serve other people.

"I-I'd like to st-stay with you, s-sir," he answered.

"Excellent. You are now working for me so now I will start paying you minimum wage. You'll be paid every other week starting today."

Mark shook his head. "Y-you already gave me my, my freedom, sir. I c-can't ask for anything else."

"Too bad, my mind is made up and usually, Mark, people listen to me and don't object to my decisions."

"Actually," said a new voice, "I remember that I opposed your decisions and instructions all the time."

Castellan turned to the direction of the new voice, startled at first to see someone standing in the corner of his room, shrouded in darkness. He squinted at it and then recognized the voice. "Don't scare me like that again, Blackjack."

"Remember, you taught me how to sneak around silently and pick locks. But this time your mute here let me in. He was most useful and he served me some dinner. He's most thoughtful."

"I thought so," Castellan said and walked into the kitchen to serve himself a cup of coffee before Mark had the chance to. "He's not a mute anymore though."

"I know," Blackjack answered casually and followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "He let me in an hour before you arrived. I had time to shower, eat, and I had a few minutes to sleep as well. Your bed is really comfortable, you know that right?"

"Well since you've obviously had time to refresh and snoop around through my personal belongings you must have something important to say. And if you don't then get the hell out."

"Someone's grouchy. I do have news but not the stuff you were hoping for. It's more like a request."

Castellan turned and nearly spilled his coffee when he saw that Mark had suddenly appeared by his side. "Please don't do that, Mark. Go get ready for bed or something. You can have the rest of the night off." He nodded. "No more nodding. From now on you speak."

Mark smirked. "I take my leave, sir." He left the kitchen.

"What's your request then?"

Blackjack leaned forward on the table and folded his hands. "I need a squad I can trust over here. I need a squad from Olympia, and fast."

"Why?" Castellan sipped the lukewarm coffee slowly. Decaf, he noted. Probably Mark's doing. He learned the hard way never to let the Lieutenant General have caffeinated coffee after six o'clock. Bad idea.

"I need a larger team here. I can't perform the extraction myself. It's too risky and there are three of them. You know how risky that is? I could very well end up in prison again."

"You won't," he promised. "That's a promise."

Blackjack looked up at him and Castellan could see the fear in his eyes. Blackjack was more terrified being back here than he let on.

He sat down across from the young man. "I have informants in the city that can help you. Bringing in an Olympian squad is too risky."

"I can't trust the Titanians, Luke. I just can't. It never works. I need people I can trust. I know a squad that is very trustworthy from Olympia. Please, Luke. They are all depending on me."

Castellan rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He nodded and held up his hands in surrender. "I'll get word out as fast as I can but it could take at least two or three weeks for them to arrive."

Blackjack's shoulders slumped as if the tension in them were gone from hearing that answer. "I can find some other jobs to do until then."

"By the way, how has everything been so far? We haven't talked since you arrived here in February."

"Everything's good," he answered briefly. "I like the apartment room you set up for me. I've never been to the Hotel Elixir before."

"Oh, I believe you have," Castellan said and leaned in further. "Didn't you take a girl there once for an overnight excursion?" He raised an eyebrow.

Blackjack sat back against his chair, a smile spreading over his face. "That was Sally."

"I've finally met someone who got somewhere with the infamous front desk receptionist."

Blackjack chuckled. "Those were good days." He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "I should get back now. Maximus hates it when I'm late. He gets so nervous when I go out."

"He considers you his son, you know."

Blackjack rolled his eyes and prepared to stand. "I was his son. He took care of me and my sister after my parents died. I should leave now. I've been here too long anyway."

"Before you go, you might as well take a letter to Maximus with you. It'll save Mark a trip." Castellan quickly wrote a small letter and sealed it into an envelope. "We'll see what happens but I am not making any promises about your squad being able to make it. Do they even know what squad you mean when I don't even know the people in it?"

Blackjack smiled and tugged the envelope out of his hand and slipped it into his jacket. "They know. Take care of yourself."

"You, too." With that, Blackjack left as silently as he appeared.

Castellan rested his head on his arms and yawned. The threat of war was looming on the horizon now. Soon he would be giving out orders that he would rather scratch. The next war was going to be a blood bath. If the rebels didn't get their act together soon they would all be wiped out and Kronos will control the entire world. Something they did not need.

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was lounging in her dorm that she shared with another girl, who happened to be Sergeant Thalia Grace, her superior and long-time friend. Currently, she was reading a book on architectural design for bombing shelters. It was a good idea to have plans like these in her head when the time came and they needed bomb shelter designs.<p>

"Hey, Annabeth." She looked up from her book and saw Thalia standing in her doorway. "Meeting with Chiron."

"Now?" she asked and groaned inwardly. She just got off training now and was eager for her down time.

"Yes, now." Thalia disappeared down the corridor and Annabeth soon followed.

She pulled back her blond hair into a pony tail and stumbled her way down the corridor from fatigue and sore muscles. Chiron trained his soldiers hard during the day. Even at sixteen Annabeth knew at least ten different ways to kill someone. Not your average teenager but this wasn't an average time. During days like these you had to learn how to protect yourself and protect yourself well.

They met in the dining hall as usual. Chiron Brunner, or Annabeth's mentor, sat at the head of the table in his wheelchair as usual. Several other people were assembled as well. Connor and Travis Stoll, brothers as well as master thieves and what people would call shit disturbers. They did go to Cramia to rally up the rebels, and only a few years older than Annabeth herself. Leo Valdez son of one of the council members Hephaestus gifted in anything technical. Piper McLean daughter of another council member Aphrodite, she had the uncanny ability to nearly charm everybody to do her bidding. Thalia Grace was sitting down at the table as well, and one more girl Clarisse LaRue, daughter of General Ares LaRue. Clarisse was their weapons specialist. You name it, she's tried it. All of the people around the table were near Annabeth's age, differing by only a few years.

"Welcome, Ms. Chase," Chiron said. "Sorry for taking you away from your leisure time but this is an urgent matter. You all know Blackjack, yes?" They all answered with a 'yes, sir'. "He went back to Othrys several months ago to be the council more time before Kronos attacks. I have received word that he wants an Olympian squad in Othrys to help him preform the extraction assignment he's been given. He wants _this _squad mores specifically to help him out. Now, you may decline this offer to go into Othrys if you want, there is no shame in that. We will find a replacement for you. Do you accept the invitation to go into Othrys?"

Annabeth thought about real hard before she answered, analyzing every potential outcome that may come from this experience. But to go see Othrys, where the inventor Daedalus lived it was almost too good to give up. She couldn't get distracted now. She has to think about the assignment. She looked at Thalia for guidance. Thalia looked over at her and smiled. She was in for sure.

Annabeth saw that Chiron looked pleased but also concerned when everyone said they would go to Othrys. She knew that whenever one of Chiron's pupils died in battle it pained him. She could see it in his eyes. His eyes were filled with grief most of the time but he never let that dampen his spirit.

"Alright then, pack your bags, you leave immediately," he said and gave them all a comforting smile. "Remember, all of you must have a least one person by your side at all times. No splitting up into singles. Always watch your back and have a weapon on hand. Good luck to you all."

They all stood and left the table to pack their bags and prepare to leave. Looks like Annabeth wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Maybe on the flight there but other than that it was going to be a very long night.

She pulled out a large duffel bag from under her bed and started stuffing some regular street clothing into her bag. She put some other gear into her bag as well: a book so she wouldn't get bored, a pick lock, an assassin's knife with its own leather sheath, and a hand gun which she seldom used. She changed quickly into some more suitable clothing for the event which mainly consisted of black attire to blend in with the darkness. With that done, she zipped up the duffel bag and followed Thalia out of the sleeping barracks and into the evening air.

Once everyone was assembled in a circle, Thalia led them all to the airstrip from where a pilot would fly them all out to No Man's Land. They boarded the plane and stored their gear underneath the seats and buckled themselves in. Everyone knew what job they had for this assignment. Connor and Travis Stoll would be lookouts. They would be the first ones on the scene and make sure everything was just right before they went in. Piper McLean's job was to a spy and she was excellent at that job. She could blend in with the people around her and charm her way through secure holding. Leo Valdez was their technical analyst. Another gift he had was you give you anything, anything at all and he can make something useful. Clarisse LaRue was their weapon's specialist and was usually the first one who jumped into action if enemies were to arise. Thalia Grace was the leader of the group since she was the oldest and most experience of all of them. Annabeth's job was simple. She was the know-it-all. Give her any question and she has the answer. She's read many books on the layouts of Othrys and has everything memorized that would be of use to this squad. Blackjack made a wise decision in asking for this squad.

The plane took off silently as this was a stealth plane used for secret drop-ins over enemy territory. Maybe they would be able to fly in closer over Titania so they wouldn't have to walk as far. They did have the technology to scramble enemy radar so they could fly in undetected. That would make life a little bit easier.

The flight lasted only a few hours and Annabeth was amazed that she actually managed to receive an hour or two or sleep. A little sleep is better than no sleep at all. The plane landed a few miles past the Titanian border which was still in the middle of nowhere. The squad unloaded quickly off the plane and started walking in one large group further north.

"Do you know the way, Annabeth?" Thalia asked and fixed her grip on the duffel bag.

Annabeth nodded. "I know it. When we get to the nearest town I'll show you guys the way." She knew the way. That was no lie. It was all stored up in her head as a mental map of the surrounding area. But would that knowledge get her killed? She shook her head and followed her squad further into enemy territory.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what I bought this weekend? SON OF NEPTUNE! YEAH BABY YEAH! that's all I had to say... review please!<br>**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me forever to update... I have this huge French project that I'm going and it's eating me alive from the inside out... Plus I'm going to Quebec next week and I have to speak french while I'm there. I'm freaking out right now... so on with the show.**

**Special thanks to: Clarissalightwood5679, heromartymcfly, acquiringwriter, WWWWAAAAZZZZUUUUPPPP, greek-ac-thalassa, Erissia, and Terri M. There's no escape now. I forever have you in my clutches... heh.**

**Review Comments:**

**Terri M: I'm pretty sure everyone was in shock when I killed Sally... I was thinking everybody was going to hate me... but then they all came back for more... Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Verstrahlt: I'm still reading SON... I've had it for a week and I'm still not done... That's how much I'm savouring it and putting it away so I can type for you guys.**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: Yes, Annabeth is here and is here to stay... all good writers leave cliff hangers at the end's of their books... it's a good way to keep you hooked... I know Sally didn't deserve to do but blame Kronos... always blame Kronos... You'll find out about Grover sooooonn enough.**

**tacobowler: I only read SON at school or when I'm at home all bored and stuff... I try to type when I have time and no homework... stupid school work.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: Well I hope you're all caught up with the story now... 3 chapters is a lot to miss... maybe I have a plot twist... maybe I don't... everyone was outraged when I killed her... one person wanted to send me Tartarus... I will continue to keep up the amazing work while you keep up the amazing dedication.**

**Hyper Hyperion: I'm glad I'm getting better at writing... that makes me extremely happy...I hope to be a writer one day in my life... probably on the side if it doesn't work out and if I find a publisher... one day at a time.**

**greek-ac-thalassa: Noooooo spoilers... I'm still reading the book... one time I spoiled a book for myself by reading a plot summary online... I will never ever ever ever ever do that again... ever.**

* * *

><p>'Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.'<p>

From a headstone in Ireland

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

"It's been three weeks now, Percy," Lieutenant General Castellan said as he settled back into his chair after inviting Percy into his office to have a talk with him about his experience.

"What about those three weeks, sir?" he asked and stood at attention before his leader.

"Three weeks since your mother's death and you haven't spoken to anyone about it. I've been ordered by General Atlas to intervene and get a witness account from you. You're not going back to training until you tell me everything." Castellan stared him down with a crude, cold look that looked down right murderous. "You killed two men, Percy. We have to know the details."

"It was self defense, sir," Percy answered.

"Not just that, Percy, everything, from start to finish."

"Sir, I have to get back to training-"

"No, Perseus, you will not leave this office until you tell me everything. Believe me I have nothing better to do today so I can sit here behind my desk all day long. How long do you suppose you'll last with your ADHD?"

Percy looked down at the floor, defeated. "I don't want to talk about this," he admitted.

"No one ever does."

"You don't know what it's like." He looked up and met Castellan's cold gaze.

"I do, even if you don't believe me I do. Believe me when I say this, it's better to tell someone about everything and they forget about it the next day. Say anything you like and I will let you go back to training."

Percy nodded and took in a few deep breaths before telling his story. "I was at the Greenwood train station calling… calling my mother to come and pick me up. Before I could even start dialling the number three men came up and drugged me." This story sounded all too familiar. "When I woke up I was chained to a chair, my mother was across from me. Then this man came in, the one with two coloured eyes. He had a knife in his hand and then he-" Percy swallowed hard before saying the last part. "-he killed her. The bastard slit my mother's throat in front of me and what are you going to do about it? Nothing! I shot those two men because I knew you wouldn't do anything about it to catch them."

"Percy," Castellan said gently. "I assure you, I am doing every-"

"Don't!" he yelled. "Just don't. I don't need any consolation from you. I shot those two men because I knew you wouldn't be able to do anything about those murderers. I took matters into my own hands I don't regret what I did." Without being dismissed, he stormed out of the office and went back to Strength and Endurance training outside.

Castellan was right about one thing. It's been three weeks. Three weeks since his mother's death. Two weeks since her funeral and when he was released from the hospital. One week since he returned to the institute and continued training after a time of healing spent at home with Paul and Tyson. How Percy missed his small house in Port Montauk, with the sun shining down on his face, the cool water surrounding his legs, the fish tugging on the end of his fishing line. But it's his duty to keep Titania safe from the rebels and destroy all who oppose King Kronos' rule. It's the only way life can go on. If people just stop speaking terrible lies about Kronos they would see that he is a great ruler. Sure his motives may be a little bit questionable but it's all for the good of human kind.

Yes, three weeks since Sally's death, two since he was released, one since he started training, six days since war was declared, five days since Beckendorf and Nico were taken away, and one since Grover mysteriously disappeared. Much has changed in less than a month. Only Jason and Percy remain from squad 3. They merged with another squad that only had three members. He can't remember their names now but does it really matter? His mind was focused on training. With war declared on Midia, Cramia, and Olympia by Titania, staying focused on training was top priority now. He couldn't lose focus now.

He felt no sympathy towards Nico and Beckendorf. They were enemy aliens. They were from the rebellious colonies and had to be punished. Who knows what type of criminal activities they were up to? It's better this way after the Enemy Aliens Act was passed. To be of Cramian or of Midian decent was now illegal. Hundreds of people were forced to leave their homes and were whisked away to unknown locations. Good riddance, too. They were all enemies, not worthy of being a Titanian. He remembers it all too well though. How they were taken away from the dorm room after hours.

They were all getting ready for bed after another long day of training. Percy was fingering his necklace, which he found himself doing more often these days. Jason was already sprawled out on his bed. Grover was as twitchy as always but even more so. Nico was still in the bathroom as always and Beckendorf was listening to the news on the radio, listening about the reports on the war.

Everyone was still shaken up from the sudden declaration of war. Troops were sailing to the shores of Midia first. They would make landfall in a matter of days. Planes have been sent over to bomb the shoreline into oblivion. Percy didn't expect the rebels to hold out very long.

A knock came at the door. Beckendorf answered the door and two training officers entered the room. They escorted both Nico and Beckendorf out of the room and said it was under the official Enemy Aliens Act. Beckendorf complied with the request since he knew better than to argue with the law. Nico, on the other hand, was completely freaked out of his wits. He refused to leave. He looked to the rest of his squad members for help but he saw nothing in their eyes. He looked to Jason, his squad leader, but Jason looked on impassively. He looked at Grover but Grover averted his gaze. When he looked at Percy, he only saw cold, hard malice in those eyes. Nico was dragged away from the room and Percy hasn't seen him since.

When Grover left it was the oddest thing. He was there at night but was gone the next morning. No one has heard of him since and Percy doubted the fact that he would ever see him again. Everything has changed in a matter of weeks and what Percy didn't know was that this was just the beginning.

Back to the present day the latest reports on the war just came in over the radio. The Titanians forced back the Midian rebels city by city and now had full control of the shoreline. The Midians were poorly equipped in weaponry and where losing at least one city or town a day to the Titanians. They were estimated to be taken over by the Titanians in two months.

It was the end of the day and Percy was at his new table spot with the other three new members of his squad. He merged with the other first years of squad 18. Jason was still squad leader since their squad leader was a Midian and was taken away under the Enemy Aliens Act. Percy was still second in command and the other three had their positions as well but he was too distracted to care. He's been having terrible headaches ever since they released him from the hospital. He's been taking medication to relieve pain from the shoulder he was shot in but that hasn't helped with the headaches. They come when they want to and only leave when he's had a little something to eat. But lately he hasn't had a large appetite which is probably why he's losing weight.

He sat down at the table and looked down at the tray of food placed before him. The sight of it made him sick. He just wasn't hungry right now. He turned to Jason. "I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go up and lie down for a bit." Jason nodded but didn't look up from his tray of food as dug into the slopping mess. Percy looked away and left the table, leaving his food completely untouched.

Since the passing of the Enemy Aliens Act the numbers of this institute have decreased significantly. Many table spots were empty. Out of the five hundred students that trained there only four hundred were left. It may not be a lot of people but one could definitely notice the absence of many soldiers.

He fled upstairs to his new dorm room. He was ordered to leave the squad 3 dorm and was now residing in the squad 18 dorm room. Again, he didn't care. He flopped down on his bed and shut his eyes and let himself succumb to a terrible sleep. His headache made him wake often throughout the night. It was as if something was trying to force its way into his conscience mind and make him remember something, something important. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He pulled the sheets up further and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning was just as bad. Instead of going away the headache worsened. Jason suggested he should stay in bed or at least go to the infirmary and let the old doctor attend to him. Percy shook his head and got up to get ready for training.

It was a warm day outside. Of course it was the middle of July already so it was expected to be hot but this day was hot and muggy, humid really. The soldiers stepped in line and began to make their laps around the institute grounds. By the third lap Percy was drenched in sweat. By the time the training officers called for the soldiers to stop and take a breather, Percy immediately doubled over and threw up. Without any food in his stomach it was a dry vomit and the bile burned his throat and made his eyes water. He coughed and gagged and threw up once more. Jason ran over to his side.

"Percy, you alright?" he asked and walked him towards the institute.

He nodded. "I'm fine. I just feel a little lightheaded."

"You haven't been feeling well for a while. Are you sure you don't need to be checked up on?"

"I'm fine. Just a little overheated." He pushed Jason aside and walked into the institute to get a cold drink of water before going back to training.

Strangely enough, vomiting took away his headache. His head no longer felt like it was going to split open. He drank from a nearby water fountain and gulped down the cold water, washing out the terrible taste in his mouth. His head felt clear again instead of muddled by fog. He decided to walk around a bit before returning to training. He needed to stretch out his legs. He started walking towards the infirmary.

He walked to the infirmary to talk to the doctor about getting some medication for these headaches when they returned. He didn't see him in any of the offices that were before the infirmary doors. He pushed them open and began to walk between the beds, looking for the doctor. There were few people in the infirmary but only one of them mattered. She was surrounded by two training officers and another soldier, a friend perhaps. He slowed his pace and listened intently on the conversation.

"And then this man came into the room. He was smiling at me and he had a knife in his hand." The girl was sounding very distressed, nearly at her breaking point. "He was holding the knife up against my brother's throat, pressing harder and harder. I was begging for the man not to do this but he kept making my brother scream out in pain and make these awful sounds. And then he finally killed my brother."

"What did this man look like?" asked one of the training officers.

"Well he had this creepy grin. It kind of looked like a cat. And he had these different coloured eyes, too." That caught Percy's attention. The exact description he gave to the training offices when they debriefed him.

"He could be a rebel," the training officer said. "They've done these types of things before."

"But all the Cramians and Midians are gone. Who else could he be?"

"A rebel," the officer repeated. Just then the doctor appeared with a needle in hand. It was a pain killer apparently and he injected the soldier with it. Her expression turned dreamy and her eyes began to glaze over.

"A rebel," she repeated. "That makes sense. I've heard of this before."

"And you might again," the training officer said and stood up beside her colleague. "This has happened before. Rest easy, soldier." The two training officers left the injured girl on the bed.

The doctor noticed Percy and walked up to him. "May I help you with anything?"

After staring at the girl on the bed for a moment and staring at the empty needle in the doctor's hand, Percy shook his head. "No, I'm fine thanks anyway." He turned on his heel and left while pondering the thought why would the doctor give the soldier a painkiller when the thracine was readily available? He didn't know but intended to find out. He returned to training for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going to meet Blackjack?" Annabeth asked Thalia as they briskly walked along the sidewalk, bypassing people quickly to get to their destination.<p>

"At a coffee shop called Divine's," Thalia said and briskly walked across the street. "The others should already be in there."

"If we didn't split up then we wouldn't be worrying about them."

"Are you questioning my authority?" She looked over her shoulder and glared at Annabeth. Anyone would have backed off right away when looking into those piercing blue eyes but Annabeth knew Thalia too long to be intimidated anymore.

"No," she responded tartly. "I was just merely suggesting that splitting up wasn't such a good idea. We could've set up a localized meeting spot instead of fleeing for who knows where and-"

"Stop worrying, Annabeth. They can take care of themselves." Thalia opened the door to Divine's and held it open as Annabeth passed through it. She followed.

"You're late," Leo whispered as Thalia and Annabeth took their seats at a large table. "And here we thought you were taken down into the dark abyss of nothingness and left us alone to fend for ourselves. Don't you care about us?"

"Never mind Leo," Piper said. "He's on his third Venti Espresso and we've only been here an hour."

"Excuse me, ladies. I have to go to the bathroom." Leo stood up and quickly ran off to the washrooms. Piper rolled her eyes and took a sip from her own coffee.

"I question the new member in your squad, Thalia." Everyone jumped and looked around for the new voice. A young man stood behind Thalia's chair, looking down at all of them. "You've got some new squad mates here," Blackjack said and took a seat with a coffee in hand.

"How did you get here so fast?" Thalia asked.

Blackjack took a sip from his coffee. "I've been here since ten this morning. I've been waiting for five hours and this is my third coffee of the day. I had to make sure everyone was here first and make sure no one was following you so I could talk to you." He slipped her a piece of paper across the table. "Meet me at this address around eight tonight. Split up into groups and don't come in at the same time. A man by the name of Mark or Maximus will guide you where to go after that." He turned as he heard Leo approach and gave him a long hard stare. "And if anyone asks about him, say that he's from the West Quarters." Without further explanation, Blackjack left.

"Why am I from the West Quarters?" Leo asked quietly as the group huddled in closer. They all looked to Annabeth for an explanation.

"Hang on, I read something about this." She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a library from where she spent most of her time reading. "West Quarters, Othrys. A darker skinned population that live together on the west side of the city. A surviving group of people that used to live in No Man's Land."

"So, my story is I live in the West Quarters but used to live in No Man's Land?" Leo asked.

"Your ancestors used to," Annabeth corrected. "Don't forget that part."

"Right."

"What did Black- I mean- that guy give to you?" Connor asked.

Thalia looked down at the piece of paper and read it carefully. "It's an address. 'Hotel Elixir' that's where he wants us to go tonight?"

"Then what do we do for the next five hours?" Travis asked. "I'm thinking I might get lost in this city?"

"Learn about the layout of the city and get some field work in," Thalia explained. "We need to figure out this city first hand. Piper, start making copies of this, one for everyone in case if anyone gets separated from their partner. Keep track of time and blend in. Act how the Titanians act and keep your eyes and ears open for any information that could be of use to us." Piper quickly rewrote the address several times for everyone. "See you guys at eight then. Stay safe and stay alert." Thalia and Annabeth both stood up and left the little coffee shop first and walked back onto the bustling street.

"What are we planning to do for the next five hours?" Annabeth asked and smiled politely at the people passing by to avoid suspicion.

"Walk around town," Thalia answered and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Let's go find this hotel and see what that place is like." Annabeth nodded and followed her friend further into the town, staring at the street signs to figure out where to go. They had no map and with the five hours they were given it was a good idea to figure out where to go.

"Hey, Thals, do you know anything else about this extraction mission?" she asked but Thalia didn't answer.

"Not here, let's focus on finding our way around first. He'll explain everything tonight when we meet up again." Annabeth opened her mouth to ask another question but Thalia gave her a hard glare and she immediately shut her mouth. "You can ask questions when we have the time but for now we have to keep a low profile." She nodded and continued to follow her leader through the crowds on the streets.

As the hours dragged on, Annabeth couldn't help noting how different the Titanians really were compared to Olympians. For one reason they were very busy people and it seemed like all they cared about was their jobs. A lot of the people had hand devices to speak into, they carried briefcases and the like, and all wore nice suits, usually in black. Another thing she noticed was how wasteful these people were. She saw them throw out half empty food wrappers and half empty water bottles into street garbage cans. People in Olympia had to ration their food intake since much of their farming area was bombed into oblivions during the rebellion. Everything was rationed, recycled, and used to its fullest potential. Nothing was wasted back home and it absolutely horrified her.

The one thing she liked about Othrys was the architecture in the buildings. They stumbled upon the business district of the city and she was blown away by the creativity in the buildings she saw. Instead of the normal box like figure these buildings were twisted around, some made arches, and others looked like someone had crumpled up a piece of paper and gotten ideas from that. They all gleamed with glass and chrome in the sunlight. One day she would build a building as marvellous as that. When this war was over she would be the first one to start building the structures of the new age.

Eight o'clock slowly came around and the two hurried to their destination and entered the gleaming hotel with pure white paint and shining gold trim. They entered the elaborate front lobby and Annabeth's jaw nearly dropped in amazement from the site of the high ceiling, crystal chandelier, polished banisters from the stairs and plush, royal coloured carpet. Much nicer than anything she's ever seen in Olympia. These Titanian people really lived luxuriously.

They stared at their surroundings for a bit until a young man came up to them and tapped Thalia on the shoulder. He smiled politely and spoke hesitantly. "Are you Miss Thalia?"

"Yes," Thalia answered and stood up straighter as she always did when confronted by someone she didn't know. It was to show that person that she would not be intimidated.

"Your host is expecting you, please follow me." The young man turned on his heel and walked towards the elevator. Annabeth and Thalia quickly followed.

The young man pressed the button for the top floor and then they all waited, waited until the elevator stopped at the top. Annabeth noticed something strange about the young man, whatever his name was. There was this small, square lump on his neck under the skin, like something was surgically grafted onto his neck. She wondered…

The elevator doors opened and the young man stepped out first and led them down a hallway and stopped before a door. He knocked three times and waited. The door was opened a smidge and then opened fully. There stood Blackjack who let them into the large suite room. The rest of Annabeth's squad was already there, taking up residence on the plush couches and chairs. She sat down beside Piper and waited to be told all the answers to her questions.

"I'm impressed," Blackjack said as he slowly walked to the living room like he had all the time in the world and sat down on one of the remaining chairs. "It appears that none of you got lost in the big city." He looked a Leo for a second. "Have any trouble with the colour of his skin?"

"A police officer asked where he was from," Travis said. "But other than that the people on the street stared at him a little weird but didn't say anything."

"Why is that?" Leo asked. "Come on, I'm a likeable guy."

"They think you might be Cramian," Blackjack explained. "A week ago a new policy was passed, well more like decree called the Enemy Aliens Act. Which means if you have Cramian or Midian heritage you will be arrested because it is illegal to be so in this country during the war."

"You mean all the Midians and Cramians are gone?" Clarisse asked. "Where'd they all go?"

He shrugged. "Beats me, no one knows anything. To all the Titanians outside they don't care what happens to them. To them, everyone's better off if they're whisked away to unknown locations and never heard from again."

"That's repulsive," Annabeth said. "Just because they're from a different country means they are treated differently? That doesn't make any sense."

"As the war continues, Kronos will become increasingly paranoid. Anyone who is different from the rest will be questioned and might be arrested. By the way, Thalia, how's the war going for your old man?"

"Good enough, he's a little stressed out since he has these orders to take care of and weapons to ship over but so far he's doing well. Olympia is still safe for now."

He nodded and paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts together before talking. "I guess it's time to tell you why I've called you here. The assignment I was recently given is a rather personal one for the three lords of your country, you know Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the works. Well did any of you know that they had other kids before the rebellion?"

Everyone looked at Thalia for an answer. As the only known child of one of the three lords she might've heard something about this topic but she shook her head. All of them didn't know anything.

"Well before the rebellion they used to work for Kronos because he's their cousin. They all had social lives before the rebellion, like families and wives. Hades had two children with Midian woman by the name of Maria di Angelo. They had two children named Bianca who was around Thalia's age, and Nico who's around Annabeth's age."

"What do you mean 'was' for Bianca?" Piper asked.

"Because her brother was in the army they have this little ritual of killing someone you love and making you believe it was the rebels fault so you become completely loyal to Kronos through the aid of drugs." Annabeth was mortified at this information but it was clear that Blackjack wanted to continue. "They killed Bianca in front of Nico. Now, since the Enemy Aliens Act was passed Nico disappeared with all the other Midians and Cramians. Poseidon had relations with Sally Jackson. I've received word that she was killed in front of her son Perseus, or Percy Jackson since he was also recruited into the army. He's still at the institute." He looked Thalia straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you don't remember a little brother. Even remotely remember?"

Thalia shook her head. "My dad doesn't like to talk about his time in Titania. Apparently it was rather unpleasant."

"Then he didn't tell you that you have a younger brother?" She shook her head, looking completely shocked. "I think he's seventeen now. His name is Jason. He hasn't been through the procedure yet because he doesn't have any loved ones. No family and not much of a social life beyond the institute."

"I have a brother," she whispered. "What about my mother? My dad mentioned her a few times."

Blackjack shook his head. "I've heard that she died in a car crash when Jason was young. He should be easier to get out of the institute since he's not fully under their control yet. Nico we have no choice but to leave behind since I have no idea where he is but we can definitely take the Jackson kid. Are you guys up for it?"

"Yes," Connor said enthusiastically. "It's about time we do something interesting in this town." The others agreed as well. It was time to do something right in this city.

"Good, I already have a plan." And so it began, planning a strategy to kidnap two Titanian soldiers and escape back to Olympia before Kronos found out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... I got rid of Nico and Beckendorf... how sad... You'll find out what happened to them in future chapters... until then.. review and I'll see if I can update faster..<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, sorry about the delay... I was in Quebec City for a french trip and might I say it was fantastique... you know just practicing my french there... any way I was gone for quatre jours (four days) and that's why I couldn't update... I got home yesterday but was too tired since I had to get up at 6 and was on a bus for like 11 hours... ughhh... but man oh man did I have fun! it was awesome! tres fastastique (very fantastic)... yada yada yada... oh and you may notice that I posted two chapters today... I'm sad to say that one is a TRES IMPORTANT AUTHRO'S NOTE! ALL MUST READ IT! VERY IMPORTANT...**

**okay on with the show.**

**Special Thanks to: Anything-Goes84, TJwhatchamacallit, theaznboy69, and owgirl72799. You guys are all awesome... good for you..**

**Review Comments:**

**Terri M: you are going to hate me for the author's note about the updating... just saying... don't worry Nico will be fine... ;)**

**Huntress Of The Sea: Nico and Beckendorf are okay for now... I don't want to go to Tartarus either... it's not a happy place to be... with Kronos' constant complaining and whining and saying 'I totally would've killed that Jackson kid if Luke hadn't been such a pansy'... I'm telling you I'm like his therapist or something and I'm not even getting paid!**

**Verstrahlt: As a subject... I loved studying World War II... I did a project on the Atomic Bomb and I had sooo much fun making that project with my group... it was awesome... WW II is a very big influence in my writing for this story... you'll see more of it as we go along... as long as 1 person reviews I'm ecstatic... I write partially for the reviews but it doesn't matter to me how many I get... as long as some people enjoy it I'm happy.**

**Hyper Hyperion: I had a dream last night that I was an author... then I woke up... NOOOOOOOOOO!... but writing fanfiction is good enough for me right now... everyone is asking about Nico and Beckendorf... I have a plan for them and you shall see what it is... I savoured SoN because I read TLH WAY too fast and I ruined it for myself... I did that with many other books and when I got SoN I'm all like 'you are going to enjoy this book... yes I am'... and I did.**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: Nico and Beckendorf are alright for the mean time...don't worry I have nothing horrible planned.**

**Gingers rock: I like to play around with the characters... it's a lot of fun.**

**cowgirl72799: I'm glad you enjoy the story and I hope that you become one of my regular readers... enjoy the story from here on out... welcome to the party!**

**Anything-Goes84: the thing about AU stories is that you can do anything with it... which is why I chose to make this story AU themed... it's quite enjoyable...I'm glad you like the story and I'll try not to make the story too predictable... we'll see how it goes... thanks for reviewing and adding my story.. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>'Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices.'<p>

Alfred A. Montapert

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Nico was cold, hungry, scared, paranoid… scared. Did he mention he was also hungry? Oh the pain from too little food was already starting to affect his brain functions. He's been through worse. After his mother died he and Bianca lived on the streets for a while. Was it years or months? He couldn't exactly remember anymore, that took too much effort, effort he didn't have. Well anyway he's been in this situation before. The fatigue, the subtle stomach pains, the almost passing out, oh and the sounds of his stomach trying to eat itself, maybe. He knew his body would start to eat what little body fat he had left on him, and then it would attack the muscle. In conclusion, he was hungry. Everyone was hungry.

How long has it been since he's actually had a decent sized meal? Since he arrived here five days ago. Five days was it? It seems longer now. The days just drag on with nothing to do but walk around in the bare, square courtyard for hours until the prisoners were all given a pat down before being locked in their respective cells for the night. Then the cells would be unlocked in the morning and the same boring routine would start up all over again, and for who knows how long.

Meals were served twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. The servings were not that generous but he wasn't one to complain. He couldn't afford to choosy especially when the meals were either a disgusting substance that looked like porridge, and the other meal looked like it was made from corn at one point but it was gray in colour. It didn't make any sense but he was grateful for everything he received.

The prisons they were placed in were horrendous. It still had that new prison smell. It was a one story prison with enough cells to hold two people each and in total it was probably close to two hundred people here, all suffering along with him, all wearing the same greenish, greyish prison jumper with a number on the front. No names, just numbers. They were all identified as numbers by the guards. It was absolutely degrading.

The day he was taken away was the worst. He thought his squad would help him out but they betrayed him. It looked like they were ashamed with being friends with him, a Midian plague rat that was often the term used for his kind. For the Cramians it was Cramian mutts. They weren't considered humans to the more successful Titanians. They were treated terribly here.

This is how it all began. He was asked questions about his heritage back at the institute, and then he was taken away by soldiers and placed onto a train. The train was packed full of Midians and Cramians alike, all scared for the lives. The next thing that happened was that he was placed in a Cramian prison. A _Cramian _prison. No offence to the Cramians but he was Midian. The guards just stuck him with the Cramians because his skin was a little bit darker than the other Midians. But at least he and Beckendorf weren't separated, yet.

The train took them far away, two days away at least. The air grew a little bit colder, not by much but it was noticeable. It was colder at night. There was no heating system in the prison, proving the fact that they were built quickly. He had a scratchy blanket to use at night but it didn't reduce the cold sting of the night air.

The guards treated them badly here. Beatings were normal and serving the guards in their own special rooms here was like being reduced to a mute. Nico's already served a guard twice. He already learned how to avoid being slapped across the face and beaten with a baton. Just do what they say and don't say anything while you're doing it. Everything is easier if you follow their rules.

There were young kids here in the prison. Twelve year olds, ten year olds, the oldest here was probably eighteen. Few people here were soldiers, the rest were regular people with part time jobs after school. Not even in some cases. He tried to put on a brave face for the little kids who looked up to the older ones but even he was scared at night when the darkness surrounded them. He told them that this was only temporarily and they would be released within a few months. But it was only to give them hope; he didn't believe a word he said.

Right now he was walking beside Beckendorf like he usually did during the day. There was nothing said between the two. There was nothing to talk about now. So they walked about in the courtyard in silence for the most part.

"How long?" Nico asked.

"How long for what?" Beckendorf replied.

"Until we're released? How long do you think that'll take?"

He was silent at first and then shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He then leaned in closer and spoke real quietly. "I don't think we'll ever be leaving. All the Cramians and Midians living in Titania were rounded up. If Kronos wins the war we may be shipped off for slave labour I'm betting."

"How do you suppose?"

"I hear the guards talking at night. They say that once the war is over we're being shipped off around the world for slave labour. And who knows how long the war will take."

Nico looked down at the ground and thought about the situation they were in. There was no escape from this place. It was either death or losing your freedom. Neither sounded appealing.

"What do I tell the kids then?" Nico asked and looked at the young faces around him. "I don't want to tell them truth. They're all scared about what's going to happen."

"Just tell them to stay strong and that this will all be over soon."

"It's what I tell them every day but they need more than that."

Beckendorf looked at Nico and the answer was clear. There was nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>Percy walked through the streets of Othrys alone. Jason was away with the rest of their new squad through the rest of the city. He preferred to be alone. He had some things to think about. He fingered the beads from his mother's necklace and thought about what he knew. There was something going on at the institute that seemed sinister and cold, no longer trustworthy. Dinner was an odd time. The meals now tasted funny. He had no idea why he didn't notice it before but it tasted strange. Then there were the glazed looks on the other soldiers who ate dinner. Their eyes became glossy. Whatever was in the meal Percy did not want in his body. He skipped dinner and ate out for breakfast the next morning.<p>

He stepped out of the restaurant he ate in and walked back onto the street. It was a hot day out today, the first major heat wave of the summer. It made training tough to get through with the flies swarming around your sweaty head. Maybe he should ask Lieutenant General Castellan to tear up his enlistment papers so he could be a free man once again and return back to the Andromeda and fish the guys. That's what he truly wants in life. He wants to be a fisherman, not a soldier. He was sure this time.

He accidentally bumped into a blond, slicker girly as he hurried back to where he last saw Jason. "Sorry," he mumbled and kept walking.

He made it into the poorer parts of Othrys where the food was cheaper and there was a lot more to do, just the spot where he thought he would meet up with Jason and the rest of the squad. And that's when he had the unmistakeable feeling that he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder cautiously. Few people were walking on the streets but he saw a flash of blond hair just before it ducked away into an alley. Double checking that he was carrying a disruptor gun that was tucked behind his belt and covered by his shirt; he walked forward and into the alleyway that the blond had disappeared into.

He pulled the gun out slowly and crept forward. A garbage can rattled. He turned to the sound, gun raised but saw a stray cat dart out and run away. He lowered the gun and walked farther. Maybe it was just his messed up brain playing tricks on him. Maybe he didn't see the blond at all. Yeah that was probably it. Might as well turn back now and find Jason.

He turned around and tucked his gun back behind his belt and pulled his shirt over it. He began to walk back out of the alley. He was halfway there when someone came up behind him and grabbed him, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. The person pulled him kicking and screaming muffled obscenities back into the alleyway.

"Get the sedative ready," his captor said a feminine voice. "He's putting up a good fight." As soon as that was said something was jammed into Percy's implant and he instantly felt weak. He stopped struggling and was dragged further into the alleyway.

"Lemmego," he said but his words became more and more slurred with each passing minute. "I gotta leave."

"You ain't leaving now, pretty boy," a gruff yet feminine voice said and she pulled out his disruptor gun and searched him for any other weapons but he had none. "Stolls! Did you get the other one?"

"Yes we did," a clear masculine voice said and stepped into Percy's line of vision. His eyesight was starting to blur. "Hauled him kicking and screaming into the van until Leo put him to sleep."

"Good, did you get any heat from that?"

The Stoll shook his head. "He was all alone. He looked an awful lot like you, Thalia, so we know we took the right one." Percy rolled his head upwards and stared at the person the Stoll was staring at, a young woman probably a few years older than him with short, spiky, black hair that he assumed to be Thalia.

"Let's get pretty boy into the van then. We need to get out of Othrys tonight. Travis, help Thalia and grab his legs."

The person who he thought was the Stoll helped the other person who was still holding up him by his shoulders. Travis grabbed his ankles and they both carried Percy to the other side of the alley and into an awaiting van.

"You got him?" a male voice asked.

"Yup, he fell for Annabeth and followed her into the alley," Travis said.

"Is everyone here?"

"Everyone's here," the gruff female said and slid the van door shut. "Now, go. I want to be back in Olympia in two days' time." The van lurched forward and Percy closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next time Percy woke up he discovered his wrists and ankles were bound together. He tested the knots a few times but they were too tight and too small to work with. He gave up on that and tried to figure out his surroundings. He was lying on some sort of carpet that felt like the flooring in a vehicle. He felt the bumps the van went over as it drove down the road. He silently flipped over onto his back and saw Jason lying not too far away from him, bound just like him. He breathed deeply and his eyes moved around under his eyelids. He was sleeping peacefully.<p>

"Do you need a break from driving, Blackjack?" a voice asked. Percy strained his ears to hear any more voices.

"No," Blackjack replied. "We need to put as much distance between us and Othrys. We're not going to get far if we stop to rest."

"I can drive, you know."

"Leo, your own team won't even entrust their lives with you when you drive. Do you think I'll let you drive now when it's the middle of the night? I'll be fine for the next couple of hours."

"And you'll be saying that until we drive off into a ditch and then crash and burn!"

Blackjack sighed. "I don't know how Thalia puts up with you 24/7. Get some sleep. We'll stop in an hour or two."

"I guess that'll do. Don't die." Percy identified the driver as Blackjack and the other as Leo. Then a thought filled him with dread. Were these people rebels? Were they the ones who killed his mother? That only made him struggle against his bonds until he was tired and weak. He slept again.

The final time he was awake the van had stopped moving. Sun was streaming in through the van's windows that were all open to provide the people who were inside it with some sort of air ventilation. He sat up gently and saw Jason sitting up against the side of the van.

"They got you, too?" he asked in a whisper.

Percy nodded and tugged at his restraints. "They were watching me, apparently. I didn't see it coming. Where do you suppose we are?"

Jason shrugged. "Driving south, I think. I heard a few of them talking and once I heard Olympia come up in their conversations. They stopped to get some food I think."

"We're going to Olympia? That's the rebels' stronghold. What do they want with us?"

"I don't know but if they didn't want us to live we would already be dead."

The van's back doors were opened and there stood a young man with black as night hair and dark eyes that showed absolutely nothing to as what the person was like. He held a fast food bag in his hand and stared at both Percy and Jason. The smell of newly fried burgers hit Percy like a punch to the gut. Man was he hungry.

The man set the food bag down in the van, reached over and hauled Percy onto the ground first and pulled out a switch blade. Percy's eyes widened and he tried to struggle and get away but his captor placed a food on his back to hold him down. A hand grabbed his upper arm and the blade was plunged into his arm. He held in his shout as the man dug out his tracker and crudely wrapped up the wound. He was pushed back into the van and the process was repeated with Jason.

"That way they can't find you," their captor said and wiped his blade off on the hem of his shirt, not caring if he dirtied it. "If you promise not to escape I got some food for you guys and I can untie you so you can walk around and stretch. We have a long way to drive yet."

"Who are you?" Jason asked. "What gives you the right to kidnap soldiers of Kronos?"

"Firstly, little boy, don't ever mention that name in my presence." His tone was dead serious. "Secondly, consider this kidnapping a favour. You don't want to be working for Kronos. And thirdly, my name is Blackjack, and that's all you get to know about me." Blackjack pulled out the switchblade again and leaned towards Percy. He thought Blackjack might gut him like a fish but he only cut Percy's bonds and Jason's too. "I'm warning both of you. You try to run and I will hurt you to the point where you won't be able to move for the rest of the trip."

Percy rubbed his sore wrists and flicked his eyes in Jason's direction. He nodded slightly. He counted down on his fingers, three… two… one. Percy leapt from his seat and tackled the startled Blackjack to the ground. Jason jumped out from van and took off running. Percy followed and they tore down the street of whichever town this was. A shot rang out and Jason tumbled to the ground. A disruptor charm was lodged in his leg. Percy broke pace for a minute but kept running until someone came after him and latched onto him, pulling him to the ground.

He twisted under his attacker's grasp and found the blond girly staring down at him with these scrutinizing, gray eyes. He tried to push her off but went still when she pulled out a large knife and held the tip of it just under his chin.

"Did you get him, Annabeth?" a voice yelled out.

"Yeah, I got him but I need some help here," she answered. She spoke to him, "Don't try anything funny like that again. This is for your own good."

"Like you would know anything about what's best for me," he snarled. "You're the ones who killed my mother."

A flicker of surprise travelled her face. "We didn't do that. We're the ones trying to help you."

"Don't try to play mind games with me. I know what you rebels are capable of."

"Don't listen to him, Annabeth," Thalia said. "His mind is still under Titanian influence. Kid," she addressed to him, "do you see anyone around here that's going to help you escape from us?"

For once Percy paid attention to his surroundings. It was a small town and it seemed like no one was around. No one at all.

"The only people you'll find here are some Midian people in hiding and a few ex-mutes who are trying to lay low. Do you think any of them are going to help a Titanian soldier?" Percy didn't answer and was hauled off the ground by Thalia. The blond girly Annabeth stuck right by his side with her wickedly sharp knife in hand just in case.

"We'll have to keep them tied up," Blackjack said and he pulled out a large roll of tape. "I don't think they're going to listen to any of us when we tell them we mean no harm."

"We could do that or we could have a little fun with them," the gruff girl said.

"What are you getting at, Clarisse?"

The girl, Clarisse, smiled and pulled out a short, black stick that rested in a holster at her side. She flicked a switch and it started to hum. She poked Percy with it. The electricity fried his nerves and his muscles stiffened for a second. He found himself lying on the ground sore and stiff.

"Clarisse, put the shock prod away," Thalia said.

"It's just to show him that we mean business," she said and re-holstered her shock prod.

"Uggghhh," moaned Percy.

"See? He's fine."

"Just get them back in the van," Blackjack said and started to peel off a strip of tape. He taped Jason's wrists together but didn't bother to tape his ankles due to the disruptor still lodged in his leg. Blackjack stepped over to Percy and bound his wrists together with lots and lots of tape. "Load 'em up. We have a long way to go."

"I'm driving this time," Travis said and snatched the keys away from Blackjack and scurried off to the driver's seat of the van.

"We have to watch them at all time," Blackjack said. Percy was lifted off the ground and pushed into the back of the large van. Jason was pushed in next. "I'll take first watch."

"Blackjack, you've been up for almost twenty four hours," Thalia said. "Let one of us take the first time."

"Thalia, stop trying to persuade me to sleep, I'll sleep when we reach Olympia." No more was said on that topic and the others all loaded into the large van. Blackjack took residence in the very back seat, closest to Percy and Jason. He took up the entire back seat while everyone else crammed into theirs. It seemed like when Blackjack was in a grumpy mood everyone avoided him. Percy looked towards him cautiously. Blackjack looked back at him but decided he wasn't worth the time and closed his eyes, resting his left arm on the seat.

"You have an implant," Percy blurted out as he continued to stare at the black hole on Blackjack's left arm.

"You sound surprised," Blackjack mumbled but kept his eyes closed.

"Only Titanian soldiers have those. How did you get yours?"

"I'm a soldier too. Born and raised in Othrys."

"Blackjack," Jason said, his eyes widened. "I've heard of you."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Blackjack said, sounding bored on the topic. "I'm one of Titania's most wanted criminals." He pulled his arm down and out of sight.

Jason continued the conversation much to Blackjack's annoyance. "You were a soldier at one point. You were arrested for desertion and found as a level 5 criminal."

Blackjack opened his eyes and sat up in his seat. "Yeah and before that I was trained as an assassin who could efficiently kill people and make it look like an accident. If I were you, I would shut up for the rest of the ride."

Jason looked at Percy and gave him a look saying 'Is this guy a loony or what?' Percy couldn't agree more. There was something not right with this guy and if he was as dangerous as a level 5 criminal it would be best not to talk to him and keep quiet the rest of the ride, however long that might be.

An hour later into the ride Blackjack fell asleep. Percy relaxed a bit under his watchful eye band began to work his way out of the tape bonds. It was easier than the rope that was used earlier. It was easier to rip through. Once that was done Percy stretched out and ripped off the remaining tape around his wrists. Jason did the same and ripped out the disruptor charm that was stuck in the back of his leg.

"We have to get out of here somehow," Jason said quietly.

Percy looked over the seat and counted heads. "There are seven more of them, four girls and three boys not including Blackjack here."

"They probably all have weapons, too," Jason said and looked down at the disruptor charm in his hand. With its needle poised out it could be useful as a weapon. "Percy, switch places with me."

Percy nodded and they switched places so Jason was closer to Blackjack. Blackjack stirred in his sleep but went still again. Jason gripped the charm in his hand and brought it closer to Blackjack's exposed neck. Just one inch in the right spot and Blackjack would be subdued. Percy knew Jason wouldn't kill him but use him as a hostage to negotiate their release. He brought the tip of it right against Blackjack's jugular but Blackjack woke up to the slightest touch of the pinprick of cold steel and grabbed Jason's wrist and bent it back as hard as he could.

Percy heard a sickening crunch as the bones in Jason's wrist snapped under the sudden pressure. He screamed out and dropped onto the floor of the van.

"Travis!" Blackjack yelled. "Pull over now!" Travis did what he was told and the van was pulled over to the side of the road. Blackjack jumped out of the van with a hand gun in hand and yanked Jason out of the back of the van and onto the gravel shoulder of the road.

Percy jumped out from the van and hurried to his squad leader's aid but was pulled back by Travis. "Not your fight, pretty boy," Clarisse said and held him back as well.

Thalia rushed forward and stood between Blackjack and Jason. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at Blackjack and shoved him. "We need them alive. What were you thinking of when you broke his hand?"

Blackjack stumbled back, the blood drained from his face and he fell to his knees. He tried to speak but threw up on the ground and shuddered.

"What's happening?" the black haired girl asked.

"He's having some sort of flashback," Annabeth said and rushed to Blackjack's side. "He's just stressed out. It'll pass."

"What about Jason?"

"Piper, Leo!" Annabeth called out and two more stumbled out of the van. A small, dark skinned boy and another small framed girl rushed to Jason and helped him to sit up.

"It's broken," the girl said, who Percy assumed to be Piper. "Once we get to Olympia, Apollo or his son Will can set the bone." The boy was probably Leo and he helped Jason back into the van.

Percy felt the grip of Travis and Clarisse loosen. They let him go. He walked forward to Blackjack and crouched down in front of him.

"This is what Kronos did to me," Blackjack said and shuddered, hugging his arms close to his chest. "This is what I'm trying to save you from."

"What happened to you?" Percy asked.

Blackjack smiled and struggled to stand. "Even you won't get to know that. Believe me when I say this, please. I'm saving you from a grim future." He stood uneasily and wobbled forward. "We've lost too much time. The faster we get to the border the better."

"I have a question," Percy asked and stood. Blackjack looked back at him. "Can I have my burger now?"

Blackjack grinned and tossed him the fast food bag. Once again they all loaded back into the van and drove another hour without stopping. Percy continued to be concerned with Jason. He was grimacing the entire ride and holding his injured arm close to his chest. The sun started to set and was low in the horizon by the time the van was pulled over and stopped.

"We're out of gas," Travis said. "We're going to have to walk to the meeting point."

"But that's like a million miles away," Leo complained.

"Actually it's only five miles," Annabeth said and pulled out a black duffel bag stuffed under the seat. "I think you can handle that, Leo." Everyone jumped out of the van with their black duffel bags and stretched before walking forward into completely empty land.

"Where are we?" Percy asked and looked around the desolate land, making out crumbling buildings and holes in the ground.

"No Man's Land," Annabeth answered and walked beside him. "Because of all the radioactive material discovered in the area no one could live here anymore until years and years after WW III. The people who used to live in these areas either went north into Titania or south into Olympia. We've already passed the Titanian border so it won't take long until we reach the pickup spot."

"So we just walk forever and get picked up by a plane?"

"That's the plan. We should be Olympia by midnight or maybe just a little bit after." He nodded and the group began to walk further into No Man's Land. It didn't take long until Percy heard the distinctive sound of a plane overhead. The sleek, black plane softly landed on the flattest ground the pilot could find. They all hurried onto the plane and the pilot took it up back into the sky and flew further south. Soon he would be in Olympia, home of the rebels.

Just as Annabeth predicted, the plane touched down on Olympian soil around one o'clock in the morning. Everyone was bleary eyed from lack of sleep and all of them stumbled off of the plane with black duffle bags in tow. There were few people there to greet them. One was a man in a wheelchair and another was standing behind the wheelchair, red eyed and pink nosed. Percy knew that exact look from seeing it on Gabe Ugliano a few times. The man was a drunk and yet there he was wearing an Olympian soldier uniform.

"Welcome back, everyone," the wheelchair man said and greeted them all. "I have never been happier to see students come back from enemy territory in one piece and successful."

"Well, not completely, successful," Blackjack said. "Kronos passed a new policy and one of them was locked away. Also another one here needs medical attention. Broken wrist, I think."

The man nodded. "Piper, Leo, take the injured one to Apollo's infirmary and see what he can do. Now all of you to your barracks and get some sleep. Blackjack, you too. But you," he pointed directly at Percy, "there's someone who wants to meet you and it can't wait." Percy followed the man in the wheelchair as they walked along the dark airstrip. It was a little bit cooler here than in Othrys and for that Percy was grateful. He was tired of heat.

They entered a large building which Percy assumed to be some sort of headquarters for the rebels. A large circular table was in the center of the room and one chair was occupied.

"Excuse me, my Lord Poseidon," the man in the wheelchair said. "They've returned successfully."

"Have they, Chiron?" The chair turned around and the man stood up. Poseidon, Percy guessed. He had a deep tan from being in the sun all day and wrinkles around the corners of his eyes, like he smiled a lot. He was dressed casually in khaki coloured shorts and a buttoned up, colourful shirt. He had black hair like Percy and sea green eyes. A flash of silver caught Percy's attention. There was a necklace around his neck. Percy touched his own silver necklace and pulled it out. He looked at it for a moment and then looked at the other part of the silver, sand dollar necklace around Poseidon's neck. Could it be?

"What's your name, son?" Poseidon asked.

"Perseus, but everyone calls me Percy," he answered.

Poseidon smiled, his eyes filling with tears. "You remind me so much of Sally."

"What's this about my mother? What's going on?"

"Percy, I'm your father, your real father."

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliff hanger I guess but not as bad as the other ones I gave you guys... so you sort of saw where Beckendorf and Nico are so hopefully that'll satisfy you guys until next time... please read the AN at the next chapter because it's freaking important for all of you guys. I'm not kidding... as always, reviews please :D.. I've missed you guys.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Guess what? I'm back two days early!... that's because I reached my goal of 50,000 words and decided that I needed to have a change of scenery... I'm not anywhere close to finishing my Nanowrimo story but I had this to write... I got most of my story done which I am relieved about... I'll go back to it later but now you guys need a pick me up don't you?... yes you do...**

**Special Thanks to: VampyrycPineapple, Danwarnes, Zebra with the Mohauk, HuntressofArtemis310, Prettyinticklemepink, Rayquazy, LiLi-GirlwithALOTofIdeas, and D..J... If I thanked you twice then I didn't realize it. Frankly I just put your name down if you added or favourited my story.. Welcome to the party!**

**Review Comments**:

**AkeOokami: can you forgive me now? I'm back... that's good enough isn't it?**

**Terri M****: Sorry I made you sad but I'm back... I'm not going to leave any time soon...**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard****: I stayed in doors on Halloween... I like the inside plus l live in the middle of no where... Kind of hard to trick or treat.**

**pjoftw111****: I am glad you are trying to catch up... I hope this story doesn't disappoint you... sorry I killed that soldier... I couldn't exactly let Blackjack go back to jail... that would be a little too cruel on my part.**

**Prettyinticklemepink: I try to include most parts of the PJO series into my book like symbols, objects, people dying.. that sort of thing.**

* * *

><p>'A lot of people say they want to get out of pain, and I'm sure that's true, but they aren't willing to make healing a high priority. They aren't willing to look inside to see the source of their pain in order to deal with it.'<p>

Lindsay Wagner

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

It was good to wake up and find himself in his own bed and his own room again. Blackjack stretched out on his mattress still warmly wrapped in his blankets and smelt the freshly brewed coffee. He sat up on his bed and looked around the flat for either Guido or Porkpie, neither was there. He stood up, letting the blankets fall onto the mattress. He walked forward towards the kitchen area and saw a young girl standing there by the coffee pot.

"It's about time you're up," she said and turned around. Staring right at him with this quirky smirk plastered on her face was his sister.

"Sara?" he asked. "You'r- you're supposed to be dead."

She lost her smile and cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, Blackjack," a new voice said, one all too familiar. "What are you talking about?" The speaker's hands shot out and wrapped them around Sara's neck and gave a violent twist. He heard her neck crack and the heavy _thump_ of her body hitting the ground.

Blackjack backed away, at a loss for words. "What's wrong, Blackjack?" Thorne said and neatly stepped over Sara's body. "It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"This isn't real," he said and backed straight into a wall. "You're not here."

"Oh but I am here. I will always be with you, Blackjack. Every time you return to Titania, every time you think of your little sister, I will be there and make you suffer. And there's no possible way you can escape."

"I can kill you," he said and stared Thorne down.

Thorne laughed at him. "How can you kill me if you can't even protect the ones you love? You are so weak and pathetic. You will never kill me! I will always be a part of you!" Thorne lunged at him with a knife that seemingly just materialized in his hand.

* * *

><p>"BLACKJACK!" Guido shouted. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"<p>

He sat up on his bed and pushed Guido off of him. He found himself in his own room, on his own bed surrounded by his two friends who both stared down at him with looks of worry. His shirt clung to him with a layer of cold sweat. His palms felt clammy and he rubbed them off on his blankets.

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking you to the hospital," Guido said and threw a clean shirt at Blackjack.

"I don't need help," he said but pulled off his dirty shirt and slipped on the new one.

"Yes, you do. I am not going to let you suffer like this any longer. Get cleaned up we're going there now."

"You should look after yourself a little bit better," Porkpie said in a softer tone. "Don't want Kronos to win do you?"

Blackjack shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair to try and at least look presentable in public. He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and followed Guido into the elevator shaft.

"Was it bad this time?" Blackjack asked and pulled on his jacket.

"You were sleep talking and begging for mercy what was I supposed to do? Going to the hospital doesn't hurt anyone, Black. Porkpie and I went there to get checked out and they set us up with medication that made us sleep better."

"And what if I don't want to be helped? I'm fine on my own. I made it back to Olympia in one piece."

They both stepped out of the elevator and walked onto the street. "Yeah but obviously spending seven months back there messed you up good. I talked to Thalia and she said that you had some sort of panic attack on the way back here. I'm pretty sure there's a lot more that you're not telling me."

"Can we please drop this subject?" Blackjack asked. "I don't have the strength to argue right now."

"Did you at least eat while you were back in Othrys?"

He nodded. "The man I was staying with didn't let me leave the apartment if I didn't eat a good sized meal. When I came home he wouldn't let me go to bed if I didn't eat a good sized meal. So yes, I did eat well while in Titania."

"Good. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from this man."

They walked to the infirmary where Guido knew Blackjack would be better treated there than at the regular hospital. It was run by Apollo Solace and his son Will. Master healers they were and took care of injured and distressed soldiers. Blackjack hated hospitals and everything to do with them. The smell of antiseptic hit him hard.

"I can't do this," he mumbled and stopped just before crossing over the threshold. "I haven't been in a hospital since the day I arrived in Olympia."

Guido shoved him between the shoulder blades and pushed him into the hospital. "I think Apollo will be happy to see you."

The front doors of the infirmary slid open to the sides and Blackjack stepped into a hospital for the first time in almost two years. His prison experience was like spending time in a hospital with all the doctors and medical equipment. But this hospital gave off a softer effect than the prison. It was noisier for one thing but not the irritating sort of noise but more like chatting with friends and background music, strangely comforting. Guido sat Blackjack down in the waiting room and pulled out a magazine.

"How long will this take?" he asked and folded his hands together.

Guido shrugged and flipped through the magazine. "Apollo will see you when he sees you. Just relax. It's not that bad of a place here."

That's what you think, Blackjack thought bitterly. He slouched in his chair and sulked for the next few minutes until the golden haired doctor Apollo came and stood in front of him. Blackjack glared up at him.

"I've been wondering when you would show up," he said and grinned, flashing a set of pearly whites.

"Guido forced me here," he answered bitterly.

"It's good to see that you have friends that take care of you. Follow me then and we'll get you checked out." Blackjack stood up and followed the peppy doctor into a CAT scanner room. Apollo asked him to lie down on the medical bed. Blackjack obeyed without protest even though every fibre of his being was screaming at him to get out of the hospital as quick as possible. Apollo pressed a button and the medical bed was retracted into the narrow, dark tube. He heard a door open and close and assumed that was Apollo leaving the room.

Blackjack gripped the sides of the bed tightly. He hated confined spaces. Everything was pushing in around him, making it more difficult to breath. He could always leave right now but no matter what he tried Apollo would make sure he would get the help he needed.

Apollo's voice crackled over the speaker. "Okay, so a screen is going to turn on above your head showing pictures of places and people in no particular order or grouping scheme. All you have to do is look at them."

"That's all? No answering questions?" Blackjack asked.

"Not at all. Just relax. This isn't going to take that long."

Blackjack settled down somewhat and watched the screen above him turn on and start to flick through images at random almost too fast for him to identify each picture. Some pictures he understood. Some were of locations that were found in Titania, around the Othrys area. Others were of areas around Olympia or more specifically around the city of Olympus. There were pictures of people as well. Close friends, family, comrades, conspirators, and enemies. All the while Blackjack laid there and stared up at the pictures.

When it was all done, the screen turned off the medical table was wheeled out. Blackjack slipped off the bed and rubbed his eyes. Apollo re-entered the room and beckoned him out of the room and into a more doctor's office like atmosphere.

"Take a seat," Apollo said and waved his hand in the directions of a medical examination table and a chair with wheels. He took the table and Apollo took the chair. "The results of the scan were not that surprising since I've seen this type of thing before."

"And what's that?"

"When there were pictures of things you resent we see action in the part of the brain that would cause a panic attack. When there were pictures of things that you liked or cared about we see action in the brain that would give you a sense of security or comfort. You're suffering from long term PTSD."

"That's it?" he asked. "That's all? Just some PTSD?"

"But this is not a good thing to have. If left untreated it can cause some serious mental health issues later on in your life. I'm talking paranoia, clinical depression, insomnia, and suicidal tendencies. You won't be able recognize the difference real and flashback situations after a while."

"Oh…"

"We do have medication to combat against this but I need your word that you will take this medication every day until we think that you are better mentally," he explained. "All you have to do is take one pill each day and come back to the hospital when we need to conduct more tests on you but that might not be for another few months yet."

Blackjack nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Will this medication affect me in any way?"

Apollo shook his head. "It should help with your sleeping difficulties and make you feel much better than you feel right now. In conclusion it'll help you settle down and become a functioning citizen of society."

"That's good, that's all good. Well if that's all you have to tell me I would like to get going."

Apollo nodded and stood up with him. "Just follow me and we'll get you your medication and subscription form."

Apollo led him out of the office and through the winding halls of the hospital and stopped by at a room that was marked 'Employees Only'. Apollo disappeared inside and returned a few moments later with a pill bottle and a piece of paper in hand. He gave them both to Blackjack.

"Only take one pill a day and never on an empty stomach. If you're feeling any side effects such as loss of appetite, nausea, or thoughts of suicide come here immediately and we'll get you healed up."

"Okay." He took the pill bottle and looked at intently. "Um, I don't have any money or anything to pay for this-"

Apollo cut him off with a raise of his hand. "You boys have done enough for the council. We owe you for buying us some time. Take care, Blackjack."

"I intend to, sir." Blackjack gripped the bottle and piece of paper tightly in his hand as he made his way to the waiting room.

Guido looked up from his magazine and smiled when he saw him. "Told you that you'd feel better."

"Shut up," he said bitterly and walked with his friend out of the hospital and onto the street. "I knew you're going to tell me 'I told you so'."

Guido laughed and clapped Blackjack on the back. He said nothing and they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

><p>Percy was dreading today. As soon as he met Poseidon, his supposed real father, he ran off through the dark streets of Olympus until he literally ran into Annabeth. She wasn't angry at him. She just laughed at him and showed him a place to sleep in during his stay here. And so he slept for as long as he could and stayed in his bed even longer until his ADHD told him it was time to move around or face the consequences of staying up all night long. So he got up and walked around through the hallways of the sleeping barracks for some of the soldiers in training of Olympia.<p>

The soldiers of Olympia were so different from soldiers of Titania. They worked together well as teams but they approached situations peacefully under banners of peace. They were more trained in the field of negotiation than anything else. In Titania you were taught to shoot first and ask questions later. Another thing he noticed was all the different ethnicities there were in the barracks. Many of the young men and women spoke different languages, had different colours of skin, and just had a different attitude towards war. Many were to be shipped out later today protect the Cramian borders before the Titanians overwhelmed them all. They all seemed at peace about it though. No one cried or struggled. They all knew they might be fighting a losing battle but it they made a stand other people might follow and that was a good thing. As long as some people knew you could rise up against Kronos that means there was a possible way for life to become safer and better.

No, no, no, no he can't be thinking these things. He's a soldier of Kronos. He's second in command in squad 3. Jason Grace is his squad leader. Rebels killed his mother to turn him against Kronos. He was being held against his will. He had to escape. He wasn't the son of the rebel Poseidon. He was… He was… He didn't know anymore. He had no idea who he was.

"Percy!" someone yelled out.

Percy turned around in the hallway and looked around for the person who called out his name. Someone stood at the far end of the hallway. Someone with metallic legs from the knees down, someone with curly, brown hair…

"Grover!" he yelled back and began to run down the hallway and into his friend's embrace. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." They broke apart and took in the sight of each other."

"I didn't think they'd make it back with you guys but they did. You made it here!" Grover exclaimed and grinned from ear to ear.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Percy asked and eyed him warily.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do. How about we go for a walk down to the pier or something? Being stuck in the barracks all day can make you go crazy."

"Sure," he answered but wasn't too sure if was ready for what was to come.

Grover led him out of the barracks and into the fresh air. Soldiers in uniform were bustling around, making last minute preparations before they sailed out today. Percy was shocked to see how few normal citizens Olympus had. It's as if every able bodied man and woman joined the army.

"Where are all the normal people?" Percy asked. "You know, like the business people, the farmers, the regular people like fishermen and stuff?"

"What you see is what you see," Grover answered. "What farmland we have left is all in the south, out of range of Titanian bombing planes. There aren't many regular people left in Olympia. You're either a soldier or you're a farmer. You fight to protect your people or you farm to feed your people."

"That grim?" Grover nodded.

Grover led Percy down to the pier where one could lookout at the proud Olympian navy, preparing to set off into war.

"That's your dad's navy," Grover said like it should be something to be proud about.

"He's not my father," Percy said coldly. "Never will be. Why are you here anyway? I thought you were MIA."

"I faked it," Grover said truthfully. "To tell you the truth I was actually a spy for the Olympians, well more specifically, a spy for the three Olympian lords. After Zeus found out that Jason was drafted into the army he wanted someone on the inside to watch over him and try to persuade him to join the Olympians and swear off Titanian influence. Then when Nico was found and drafted they slipped me inside. Then you came in so it made my job easier to keep an eye on you guys."

"Was that coincidental or did you have something to do with that to? Putting Nico, Jason and me in the same squad that is."

Grover shook his head. "That was Lieutenant General Castellan's work at hand. He made sure you guys were all in the same squad so it would be easier to keep track on you guys. And to answer your next question, Castellan is also an Olympian spy. He's been there for probably ten or more years now. He was to get close to General Atlas and keep tabs on him and the army's movements. He's still working for us and no one's the wiser. Olympians are master spies, believe me I should know. Our master spy is Chiron Brunner, the guy in the wheelchair."

Percy nodded, remembering the man in the wheelchair he met last night before he ran off.

"After Cramia and Midia rebelled the situation was getting tough for me. When Nico and Beckendorf were… taken away I started to panic, thinking they might figure things out about me not being fully Titanian. Castellan got me out, that's why I was talking to him all those times. We were arranging transportation for me and a few other spies to get out of the city while we still could. I wish I could've told you a while ago about all of this but the time wasn't right."

"What about the night in the hospital after my mom… died?" he asked. "You said you were meant to protect me."

Grover looked down at the worn planks of the docks before answering. "Right about that… You see, I was supposed to keep you guys away from Titanian influence. I was supposed to keep an eye on you guys and report to Castellan whenever something was going wrong or something suspicious was going on. When Nico's sister Bianca died I should've called Castellan about how his sister came to pick him up and how they were going away for the day. I forgot about all of that and about why I was in Titania. I was going to try real hard next time on you and Jason and try to keep you guys safe. I warned Castellan about how you were going home for the holiday weekend in June but we were too late. Thorne had already kidnapped your mother while she was out of the house buying food for when you came home. I felt so bad and then Nico was taken and I just couldn't take it anymore. I failed you. I'm sorry."

Percy turned away from Grover and stared out over the water. His eyes burned. His mother wasn't supposed to die. She wasn't supposed to be involved at all. He heard himself say the words, "It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure we have a person we can blame for this: Kronos." He turned his head and shot Grover a watery smiled before looking over the harbour again and rubbed his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Grover spoke up again. "What do you think of Kronos now?"

"That he has hell to pay," Percy answered. "What kind of monster orders the attacks on his own soldiers?"

"I know the answer but I think your dad might want to explain that to you."

Percy turned his head to say that Poseidon wasn't his father but there he was, standing in casual street wear like the clothes he was wearing last night.

"I'll be in the barracks if you need me, Percy," Grover called out and quickly walked away to leave father and son alone.

"Hello, Percy," Poseidon said and came to lean against the railing on the pier beside his son. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Percy didn't say anything and looked down into the murky waters below. He knew this time was going to come soon. He just didn't expect _this _soon.

"I guess this whole thing became quite a shock for you," Poseidon said and looked at the battle ships ready to sail. "I wish circumstances could be different between us but I-"

"But you what?" Percy asked angrily and turned to face him. "But you're sorry that you couldn't take my mom with you when you abandoned her? You're sorry that you had to see her married off and abused by a creep named Gabe? You're sorry that she and her son had to live on the poverty line for several years? You're sorry that your son was drafted into the army and there was no way for him to get out? You're sorry that his own mother was killed in front of him? Well, what are you sorry for, huh? What can you possibly say that will make us see eye to eye and have this whole special father and son bonding moment?" Tears burned in his eyes as he stared his father down.

"Yes, Percy, I'm sorry for all those things." His apology was sincere. There were no lies behind those words. "I'm sorry that I had to leave your mother the way I did and I wish I could've taken her with me. But I was already here when the rebellion started. I didn't expect it start and end like that. If I had had more time then I would've gone to Titania and taken her with me and raised you as my own son. We expected the negotiations to go down peacefully but Kronos attacked first. We had no choice but to retaliate and protect our land. After that it was impossible to go after Sally even though I wanted to so badly. I tried to send letters to her but during that time it was impossible to get word out to anyone beyond our own borders. I hope you can just look me in the eye and forgive me everything that you accused me of. I deserved it all, Percy."

Percy looked up into his father's sea, green eyes and saw sadness and hurt in those eyes. The silver charm necklace around his neck glistened in the sunlight, the charm that matched his own around his neck. "Am I really your son?"

"Yes, Perseus, you are. I see so much of your mother in you it's frightening. You have the same strong willed spirit she did and the same determination that drives you. We were married for a short period of time, you know, just before the rebellion. I gave her that necklace you're wearing and told her that if we ever get separated we can always find the other person by seeing if they have the other half of this charm. I guess she passed it onto you."

"I miss her… a lot," he said quietly.

"I do to, Percy. I do to." Father and son stood side by side in silence for the next few minutes, looking out over the harbour both mourning the one they most held dear.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a questio<strong>**n for all of you guys... I want to know what type of story you guys are interested in next... I'll write another PJO story but I have two options in mind and I want to know what you guys think... I'll have a poll on my profile so drop in and let me know which story I should write next...**

**Option one: I'm thinking of doing a story of why Octavian is the way he is... Like why he slaughters teddy bears why he's just a little bit... weird really... that's my first option.**

**Option two: I want to do something with the Amazons... I find them pretty interesting and this story will be in the POV of a guy around 18 or so and he is taken by the Amazons and put into his place... It's the male POV of what it's like living under the Amazons' thumb...**

**So drop by and let me know what I should write next... and don't forget to review... bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Dude, I hate school... there's too much work involved... I can't wait until this semester is over... Really I have nothing to say here and am therefore wasting your valuable time... I really do need a life beyond writing... ha... like that'll ever happen..**

**Special thanks to: fallenthantos, The Librarian19, KnightofChaos23, MrJBojangles, and mythologyrox... I****f I forgot to mention you I am truly sorry... Welcome to the story and enjoy your stay.**

**Review Comments:**

**greek-ac-thalassa: I'll probably write both stories but I have to prioritize in which story I should write first... I've been thinking of the Octavian story for a few days now and I'm telling you... it'll be as dark and depressing as all my other stories.**

**Ari'sWings: I'm not sure if I should do oneshots yet... I don't do well with short stories... just saying but I'll take your opinion into account... Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Huntress Of The Sea****: Nanowrimo went very well****... I'm not done my book yet but a very big portion is so I hope to finish it within the month or so... We'll see how it goes... I like the Amazon story the most, I think... No one has done the Amazons yet and I really want to put it out there... I can't wait to start!**

* * *

><p>'Do not let spacious plans for a new world divert your energies from saving what is left of the old.'<p>

Winston Churchill

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

It was Nico's third week in the prison. It was cold at night but the sun warmed him right up when he stepped into the courtyard, if he had the strength to do so. With lack of food, he was getting weaker with each passing day. It probably didn't help that he gave some of his food to his young cell mate. He couldn't stand to see that young boy of ten waste away so half of each his meal went to the young Cramian. The boy was very grateful even if he didn't know the kid's name.

Today was a different day. Instead of lounging around in his cell, storing up precious energy, the guards called out all of the prisoners into the courtyard. Nico trailed his hand along the wall to keep his balance. Just walking this short distance took it out of him, leaving him light headed and panting.

Everyone assembled in the courtyard like they were told to do and stood silently as all the guards assembled in the center of the courtyard with their guns at the ready. Nico stood beside Beckendorf so he could lean against him when he needed to.

Once roll call was completed, to make sure that no one was missing, the guards started pulling random kids into the center of the crowd and forced them onto their knees into one long line. Nico looked at Beckendorf for an answer or some sort of explanation but he only shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what was going on either.

A guard walked past Nico and eyed him carefully. Nico wobbled a bit since he shouldn't be standing for this long. The guard slowly walked passed him and grabbed a young boy beside Beckendorf, Nico's cell mate. The young boy struggled in the guard's hold and tried to break away. The guard back handed him across the face.

"Take me," Beckendorf said quietly.

"What did you say?" the guard asked and gripped the crying kid hard on the arm.

"I said take me!" Beckendorf yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear. "Let the boy go and take me instead. Just don't hurt him anymore." The guard considered this option for a moment, then two. He released the kid and grabbed Beckendorf and pulled him to the kneeling line of boys. Nico held his young cell mate close to him and tried to stop him from crying.

"It's going to be okay," Nico whispered and rubbed the young boy on his back. "Everything's going to be okay."

He watched one of the guards stand behind the first boy in the line and pull out a hand gun. The guard pressed the barrel of the gun against the boy's skull and fired. He moved onto the next boy and fired. He continued to do so throughout the line. Each time the gun was fired Nico and his cell mate flinched.

"Don't look, kid," he continued to say and tried to keep the young boy's gaze away from scene of horror. "Don't look."

The guard stood behind Beckendorf and raised the gun. Nico looked at Beckendorf and swallowed hard, trying to stay strong for the young boy. Beckendorf looked at him and winked. The trigger was pulled and the whole line of boys that kneeled on the ground was dead. The inmates were ordered to carry out the bodies and the normal routine of the prison began once again.

* * *

><p>"What news from Cramia, Athena?" Zeus asked and looked down at the holographic battle scene that was splayed over the table being transmitted from the actual battle scene.<p>

"The Third Division is falling back, sir. There is a breech in our defence line, sir. I suggest we fall back and allow General LaRue to commence his bombing run along the coast."

"Is that our only way out?"

"Yes, sir."

Zeus sighed and leaned onto the table and stared down at the holographic image. He nodded and said. "Give the order to Lord Hades and tell him to pull back his troops. Tell LaRue to send these fiends to the abyss."

"Yes, sir." Athena, Olympia's main Battle Strategist, briskly walked to radio transmitter and relayed the new orders to the people on the battle field. "Transmission completed, sir. The orders were received."

Zeus nodded and watched the scene unfold on his table. He watched as Hades' troops were pulled back quickly. Not long after the blue images of planes flew over a blue clouds of smoke rose up from the places they bombed. That might keep the Titanians away from the Cramian coast for now but who knew what plans Kronos had in store for them. What was left of the Midian army was now swinging around the east and trying to find a way into Cramia. Most of their country is now under Kronos' control. They fell quicker than the Olympians had expected. Now all they could do was build up the Cramian defences and hope that Kronos doesn't break through.

* * *

><p>Percy stood on the dock at the harbour and looked out over the vast expanse of dark water. Thousands of miles away a war was going on and what was he doing? Absolutely nothing. He was standing on a freaking dock wondering why he was here and not doing anything. He wanted to help. He wanted to do something and make himself useful and important. Poseidon- correction- Dad wanted him to stay safe and take it easy while he was here. But he didn't want to. He wanted to charge into battle with banners flying and guns a blazing. He wanted to rescue Nico and Beckendorf from wherever they were being held. He wanted to shoot Kronos in his smug little face for killing his mother. There were so many things he wanted to do and yet he couldn't do them because he didn't know how to get back to Titania. Life was just great.<p>

"Hey, Percy." Percy turned to see Jason calmly walking towards him. "Nice day isn't it?"

Percy shrugged. "Weather wise," he answered. "Everywhere else things are messed up beyond belief."

"I heard it's looking bad for the Cramians."

Percy leaned against the railing of the dock. "Where did you hear that?"

"My dad, Zeus, and Thalia," he explained. "I hear snippets of information when dad and Thalia come home. The Midians are beaten out of their land and Kronos is flying his flag there. The Titanians are trying to force their way onto the Cramian shoreline but so far we're keeping them at bay."

"Once Cramia falls he'll focus all of his power on Olympia. The Olympians may have the weapons to deal with him for a while but once those weapons are used up we don't stand a chance. We'll all be killed."

"Thinking a little too pessimistic don't you think, Percy?" Jason leaned against the railing beside him.

"If you think about it, things aren't looking too great for us. I wish there were some other way we could beat Kronos at his own game."

"Don't think like that."

"Well what can I think of? There's nothing we can do here. Our dads certainly won't let us go to Titania. They aren't making any headway in the war. We have to switch tactics."

"War tactics," Jason said and nodded. He understood where Percy was heading. "We have to hit Kronos where it hurts, strike fear into his people and supporters."

"Exactly. Once everyone stops supporting Kronos he'll fall back to his stronghold and try to protect that more than ever. If we destroy his ammunition deposits he'll have nothing left to protect himself with. His army will fall without its leader and soon retreat and be defeated. We have a chance of winning this if we just attack from a different point."

"Where have you been learning all of these battle strategies?"

Percy smirked. "The blond girly Annabeth. She's been… uh… we've been… Okay, so she's showing me around and explaining all off this stuff that interests her. Some of it actually makes sense."

Jason nodded and started to pace alongside the dock railing. "So, what we know is that if Kronos is attacked close to home, he'll pull back some of his troops to protect Othrys. That'll mean bombing runs from planes. That's far inside enemy territory. It'll be tough to get inside and close enough to Othrys to actually do some damage."

"Okay, let's start smaller," Percy said and turned around to lean against the railing. "Do you know of any ammunition deposits that are closer to the border but with less risk?"

Jason stopped and put his head in his hands, thinking deeply. "I heard Greenwood is a large supplier but that's still too close to Othrys." He started to pace again. "If I see a map I'm pretty sure I can pick the spots out."

"Well they should have maps around here somewhere. We get a map. We locate the ammunitions deposits, and bring it before the council before Kronos lands on Cramian shore."

"Sounds like we have some work to do. Now where can we find some maps?"

Percy smiled and started walking down the dock. "I have an idea."

"I got the maps for you," Annabeth said and dumped an arm full of rolled maps onto a table. "If you guys just explain to me what you're looking for I'm pretty sure I can make your lives a whole lot easier."

"It'll take too long to explain," Percy said and unfurled a map onto the table. "Besides, first we have to see if Jason remembers anything about ammunition deposits in Titania."

Annabeth shot them both a wary look. "What are you two up to anyway?"

"You'll see," Jason sang and leaned over the map. He started to trace his fingers over the large area that Titania covered. "This map won't do. I need it to be more detailed. Besides this is a world map I need a Titanian map."

"Stop your whining, I'll get your freaking Titanian map, geez." Percy started looking through maps and tossed aside the ones he didn't need.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to go back to room and read for a bit. You know, you and Jason make such a cute married couple. The way you yell at each other, it's just so cute." Annabeth smiled and turned on her heel, her blond ponytail swinging as she went.

"And you like that girl?" Jason asked and shot Percy a questioning look.

"When did I ever say that I like her?" Percy asked and threw Jason another map.

"Dude, you show your emotions so clearly you're like the full moon on a cloudless night." Jason ducked out of the way as a rolled up map flew over his head. "Stage one: denial."

"Stage two: I'm going to kick your ass."

"Now, now, Percy, watch your language." Jason unfurled another map and started looking over dozens of them throughout the day, spending hours in a cramped room with dusty maps. Jason and Percy looked over many maps, trying to pinpoint some of the locations of any place that might hold an ammunitions deposit. Both drew up blanks. They only assumed a few positions of where some of these deposits could be but with Percy being a fisherman most of his life and Jason living in the slums for most of his, neither of them were of any help.

"You know what I think," Percy said as he laid his head down on the table and stared blankly at the wall.

"Please, Percy," Jason said, "share your insight with me."

"Why didn't they tell us about any of this stuff while we trained at the institute? It would make life so much simpler."

"I think they didn't teach us this stuff because we weren't experienced enough to learn the information. I'm pretty sure they would teach us this stuff in our third or fourth year."

"Yeah," Percy said and continued to stare blankly at the wall. He sighed glumly.

"What's wrong now?" Jason asked, sounding as bored as he could be.

"I'm just thinking about Nico and Beckendorf. They could be dead for all we know and yet we sit here doing nothing." Percy brought up his head and rubbed his forehead. "I acted like an ass when they were taken away. I didn't even say anything to either of them before they left. I actually hated them for what they were. I felt disgusted that I was actually considered their friend. Ugh, just listen to me; I'm sounding like a slicker."

"Don't blame yourself," Jason said and tried to look at a map. "You were under Kronos' influence. He wanted you to think like that. I'm sure that Nico and Beckendorf are fine. They're soldiers. They were taught survival tactics."

"I still feel disgusting that I actually believe that they killed my mother. Oh, I sound so stupid." He thumped his head onto the table and groaned.

"And you look it, too. But don't beat yourself up for either of those reasons, Percy. We're going to kick Kronos' ass and we are going to rescue Beckendorf and Nico. Get some sleep, Percy. We'll try this again tomorrow."

Percy groaned again and listened to Jason's footsteps slowly fade away. He stayed there for a minute or two, his brain hurting from all the concentrating he did today. The only places he knew where weapons were stored were Greenwood and Othrys. But those places were too close to Kronos' stronghold. They had to start small and work their way up to bigger targets. If they could only find the locations they would be set. But the only people who would know about these locations would be native born Titanians like Jason and himself. Grover would be no help since he was actually a native Olympian. The lower halves of his legs were actually destroyed during a freak bombing run a few years after the Olympian rebellion. There was so much about Grover that Percy didn't know about anymore.

As Percy continued to think about it he had a sudden light bulb moment. Blackjack. He jumped up and ran out of the small room the maps were occupying and raced to Annabeth's room. He burst through the door and pointed directly at Annabeth.

"Where does Blackjack live?" he asked.

Annabeth looked up from an architectural book that was open on her lap. "In a flat just a few doors down from here, why?"

"I need to talk to him it's important." He began to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No, I just need Blackjack. Take me to Blackjack, woman! Lives depend on it!"

"I can tell you have ADHD. You've been looking at maps for too long today." With a huff Annabeth set a bookmark down into her book and slammed it shut. She slipped into some shoes and walked Percy out of the barracks and onto the streets of Olympus.

"So why do need to talk to Blackjack?" Annabeth asked. "Everyone has a reason to talk to that man. If you don't have a reason then I suggest staying away from him. When Blackjack is grumpy or any other type of negative emotion he can become down right murderous. You saw how he snapped Jason's wrist on the way here. He gets all crazy and moody."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Percy said and stared at the building that Blackjack lived in.

"I've heard he's on medication now so he should be a little bit better instead of being all depressed and angry."

"And murderous, and mean, and-"

"I get the point." Annabeth led Percy inside into the dingy building and towards the elevator shaft.

"Are you sure this elevator is safe to ride in?" Percy asked as they both stepped into the elevator.

"If it weren't safe I doubt anyone would be living here." She jammed the second floor button and the elevator squealed and groaned as the noisy elevator rattled its way up the shaft. A buzzer went off for a few seconds then stopped. No one arrived to unlock the cage door and allow Percy and Annabeth onto the flat.

"Hello," Percy said. "Is anyone home?" Someone had to be home since there was music playing in the background. "Someone has to be home," he said to Annabeth. "Music is playing."

"Did you ever think that they might've forgotten to turn off the radio before they all left? We can come back tomorrow-"

"Pick the lock."

"What? I am not going to do that and invade in someone's personal life. That's invading their privacy."

"Just do it," he pleaded. "Come on, I need to do this now before I forget what I'm supposed to do tomorrow. It's happened before, you know."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled out that wickedly sharp knife that she kept on her person at all times. She slid the fine point into the lock and after a few minutes and fair amount of cursing, the cage door was pulled back and they were set foot on Blackjack's flat.

Percy immediately knew what was wrong with Blackjack as soon as he took a whiff of the flat. It smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. He smothered a cough and opened the two windows in the flat to get some fresh air moving. He coughed a few times from the smell and had an immediate flashback to when his mother was still married to Gabe. He only remembers snippets of the memory. The beatings he received when Gabe was drunk, leaving Percy scared and sore.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked softly and came to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just fine. Is Blackjack here?" Annabeth pointed to one of the couches set up in one corner of the room to make up a living room. Percy saw the flash of a bottle. Someone was lying on the couch. He took a few tentative steps forward and peered over the couch. There laid Blackjack, a very drunk Blackjack.

"Blackjack, can you hear me?" Percy asked and stared down at him.

"Is that you, Guido?" Blackjack asked, his words slurred beyond comprehension. He reached up with one of his hands and touched Percy's face.

"No, it's me, Percy. Remember? You saved me from Kronos and took me here just a few weeks ago. I have some questions to ask you."

"I ain't gonna give you the satisfaction," he mumbled and took another swig from half empty bottle of a strong smelling liquor.

"He's drunk beyond reasoning," Annabeth said and tugged on Percy's arm. "We should go find Guido or Porkpie. They know what to do in this situation."

"Gone away," Blackjack said and stretched out on the couch. "Gone away, gone away, gone away. I'm all alone in this world."

"What's he saying?" Percy asked and walked back to the couch.

"Gone, gone, gone, Guido and Porkpie are gone."

"Did you hear about this?" Percy asked and turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth walked up to Blackjack and leaned against the couch. She spoke slowly and precisely so that Blackjack could catch every word. "Blackjack, where are Guido and Porkpie?"

Blackjack frowned and took another swig from the bottle. "They went on a trip," he said and popped the 'p' at the end of his sentence. "They wanted soldier training. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Blackjack downed another several gulps of the foul smelling liquor.

"Chiron must've taken them to one of the training bases for the past few weeks," Annabeth explained. "They wanted to be trained as soldiers so they know how to protect themselves if the war goes south."

Percy walked to one of the windows and stared outside. His best lead in trying to pinpoint ammunition deposits was drunk out of his wits and who knows how long this will go on. Percy shook his head and looked down at one of the messily made mattresses and saw a pill bottle. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

"Hey, Annabeth." He walked over to her and showed her the full bottle. "What are these?"

She took the bottle in her hands and stared intently at the tiny inscription on the bottle. Percy looked at Blackjack and tore the liquor bottle out of his hands. "No more for you tonight," he said.

"Gimme or I'll ripe your lungs out," Blackjack said and reached forward with his arm outstretched.

"I'd like to see you try," Percy snarled and threw the glass bottle into a garbage can.

"Oh my," Annabeth said. "Blackjack has PTSD. This medication is supposed to help him with its symptoms. He's supposed to be taking these daily."

"It looks like he hasn't touched the bottle since he got it," Percy remarked. They both looked at Blackjack who struggled to stand and staggered towards them.

"Get outa my flat. You ain't supposed ta be here," he said and tried to shove Percy towards the elevator shaft but leaned on him instead. "This is myyyyyyyy place. You. Aren't. Supposed. Ta. Be. Here," he said with a jab of his finger for each word.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "I'm not leaving him here by himself. He's drunk out of his mind and he could kill himself if he goes any further."

"We should get some help first," she said and started to make her way to the elevator until Blackjack threw up over her.

It went quiet in flat. Percy looked at Annabeth who had this shocked expression on her face but wasn't red faced with anger. She still looked calm despite the fact that she was covered in vomit.

"Sorry," Blackjack whispered and gripped Percy's shoulder.

"Annabeth, why don't you go wash up in the bathroom and I'll take our friend here and sober him up real quick."

"I accept you apology, Blackjack. Just don't do that again." Annabeth walked towards the bathroom with her arms away from her body and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Percy dragged Blackjack into the small kitchen and sat him in a chair. Then he began to fill one of the sinks with cold water. He set to work on the coffee pot to brew up a pot of black coffee. After spending years with an abusive, drunk, step-father he finally found something useful out of those terrible years.

Once the sink was full, Percy grabbed Blackjack's arm and hauled him towards the sink. With one hand gripping the back of his neck tightly, Percy dunked Blackjack's head into the water and held him there for a few seconds until he began to struggle. He pulled him out of the water and waited till he coughed out all of the water and regained his breath. Then it was back under the water. In his drunken state, Blackjack was in no condition to put up a fight. Once his arms began to flail around again Percy pulled him out.

"I get it!" Blackjack yelled. "I'm drunk! Just stop, I get the message."

"A few more times, then we'll talk," he answered and stuck Blackjack under the water.

After a few more times of the dunking, Percy forced Blackjack into a chair and flung him a dish towel. The coffee was brewed and a cup of black coffee was poured for Blackjack and piece of plain bread was set before him.

"Since when did you become an expert in sobering techniques?" Blackjack asked and pulled off his soiled shirt and threw it into the sink.

"I had a drunken step-father when I was little. Before the beatings became really bad my mom tried some techniques on him to help him sober up so he wouldn't be too hung over for work the next day."

"I know how ya feel," he said and towel dried his hair. "My old man used to drink, too. I've got the scars to prove it. Maybe you and I aren't so different after all. Hm. Can I have something for this coffee? Or this bread perhaps?"

"No, you're sticking to this stuff tonight. Believe me; you'll thank me in the morning."

He sighed and tore into the plain bread. "Sorry I threw up on your girly there. It was a total accident."

"She's not my girly," he said. "She's just a friend."

Blackjack raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He sipped the bitter coffee and tore off another chunk of bread. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to ask you some questions. First, why aren't you taking your medication?"

"Why do you care?" he asked and swallowed the plain bread. Percy continued to stare at Blackjack until he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and answered his unasked questions. "Fine, I'm scared. Every time I go into hospitals, think of drugs I get terrible flashbacks back to my time spent in prison. I want to be healed. I want to become normal but I can't get over this mindset that everything isn't as it seems. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Sort of," Percy answered. "Next question: you're Titanian right?"

Blackjack blew steam off his mug of coffee and took a sip. He nodded. "Born and raised in Othrys. Didn't I tell you all of this before?"

"Probably. How many years of training did you complete at the institute?"

"I was on my fifth year before they arrested me," he answered. "Worst five years of my life. Where is this going by the way?"

"Did you learn anything about where army bases were around Titania? Like ammunition deposits for example?"

"Maybe," he answered and finished off the slice of plain bread. "Where's this going?"

"I have an idea of how to beat Kronos."

"I'm listening."

"If we bomb his warehouses and factories that have ammunition and weapons of mass destruction then he will have to pull his soldiers back to defend Othrys. From there we can regroup and rearms ourselves and take Kronos out for good."

Blackjack rubbed his face. "I learned about those spots at the institute. I remember some of them but not all of them. How about we do this tomorrow? I really need to sleep right now."

"You may want to clean up your floor first," Percy said and stood up. "And if we're going to be working together that means no more drinking."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You saved me from Kronos. I'm saving you from yourself. I've seen what alcohol does to people and frankly I don't think good people should be destroyed by it."

"You think I'm a good person?"

Percy shrugged. "At one point you were. We were both hurt by Kronos. I say we've earned a little justice."

Blackjack stood up and opened a cabinet. He pulled down one bottle, uncorked it, and emptied it into the sink. "I'm doing this because I need to change myself not because you told me to." He pulled down another bottle and emptied it into the sink. "Porkpie is gonna be pissed when he sees what I've done." He set down the bottle and wet a rag to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Let's meet in the barracks around ten," Percy said and stood up when Annabeth re-entered the room.

"If I'm awake by then. See yourselves out."

Annabeth caught up with Percy in the elevator and they rode it down in silence. He looked over at her and noted that she was now wearing a plain gray tank top and holding her wet and cleaned shirt in hand.

"I convinced him," he said proudly and looked over at her.

"That's good," she said and they both began to walk out to the street. "Hopefully this idea of yours works out."

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot what I wrote in this cha<strong>**pter and then I realized... I killed Beckendorf... oh this is so not going to work out well with you guys is it? well leave a review tell me i suck but you'll still come back and all will be forgiven.. you know, the usual... and don't forgot to drop by and vote for an option on my poll... what PJO story should I write next... thanks, and until next time... make sure there are no monsters in your closet...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay I'm sorry I'm late but you know school and stuff and I had a w****edding to go to and all that happy jazz... it's just been a very stressful week so please excuse me for my lateness..**

**Special thanks to: tristanas1, James317, and Crazyboy35**.

**Review Comments:**

**Gingers rock: I loved Beckendorf too... I don't know why Rick Riordan would kill him but all great people die eventually... it's the great circle of life.**

**Terri M: oops... I killed again... heh... well sorry I take pleasure in it but you like it none the less so enjoy.**

**tristanas1: sweet and short... I like it.. Thank you.**

**tacobowler: I'm telling you I'm following the PJO series pretty closely... monster cameos... hmmmmmmm.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: He will be missed by everyone... may he rest in peace... we'll see what I have in store... really most of this stuff is written on a whim... I didn't know I was going to bring the story this way.**

**Warning: Violence and Torture**

* * *

><p>'There is no glory in battle worth the blood it costs.'<p>

Dwight D. Eisenhower

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

"Nico."

Nico struggled against his sleepy urges and opened his eyes. He focused on the figure of his cellmate in front of him.

"What's up, Viddy?" he asked and sat up slowly.

"I had a bad dream," he answered and rubbed his arms.

"You did?" Viddy nodded. Nico opened up an arm. The small boy moved to Nico's cot and pressed against him. He surrounded his cellmate with his blanket and they huddle together in the early morning cold.

Viddy's small body soon became wracked with sobs. Nico did his best to try and comfort him. The only think he could think of doing was rubbing his back and constantly telling him that it would be okay. Once he settled down, Nico leaned against the bars of his cell and waited. Waited for what? Breakfast. He was starving. He could feel the outline of his rib cage. That certainly wasn't good.

Where was Beckendorf when you need him? Nico depended on Beckendorf. Without him, he was lost. But no matter what he had to be strong. He was alone now and always would be. He couldn't depend on anything anymore. What happened to the Nico that lived on the streets of Edia? What happened to the kid who lifted purses and stole food from the farmer's market on Thursdays? What happened to that kid?

Nico dozed on and off, only waking to readjust his position to let Viddy continue sleeping peacefully. When a guard banged on the bars of his cell with his baton, he looked up. The guard pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cell manually. Usually the cell doors were on a timer. At nine in the morning they would open automatically and nine at night they would close again. Was it close to nine yet?

The guard waved him over without a word. Nico nodded and gently eased Viddy off of him and gently laid the boy down on the cot. Viddy stirred and curled up into a ball. Nico followed the guard.

All the other prisoners were still sleeping so it was early then. Seven or eight probably. What did the guards need him for now? Probably to clean their bathrooms again, this time with a toothbrush. _Better get used to it,_ he thought, _you're going to be here for a long time. _

The guard opened up a door to a pure white room. Once Nico was inside, the guard closed the door and stood by it. There was very little in the room. A chair that looked like a dentist's chair, a table with an odd assortment of tools the gleamed wickedly, and last there was a bucket and a rag. The guard pointed to the chair and to the tools on the table. He had to clean the objects in the room.

Not wanting to get slapped around, Nico started to clean. He dipped the rag in the bucket of weird smelling fumes and warm water. He started on the chair first, wiping down the surfaces and scrubbing away the brown dots of who knows what. With that chair clean, he moved onto the tools. His stomach lurched when he saw them upon closer inspection.

A scalpel was the first tool to clean. Tools with fine, sharp tips and hooks on the ends, an object that looked like to be some sort a laser, a contraption that looked like some sort of tool that dentists would use. Small knives lay on the table, some sort of iron that had a cord attached, waiting to plugged into an outlet. He had no idea what that object was but he cleaned it all the same. The last object he cleaned was a curving blade with a long handle. He looked at the dark smudges on the blade and then looked back at the chair he had just cleaned. Those weren't random dark spots of an unknown substance. It was dried blood.

He looked over his shoulder at the guard. There were suddenly two more guards in the room, blocking the door. He turned back to his task and kept wiping the blade. When he heard footsteps approaching him, he focused on the blade even harder. Just keep wiping the blade and they will leave you alone. Just keep wiping the blade.

A guard stood in front of Nico and grinned. Nico kept his gaze on the blade.

"You done cleaning that blade yet?" one of the guards asked and laughed at him. He looked at the label on his prison jumper. "AC-097, eh? How's life in the prison, AC-097?" Nico didn't answer. He wasn't going to respond to his prison label.

"Have a seat," another said and waved his hand over the chair. Nico shook his head. As long as he didn't say anything he could go back to his cell without being hurt.

"We insist," another said and pried the objects out of Nico's unresisting hands.

Without any options, Nico sat down in the chair, rigid. The guards circled the chair. A flash of red caught his eye. A button was pressed and metal clamps fastened down over his wrists and ankles. His heart slammed away in his chest. A strap was pulled down over his chest and the chair was reclined so that he was flat on his back. One of the guards stood near his head and clutched his scalp with a steel grip. The metal contraption was brought forth. He kept his mouth shut tight.

"Open up," one of the guards sang. When they saw he wasn't cooperating, one guard gripped his lower jaw and yanked it open. The contraption was forced into his mouth and buckled behind his head. He couldn't close his mouth. The contraption kept it wide open; wide enough for these guards do whatever they wanted to do in the first place.

"Hold still now," one whispered and stuck a needle into Nico's implant. He looked up and saw a bag full of the silver liquid of thracine. The liquid dripped down the tube and into Nico's arm. Another flash of red caught his eye.

Once the thracine went to work so did the guards. A small knife was brought forward. The same flash of red caught his gaze. He looked at the guard's hand and saw a brand, starting with a capital 'B'. B for Berserker.

Nico's eyes widened. He looked straight into the eyes of a demon. There was something missing in those eyes. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

"No more struggling from you now," one of them warned.

Nico tried to struggle but the thracine made it nearly impossible to do so. The knife was placed inside his mouth. He couldn't feel what they were doing but his imagination filled in the rest of it. He imagined the small knife sliding through his tongue, blood filling his mouth and soon to spill out the sides of his mouth. Why were they doing this? That's what he didn't understand. Why?

It went on for an eternity. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They dripped down the sides of his face one by one. The Berserkers did their dirty work and finished the job. He shut his eyes when the tools were pulled out of his bloody mouth.

"Cauterize it," said one. The flick of a lighter later and something hot was pressed against the stump of his tongue. Warmth spread through his mouth. The operation was almost complete.

When they were done, the contraption was pulled out, the clamps unfastened, and the strap removed. Nico collapsed on the floor and opened his mouth. The blood splattered onto the ground, forming a small pool. He covered his mouth and shuddered. He looked up at the Berserkers. They laughed at him.

Nico was dragged back to his cell. Breakfast was already slipped into each of the cells. The prisoners watched as Nico stumbled by their cells and locked in his own.

"Nico?" Viddy asked.

He looked up. He didn't pull his hands away from his mouth. Viddy's gaze fell. Nico dropped to the floor and cried. He's no better than a mute.

* * *

><p>Blackjack walked into the room at the right time Percy wanted him to arrive at. He wore dark sunglasses and was carrying a mug of coffee. He sat down at the table and rubbed his forehead.<p>

"I hate hangovers," he said and rested his head on the table.

"I'm surprised you even came," Percy said and opened up a map of Titania. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can leave."

Blackjack raised his head and pulled off the sunglasses. He covered his eyes for a minute then pulled his hand down. "What do you need me to do?"

"Ammunition deposits," he answered. "We can give the information we have to the Council and win this war."

Blackjack laughed and pulled a packet of cigarettes out from his pocket.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. "Your optimism. It's… refreshing. You don't mind if I smoke do you?" Percy shook his head. Blackjack pulled out a lighter and put the flame to the end of the cigarette. He inhaled deeply. "Show me what it is that you want."

Percy stood up and set the map down in front of him. "This is the newest map of Titania, shows the whole area down to the very last scum filled pond."

"I forgot how big the country was," he said and blew out a column of smoke. "Give me a few minutes. Got a pencil?" Percy rolled one towards him and left the room so Blackjack could concentrate.

"How is he doing?" Annabeth whispered.

"Better," he said. "Despite the hangover, he seems a lot calmer."

"That means he should be taking his medication," she concluded. "That's good. That means we reached out to him."

"Guido and Porkpie should be happy then. As long as he keeps taking the medication, he'll go back to normal."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Percy stepped back into the room and took a seat in one of the other chairs. Blackjack blew out more smoke as he circled various spots on the map and rubbed his forehead. When he was done, he set down the pencil and pushed the map towards Percy.

"That's all I can remember," he said and tapped the cigarette.

Percy looked down at the map and counted seven ammunition deposits scattered around the country. "The Council should be pleased with this. It's a start anyway."

"Before you go, I have a question. What do you see in me?"

Percy rolled up the map. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't have cared about me last night if you didn't see anything worthwhile in me. Other than my training, what do you see in me?"

He rested his arms on the table and looked at Blackjack. What did he see in him? Other than his training as a soldier, what other redeeming qualities were found in him? He drinks, he smokes, he doesn't care about anything, and he was very stubborn. But the reason behind all of those was because of a tortured past.

"I care because I've seen too many good people go to waste when they drink. Drinking ruins your life and I'm just trying to pay you back for getting me out of Titania."

Blackjack nodded. "Just if you're wondering, the medication does make me feel better. I haven't felt this calm in a long time." He stood up. "Whenever you need something just ask."

"I'll remember that," Percy said. He looked down at the rolled up map and grabbed it. This information had to get through the Council as soon as possible. "Can you take me to the Council now?" he asked Annabeth.

"Sure, follow me. It's easy to get lost in here," she said and led him down several hallways and stopped when they came upon a set of double doors.

"Should we go in?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never go in there."

Percy rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "Well, now's a good time as any. Wish me luck." He pushed open the doors.

Many people were talking. Soldiers and messengers walked back and forth, relaying their messages to the leaders. Percy scanned the crowd for Posei- his father. He was sitting at the table while a blue holographic scene was played over the table. Percy walked calmly towards him with the map in his hands.

"Dad," he said. "I have something-"

"Not now, Percy," his father said. "You shouldn't be here right now. Whatever it is you have to tell me, I'm sure it can wait."

"But this can't wait."

"Percy, please, we are in the middle of a war and I can't have any distractions right now."

Percy frowned. "That's what you think of me? I'm a distraction?"

His father looked at him. "That's not what I mean, Percy. But whatever you have to say can wait."

"No it can't! This information could win the war for you!"

Poseidon looked at him for moment then looked at the map in his hands. Percy unrolled the map and set it down on the table. "These circles here represent ammunition deposits in Titania. I got the information from Blackjack so I know it's true," he explained. "Send planes to bomb these sights and Kronos will pull back his troops to protect his homeland. He'll also run out of weapons to protect his country. You can kick him out of Cramia and Midia." Poseidon remained silent. "Dad, please, you have to tell someone about this. Lord Zeus has to listen to you."

Poseidon nodded and walked away with the map in his hands. All Percy could do now was wait and hope that the Council decided to follow his plan.

* * *

><p>Castellan sat on his couch with a glass of brandy in his hand. He took a sip and watched the TV screen as pictures and short video clips of cities burning. Titanian cities, he might add. It was working out so well. However the Olympians thought of that idea, he was glad they did it. The war would go their way now. Mark was standing behind him, still used to the life of a mute.<p>

"For the last time, Mark," he said and patted the other couch cushion. "Sit down." Mark sighed and took a seat. "Look at that," he said and pointed to the TV screen. "Look at it, Mark."

"I'm looking, sir," Mark said. "This is good for us, right?"

Castellan laughed drunkenly and finished off his glass. He handed it off to Mark he set it gently down on the coffee table. "This is very good!" he said and pointed at the screen again. "The cities are burning. Greenwood, Jersey Valley, Dundas. All the heavily fortified cities in Titania. They are burning!"

Mark laughed. "This is good then. The war will end."

"Yes it will, my friend. Kronos will pull out troops, expecting attacks on Othrys. It is just what the Olympians need to chase the rest of the army out of Cramia." Castellan stood up and took his glass to refill it before Mark had the chance to.

He refilled the glass and took a seat in the couch. "You know what this means don't you?" He gulped down the brandy.

"What does this mean, sir?" Mark asked.

Castellan rolled his eyes. "Why do you call me 'sir' all the time?"

"That was one of the rules we had to follow if we finished our service as a mute. They made us memorize a whole bunch of rules. I don't remember any of them though." He picked some lint off the couch arm then looked over at the Lieutenant General. "You were saying?"

He sipped the brandy. "I was saying something?"

Mark rolled his eyes and reminded Castellan of what he was talking about. "Right. Because the war is suddenly turning bad for Kronos, he will become increasingly paranoid. We will have to watch our backs from now on. The last of his supporters will try anything to save their King even the soldiers."

"So what you're saying is that the soldiers will take their anger and frustration out on mutes. I'll have to be careful about what I do and say then."

Castellan nodded gravely. "It will be a tough time for the other secret members of the Olympians to stay in hiding. You will be delivering a lot of high risk letters in the days to come. Carry a lighter at all times. It won't do any more to rip up the letter anymore. Burn them until they are ash. If you are caught, call me right away before they ship you off to the King's prison. Which brings me to one last matter."

"And what is that?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but if worse comes to worse, you may have to become a mute again."

Mark was silent. He looked away. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Castellan shifted in his seat. "Well, if you are caught, they won't let you go without a punishment. I don't want to see you end up in the King's prison for being a heretic. You don't know what they do there and I don't want them to do anything to you. Do you understand now?"

He nodded and swallowed hard. His voice wavered when he spoke. "You're saying that they'll turn me into a mute again, probably for the rest of my life."

"Well don't say it like that. You're making me feel bad. It's not for life. Maybe a few weeks, maybe a few months." He shrugged. "I don't know the exact time length but it won't be forever. The end of the war I'm betting."

"That's not what I meant. What if we lose the war?"

Castellan stood up and drained his glass. "That, my friend, is something that will never happen. Only over my cold, dead body will you be forever mute. And I won't die easily. That is something you can count on."

Mark smiled and continued to stare at the TV screen. "Just think about, a world without Kronos. It almost seems too good to be true."

"And we're going to live to see it become a reality. No more hiding in fear, Mark. Kronos's time as come."

* * *

><p><strong>So review.. visit my poll because I REALLY NEED INPUT! I'm very indecisive... yada yada yada have a good life.<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys, sorry I'm late for the update (I just rhymed!)... you know school and stuff and I have had no time to right but I try... I hope you enjoy this chapter but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again... details will follow.**

**Special thanks to: BLAMHOUSE, apophenia13, PrincessSerenityforever21, and WizardsandDemigods.**

**Review Comments:**

**gerson: I agree with you... why can't Luke be good... in the original series he was good at the end... people are ignorant of this fact sometimes...**

**BLAMHOUSE: I always like to do something different and unexpected which usually turns into something dark and morbid because I write what I want to write... W W II is a big influence on my writing... I found the subject very interesting and also disturbing when it came to the Holocaust... I had no idea that I wrote something kind of related to the Empire Strikes Back.. thanks for pointing that out it made me laugh.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: Sorry about Nico... you'll see why it happened later.. and on the spur moments are great... it's how I write and they turn out to be pretty good... well when Luke has had a few to drink he doesn't exactly think twice...**

* * *

><p>'A word carries far, very far, deals destruction through time as the bullets go flying through space.'<br>Joseph Conrad

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

Percy walked through the halls of the barracks with a smile on his face. It was a good day to be alive. Poseidon and he started catching up on lost years; he's seeing a lot more of Annabeth now, and the end of the war was in sight. It's been a week now. A week since the bombing raids set upon Titania. As expected, Kronos pulled back some of his troops, not as much as they had hoped for but it was a start. They didn't expect him to pull out the entire army out of Cramia. As long as some troops were gone, they were content. Yes, it was a good day to be alive.

He still thought about Nico and Beckendorf every now and then. They were two people he could never forget. Guilt ate at him on the inside. They weren't bad people. They were good people. Where were they now? What was Kronos doing to them? He shivered and not from the cold breeze blowing in from ocean.

The city of Olympus was peaceful now. People smiled more often than they used to. Blackjack was in a better mood than he has been in years. Guido and Porkpie were surprised to see a smiling Blackjack for once in their lives. Poseidon said the Council was in a much better position now. The war was expected to go their way now. In a week or two, maybe they'll see positive results. Then they can storm Othrys and free the people from Kronos's control. The way the world should be.

He walked down the streets of Olympus, breathing in the sea tinted air. Annabeth allowed him to ask her out to lunch. He would pay if he could; being the gentleman that he is, but he had no money in Olympian currency. She only laughed at him and said not to worry about it. She would pay.

He looked in a window of a shop and smoothed out his hair. He was dressed in the finest clothes he had. A non-dirty and non-wrinkled shirt and clean jeans. He thought he looked pretty good to be going out to lunch with Annabeth.

The restaurant she said to meet her at was Finn's Diner. Apparently it was one of the best places to eat on this side of Olympus. He entered the small diner and spotted Annabeth by a window table. He smiled and sat down across from her, pulling down the menu and peeking over it.

"You truly are a gem of Olympus," he said.

Annabeth blushed and set down the menu as Percy relaxed back into his chair all casual. "Is that how Titanian men talk or is that you making an attempt at flattery?"

"I can't fool you can I?" he asked and pouted as he pulled out a menu.

She smirked. "I'm too smart for you to handle."

"Ouch. I've been here for thirty seconds and you're already ready showing how incompetent I am compared to you." Her gray eyes sparkled with amusement. "But I am being perfectly honest. You are too beautiful for words."

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson," she said and smiled. "I appreciate your compliment."

"Oh there are plenty more where that came from."

Annabeth rubbed her forehead. "Oh no, this is not going to be fun. Well we might as well order some food to get through this."

Percy ordered a simple cheeseburger and fries with a soda drink. If any of his training officers saw what he was eating, they would surely have a heart attack. Annabeth ordered a simple garden salad with fries on the side and a nice glass of iced tea on the side.

"Thanks or paying and stuff," he said and looked down at the mouth watering burger. "I promise to pay you back once I have the right money and enough."

"It's no problem," she said and picked up a fork. "The prices aren't too bad here anyway so you won't owe me much."

"Good just one less thing to worry about."

Silence.

"So," he said and nibbled on a fry.

"So indeed," she agreed and sipped her drink. "How do you like life in Olympus?"

He nodded. "It's different. Something to get used to but I like it. It's not as busy as Othrys, no mutes, no slickers, no soldiers." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of soldiers.

"I never understood the whole concept of mutes," she said. "Could you explain it to me?"

Percy nearly choked on his burger. He took a sip from his drink. "Right. Well mutes are people who disgraced the royal family or they were involved in heretic like activities. This little device gets placed onto your vocal cords." He tapped his throat. "It delivers a mild electrical shock if you try to speak."

"Like a shock collar for an animal," she said with disgust and pushed around bits of lettuce.

He nodded sadly. "You lose your ability to speak. You can longer voice your opinions. You're no longer a human being but a slave who must been seen and not heard. Mutes live under the city in their own rooms. That place is nicknamed the Silent City. They get around by using the subways. They work for us for no pay, they are abused on the street, and they live in squalor conditions. It's just not pretty.

"Now, there is something even worse than a mute and that is a permanent mute. Their tongues are cut out so they will never speak again. Slaves until the day they die." He finished his burger and used the napkin to clean his fingers. His mom taught him table manners and she would be mortified to know that her son didn't use them. "Titania isn't a fair place to live. I'm glad people like our parents are trying to get rid of Kronos."

Annabeth wiped her mouth on a napkin. "I can't wait for war to be over." Her expression turned dreamy. "I want to rebuild cities with my own designs. I have a few in my room if you'd like to see them."

"You're an architect?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yup and I can't wait to put my ideas out there. I'm thinking of getting rid of box designs and giving each building their own personality. Like some will be spheres, others pyramids, arches, buildings that twist and turn."

"You should meet Daedalus."

"If only I could, Percy. If only I could."

Percy munched on a fry and looked at Annabeth. The way her blond hair formed natural curls and how her gray eyes sparkled, she could have any man she desired. He considers himself even to be lucky enough to dine with her. She stared back at him and awarded him with a small smile enough to make his heart pound against his chest. When this war was over and they were both free, he would confess his love.

With lunch behind them, they walked through the streets of Olympus. Annabeth talked on and on about the types of buildings she would build, the materials she would use, and all the nifty little things she would put in the buildings to give them their own personality. Percy smiled and continued to listen to her. He said nothing for he only enjoyed the sound of her voice and the dreamy expression on her face.

"Are you listening?" she asked for the twelfth time.

"Yes, Annabeth, I am," he answered. "I'm just enjoying my time."

She smiled at him which warmed him right down to his toes. "Okay, so I was thinking for the pyramid building-" A siren sounded throughout the city, a warning siren. Annabeth stopped talking and looked up at the sky. Her face drained of colour.

"What?" Percy looked at her in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Come with me," she said and grabbed his hand.

They ran down the streets back to the barracks as people flooded the streets to figure out what was happening. Annabeth found Thalia who was barking out orders to passing soldiers.

"Thalia!" she yelled. "What's happening?"

"Titanian Bombers were picked up on a scanner heading our way," she said. "You have to get the people into the bunkers. There's a mass panic going on out there! Do you understand your orders Private Chase?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. "Come on, Percy. I'll need help with this."

"Okay but what do I have to do?"

"You just have to get people to follow me. Tell them to stay calm and follow me. Okay?"

Percy nodded.

They stepped out of the barracks and onto the streets. People were talking to each other, trying to figure out what was happening. Annabeth and Percy split up and walked up to the people. Percy pointed to Annabeth and said ain a really authoritative and strong voice that they were to follow Annabeth. They started to walk off. Soon a large enough group formed so Percy said to the others to follow that large crowd.

He ran through the streets, trying to make people calm down despite the blaring siren. He saw other soldiers running through the streets, leading people to safety. When he thought that all the people were gone, he ran back in the direction of the barracks. A soldier led him down into the bunkers which were far below ground. He walked down many sets of stairs rapidly.

Small rooms lined the narrow hallway as people got themselves situated into rooms while soldiers kept the peace. Percy pushed his way further down the hallway. He met up with Annabeth and the others as they asked an older soldier what was going to happen.

"If you will all just keep the citizens calm, we can all get through this," the soldier explained.

"But what of the Council?" Thalia asked.

"The Council is trying to keep the area safe. My orders are to keep the citizens calm and you out of harm's way. If you would like, we have a monitoring system set up. Go down this way, turn right, and it's the seventh door on the left."

"Thank you, Colonel," Thalia said and saluted him before walking down in the directions he gave them.

"What are we going to do, Sergeant Grace?" Clarisse asked.

"We are going to watch the city and find out what's happening. Titanians will enter this city over my dead body."

"That might be sooner than you think," Connor said. "Just saying."

"Way to be optimistic, Conner," his brother Travis said.

They entered the room where screens were set up, showing multiple places around the city. Leo already set himself up at a keyboard, typing in commands to control the camera views.

"What do you have for me, Valdez?" Thalia asked and pulled out one of the chairs to sit in.

"Nothing yet," he said. "Just a few stragglers being led into the bunkers by soldiers. The city is practically deserted. They caught the bombers early."

"Or Kronos faked the situation," Clarisse suggested.

"Not likely," Percy said and looked at all of the screens. "He's not one to fake a threat. He'll go through with it. We just don't know whe-" The lights in the room flickered. The ground shook. A few of the screens cut out and didn't come back on. The hallway went silent.

"Here we go," Jason said.

Leo pointed to the screens at the types of bombs flying into the city to destroy it. "That's a Stymphalian," he explained. "They don't explode like a natural bomb. Their most destructive force is the shrapnel they're packed with." He pointed to a top screen. "That would be a Dracaenae. They come down at an angle to the ground and bury themselves into the ground and slide along until they explode." The room shook again. "That would be an example of one."

"Hey Leo," Travis asked and pointed to a middle screen that showed the Council Chambers. "What's that?"

Leo leaned in close to the screen. His eyes widened. "No," he whispered and zoomed the camera in closer. "It can't be."

"What?" Piper asked. "What is it?"

"It's a Minotaur," he answered in a low voice. "One of the most dangerous weapons the Olympians created for Titania before the country became independent. They must've kept the plans."

"What does it do?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a two stage bomb. The first stage is it breaks apart. Smaller bombs break off from the mother bomb. They fan out from the mother bomb. The second stage is when they have buried themselves into something they destroy and send out a shockwave. Basically, it will vapourize any buildings nearby."

"How close is it?"

The ground rumbled for a long time. Percy steadied himself against the wall. The lights cut out and everything else in the room did to. He felt Annabeth grip his hand. In the dark, he was glad she did.

Once the ground stopped rumbling, the backup generator kicked back in. The lights turned on and so did the screens which were all static.

"We have to stay down here for thirty minutes," Annabeth said. "It's the routine when there's been a bomb attack."

"It's going to be one boring thirty minutes," Travis said.

During that time, Percy wandered around. The hallways were mostly quiet. There was the crying infant and the little kid who asked question but other than that everyone remained silent. At least these people were alive.

Once the thirty minutes were over, the soldiers allowed people to go out into the city to check out their homes and gather provisions to take back to the bunkers. It wasn't safe to sleep outside anymore. The bunkers would have to be a temporary home until the war was over.

Whole buildings were gone. Smoking craters were in their place. A dog or two barked and howled in the deserted streets. No birds were singing, no trees were rustling. The citizens of Olympia were met with silence. The soldiers repeated their instructions to gather what provisions could be useful and bring them to the damaged barracks where they would be distributed to everyone staying in the bunkers.

Jason looked up at the sky as everyone walked around him. "Hey, Percy," he said and pointed up in the smoke filled sky. "What's that?"

Percy looked at what Jason was pointing at. Indeed there was something there. A black circle barely bigger than a simple coin. Then the face of Kronos filled the sky.

Some people screamed when they saw his gigantic face fill the sky on a projected screen from the disk in the sky.

"Hello, citizens of Olympia," he said coldly and smiled an equally cold smile. "As you may have guess already I am King Kronos of Titania. I _appreciate _your little bombing run upon my country but do not fear. It did not hurt me all that much. I must say I am impressed that you thought of such an idea. That must have taken courage to actually go through with it. But none the less, I will crush you and all of those who oppose me still.

"I will give you a choice. When I crush the Cramians, I will march upon your pathetic country and it will once again be under my control. I will terminate those who marched and planned against me. I will start a new age in which the world is mine and forever will be. But I am willing to be merciful to some. If you give yourselves to me, I will let you live. You will work as you always have but a portion of what your country produces will go to me. Only I can decrease or increase that portion and you will have no say in it.

"You have forty eight hours to decide before the next bombing run. When you have your decision made, simply send this device back to me with your Council members proclaiming your willing surrender. That is all."

The screen disappeared. The disk hovered to the ground. A soldier picked it up and ran off to find the Council and report the message that was given if they hadn't heard it already.

"I thought the war was ending," Percy said.

"We all did," Jason said and kicked a piece of rubble. "But Kronos is always one step ahead of us now isn't he?"

Percy turned and walked off to Annabeth. Her face was white and her jaw was clenched. "This can't be happening," she said and shook her head. "I thought we would be free. I would be able to go out into the world and study building designs. I could travel and go wherever I please and not be scared of what was to come. And now that dream is gone."

He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry. I thought that plan would work. I truly did. I guess all my plans are stupid."

"Don't say that. If you hadn't thought of that plan, we wouldn't have had just a little bit of hope, even if it was for only a few days."

"What do you think the Council will decide?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They always decide what's best for the people. It's a real possibility that they might decide to give into Kronos."

"No." Percy shook his head. "They can't do that. After all they've worked for and done. They can't just throw it all away. What about Blackjack? What about Guido and Porkpie? They'll be devastated to know that the Council will give into Kronos. They spent months trying to get away from him."

"We've all been trying to get away from him. I don't know what will do but I want to know whatever happens that you'll be by my side the whole time."

He took in a deep breath and looked around the hopeless faces. Most of these good people would probably die within days. No one wanted to live in a life where Kronos ruled over you. You'd be no better off than a mute.

"Okay. I'll be by your side."

Annabeth smiled, probably one of the last real smiles she would give him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Lieutenant General Castellan sat his desk with the day's paperwork staring back at him and a hot mug of coffee steaming in front of him. It was not a good day. The latest reports came in. Despite heavy blow to the ammunition deposits, the Titanian army still holds its position well and the Cramians are taking heavy casualties. Happy reports all around. Olympus bombing run went well. City in ruins and the like. Oh this was not going well. Maybe he should just give up and go live a nice quiet life in the country side. Really, what else could he do?<p>

"Sir," Mark said. He stood at the entrance of the office until Castellan waved him over.

"What is it, Mark?" He sipped his hot coffee, burning his tongue.

"I don't know how to say this but. An emergency transmission came through at Maximus's last night. It came over one of those clicking thingies."

"A Morse code transmitter," he supplied. "Yes, I know of it."

"Well, Maximus wrote out the code for me. It's urgent."

"Who is it from?"

"I think you know."

Castellan took the letter and read it. Twice. A smile spread over his face as he leaned back into his chair. "With pleasure," he said and gave Mark the letter. "I have some things to do. See that the letter is burned and that my desk is cleaned. "

"Yes, sir." Castellan walked out of the room, laughing as he went.

Mark began to restack papers into neat piles once again. He pulled out the lighter he carried in his pocket at all times and flicked it. He held the corner of the letter into the flame and caught the few words written on the paper. ELIMINATE NIGHTSHADE.

* * *

><p><strong>So about the not writing thing... I'm moving soon so I'm not sure when we'll have internet again... but I'll be able to write and stuff so I'll have chapters ready for when we do have internet again... don't forget about my poll if you haven't already voted... and I have finally finished editing my original story to which this story is related to... if you want more details just PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I can... thanks so much and have a good Christmas.<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**I wrote this chapter as fast as I could and realized I really need to get this story done... so that is my goal for winter break. To write as much as a I can to get this story done so I can move onto something else... Now don't get me wrong, I love the story but I need a change you know? Experiment in writing, go back to my story from Nanowrimo that I still haven't finished and yada yada yada... now this may not be the best chapter but hey it's a chapter... and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Special thanks to: Son of the Seas, lego216, platypuslover, and sarsho.**

**Review Comments:**

**oceanwave249: yes Nico is a permanent mute... I`ll eventually explain why later in the story when he comes back... don`t worry... I have a felling that he`ll be all right.**

**BLAMHOUSE: I wish I could bring in Zoe but I just can't... I thought about it for a moment and then I realized I had no idea what to do with her... so sorry but she won't be making an appearance.**

**tacobowler: you gave me the idea for the monster cameos and what better way than make them weapons of mass destruction... and yes the story is the Elite... I'm glad you liked it and since you've read it I've made some major changes and added like 8,000 words somehow... I think I'm done editing that one and I'm slowly editing my second story and writing the third... I hope to have the trilogy done soon.**

**Prettyinticklemepink: If you think about it, I'm following the books the way Rick Riordan wrote them... Beckendorf dies in the TLO and he dies in my story... sorry but he had to go at some point.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: Yes, I agree that Kronos is evil... which is why Luke totally wasted him in TLO.**

* * *

><p>'It is dangerous to be right when the government is wrong.'<br>Voltaire

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

"The ultimatum ends today," Percy said as he sat down on the lumpy mattress in the bunker room he was living in for the time being. "I don't know if the Council is surrendering or not but I was thinking-"

"You were thinking that my mom told me anything about it," Annabeth answered. "She hasn't mentioned anything to me. I don't think she wants me to worry about anything."

"It's hard not to think about it, considering the city is half vaporized. We came so close. I thought the war would be over by now."

She placed her hand on top of his. "We all did, Percy. We just didn't expect Kronos to retaliate like this. I hope Luke got the message."

"Luke? Oh, you mean Castellan. Do you think he'll go through with it?"

She shrugged. "There's no telling what he'll do. We'll find out if he succeeded when the army changes tactics on the battlefield. That won't be for a few more days yet."

"But the ultimatum ends today."

"I know, Percy, I know. We'll just have to wait and see."

He turned his hand upwards and entwined his fingers in with hers. "I don't want to wait. Every day we wait to advance that's one more day he has to build up his army again."

"Percy, don't be so rash about this. Once General Nightshade is out of the way, Luke will be able to corrupt the army. They will have no choice but to follow his orders unless Kronos directly changes his orders but he's too focused on destroying us. He doesn't care about Midia or Cramia."

Percy stared at a far off point. All he could think of was the little house in Port Montauk. "I left a lot of people behind. I don't know if my family is okay or not. I mean what about Nico and Beckendorf? I can't leave all of them behind while Kronos is still in charge."

"I know you left a lot of people behind but you have to keep your head in the game. You can't let yourself become distracted."

"Distracted by what?" he replied hotly. "Distracted by people who I love and want to save? Annabeth, those are the things that are getting me through the day. I keep saying to myself that they will be okay and that Kronos will pay for the mistakes he made."

"Percy, all I'm trying to say is that sometimes you have to put the good of all the other people around you before everything you care about. The good of the society is always the most important."

He released her hand. "I already lost my mother. I am _not _going to lose anyone else to him. He's taken everything from me."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, listen to me."

She stood up. "No, Percy, you listen. My dad died during the bombing runs when Olympia broke off of Titania. I, too, have lost many people that I loved and I didn't let that get in the way of what I had to do. When you live in a world like I do, you understand that everyone has to make sacrifices for the good of everyone. Don't let your love for your family and friends be your downfall, Percy."

He fell silent. He didn't know what to say. Annabeth was right. All he wanted to do was find his family and friends and kill Kronos on the way.

"How do you do it?" he asked quietly. She sat down beside him once again and held his hand in hers. "How do you get through the days, wondering if you're going to survive or not?"

"I try not to think about it. You kind of get used to it after living with that feeling for seventeen years. We'll save your family and friends, Percy. We do owe you a lot."

His shoulders dropped. "For what? I only made things worse."

"No, we owe you for showing us that there are people willing to go up against Kronos no matter what the consequences." She leaned over and gave him a quick and gentle kiss on the cheek. "So, thank you, Percy, for being so brave."

* * *

><p>Blackjack rubbed his hands together, staring at the far wall. Guido went to go find a pack of smokes and Porkpie was looking for food.<p>

_Three years, it said._

He looked at the bed he was using to sleep on for the time being and wondered if he should start making it and at least make himself useful instead of just sitting here. He's been sitting in this cramped room for too long. He stood up and flicked on the light.

_Three years._

He yanked the sheets off his bed and straightened them, tucking in the corners like his mother always told him to do before she passed away. Would she still be proud of her son for upholding her teachings and mannerisms? Hopefully.

He sat back down on his bed and fiddled with his shoe lace. He tugged on the knot, cursing his own laziness for not tying his shoes before. He ripped the knot apart and tied his shoe securely to his foot.

_Three years, it repeated._

"I know it's been three years," he whispered to himself and put his head in his hands, gripping his hair.

_Three years, three years, three years, it chanted._

"I know, I know, I know!"

_Three years since she died. You failed her._

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. There was nothing I could do."

_You failed her. You're the reason she's dead._

He stood up and fumbled for the bag that held what little he still had. He took out the pill bottle and swallowed the pill. A few minutes of agony later, the voices subsided, the panic lifted, and everything was back to normal. He was once again relaxed.

"Hey, Blackjack," Guido said and sat down on the bed across from him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I just have to remember to take my medication on time."

"Don't worry. It gets easier as time goes on." He took a few objects out of his jacket. One was a pack of smokes, a lighter, and a picture frame. Guido tossed him the picture frame. "Stopped by at the apartment today. Half the building is still standing so I quickly went up to check out the place. I got a few things. Thought you might want that picture."

Blackjack looked down at the charred picture of Sara and smiled. He thought he lost the picture during the bombing run. He was glad to have it back.

"How did the training go?" he asked. "You haven't told me anything yet."

"Oh the training, right." Guido tossed him a cigarette and lit his own. He tossed him the lighter. "It went well. I still can't wrap my mind around the training you went through."

"No one ever can unless if you went through it yourself." Blackjack smiled. "I remember this one time I mouthed off to a training officer and stormed out of the session. Castellan was not happy when he heard of that."

"What did he do?"

"Well of course he has to show that he disciplines his soldiers so one night two training officers woke me up at three in the morning. They took me outside while it was raining and made me give them a hundred push-ups consecutively. That was the worst night of my of life but it still didn't teach me a lesson. I remember seeing Castellan standing in front of me, watching me shiver and sniffle. Then he made me stand there, stiff as a post for like fifteen minutes. I was sick for a few days after that. And I still mouthed off to every training officer after that."

"And you got away with that?"

He nodded. "That was the one thing that kept me alive during training, my refusal to follow their rules. I guess that attitude came in handy." He lit the cigarette and breathed deeply. "What do you think will happen to us?"

Guido shrugged. "I don't know. I don't like to worry myself about that. What I think will happen is that if Kronos wins, we can do what we're good at, running and hiding."

"That seems like the coward's way out though. If we escape and other people don't, that'll bother me."

"Is there any other way?"

"Maybe." He blew out smoke. "I'm certainly not going down without a fight. I'm going to take down as many soldiers as I can."

"We'll all take out as many as we can. That way there's less in the future."

Blackjack smiled and lay down on his bed. "Or how about this? We're going to win this war because we're not going to give in."

Guido smiled. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>Castellan watched the Titanian flag be lowered to half-mast. He covered up the grin trying to spread over his face with a cough and shifted his position in the chair. A trumpet played as it was customary to honor a fallen comrade. The line of riflemen stepped out in a line of seven and fired three shots into the air. The classic tradition of a twenty-one gun salute. Everything was going so well.<p>

Castellan stepped up to the podium in front of the large crowd. Cameras were trained on him, several microphones were set up in front of him, waiting to catch every single word. He would have to choose his choice of words carefully.

"Two days ago, Titania lost one of its finest men. General Atlas Nightshade passed away late in the night two days ago. He was the greatest General Titania has ever seen in its one hundred and fifty years. Although he is gone, he left a legacy behind that will last for several generations to come. People will continue to know of what he did for this country. His successes were far more than his failures if that word ever appeared in his dictionary." A small laugh travelled through the crowd of the wealthy and the powerful of Titania.

"General Nightshade left some pretty big shoes to fill but despite that fact Titania's position in the war will not suffer much. We will continue advancing in Cramia and finish what General Nightshade has started." Castellan stepped off to the side of the podium and stood at attention as King Kronos passed by him and took his position.

"Citizens of Titania," he addressed. "I assure you that the sudden death of General Nightshade will not pose any risk to our plans of dominating the rest of Cramia and soon to be Olympia. To fill in the position left by Nightshade I am proud to say that Lieutenant General Castellan will be promoted to the new General position. I assure you all that he is well qualified for this position and will serve Titania to the best of his ability." Applause rippled through the crowd and the King stepped down with Castellan following in his wake.

"Castellan," he said.

Castellan sped up his pace to walk beside the King. "Yes, sir?"

"You're the new General now. You had better do a damn good job of it, Castellan. We have to crush those Olympians and soon. They've been a thorn in my side for far too long."

"Yes, sir. I will get right on it, sir." Kronos disappeared into a car with tinted windows. Castellan turned to his own ride and settled down in the driver's seat and his shoulders shook with laughter. He rested his head down on the steering wheel and laughed and couldn't stop laughing. These people were so oblivious. He killed their General and they were none the wiser.

Turning the key in the ignition, he drove out of the parking lot and back to the institute where he thought back to his wonderful master plan that took the life the great General Atlas Nightshade.

_It was late at night, very late. Castellan should be sleeping but Nightshade wanted to discuss plans about the movement of the army in Cramia. He felt is pocket and nodded. It was there. He stepped into the General's office and took a seat in the chair when he was allowed to._

"_Sorry for keeping you up, Castellan," he said. "But this cannot wait."_

"_I understand perfectly, sir," he said and eyed the crystal bottles of alcohol on the cabinet._

"_Would you like a drink, Castellan?" he asked._

"_Yes, I would, sir, but don't trouble yourself. I will pour it."_

"_Thank you."_

_Castellan moved to the cabinet and took out two glasses and scooped some ice cubes into both the glasses from the ice chest. He poured some rum into both glasses and added a little something to one of them. He set the glass down in front of his superior and relaxed in the chair. He sipped from his own glass and watched Nightshade closely._

"_We are close to crushing those inferior Olympians once and for all," he said and looked down at the stacks of reports on his desk with a smile. "They think that their little bombing run did us harm but our soldiers are still fighting to the bitter core and crushing every single one of those who oppose us." He sipped from his own glass. "Did you know, Castellan, that there are no more Midian soldiers?"_

"_Really?" he asked with fake interest._

"_Yes, either they are dead or are our prisoners. They were weak anyway. The Cramians will fall soon. I think a week will do it and then we will march upon Olympia!" The General smiled._

_Castellan wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his jacket. He gulped down the rest of his drink and crunched an ice cube. He waited while the General continued to chatter on and on about the war. Then he stopped. His face turned red like he was choking. Castellan continued to lean back in the chair completely unconcerned. Nightshade started coughing and clutching his throat, like he was being killed by some invisible attacker. He spilled out of his chair and onto the floor as he continued to choke._

_He stood up slowly and knelt down to the side of the choking General. Nightshade gripped his jacket, eyes pleading for help. Castellan smiled. "Such a sad sight to see such a great General on his deathbed." Nightshade's eyes started to bugle. "Confused aren't you? Ah well that is quite understandable. You see, Atlas, you're in my way. No, I didn't want to kill you for your position. I'm killing you because you're in the Olympians way." Nightshade continued to cough and sputter. Castellan laughed. "After all these years you never figure it out did you, old man? I'm an Olympian, born and raised. You were so stupid as to trust me. And now, your country will reap the benefits of your poor decisions." Castellan gave the General one last, charming smile. "See you in hell."_

_He straightened to his full height and tugged his jacket before leaving the room, leaving the General to die on the floor._

His plan had worked out so perfectly. Now there was one more task he had to complete and his job would be finished. He found he no longer cared if he was going to survive to the next day. He's accepted his fate now. It was time to end this madness.

Back at the institute, he hurried into his office and locked the door to his room. Mark was standing beside the desk with his bag beside his feet.

"Did it go well?" he asked.

Castellan smiled and laughed again. "Very well. They didn't suspect a thing."

The young man shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Are you sure you want me to leave? I don't feel right-"

"Mark, stop. I'm not letting you get caught because of this. Maximus and you are both leaving at noon. It's safer for both of you."

"Where are we going after that?"

"Maximus knows where to go and what to do. Everything is figure out."

"Yes, sir," he said. "Thank you for giving me my life back. I'm glad I was assigned to you."

Castellan waved him off. "I had to have someone help me out. Now get going. The faster you leave the better."

"Yes, sir." Mark picked up his bag and quickly walked to unlock the door. "Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye, Mark. Best of luck to you."

"And to you sir." He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Castellan locked the door once again.

Several hours later someone knocked on his door. He sighed and got out of his chair to find one of General Nightshade's assistants- now his own- standing at the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"General, King Kronos asks you to dispatch the next instructions to the battlefield, sir. He wants you to finish what General Nightshade started."

"I heard. Come in then."

"Thank you, sir."

Castellan turned around to sit back down at his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down the next batch of instructions for the army. "I want these transmitted immediately. No questions and do not contact anyone about this. I know if you will."

The assistant swallowed hard and nodded. He scampered out of the room, leaving General Castellan throwing back his head and laughing. Soon. So soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years to all you people out there.. Have a great weekend and don't forget to review before you do!<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello again... This time I'm on time... I feel pretty proud of myself... Anyway, not much happened this week, thanks for all the reviews... I am now over a hundred which is pretty awesome if you think about it. Enjoy the chapter people**

**Special thanks to: Cao94, troyellaforever123, Lulunoel, Aisling's Corner, and ARTEMISLover12.**

**Review Comments:**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: Happy new year to you too... my resolution is to try and find a publisher for my book.**

**kickarora: thank you for your awesome review... I totally enjoyed it... I'm a very twisted person... A great example of this would be a special card game I play which is called Killer Bunnies... you should totally try to play it... It's a very fun game... I will update as soon as I can but with exams approaching I shouldn't be writing but I do anyway... procrastination rules**

** BLAMHOUSE: to tell you the truth I have no idea about Typhon.. he might not appear at all but we'll see.**

**troyellaforever123: about Beckendorf... the beginning of Chapter Nineteen... it explains about what happened to Beckendorf... re-read a few times just to make sure you understand what happened to him... don't worry about Percy... he'll figure something out.**

**Hyper Hyperion: as long as you review with one word... I will be as happy as a clam... whatever that's supposed to mean... I'm trying to finish the story so I can write some more original stuff... I have a lot of books I want to write in the future.**

**Lulunoel: I guess you could say I was a very creative child many years ago then I realized I loved writing last year... I just can't stop thinking about what to write... It's a switch in my brain that has no off function.**

* * *

><p>'As this world was not intended to be a state of any great satisfaction or high enjoyment, so neither was it intended to be a mere scene of unhappiness and sorrow. '<p>

Joseph Butler

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three<p>

"How does this happen?" Kronos roared at his council. No one said anything and watched their king pace back and forth. "The army is in shambles! They are disorganized. They are going the wrong way; they are confused about their orders! The Cramians are slaughtering my troops!"

"My King," said Lady Themis. "It is not our fault that the army is failing. Maybe it's the new General you promoted. He is the one who sent out the orders."

Kronos rolled his eyes. "General Castellan is as loyal as any of you dogs. He is one of the greatest soldiers I have ever seen."

"My Lord," the ever smart Prometheus said. "Don't you find it a bit odd that General Nightshade dies of 'mysterious causes' and then with Castellan's new promotion the army is all the sudden in shambles."

Kronos turned and looked out a window. Was Castellan the reason for him losing the war?

"Change of plans, my faithful council members," he announced. "I want General Castellan arrested."

"What for, my King?"

"High treason."

* * *

><p>"Blackjack!" Percy called out and ran down another long, dark hallway. "Blackjack!"<p>

Blackjack stumbled out of his room, looking tired. "You should never shout when people are trying to sleep," he hissed and pulled Percy into his room. He shut the door and turned on the light. Guido continued to sleep and Porkpie pulled his blankets up over his head. "What do you want, Jackson?"

"Did you hear the news?" Percy could barely contain his excitement.

Blackjack flattened his sleep tousled hair. "What news?"

"The Cramians are pushing the Titanians back! They're gaining ground. We're winning!"

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Sorry, wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"We're winning the damn war!"

"Okay, okay, no need to start swearing on me. How did this happen?"

"No one knows. The Titanians are all the sudden confused about what to do. They aren't fighting as hard as they are able to. I don't know how it happened but we're winning." Percy broke into a grin. "The Council is planning a bombing run on Othrys. They'll be sitting ducks within a few hours."

"What time is it?"

"Like, one in the morning?"

Blackjack stretched. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Are you high or something? You don't sound alright."

"Blame Leo. He gave me an espresso a couple hours ago. I don't think that was a very good idea."

Blackjack gave him a look. "You think? Does that mean we'll be invading Titania soon?"

Percy nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Tomorrow we'll start preparing to leave."

"One more question before you leave, how did you find out this information?"

Percy smiled dreamily. "Annabeth," he sighed.

"Ohhhh, I see. Getting busy with Athena's daughter." Blackjack smirked.

"Noooo, she just told me. She's very open with me."

"In the bed or out?"

Percy punched Blackjack in the gut. "Do you have any manners at all?"

"My mistake," he gasped. "Thanks for telling me the news."

Percy nodded. "No problem. See you out there." He turned on his heel and left Blackjack's room. He quickly walked back to his own room he shared with Jason and the Stoll brothers, which- by the way- ensures the occupants of the room with endless hours of entertainment and up-to-no-goodness. He sank into his bed and folded his hands under his head. He smiles. For the first time in a very long time he had a reason to smile. And no, the reason was not called 'Annabeth.' He would be going home soon and liberating his people from Kronos. It felt good to be on the right side for once.

Percy slept very peacefully. As soon as he crashed, he was out like a light. Which is good since he has to keep up his strength for the upcoming battle. What woke him up was his own stomach. It made such a sound he swore it was trying to eat itself.

"Hungry, Percy?" Jason asked sleepily from above him.

"Was it really that obvious?" he asked and kicked his sheets off. A loud knock came at the door. "What now?"

Connor opened the door and found Clarisse standing in the hallway. "You guys aren't ready yet?" she asked.

"Ready for what?" Travis asked.

"Hello? Does kicking Kronos' ass ring a bell?"

Connor shrugged and Travis had this completely clueless look on his face. Clarisse rolled her eyes and stared at Percy accusingly.

"Don't give me that look," he said. "None of this was my fault."

"You were supposed to tell them," she said.

He blinked. "I was?"

Clarisse smacked her forehead. "This is why I always say that Valdez is a bad influence. Anyway, long story short, the Titanians are falling fast and hard. No one expected this but it's suspected that Castellan pulled a few tricks. A bombing run was sent out at o' two hundred hours to Othrys. Kronos hasn't attacked yet so we are rolling out today. It's the best time to strike when he's distracted."

"So, let me get this straight," Connor said and stroked his chin. "Titania is losing the war, correct?"

Clarisse sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, you dolt."

"And now Othrys is a smoldering lump of melted concrete?"

"Why do you Stolls have to make my life so difficult?"

"Clarisse, Connor is not done talking yet," Travis said. "Go on, Connor."

"Thank you, Travis. Continuing on, so we have to go to Titania and take the country by a ground assault?"

"Not just ground, you idiot. You Stolls are completely useless sometimes. I don't even know why I bother with you." Clarisse stormed off, leaving Connor with a smile on his face.

"How long did it take this time to piss her off?" he asked and looked up at Travis.

"Two minutes and thirteen seconds," Travis reported and reset the stopwatch he kept concealed under his blankets. "Congratulations, brother, you beat your previous record."

"What can I say? I'm a master at repelling people."

Jason jumped down from his bed and flicked on the light. "We should get ready then. We have no time to waste if we're going against Kronos."

"But it's six in the morning," Travis said.

"War waits for no one, boys. That's something you learn in the institute."

Percy got dressed real quickly and made his way down to a crowded mess hall. The soldiers that were left behind to protect Olympus were all being shipped out today. The older ones would be staying behind to govern the people who hadn't yet moved further south, away from Olympus.

With a satisfied stomach and adrenaline already starting to pump through his veins, Percy was ready to go. Next stop was to the armoury to be fitted with a set of armour. Percy found his size and slipped into the bulky material, dressed in a dark charcoal gray uniform. Apparently there were three main colours to the Olympian army. Blue was for the air force, sea green for the navy, and charcoal gray for the land troops. As long as it wasn't black, he was perfectly fine with wearing any uniform given to him. He was proud to be dressed in the colours of Olympia. At least they weren't dressed in senseless murders.

"Ten minutes!" an officer yelled out.

Percy grabbed his helmet and grabbed a gun from a rack mounted on the wall. He checked the gun, like he was trained to do and found it in tip top condition. He grabbed a few extra cartridges and stuffed them into some of the many pockets that he had.

"You look like a real hero now," Annabeth whispered behind him and tied back her hair.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, I've been so pumped for this day and even this morning when I found out we were shipping out today, I was excited."

"And?"

"And now I don't feel-" He turned to her "- right. I don't feel right about doing this."

"Killing someone is never right, Percy," she explained and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've killed two people in my life already, Annabeth, two. Those first two never really bothered me but now, I just don't know."

"You were under Titanian influence then," she said. "Killing people would feel normal to you but now you have to remember that you'll be firing a gun to save people, hundreds of people."

"It still bothers me. It's one thing I could never really wrap my mind around. I don't think I ever will." She turned to face Annabeth and gave a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Annabeth, for you words of wisdom."

She couldn't hide back her smile. Then she laughed but it was a nice sounding laugh to him even if she was laughing at him. "Sorry but those last words you said just put me right over the edge."

"Thanks for having such much confidence in me," he said mockingly.

"I'm sorry but the words were just so cliché you know with my mom being the war strategist and one of the smartest people on the Council."

"I think we should just stop talking about this and start to head out," he said and started walking towards the door. "Join me, Ms. Chase, and I'll give you a first class tour of Titania."

Annabeth smiled and took Percy's arm. "I would be delighted, Mr. Jackson."

Percy never liked planes. For one thing they are confining, the seats are uncomfortable, he's too far off the ground, and every time the plane jolts he thinks the plane will fall from the sky in a horrible ball of flame. He stares at the sleek, black plane, the thing that is supposed to take him to Titania and drop him past their borders.

"Have you ever fallen from a plane at thirteen thousand feet?" Thalia asked him as she fixed her uniform.

"What?" he asked and all the sudden felt a little queasy.

"How do you expect we get into Titania?" she asked.

"Um, driving perhaps? Something safe and close to the ground."

"Driving would take way too long. Besides, we're professionals here. You'll be dropped safely and soon you'll be in Titania."

Percy shifted in his armour. "Why aren't you wearing the air force uniform? You know, with your dad being the air force general and all I thought you'd be on his side."

Thalia looked down at the charcoal gray uniform. "I'm sort of both on the air force and ground force," she answered. "I'm on the ground force today because I want to kick some Titanian ass."

"So you'll be making the jump with us then?"

She nodded and passed him a bulging backpack. "That's your parachute. Pull the blue cord when you see the others pull the blue cord."

"That's all the training I get?"

She nodded like there wasn't anything wrong with the situation. "Get on the plane, Jackson. We don't have any time to waste."

Percy took in a deep breath and stepped onto the plane. He took a seat by Jason. "Your sister is scary," he said and pulled on the parachute.

"She gets it from our dad," Jason answered and made doubly sure that his parachute straps and buckles were on properly. "Last I heard of the Titanians was that they were being forced off the Cramian coast. Without a real general, they're lost."

"That's good. That means the bulk of our army will be helping us in a few days."

"Assuming the weather is favourable when they cross the ocean."

Percy leaned back in his seat as the plane slowly filled with more and more soldiers. "If I die on the way down," he said to Jason, "what will you do?"

Jason shrugged. "Probably leave the pieces behind for the dogs. I don't want to be carrying around a body all day long."

"I don't even get a decent burial?"

Jason laughed. "I'm not going to dig you a grave in the middle of a war zone. Are you scared of the jump?"

He shifted the grip on his gun nervously. "Just a little. I have this fear of falling to my death and making a giant crater on impact."

"Don't worry, Percy," Grover said as he claimed the seat on the other side of Percy. "We Olympians fly safely. Just pull the blue cord when you see the others pull the blue cord."

"You've done this before?" he asked and looked at his friend.

"Once or twice," he said like it was no big deal. "But don't worry about a thing. You'll be perfectly fine."

"I hope you're right." Percy set the gun down across his lap and checked the straps that secured the parachute to his back. "Or I am so haunting you if I die." Grover laughed and stretched out his legs in front of him.

Once the plane was full, the back hatch slowly closed, blocking out the light of day. Percy gulped and sat back against the wall of the plane. He heard the propellers turn on and the massive engines straining to get the large plane into the air. He felt it move and turn, knowing it was gaining speed down the runway. Then it lurched a little bit so he assumed they were now in the air, flying towards Titania.

It was a long flight there. To keep his mind off the picture of his burning body falling to the ground, he looked around in the dim light of the plane to see who else had joined them on their voyage. The Stoll brothers were there, joking around as usual. Clarisse was safely stowing away her shock prod. Percy knew she wouldn't leave without it. Leo was interested in a digital controller in his hands. Piper was pulling back her hair, smiling at Jason, he assumes. Those two have been awfully close recently. He noticed Thalia, laughing with Blackjack and then there were those two friends of Blackjack's, Guido and Porkpie. And then his eyes fell upon Annabeth. Her nose was still buried into a small book she brought for the trip. Her blonde hair was not yet pulled back, showing off the loose curls in her hair. Her gray eyes moved quickly as they scanned the pages, her lightly coloured lips moving just a little bit as she read the words. Then she looked up from her book and smiled when she caught him staring at her. He quickly looked away, feeling his face heat up and shifted his position. When he looked up again, she went back to reading.

When having ADHD and trapped on a plane for a long ride, Percy was squirming in his seat before the first hour was even up. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal the sea shell watch Tyson made for him. He stopped breathing. Tyson and Paul. He hasn't thought of them in a long time. Were they alright? Has Kronos gotten to them? Has he done something to them? He would never forgive himself if they died.

"Ten minutes to the jump!" one soldier yelled out.

Ten minutes? Already? That trip went faster than expected. He looked to Grover who gave him two thumbs up. "Ready for this?" he asked.

"You know I'm not," he answered and pulled his helmet on. He strapped his gun on so it rested on his back underneath the parachute. Then he rested his hands on his knees and waited.

The hatch slowly opened as the first of the soldiers got ready to jump. Two lights were seen. One red and the other green. The red was on currently then it changed to green. The first soldier jumped out into the sky. The light went back to red for a few seconds then green again. The pattern continued until most of the soldiers had made the jump. Grover stood up and made his way to the open hatch. He looked back at Percy, smiled and jumped, whisked off by the wind.

"You're turn!" Jason yelled.

"I know!" he yelled back. He stood up and looked out the hatch. He nearly lost his breakfast right then and there. They were so high up off the ground. The light turned green. He hesitated. A hand gripped his shoulder.

"You can do this, Percy," Annabeth said and gently turned his head to face hers. She pressed her lips gently upon his. She pulled away and stepped back from the open hatch.

With courage now coursing through his veins- or the adrenaline- he looked down at the ground and took in a deep breath. He took a few steps and jumped into the sky.

* * *

><p>Nico sat up on his bed as Viddy poked him awake. The young boy carried a bowl of the usual breakfast meal porridge or oatmeal. It was one of the two. "You have to eat," he said and set down the bowl.<p>

Nico felt ashamed. He didn't want to eat. He just wanted to left alone. He was a failure at everything. First he couldn't save Bianca, couldn't save Beckendorf, and couldn't prevent the horrible things that went on in this place. Viddy should just leave him to die.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the boy probed.

Nico looked down at the bowl of food. What was the point? It's not like he was of any use. Why does Viddy even try?

"You should eat. Need to keep up your strength."

Nico reached out with a shaky hand and pushed the bowl further away from him. He lay back on the cot and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. He stayed still but Viddy was persistent.

"You have to eat sometime," he continued. "Do you want to go for a walk instead?"

Nico closed his eyes. No, he didn't want to eat. No, he didn't want to go for a walk. He wanted to be left alone. That's all he wanted. But it's hard to communicate what you're feeling when you can't speak.

After a few more minutes in silence, Viddy sighed, sounding defeated. "If you need anything," he said and retreated to the open cell door, "you know where I'll be."

Nico heard the footsteps softly retreat until it was silent again. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. He was shaking and not from the cold. The whole torture session left him shaky and scared. Mother had always told him what a brave boy he used to be. He lived up to that aspect after she died. He was brave, truly he was. Where was the bravery now? It abandoned him, kicked him to the side and left him for dead. He was nothing anymore, not in their eyes.

Nico spent much of his time in the cell. He couldn't go out and face the world any more. What was there to see? The walls of a prison and saddened faces that once looked up to him for guidance and courage. He was out of ideas of what to do. The only things he could do were waste away and die in peace. That was about it.

He heard laughing coming down from the hallway. He kept his eyes closed and waited until they passed. The laughter stopped at his cell. It was the guards. They were here only to see the pain and hurt in his eyes. Nothing more, nothing less. Heartless bastards they were. He wished he was brave again. He knew he could take them. He was a soldier, strong and fearless. But when the guards stood there, watching them with their emotionless eyes, he felt as lost and confused just like the time when Bianca died. The prison changed him, a lot of him.

The guards eventually realized they weren't going to get a reaction out of him and they soon left. It made him angry, knowing that there was nothing he could do about. He's a prisoner. He would only be beaten down again if he would try to rise up. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that made you guys all happy and stuff... I have a lot more planned for you guys... as always review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**BULLSHIFIZM! That's what I think of school right now... a big load of BULLSHIFIZM! you guys know what I mean... I stopped trying after winter break and have been awarded with 70s because of it... I really don't care and won't care until next semester... good luck teaching me, teachers... my mind is gone.**

**Anyway, how are you guys? How are the kids? What? You don't have any kids? Oh, well that's understandable. Are you happy that I updated? You are? YEAH! I made you happy... No, there's no need to applaud me but thanks for the thought.**

**Just having a conversation with an imaginary reader... Like I do every single day.**

**Special thanks to: Books111, wbasoccer, and T.. If you haven't guess it already, I'm insane. Thanks for sticking by me.**

**Review Comments:**

**Terri M: I swear, the world will get better... Or I'll destroy the whole thing to end this story... Either way, it will end.**

**Lulunoel: I'm sorry that I'm mean to Nico... I have a morbid fetish for torture... I'm a very disturbed person and I can't change that. Hopefully life will get better for poor ol' Nico.**

**Books111: Haha, I've ensnared you with this story of morbidity... Thank you for the tips and comments I appreciate all of them greatly... Now, about Nico, I don't think anyone can capture his full identity quite right. He's a very confusing character to write about and I don't think can get it just right like he is in the PJO series... now, I rewrote that whole part about Nico to a typical person recovering from torture... yes, that means I researched it since I wanted to make him like a typical torture victim... He's probably a little OOC during that part but HELLO! TORTURE VICTIM HERE! I'm sorry but I just can't get him quite right... I don't think anyone can really... Truth be told I'm a slow writer in the romantic department. I have no experience in writing romance since you can clearly see here that I'm an adventure type writer... Also, a lot of fics that I have read have people rushing into the relationship... I'm more of the slow and steady and savour the time building up to the relationship... also these two teens live in a time of war where they fight and might not make it to the next day... I'll try to give you more details but I'm not promising anything... I'm not a romance writer... I'm probably more of a bromantic writer as you have pointed out with Blackjack and Percy... I had a lot of fun writing about those two... Both tortured and both need help so why not help each other? It's the perfect solution! YEAH! anyway, about the present writing slip ups that I have... Another person has also mentioned that... and really, a lot of people do it... I assume you mean something like this... **He yanked the sheets off his bed and straightened them, tucking in the corners like his mother always told him to do before she passed away**... The 'tucking in' part would come off as present but really it's not... It's in the past but is happening at the same time as the other verb in the past... people do it all the time... even real authors... OR you mean that I accidentally slip up when speaking about a character... Usually I do that to make a point about something right away but I will watch out for those types of instances don't worry... I think everyone was sad when Beckendorf died... It came off as a shock to me... I didn't want him to die... anways, sorry for the absurdly long comment ;)**

**BLAMHOUSE: I started writing this story before SON came out so I don't think I can include any of those characters but if I could, I so would.. about the WW II thing... Band of Brothers sounds interesting... I LOVE studying WW II... it's just an interesting time in history despite the death of millions and all that... We have another set of WW II dvds to get through... It's called The Pacific... mainly about the USA's fight against Japan and what a brutal time that had gaining island by island... It's pretty interesting so far.**

**Hyper Hyperion: I NEED other stories... I promised a friend that I would write this story for her when she was going through a rough patch in life.. that's still a work in progress and I have another story I'm writing for two other friends and another book on Fanfiction AND another book that's part of Trilogy I started last year... based on this book... I'm almost done the last one (thank goodness)**

**tacobowler: I'm not even close to being done but I'll probably speed up the travelling process.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: Do you know that stage of night when you've been up for a REALLY long time and everything just seems so darn funny? I'm thinking that Luke is at the point in his journey to destroy the army and the King... He's just so tired of everything and he's just ready to be done... he can't believe that he's gotten away with it for so long so he's just done with everything... That's how I interpret the laughing part... and he's probably a little bit buzzed while laughing... there you go... AND I fixed that mistake you pointed out... thanks for telling me... and about your 2nd review... I put EVERYONE through a lot of torture... look at Blackjack but you know that's the way I operate and I'll explain about Nico's torture later.**

* * *

><p>'Once one determines that he or she has a mission in life, that is not going to be accomplished without a great deal of pain, and that the rewards in the end may not outweigh the pain - if you recognize historically that always happens, then when it comes, you survive it.'<p>

Richard M. Nixon

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four<p>

The feeling of falling forever was amazing. The wind rushed past his face as he continued to fall to the ground. Percy got used to the feeling of falling and enjoyed it. He kept his hand firmly on the pull cord, waiting for the moment to pull it. He looked below him and saw others falling far below him. Then black chutes deployed and he did the same. The chute opened and he jerked upwards, immediately slowing his descent. He held onto his straps and slowed his breathing. He took this time to get acquainted with his surroundings.

They were in the middle of nowhere, farm country more like it. He liked the feeling of floating down to the ground. It took no effort and it was an interesting feeling of floating to the ground. He spotted several soldiers already on the ground, abandoning their parachutes and forming a small group. He looked from side to side and saw many other people floating down the ground. So far there were no casualties that he could see.

After a few minutes of floating, Percy braced himself for the impact. He didn't know how to land properly so it's assumed that when he did land, it was hard. He tumbled around on the ground as the parachute fell over top of him. He rolled onto his back and sat up. He spent a few minutes trying to entangle himself from the chute and finally standing out in the light.

He was standing in the middle of a farmer's field, far away from any big cities that meant it was going to take a while to get to Othrys. He unclipped the parachute pack and let it drop to the grounds as the other soldiers did. It would be too cumbersome to carry with them. They had to be quick and they had to be fast. They couldn't take anything that they wouldn't need in the future.

He ran up to the forming group of Olympian soldiers. All of them had their guns at the ready. Percy did the same and took his gun from his back.

"Where do we go from here?" a soldier asked.

"We steal vehicles and other things that can transport us north of here," one of the leaders explained. Percy saw Connor and Travis smile. Of course stealing was right down their alley. "Remember, Titanians will be crawling around the closer we get to the cities. Stay on your guard and keep your finger on the trigger. Everybody clear on that?"

Everyone said yes and began to make their way to a beaten path that served as a road. The Olympians had their own way of moving quickly, Percy found out. They would run for a bit and then slow down to a walk. Run, walk, run, walk and so on. He realized it was an efficient way of moving quickly without becoming exhausted. The Olympians were master soldiers. Hopefully they can take on a few Titanians on the way without being seriously injured or killed.

They met several farmers on the way. The Olympians would say that they need a vehicle for transportation. The farmers would gladly help out by providing a rickety truck. They didn't once question or threaten any of them. Percy understood why. They wanted Kronos out.

Sitting in the back of a truck, Percy pulled off his helmet to cool down. It was a hot summer day and wearing a complete set of armour didn't help. His body couldn't breathe so there he was, sitting in the back of a truck bed, driving down a bumpy, pothole filled road in a rust bucket, sweating away profusely under the hot sun. It was a wonderful day to be Percy Jackson.

In the back of the truck with him were most of his friends. Travis was driving with Clarisse sitting in between the two Stoll brothers. Percy did not envy her. In the back of the truck were Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, and Blackjack. Yes, there were eleven young adults sitting in one truck. It was a very cozy ride but then again it was better than walking all the way to Othrys.

They couldn't do much in the back of the truck. All they could do was sit and watch the passing scenery. Behind them, several other vehicles followed down the road. No one knew how long it would take to reach Othrys, the only they knew was it was going to be a tough battle to get to the city.

They drove as long as they could, which meant they would drive until Travis fell asleep or the truck ran out of gas. Whichever one happened first, Percy would be happy. He just wanted to get out of that truck.

He looked over at Annabeth, who was staring at the passing farms. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Very much. The landscape here is so different from Olympia. I've lived all my life in an enclosed city. I've only ever been out once to get you. Everything is just so fascinating. No walls, no random mortar holes." She grinned and looked at a small herd of horses as they ran beside the fence, at pace with the truck. "I like Titania for this."

Percy nodded. "The country side is nice, I must admit," he says. "But the cities are the real killjoy around here. You're either a slicker or a scum life. Never someone in between."

"You forgot the category of soldiers," she suggested.

"Yeah, that's true." He watched as the horses turned sharply and trotted away slowly to a new patch of grass. "Hey, Annabeth, I was wondering if we survive this war, that you would like to…"

"Like to what, Percy?" she asked. A spot of colour highlighted both of her cheeks. They both knew what the other was going to say.

Percy looked at the others in the truck. Jason was talking to Piper. Leo and Grover were talking about something as well. Thalia had her eyes closed. Only Blackjack paid attention to him. With a smirk on his face, he winked at Percy and looked away. Blackjack could be so nosy sometimes.

"I think you know what I mean," he whispered into her ear.

"I know what you mean, Percy," she said and gently placed her hand on his. "But I want to hear you say it."

He swallowed. "Sure," he cracked and cleared his throat. What a moment to have a voice crack. "Do you want to go out with me after this is done?"

Annabeth smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'd love to go out with you."

Percy smiled and flipped his hand over to entwine his fingers with her. If these days were going to be his last, he would rather have them spent happy and in company with people he loved, even if those moments were spent in the back of a pickup truck.

* * *

><p>Days were spent on the road in the back of various vehicles. They passed through several small towns, asking for provisions such as food and water. Most people were wary as to why Olympians were asking for their provisions. They didn't exactly trust the Olympians quite yet. A few of the people they met were strong loyalists and tried to apprehend the traitorous Olympians. The situations didn't end well and the loyalists kept their distance but didn't hold their tongues back. Percy grew used to it and ignored the Titanians they passed. He just wanted this war to be over with.<p>

During the nights, they parked in parking lots and set up makeshift beds on the ground or in the vehicles they had with them. They would leave early in the morning to gain more ground every day.

Percy was lying on the ground, staring up at the stars. They've had a relatively easy travel. No soldiers have been discovered yet and no shots have been fired. It's been oddly peaceful since they arrived. But he knew that was all about to change as soon as they arrived in Othrys.

Someone joined him on the ground. The person sat down and pulled a cigarette and a lighter out. Definitely Blackjack.

"Hey, Blackjack," he said casually. "How's life?"

"Not too shabby," he said, sounding a little muffled with the cigarette in his mouth. "I'm surprised of how easily we're moving. No fighting yet."

"That'll change." He shifted on the hard ground, trying to find a spot that didn't have a lump. "Once we reach Othrys."

"If we reach Othrys," he corrected. "I've been thinking-"

"Newsflash!" Percy said. "Blackjack can think! Quick, stop the presses."

Blackjack chuckled and shoved Percy. "Thanks a lot," he said. "I needed that."

"I am to please," Percy said and rested his hands on top of his stomach. "So you were saying something about thinking?"

Blackjack nodded. He inhaled the cigarette smoke. The end of cigarette glowed orange for a minute and then died down. "I've been thinking about where they stashed the Midians and Cramians."

Percy turned his head. This was news he wanted to listen to. "What about them?"

"Well, I don't think Kronos would keep them out in the open. He likes to keep his enemies locked up and hidden in secret locations." Blackjack flinched and raised the cigarette to his lips. Percy understood what he meant. "Anyway, what do you think is the most isolated place in Titania?"

Percy scratched his head. "Well the Plains are pretty deserted they could be out there. Maybe in the mountains or even up north."

"I've been thinking about that too. The mountains would be too far away for Kronos. He likes his enemies close by so he can watch them… suffer."

"Kind of like that saying thing. 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer' type of thing."

"Exactly." Blackjack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The Plains are a good spot but there are lots of people out there. They would notice if prisons were being built out that way. The north would be a good place to hide them. Nobody lives out there. It's far away enough so nobody will notice anything going on. Kronos might've placed everyone up north."

"But then how did they all get there?" Percy asked and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Trains," he said. "It's as simple as that. I'll bet you a steak dinner that the further north we travel, the newer train tracks we'll find. It's the only way all those people could've gotten north in one big move."

"Herded like cattle," Percy said with disgust. "Well thanks for sharing this information with me. I'm glad I know it now."

"Maybe we can be the ones to find them. If you think about it, by the time the bulk of our army reaches Othrys, we'll have enough soldiers to defeat the Titanians. It's best if we go off on our own and find the prisons where they're all being kept."

"Are you looking for anyone in particular in the prisons?" he asked and sat up, realizing he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

Blackjack shook his head and grounded out his cigarette. "I guess it's because they're in prison for doing nothing. If we don't find them now, there might not be much hope left for them. A day could mean the death of hundreds."

"Are you suggesting we break off from the main group?"

He shrugged. "Maybe but we need a few helpers. It'd be better if Guido and Porkpie stayed behind. They can help out more in Othrys than with us."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

Blackjack nodded. "They're not much in a fight and they'll only slow us down. They only had a few weeks of training compared to us. It's safer if they stay behind with safer and more rational thinking people."

"We'll take the squad that came with you to Titania then," he suggested and lay down again. "They know how to work together."

"Or is it because Annabeth is part of that squad?" Blackjack inquired, a corner of his lip raised in a smirk.

"Do you always have to bug me about my love life? I don't do this to you."

"Right, you don't but I haven't had this much fun in years. And I don't have a girlfriend that you can tease me about. And if I did have a girlfriend, I wouldn't be bothered by it."

"Should we leave tomorrow then?" Percy asked. "We don't have any time to waste."

Blackjack nodded and stood up, brushing off his pants. "I'll talk to Thalia right now. I don't care what anyone else says but I'll be leaving tomorrow to the north. Are you going to come?"

Percy yawned and then nodded while stretching out on the uncomfortable ground.

"And, Percy?" he said. Percy looked up at him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

Blackjack shrugged and turned to walk away. "For saving me."

* * *

><p>The next morning was a little bit hectic. Everyone was scrambling to get ready to depart for Othrys. Percy and the others were getting ready to leave for the north. Fighting was expected the further north they travelled. Everyone was on high alert for any soldier nearby. With their gear packed and guns at the ready, Percy hopped into the back of the truck and sat down with everyone else. The tailgate was snapped shut and the engine roared to life. They were on their way.<p>

The journey was long and hard on both passengers and vehicle. Travis pushed the rickety farm truck hard until the engine overheated and they had to pull off the road. It was a hot summer day again. The sun beat down mercilessly on the soldiers dressed in heavy armour.

Jason stood on the side of the road until Leo solved the problem of an overheated engine. He stared out at the rising columns of smoke in a western direction of their position. "Percy," he called out. "Take a look at this."

Percy jogged over to join Jason on the side of the road. He couldn't tear his gaze of the smoke. "That's not far from us," he said. "Couple miles."

Jason nodded. "We could drive there say within an hour or two. War has reached the shores of Titania."

"Hopefully we won't get caught up in it. That's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Better tell Travis to steer clear of that area." Jason walked off.

Percy joined the others once the truck engine was cooled and ready to drive. Everyone looked at the smoke with various looks on their faces. Some surprise, some shock, some relief and joy. He didn't know how to feel about this. If things had turned out differently, he would probably be fighting for his life right now, fighting for a King that wasn't worth saving. The sad reality was that the only way out of this was war. War was the only solution. They all knew that. Kronos wouldn't step down quietly. He would use everything he could. He would go out with a bang and try to bring as many of his enemies down as possible. War was a necessity.

They drove further north, helmets on and fingers on the triggers. Tensions were running high as the smoke in the sky grew blacker with every passing minute. Everyone was on high alert.

Percy looked around at the passing scenery, realizing the fact that it looked familiar. It wasn't the smell of a hot summer day, roasting the asphalt beneath them. It also wasn't the smell of smoke that made him wonder where they were driving. It was the smell of the lake he has been longing to see. He sat up straight and looked forward. Sure enough, there it was. The lake was sparkling from a distance, its blue surface looking calm and inviting. Were they going to drive through Port Montauk? One could hope.

Travis continued to drive towards the lake. It grew in size and beauty as they neared it. Percy's hope grew as well. It was _his _lake. The lake he spent most of his life fishing on, both on the Andromeda and for dinner. With the way Travis was driving, they would pass by the little Port. Percy could easily ask them to make a quick stop, just to see Tyson and Paul and see how they were doing. They would have to let him. They could gather some more supplies before they drove off again.

They neared the Port but something was wrong. Percy could feel it. Something was wrong with the Port. Travis drove closer still. They were close enough for Percy to see the blackened earth. Port Montauk was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Castellan's head snapped to the side. He clenched his fists on the armrests of the chair. He hissed at the fresh sting of pain and yet it felt good. With every blow Thorne gave him, it felt like he was being healed. All the hits he's ordered all the people he's lied to and killed, he finally felt their pain.<p>

"Ready to give in, Castellan?" Thorne asked in a silky and smooth tone.

Castellan spot on the ground and smiled with a blood filled mouth. "I can go all night long," he said.

Thorne seemed to growl and sneer. He pulled back his fist, his knuckles decorated with a shining set of brass knuckles, ready to deliver the next blow. Castellan closed his eyes and waited.

"Stop," a strong voice commanded. Castellan opened one eye and looked around the room. He spotted Kronos standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sir," Thorne muttered, sounding a little displeased that he couldn't beat the General within an inch of his life.

"Leave the room, Thorne," Kronos ordered. "I wish to speak with Castellan alone." Thorne lowered his fist and slowly walked out the room. The door was securely shut.

Castellan settled back into his chair, resting his head against the back of it. Kronos pulled a chair out for himself and situated himself before Castellan. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees with his hands folded. "I am so very sorry that you had to go through this," he said but Castellan could detect the false sympathy in his tone of voice.

"I've been through worse," he said and wiggled his mechanical fingers. "This is just practice for me."

"I'm sure it is," the King responded. Castellan might be mistaken but it sounded as if the King was a little disappointed. "Why, Luke? Why did you do this?"

"I didn't do anything, Kronos," he said bitterly. "I was born for it. I was born to hate you and I will die hating you."

"I didn't want it to end like this. You were General Luke Castellan. You were a great man. People looked up to you, soldiers _adored _you. You were the second best thing this country has seen since General Atlas Nightshade."

"But then he died. So sad, don't you think?" Castellan said with a smirk. He noticed Kronos' eye twitch. His smile grew.

"I can still pull some strings you know," the King went on. "If you give up the weaknesses to Olympia, I can let you go. The charges against you will be dropped and you may live your life the way you want to. You'll never be bothered by me again."

"I'm sorry, Kronos, but I'm not a traitor."

Kronos stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit. He walked towards the door and rapped on it three times. "In time you will see, Luke, that my prisoners always talk. No matter how strong they are. They always talk." The door opened and Thorne stepped in again, fingering his tools of play on the table.

Castellan straightened in the chair, watching the coward of a King disappear thought the doorway. He's come this far to Titania. He's survived a bomb blasting of his own making. He's survived the death of May. He was surviving Thorne's session right now. If he was anything, he was a survivor.

* * *

><p><strong>I should also mention that I changed a lot of Nico's part last chapter... not much just really depressing crap... you know, the usual stuff I write for you guys... Anyways, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update for the next two weeks... you know, exams and all but I'll try for the sake of you guys... Peace out!<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Last day of class today... Yipee! Now just four more exams and I am free!... until the next semester starts... anyways... I don't know if I'll be able to update next week since I have to study but we shall see now won't we ;)... procrastination instead of studying? I think that'll have to do what do you guys think... yes? sure... I'll type instead of study and fail my exams and pass with sixties in all my courses... what a wonderful way to end the semester**

**Special thanks to: Percabeth03, alex2797, Someday's Future Dreamer, aerie-art, ajfiesta, and dragonbrain. I have successfully ensnared you all and there's no escape... MUAHAHAHA!... I need some sleep.**

**Review Comments:**

**BLAMHOUSE: I thought it was a pretty good chapter too... hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations**

**wbasoccer: I'm glad that you look forward to reading this very dark story of mine with grammatical errors and all that happy stuff... but I'll tell you this... if you stick around... you get... a... (pause for dramatic effect) COOKIE!**

**Books111: Nico always has the crummiest luck... I think he was Rick Riordan's verbal punching bag when frustrated during writing... ever feel down? Just take it out on Nico... The system works!... I've researched weirder stuff believe me there is nothing I won't research... I like to be informed and correct while writing... before this whole comment review thing I would probably PM you but you know I'm lazy... this is easier... I captivated you?... I mean, of course that was my plan all along... pshhh...I'm not a good romantic writer... I'm quite awkward around people and I guess that reflects onto my writing but you know I'm still trying to fine tune their relationship... I will try to fix the past/present writing slip ups but the hands type faster than the mind... really... sometimes I look back and think 'what was I on while writing?' to which I reply 'oh yeah... no sleep' which is often true... Luke is probably one of my favourite characters... some people just don't portray him as the strong fearless leader he is... or was... however you want it... he was/is a good guy in the PJO series... why can't he be good everywhere?... I have a lot in store for Castellan... he ain't done yet... I debated about blowing up Montauk for quite some time and decided... what the heck... I deserve some fun so BOOM!... I love being a writer sometimes... So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to post your ridiculously long reviews... they make me so freaking happy! so enjoy... I do this for you... and the others**

**Hyper Hyperion: We'll see what happens to Percy and Nico... and I don't want to do my exams and I calculated that if I get zeroes on all of them... I should pass with around 60 percent average... but then again that probably won't make my parents happy... so studying I go :(**

**ELMtree87: The Nazi reference was probably intentional... I'm not really sure since that part was written in my sleepy state in which my eyes are glazed over and the hands take over so possibly... possibly most likely.**

**dragonbrain: I'm glad that everything is being tied together... I don't like loose ends when writing... I don't know how to get Rachel into the rest of the story yet... that will be planned yet but thanks for reminding me about her... I probably would've forgot.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: What didn't I do to Montauk? I mean really? What could I have possibly left out? Other than a giant wave submerging the whole entire town like Atlantis... moving on, I would like to hear... or read... about this idea for the Roman characters... considering I haven't started the next chapter yet so ideas are welcome... thank you.**

* * *

><p>'All you have to do is know where you're going. The answers will come to you of their own accord.'<p>

Earl Nightingale

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Five<p>

Percy was out the truck before anybody could say anything. He jumped, stumbled, recovered, and ran as fast as he could with his bulky armour. His feet stomped against the blackened earth as he ran for the remnants of the dock outside his house. When he reached his old fishing spot, he turned around and looked at what used to be Port Montauk. The buildings were little more than piles of burnt twigs and soot. The dock that ran outside his house was scorched and uneven with planks missing. What remained of his small fishing boat were just a few pieces of driftwood and a burnt rope. Everything was gone.

He heard Annabeth call out his name. "Percy," she said. "Wait up."

He turned and looked at the spot where his house should be. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the truck parked and everyone getting out and following Annabeth. He couldn't care less. His house was gone.

"The rest of us will take a look around," Thalia said and marched past Percy. "We'll see if anyone is still here. Let's go." Everyone walked past Percy. Grover looked at him sadly but moved on with the others, same with Jason. Only Annabeth remained. Only Annabeth mattered.

"It's all gone," he said quietly and took a few steps forward into what used to be his house. The doorframe still stood but black and ashy. The walls are all gone, making the house look smaller than it used to be. He stepped into what was his room and discovered his tackle box, half melted and black just like everything else. Nothing remained. "What happened?"

Annabeth followed him closely. "My guess is that this town was close enough to Greenwood. A stray bomb is probably what happened here."

"It's all gone," he said. "It's all gone! Everything! Everything my parents worked for. What my mom wanted. What I had. It's all gone." He kicked one of the dock posts that was charred enough to crumble and break away at his touch. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled out. "I came to help them. To save them from him and next thing you know I find my home destroyed."

"Percy," Annabeth said calmly, "it was an accident."

"How can you miss a town?" he hissed. "Hundreds of people have just died and you're just standing there, not even blinking."

"If you don't think I care, I care, Percy," she said firmly. "I have dealt with this kind of misery since I was born. I know what you're going through."

"No you don't," he retorted. "My _life _was here. Everything that I ever wanted is gone. Everything that I needed. How can you ever understand?" He brushed past her, like she was just a stranger to him.

"I understand completely, Percy. I too have lost everything that I once held dear. When I was seven, Olympus was bombed by Titanian terrorists. My father and little brothers were killed in that blasting," she said in a quivering tone. "I haven't felt safe since before that bombing. I lost a piece of myself that day."

Percy looked over at the young girl and realized that even though she was tough and brave, deep down inside she was still a little girl, mourning the loss of her father and brothers. She was a soldier by choice and by circumstance. This wasn't the life for a smart, young girl like Annabeth. This wasn't the life for him either, a boy born in a fishing town who just wanted to let the world be ruled by those capable of ruling. Both wanted a normal life they couldn't yet have.

With the stalwart attitude stripped away, Percy saw Annabeth for the first time as a normal girl, no longer the hardened, battle ready girl he first met her as. She stood before as a person full of pain, a person like him. Her eyes were bright with tears she hadn't yet finished shedding. In a country with the fear of war blooming, there was no way to properly mourn for the dead. You had to bury them as quickly as possible and move on with your life and ready yourself before the next attack.

"Annabeth, I-"

"Don't," she said. "You don't understand that there are others out there who feel the same pain as you do. You aren't alone. Agh! You act like such a… such…" She looked around to find a description to fit him and her eyes drifted to the lake. "You're such a seaweed brain sometimes."

Percy couldn't contain his laughter. He burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching his middle.

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry but seriously? Seaweed brain? You're like the daughter of the smartest woman on the planet and you can't come up with something better than that?"

"Well, you come up with a better name for me then," she challenged.

"Fine," he accepted. He thought about it for a minute and the only thing he could come up with was, "Wise Girl," he said. "You're such a wise girl all the time and sometimes it just gets on my nerves."

"How do I get onto your nerves? You bug me all the time with your bouncing around and random comments. What do you have in that head of yours? Seaweed?"

"Oh, well at least I don't tell everyone what I would do in this situation and how that idea is stupid and 'Percy, don't touch that. You don't know what it does.'"

"I saved your life that time, Mr. Jackson," she said and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Did you not see the electrical sign hanging over it saying 'Warning: High Voltage?' And I do not tell everyone what I would do. I simply-"

"You simply say that's how I would do it and how it would be the better decision," he finished. "I know, Annabeth. And you that doesn't annoy me all the time. I like to hear you talk that way. It gives me comfort that at least one person knows what to do in life."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Percy. And I do like your reckless attitude. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. You make me smile." She smiled at him again.

Percy sniffed and looked around at the ruins of his home. "It scares me. I don't know where they are, if they're dead or not. I don't know what happened to them."

"Just have hope," she said. "That's all you really can have in a time like this. Who knows? Maybe they escaped before the town was bombed and are in hiding."

"What if I can't find them?"

Annabeth stepped closer to Percy and closed the distance between them. She tugged off one of her gloves and pulled off one of his. She gripped his hand softly. He held onto it like a lifeline. "You will, Percy. I'll make sure of it. Even if it takes years, I'll make sure you find out what happened to your family."

He leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Annabeth. I needed to hear something like that."

* * *

><p>The rusty farm truck barreled down the deserted stretch of road for what seemed like a long time. Most of the towns they passed by were packed full of refugees, seeking refuge after the largest cities were bombed to the ground. Percy grew excited when he saw those groups. Paul and Tyson had to be out there somewhere. If all of these people survived, then why couldn't they have survived? The odds were growing in his favour.<p>

Greenwood was a ghost town by the time they arrived. Paper from destroyed office buildings blew through the streets like tumbleweeds. Family pets like dogs and cats roamed the streets in packs, looking for a decent meal. Roads were blocked off by rubble and more than once had they stumbled upon a body or two left in the street for the dogs to tear at it.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief by the time they left the destroyed town behind them. The only thing between them and finding the Cramians and Midians was rough terrain and trees. They scrounged around a bit for resources before leaving on this massive journey. Travis and Connor were more than pleased to break into a few houses and raid the kitchens to find edible and none spoiled food. Leo and Jason went off to find a small trailer to hook up to the back of the truck for transportation. The others were scattered around the suburbs to find anything of use. Blankets, water, more food, and anything else that was considered to be useful. A gas station was raided of gasoline and was stored away in transportable barrels. There was now more room for the soldiers to spread out. The truck trundled down the road once again.

Percy did not envy those in the truck bed. At least he had blankets to sit on and make his ride a little more comfortable. He sat back with ease and smiled. So far he hasn't killed a single person and soon he would be reunited with Beckendorf and Nico. Everything would go back to normal. Tyson and Paul would be found, he would help them get settled into a new home with Annabeth's help. Kronos would pay for his mistakes. Percy would get even with that man who killed his mother and countless others and soon normality would return and world would be at peace with itself. Everything would be great.

They made good time on that part of the journey. With no rubble to weave around, the only thing they had to worry about was the road coming to end, which was probably inevitable.

Percy didn't know much of the north. Not many people lived up there due to the rocky terrain and poor soil. Most of the farms were located on the Plains and down south. The bulk of the population of Titania lived around the big cities. The north was undeveloped. The paved road gave way to dirt. The trailer bounced behind the truck as Travis slowed the progress a little bit to not be so hard on the wheels and suspension, if there was any suspension left on the rust bucket.

Night descended slowly and the truck didn't stop moving until everyone was sore and tired after the long drive. The truck was turned off for a much needed rest. The soldiers all slinked out of the spots and walked around to stretch muscles they didn't know they had. Hand cranked lanterns were taken out of the trailer and were set up to produce some light in a dark world. Their food consisted mainly of packaged snacks and dried fruit. Their drinks were water only with the rare juice box that was dug out. They didn't know how long they were to be on this journey so the food was rationed, just to be safe.

Beds were set up out of blankets and foam mattresses. Jokes were told and stories were swapped until they grew tired and departed for their beds.

"I've never seen so many stars before," Percy said as he and Annabeth laid side by side and stared up at the night sky.

"It's because of all the light pollution caused by the big cities of Titania," she explained and used her hands for gestures. "All the light and power being consumed blots out the stars, casting an orange-ish glow over the area. The further away from civilization, the more stars you get to see."

"You know, sometimes I make shapes out of the stars that I see." He stretched out on his bed and folded his hands underneath his head. "When Tyson and I were all alone at him, we would set up a little campsite on the docks and look up at the stars. We would try to make shapes out of them and see who could make the best story out them."

"Really? I'd like to hear some of your stories."

"Okay. See those stars up there? That's Festus the Dragon. He flew over all the towns, giving gifts to the little children and protecting them from their bedtime monsters." He pointed to another group of stories. "That's Mrs. Dodds. The demonic pre-algebra teacher that tried to slay the poor innocent student for not handing his homework on time."

"Did you make that one up?"

"Was it obvious?"

Annabeth laughed at him. "Your distaste towards numbers and equations pretty much said it all."

"I never did like that teacher."

Annabeth sighed in content and snuggled up close to him for warmth. "Tell me more about your stories."

"Okay," he said and tried to remember what tales he and Tyson had made all those years ago. "Well, there's Tyson the Strong Man. He bested a hundred-headed dragon and a cat that had invulnerable skin with his bare hands. He was the strongest man in the world. There's also Zoe the Huntress. She lives in the sky to protect those in need, always hunting down the beasts and making them run for their lives, no longer killing or making anyone afraid." Annabeth breathed heavily beside him, her eyes were closed the worry lines on her face were all gone.

Percy looked back at the stars and decided to make another arrangement. This one to be a warrior princess. A woman both of unique talents and beauty, running across the skies to protect her country. Strong, brave, and above all, free.

* * *

><p>Morning was rushed. Everything was packed away quickly and neatly into the trailer. The truck rumbled to life and the sore muscles groaned in protest. With their progress made, it shouldn't be too long until they start to stumble upon something, anything really. By complete accident of wandering around in circles and arguing with each other, the tires collided with a set of train tracks, newly built train tracks.<p>

"That looks like something," Percy pointed out to Blackjack.

The young man looked at the tracks and nodded. "No signs of wear or tear. These look new. Hey, Travis!" he yelled. "Follow the tracks!"

Travis raised his hand out the window and gave them a thumbs-up. They had something to go off of.

The tracks extended over the rocky terrain. A green forest was seen up ahead with tall and skinny trees. Clods started to roll in, blocking out the sun. It was oddly quiet out. To Percy, noise was the only thing he was used to. A large bird flew over head of them, cawing to break the silence. It flew above them, following the tracks as they were.

The trees started to close in around them and it became increasingly difficult to drive through. Travis drove slowly to avoid overturning or running into a tree. The tracks continued to plow their way through the forest and the bird continued to swoop lower towards the ground.

A barricade met them at the end of the tracks. After much weaving and hollering to one another, the soldiers found a way past the barricade and onto a dirt path that displayed tire tracks. The path was recently used, Grover reported. Percy's hope rose. Perhaps people were out here.

They hopped out of the trailer and truck and began to walk down the path. Percy took in a deep breath of the clean air he thought he was breathing and instead got a lungful of something fowl. He coughed and winced when he took a smaller, more tentative smell of the air around him.

"Smells like, rotten fish," he said and batted the air away from his nose, like it would help any.

Grover sniffed the air nervously and frowned. "What is it, G-Man?" Jason asked. "Something wrong?"

Grover continued to frown. "I don't know. Do you guys hear those birds?"

Everyone quieted down to hear the squawking of happy birds. "It's coming from up ahead," Thalia said and charged down the path.

"Helmets on and guns at the read," Clarisse hissed and readied her gun before following Thalia into the woods.

The small band of soldiers ran down the path, eyes sweeping around for enemy soldiers and ears open for a twig to snap or a gun to be shot. The trees began to fan out a little the woods grew less dense. Logs were thrown to the sides, creating a clearing up ahead of them. The rancid smell grew worse and so did the squawking. Percy noticed an increasing amount of birds hovering overhead.

They stopped at the clearing and looked at the scene of horror before them. Bodies, by the hundreds, lay before the soldiers, bloated and pecked by vultures.

* * *

><p>Castellan rested against a sturdy pillar. The bruises were certainly healing and Kronos hadn't insisted that he be chained to a chair twenty-fourseven. Sure he still had his hands in cuffs and they were behind his back but considering what he's been through, he was in Elysium.

Kronos had summoned him to his main throne room where the black and cold throne shadowed over him. He had a belly full of good food, not the usual crap they served in the King's prison, and his gaping wounds were looked after. He felt pretty good right now. Maybe that was what Kronos was trying to do. Make him see that he was not a bad person at all and was quite the opposite. But Castellan was stronger than Kronos had perceived him as.

He didn't hear the King silently glide into the throne room so of course he jumped when he heard the cold hearted man speak. "Feeling well?" he asked.

"Better than usual," Castellan answered calmly and stretched his legs out. Why was he barefoot again? When did the happen? Probably one of those drug induced sleeps again.

Kronos looked out the large window that was set behind his throne. "War is a beautiful thing, Castellan. It's so cleansing in the way it works. Out with the old and in with the new. Only the strong survive. The weak and sick are picked out, leaving only the strong and elite behind."

"Too bad you're losing," Castellan said and closed his eyes. "War is only beautiful when you're on the winning side."

"Who says I'm not?" the King challenged. "I have two goals in my mind. One was to make a united world but I guess I will have to settle for this instead."

"And what is the second goal, my King?" Castellan asked politely, trying to get Kronos to open up.

"Chaos, young one," he answered and folded his hands behind his back. "Complete and utter chaos. By the time the war is over, it will be too damaged beyond repair. If I can't rule it, no one can."

"Some will be able to rule it," he retorted. "Just not all of it. The world wasn't mean to be ruled by one human being. It causes too many problems. As you can see here, you've proved that method. Your city is going to waste."

"If I die, I plan to go out with a bang. Your people won't know what hit them."

"If anything," Castellan said, "our people will sniff out your traps and disarm them. We've been trained for anything that you are able to throw at us."

"Or so you think."

Silence descended in the large throne room, making it feel even more cold and isolated. Castellan was desperate to have some human contact other than his jailors/torturers. "Is it true that you killed your own father?" he asked out of curiosity.

He sensed the King smirked at this notion. "Rumours go where they want, don't they? Between you and me, Luke, yes, I did kill my father. The oaf didn't know the first thing about ruling Titania and the colonies. It's because of him that Olympia broke off in the first place."

"Wasn't that during your reign?" he questioned.

"Yes, but he planted those seeds of freedom in their minds. If it weren't for that stupid man, I would be ruling the world. It would've been a better world too."

"Slavery for all," he said. "Yes, I think that's what everyone wanted for themselves." He rolled his eyes.

"I can see that Thorne hasn't broken your spirit yet has he?" the King asked.

"Did you think he would?" Castellan tucked his legs up to his chest when the King stepped closer to him.

"Thorne is an impressive man," Kronos explained. "When he broke his first soldier's spirit, I knew he was the man I wanted. He can do anything. But to you, it seems, he can't break through the tough shell of yours. Is there still something you're clinging onto perhaps?" Castellan caught the glint of a piece of steel in the dim lighting. Before he could do anything, Kronos struck out and pricked him with a needle, right into his implant. An unknown substance was delivered into his bloodstream.

Flashes of May's face passed before his eyes. The gunshot that killed her rattled through his mind. He slipped to the floor and started to breath heavily. Her bloody body was dropped to the ground.

"Yes, Luke," Kronos purred. "Let the drug do its work. Don't fight it."

Castellan lashed out with both feet. Kronos delivered a swift kick to the ribs for that. "Give in, Luke! Tell me, what compels you to keep going?"

The drug embedded itself deep into his mind, pulling out the worst memories by a hook. Olympus being attacked for the first time. Mother and father being vaporized by the intense heat. Screaming surrounding him at all moments of the day. Panic! Panic! Panic!

"There we go," Kronos said as he watched Castellan arch his back off the floor and struggle for air. "That wasn't so hard was it? Now tell me, what makes you continue to live? I will find out one way or the other, Luke. You ruined me. I'm just trying to get even."

An explosion under the ground caused Castellan to be thrown back. He screamed out as blood pulsed out of his mangled arm and shrapnel embedded itself into his eye. He rolled on the ground howling in pain.

"Don't be shy, Luke. Let the drug do its thing and tell me. What are you hanging onto? What gives you comfort and strength?"

Hermes's eyes were full of worry when he saw Castellan again. Beaten down and confused, Castellan didn't know what to think of first. But knowing that he had a brother out there who cared for him and would always be there had gotten him through the worst stages of life.

"Hermes," he breathed.

Kronos smiled. "Ah, a brother. I never expected you to have another family member. I assume he's the only one left right? Mommy and daddy are long dead and May joined them years ago." He watched Castellan's reaction as he grew still and relaxed on the cold marble floor. He continued to smile. "A brother it is," he said. "A man who will join the rest of your family in the grave."

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before... I'm not sure when I'll update but I'll start writing once I have a spare minute from studying but then I have to clean the house and make food and eat food and study some more and look after the pets and vacuum and UH it's a never ending list but I don't mind... It keeps the house clean and me from losing what little sanity is left in my sanity jar on my book shelf... so until I update... Review, have a cookie, come to the dark side and stop procrastinating! geez..<strong>**. I didn't have to update but I did so now... go study and succeed in life.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay but exams… That's all I can say about that plus I'm trying to reread Lord of the Rings… can't wait for it! it's gonna be a good time… So I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully you like it. I tried to get it up as soon as I could but then I had to work and do a gazillion loads of laundry… that took a while but at least I have clean clothing now… and bedsheets!... okay, I'm just gonna stop talking now.**

**Special thanks to: ihatemakingupusernames, Nikita Jackson 1997, and Biggie D.**

**Review Comments:**

**Terri M: I leave cliff hangers because the voices tell me to do so. I can't do anything about it... the voices keep nagging me and then they'll send the fiends after me and I don't want that... They'll start biting my ankles again. And I'm not a murderer... I'm a writer.**

**BLAMHOUSE: I wanted to somehow bring Zoe Nightshade into the story sooo that's kind of how I eluded to her.**

**Books111: That's okay about the shortness of the review. As long as you say something. Being a writer is pretty awesome but inside my head all my characters hate me... Yeah, they don't like it when I screw around with their lives.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: So I took into account your idea and I had this total light bulb moment concerning the Romans... So I put it in and I want to know what you think of my way.**

**Ihatemakingupusernames: I'm glad you like my story. I'm pretty sure everyone here hates/loves me for killing practically everybody but It's the way I operate. I'll try to update again next week Monday but school starts up again on Tuesday and it's going to be a killer of a semester.**

**Lulunoel: I always try to go for amazing. Thanks for you sweet and simple review... Always makes me smile.**

* * *

><p>'All the great things are simple, and many can be expressed in a single word: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope.'<p>

Winston Churchill

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six<p>

Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing at the moment. The stench was overwhelming. Vultures and other scavenger birds pecked at the bloated and contorted bodies. Blackjack fired off a round into the air and the birds scattered into the trees.

"Damn birds," he said.

"Blackjack!" Thalia hissed. "What the hell are you doing? You could give away our position."

"Look around, Thalia," he retorted. "Do you see any living thing around here?"

"There could be soldiers out there."

"If they haven't noticed us by now, I doubt that there are any out there." Blackjack wandered off down the path that led between the two piles of corpses everyone else walked back into the woods to clear their senses of the stench and gain their bearings. Percy, unaffected by the sight and stench, followed Blackjack down the path.

"What do you think happened here?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Kronos wanted to get rid of as many foreigners as he could."

"This can't be all of them." He scanned the pale and bloodless faces for a familiar sight, hoping that none of his friends were among the piles.

Blackjack was silent for a moment. He picked up a rock and threw it at one of the vultures, scaring it instantly. "There's too few of them," he said and walked to the other end of the clearing. Percy followed immediately.

He looked over his shoulder and noticed that none of the others were following. In fact, they were far away from the clearing. They probably couldn't stomach the sight.

"They were all shot," Percy said, noticing the bloody stains left in the prison jumpers that all the bodies were adorned with.

"Gunned 'em all down like a flock of pigeons," Blackjack said in disgust.

Percy nudged a rock with his foot. It rolled and came to rest by a streak of blood that was splashed out on the ground. He knelt down carefully and examined the trail a little more closely. Light indentations, like fingers digging into the earth, led down the path, towards the forest. He stood off to the side, careful not to squish and disturb the tracks beneath his boots. He began to follow them quickly. They began to lead him to the woods and away from the clearing. The trail of dried blood grew thicker.

The trail of blood led him to the forest floor. He first saw the feet of a prisoner. He crept forward slowly, not letting go of the grip on his gun for one moment. Who knew what was lurking out in this forest? The body that he had stumbled upon was a female. An older women near Blackjack's age perhaps. Her black hair was cut short and the olive skin she had was pale. A gunshot wound was found on her shoulder as well as her thigh. She didn't die when the order was given out to shoot them all. She crawled her way to the forest but must've become too weak to go any further.

The woman on the ground twitched and groaned, causing Percy to jump back in alarm. Clearly she wasn't dead. He was at a loss for words. The shock of seeing someone alive like this was too much for him. How could she even be alive right now?

Before he could ask himself anymore questions, he yelled out, "I've got one! I've got a live one!" He set his gun to the side and proceeded into tending the injured woman.

Blackjack burst through the thick brush first and looked down at what Percy found. "What's wrong?"

"She's alive," he said and tugged off his helmet. If there were soldiers in the forest, they would've been found by now. "I don't know how but she's alive. If we can heal her and wake her up-"

Blackjack saw where the boy was going with this. "-she can tell us where the others are being kept. Smart thinking." The young man thrust his gun into Percy's arms and stooped down to pick up the unconscious woman.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You could hurt her even further."

"Do you have a better suggestion on how we get her to the truck to heal her?" Blackjack carefully lifted her into his arms and pushed through the brush, walking backwards a bit to protect her from harm. Percy took the two guns and followed him across the clearing and back towards the parked truck.

The others saw who Blackjack was carrying and immediately scrambled about getting everything ready to help the poor woman. Blankets were spread out to make a soft cushion to lay her on and to keep her warm. A medical kit was pulled out along with pain medication and lots of water for the dehydrated woman.

Piper, being one of the most gentle in the group, stepped over to the injured prisoner and carefully cut openings in her prison jumper to get a better look at her wounds. The wounds appeared to be festering and becoming red and infected. "The bullets are still lodged in her," she reported. "We have to cut them out."

"We should find out who has the steadiest of hands," Thalia said. "Or we might further harm her."

"Alright then," Clarisse said and pulled off her helmet along with the others. "Who has the steadiest of hands here? Stolls?"

Connor and Travis both looked at each other. "I don't think so," Travis said.

"But both of you can pick locks within a matter of seconds," she reasoned.

"Just because we are master pick locker people doesn't mean we have steady hands," Connor explained.

Grover would be no good either. He was very twitchy. Annabeth said that she had no experience in this department and would be no use in actually removing the bullets. But she did say that she knows what to do. Jason also was out of the picture. He was a bit rough when handling small trinkets. That led everyone to Leo, who turned green at the sight of the wounds. Clarisse's hands would be too rough when handling the poor women. Years of training made her hands rough and unskilled in handling small tools. Thalia, despite her years of training, had no experience in removing bullets. Piper, too, was inexperienced in this field.

That left Percy and Blackjack in the standing. Blackjack had the training, but the look on his face said that he doubted himself in this matter. Percy, on the other hand, had experience with knives and cutting things open to get to the insides. Years of being a fisherman taught him to do it properly and efficiently. Could he do it on a human?

"I can try," he said and pulled off his gloves and got down beside the woman.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked. "We can't afford to make any mistakes."

"I've got experience in handling knives. I used to gut fish for a living before I became a soldier." Thalia still seemed reluctant, but Percy was there best hope in helping out this poor woman.

Blackjack pulled out his very sharp and very fine assassin's knife and handed it Percy very carefully. A pair of tweezers was also handed to him from the medical kit. He placed one hand near the wound and lowered the tip of the knife to the injury. To remove the bullet, the wound had to be enlarged enough for the tweezers to fit through and the bullet to be removed. He slowly grazed the tip of the knife down in one direction and across in another direction, making a small 'plus' sign over the injury. He set the knife down and slowly stuck the tweezers into the woman's shoulder. The woman's eyes shot open from the pain. Her dark eyes were bright with fever. She wasn't seeing the people in front of her.

He felt the tweezers clank against something and tugged out the bullet. He moved down to the bullet hole in her thigh and repeated the process. Piper moved in quickly and began to clean and cover the wounds. While the prisoner was awake, they forced water down her throat. It was there best chance to try and help her, as sick as she was. They got as much of the fluid down her throat before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back into the unconsciousness.

"That's all we can do for now, I'm afraid," Piper said. "All we can do now is let her rest."

"We should search the surrounding woods," Thalia said. "There might be more of them out there. Piper, you stay behind and watch over her. We need to keep her alive."

"Yes, Sergeant Grace." The troop pulled on their helmets and readied their guns before making one last round throughout the clearing.

* * *

><p>Later that night when everyone else was asleep, Blackjack sat up alert. He picked up a stick and prodded the small, dying fire Leo had started up a few hours before. This far north it got cold at night and they had to keep their injured companion warm. They had found no one else who managed to survive the shooting. All their hope rested on this injured woman who was still sleeping peacefully amidst a pile of blankets.<p>

It was his turn for watch. They each took turns sitting up and watching the area for any enemies nearby. It was a two hour watch time since there were so many of them to take turns. He pulled out his dwindling supply of cigarettes and lit one. He leaned against a tree trunk and took in a deep breath. Being outdoors soothed him greatly. After what happened to him in the cities, he found the countryside rather to his liking. Being a city boy he knew nothing about living out in the open but perhaps this was the type of life for him. After the war, he would have plenty of time to decide what to do for the rest of his life.

Through a hazy screen of smoke he saw a pair of fever bright and dark eyes staring back at him. He waved his hand through the smoke and saw the prisoner staring back at him. He shifted his position closer to her. He offered her a water bottle and she drank greedily.

"Easy now," he whispered and pulled the bottle away to give her a change to swallow. "Don't want to choke to death now." Once she swallowed, he tipped up the water bottle and allowed a small trickle of water to pour down her throat. "There you go. Much better."

"Thank you," she rasped.

"It's what I'm here for." He shuffled some pieces of dry wood onto the fire to keep it going all throughout the night.

"Who-who are you?"

He could detect a hint of fear in her words. That was understandable, considering what she's been through. "People call me Blackjack."

"Like the game," she murmured with her eyes half closed.

Blackjack smiled a little and settled down beside her, smoothing out her blankets. "I suppose that's where I got it. I was a good card player back in the day. What about your name? What did people call you?"

The woman was silent. He assumed she fell asleep and that suited him just fine. She had to rest after all. He remembered the time he arrived in Olympia. He was in the hospital for quite some time and most of that time was spent sleeping and eating. That was all he could do. He raised the cigarette to his lips and inhaled the smoke.

"Smoking is a filthy habit," the woman whispered from where she lay.

"So I've been told," he said and blew out a column of smoke. "I never did take peoples' advice though."

"You should stop. It'll add years to your life if you do."

"I haven't been of a future planning man really. I'm more of a live in the moment type of guy."

"Been through a lot?" she guessed.

"Yes," he answered simply, giving no inclination that he would explain further. "You didn't answer my question. What's your name?"

"People call my Hylla," she said, mimicking his answer from before.

"Cramian?"

"Midian, actually," she said. "From the Southern District. People often confuse me with Cramians."

"I've heard that. You're safe with me," he said. "Just in case if you're wondering."

"I assumed that with the way you're treating me. What are you?"

"Soldier," he answered and stretched out beside the first, propping himself up on his elbow. "I work for the Olympians so you know I won't hurt you."

"Are you here to help us?" Hylla asked, slowly falling asleep.

"Yes, I'm here to free you."

She reached out her hand from the blankets and grappled for his. He slowly stroked her hand with his thumb. "You have to save her," she sniffled.

"Save who?"

"My sister. They took her away from me. She was so scared. The guards- the guards like girls like her. They split us up though."

He shushed her soft cries and flicked away her tears with his hand. "Calm down first. Tell me what happened and I will do what I can."

Hylla nodded and gripped his hand tightly. "Her name is Reyna. Tough girl she is. She's seventeen. Black hair, brown eyes. They took her away from me."

"Hylla, you need to calm down first," he instructed. "Breathe in first and take your time."

She did as he instructed and relaxed the grip she had on his hand. "She's in a different prison. I just have to know that she's okay."

"I'll do what I can. But first you have to tell me where the prisons are. That's the only way I can find Reyna for you."

She closed her eyes. "Follow the path, past the clearing and into the woods. They aren't that hard to miss."

"Thank you, Hylla. I will get your sister back."

She breathed in deeply and relaxed. "Blackjack?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he said. "Get some sleep. You've earned it."

Her grip loosened and her hand fell onto the ground. He tucked her arm back under the blankets and made her as comfortable as possible. It was all part of a long healing process.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blackjack relayed his newfound information to the others. They immediately began to pack up for a rather long walk. Piper remained behind to take care of Hylla. They gathered their belongings, lifted their guns, and marched back through the clearing and down the path.<p>

It was a long and silent walk for them all. The only sounds that could be heard were the various happy screeches sounded by the birds in the clearing. They trudged forward and tried to ignore the scene of horror from behind them. The forest eventually began to grow sparser and spread out. The ground gave way to rock and a large, gray structure grew up before them. It was clearly man made. They assumed this to the first of many prisons. Visors were flipped down on their helmets and guns were lifted into the standard position.

Thalia made the signal of a scattered run. Half the troop would run forth while the others remained behind, guarding their backsides from any potential fire. Once they ran a few yards ahead of them, the second group would run forth and the pattern would continue until their backs were pressed up against the cold stone of the first prison. Connor pulled out a very thing and fine tool and inserted it into the lock of the prison door. In a few minutes the door was pulled open and the soldiers snuck inside. They first encountered a large metal drop gate. Blackjack and Jason both lifted the gate up and allowed the others to quickly walk underneath. The gate was dropped lightly to the ground.

The soldiers carried forth and turned down another hallway. Doors were positioned on either side of them. The doors on the left were regular looking doors. The ones on the left were strictly metal bars, creating cages. Inside the cages were two narrow beds and a toilet. All the cages were open and vacant. Wherever the prisoners were, they certainly weren't locked up.

They walked a bit further and came to a rather large gap between two cells. Before they could go any closer, a person flew out at the group of soldiers and took Jason down to the ground. Before he could recover, the prisoner wrenched the gun from his hands and scurried away, pointing the gun at every one of them.

"_R__ecipere__,__daemonia_!" she cursed at them. The girl was certainly strong looking, despite how the skin on her face was stretched tight over her cheekbones. Her dark eyes glared at them for hatred for locking her and others up. Her black hair was cut short, as was all the other females' hair was.

Blackjack stepped forth, calmly taking steps forward towards the frightened prisoner. She continued to back up until she met a wall. "Take it easy," he said and raised his hands in defence. "We aren't going to hurt you." The prisoner blinked and held the gun in a very steady manner, aimed for his head.

"Okay," he sighed. "You win. I'm going to put my gun down, alright?" He put the gun's safety switch on and tossed it away from him, far from his reach. He pulled out the rest of his weapons and tossed them away as well. "See? I am completely unarmed." He waved at the soldiers behind him, signalling them to back away from the prisoner. He heard them retreat. "They're gone now too. It's just you and me now. Just you and me."

"Get back!" she growled and waved the gun menacingly in front of him. Years of being a soldier trained him not to flinch away, to not show fear before your enemy.

"I'm not a guard nor am I a Titanian. I'm here to help." He took a few steps more. "I know someone who looks like you. She has the same dark eyes and black hair as you do. Even the same cheekbones. Her name is Hylla. Do you know her?"

The prisoner lowered her gun a fraction. "How do you know her?"

"We found her the other day. She's injured but alive. You know her, don't you?" he continued to ask and soon came close enough to the girl that he could reach out and touch the gun only he didn't. He pulled off his helmet, sure of himself that there weren't any guards in the prison at all. He tossed the helmet away and knelt down in front of the girl. "If I were a guard or a Titanian, do you think I would be doing this? Go ahead and pull the trigger if you want, but I promise you that I will never lay a hand on you."

The girl's grip on the gun began to slack and son the gun was dropped to the ground. "Hylla's alive?"

"Yes, I can take you to her but I need you to trust me and the others that came with me. We are going to get you out of here, okay?" The girl nodded. She wobbled a little and Blackjack stood up to steady her. "It's going to be okay, Reyna."

* * *

><p>Once Blackjack waved them all back, Thalia ordered a retreat. They decided to look for another entrance into the center of the prison. They found another one on the opposite side and charged forth, not prepared at all for what they were about to see. Despite the helmets, it did nothing to stop the stench of raw sewage and rotting <em>something. <em>The sight they saw shocked them all.

The number of people taken away to the prisons by the Enemy Aliens Act was never exactly determined. In this particular prison it was estimated to be around one hundred and fifty to two hundred prisoners in the central courtyard. The courtyard was uncovered, leaving them all to the mercy of the elements. Young girls sat against the walls in groups and walked around a bit if they had the energy to do so. They all looked at the soldiers entering the prison who had mild expressions of disgust on their faces.

The soldiers discovered no guards in the courtyard either. They seemed to have simply vanished and left the prisoners to fend for themselves. They all removed their helmets and attached them to their belts. The guns were slung over their shoulders and in no way intimidated the prisoners.

Seeing the charcoal gray uniforms instead of the steely black ones, the prisoners cautiously approached them. The soldiers didn't know what to do. This came as a huge shock to them. None were expecting conditions like these. The prisoners were injured and thin looking. None looked healthy enough to last another day in these squalor conditions.

Percy was soon approached by some of the prisoners. All of them were begging for help. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this. He looked around the courtyard as did the others. A few of the prisoners were injured in an unnatural manner. Injury that was probably inflicted by the guards.

"Do any of you know where the guards are?" Thalia asked in an extremely authoritative voice.

"They left," one answered, "a few days ago with some of the prisoners. They haven't been back since."

"They left you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

After a few more minutes looking the courtyard, the soldiers gathered together in the corridor to figure out what to do next.

"We don't have enough supplies or transport to help all of them," Annabeth said. "All the prisons must be like this and we don't even know how many of them are out there."

Leo snapped his fingers in a sudden thought. "We can make some sort of transmission."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"There has to be some sort of communication device around here. How would the guards get their orders all the way out here when there are no signal towers and no power lines? We should look in all the rooms that are here and try to find some sort of radio or transmitter."

"And what do we do after we find one?" Clarisse asked.

"I will take care of that," he answered.

The next half hour or so was spent searching all of the rooms for some sort of communication device. Most of the doors were locked and that took a long enough to unlock all the doors and search. Finally after all the time was spent, Leo was sitting at a desk with a complicated looking piece of machinery sitting in front of him. His eyes quickly scanned it and he immediately figured out how to work it. Being the son of the head engineers of the Olympians did have its advantages.

Flicking a few switches and turning a few dials Leo figured out how to get onto the same frequency as the Olympians were.

"Does anybody see a microphone or some sort of speaking device around?" he asked. Drawers were pulled out and cabinets were opened. A microphone was dug out of a solitary corner in a drawer and handed to Leo. The skilled mechanic quickly put the microphone to good use. He tapped it and made sure it was working before relaying his first message. "This is Private Valdez reporting from a recovery mission, concerning those who were taken away due to the Enemy Aliens Act. Is anybody out there? Over." He released the button he pushed down to speak over the frequency. It went off with a 'click'. No one spoke so he tried the same message again. Click.

"Roger that, Private Valdez," a patchy voice said over the crackling frequency.

Leo licked his lips and held down the button. "Yes, we're reporting from... actually, I don't even know our current position. But we need help down here. The situation is too large for us to handle and there's very few of us. We request aid, supplies, and help out here. Over."

Click.

"Can you repeat your request? Over."

"Yes, sir. We need medical teams, blankets, food, water, anything you can think of. We need transport vehicles for the prisoners. It's a mess up here. Over."

Click.

"Roger that. Stay on the frequency, Private Valdez. We'll try and zero in on your location and send you guys some help up there. One minute. Over."

Leo relaxed back in the wooden chair and listened to his friends' cheers and congratulations behind him. Help was on its way.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that whole Hylla and Reyna thing coming in? Well you know the drill... I'll try to update again next week but until then... Keep reaching for the stars!... or something like that.<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Finally, I'm back. It took forever to write this chapter but hopefully it's good. I didn't read over it as I had to time so sorry if there are any mistakes. I take full responsibility.**

**Special Thanks to: sirscreen, ShadowHuntress101, Moonlight Sea Water756, gbgf, and .**

**Review Comments:**

**BLAMHOUSE: I thought I wasn't going to add any of them but then I did. I don't know if I can work Hazel and them in but I'll try to find a way.**

**Books111: My characters have tried to kill me several times but I always build some sort of cage around them and keep them in until they give up and accept that I am their master now!... Anyways, I'm glad that I'm improving in my writing. That's always a good thing to hear from other people. It's very encouraging. I don't know where you see these humourous parts but if it makes you smile I guess that's a win win? Yes? No?... I don't know... I don't think many people saw the whole Hylla/Reyna thing... I kind of just threw that in there because I had no idea what I was writing. I closed my eyes and said 'hands, you are in control' and that's what they typed out.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: I'm still considering your idea as I hope to get a few more SON characters into the story. So we shall see. Thanks for the suggestion.**

* * *

><p>We shall draw from the heart of suffering itself the means of inspiration and survival.<br>Winston Churchill

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven<p>

They were close. So close to achieving their goal. Hermes couldn't believe that they made it this far. The Titanian army was losing strength and ground. They have already taken many of their soldiers as prisoners and locked them away in the Silent City. Why people were kept under the city was beyond him. It was inhumane the way Kronos treated his people. All of the Olympians didn't know that the situation was this bad. Sure they heard of it from their spies but now that they were faced to face with the horrors, it was hard to believe that all of the spies' reports were so accurate in their findings.

The city Othrys was a shell in comparison to what it used to be. General LaRue's bombing run hit the city hard. Buildings were now twisted heaps of metal and concrete. Glass covered the streets and sidewalks like confetti. Cars were left abandoned in the streets as burnt out husks. Smoke rose from the city in several places. Everything was a good indicator that their forces were edging their way closer to the palace, Kronos' last stronghold.

Hermes motioned his troops to make their way down the road. They quickly ran down the road, using cars has hideouts until it was safe to move again. He ran down the road and followed his troops further into the heat of battle. It was dark in the city. It was night so it was understandably dark but they also cut the power supply to the city. No lights were glowing, no stores were lit up. The city was dead.

Shots were fired off to his left. He dove down for cover beside a car. He looked up over the hood of the car and fired a few rounds into the dark. The shoots from the enemy ceased and he moved on further down the road.

The soldiers were very wary of their current position. According to Athena, this was where the fighting should be predicted to be the heaviest. The soldiers would be desperate to protect their King. The Olympians and the other forces would have to flush out the remaining squads of soldiers and draw them away from the palace. Soon Kronos would be all theirs.

Hermes ran forth with his troops. Their heavy boots crunched on the glass as they ran as fast as they could down the street. As soon as the sound of bullets being fired pierced the air, they dropped to their stomachs with guns poised for action. The firing ceased and they were up just as fast.

He knew from constant studying and memorization where the palace was located. From aerial photos he knew that the palace was built up on a hill, so it looked down on the city below it. The building itself was quite large. It could house dozens maybe even hundreds of people. A large grassy area surrounded it with tended gardens and flowing fountains. General LaRue was ordered not to attack it. They wanted Kronos to be punished fairly. Not struck down by a random bomb. They wanted to see him punished for themselves.

He heard a scream off to his right. A soldier under his control stepped on a gadget of some sorts and triggered an awful event. The soldier was literally vaporized on the spot and reduced to ashes. He froze on the spot. He looked from side to side and noticed that his troops were all staring at the spot where their comrade once was standing. It shocked them all that he was suddenly there at one moment and then gone the next, reduced to a pile of smouldering ashes.

"Move forehead," he said into the speakpiece. "There's nothing we can do. Watch your steps from now on."

They walked forward instead of running, eyes glued to the road for any other rock sized devices that might make they explode and vaporize on spot.

His focus was split onto two things. Being aware of the enemy and being aware of something that might kill him. He looked up at one of his troops ahead of him. His reflexes were a little slow from the shock of seeing one of his own troops die. "Steve! No!" he yelled. Steve turned at the sound of his name as he set his foot down on a trip wire. A _fwopping _sound was next and soon Steve was pegged with darts.

To say that Steve's death was a peaceful one is sorely mistaken. Whatever was in the darts make Steve suffer the fullest extents of the poison. It was horrible to watch the man convulse on the ground, foaming at the mouth, mumbling indistinct words. Hermes did the best thing he could think of. He shot his friend to put him out of his misery.

"There was nothing you could've done, Captain," said one of his troops.

"You did what you thought was best," said another.

"We should keep moving," he said and bent down to close his friend's eyes.

"How should we keeping moving, Captain? The whole road is probably booby trapped from here all the way up to the palace. We've lost two of our numbers already. By the time we get to the palace we'll be half dead."

Hermes looked around for options. His troops were right. They couldn't keep going on like this. Every ten or twelve feet there was bound to be another gadget that would kill them. He turned to one of the burnt out cars. The tires still looked good on that thing and all they needed to do was roll it down the road to the palace. The car would trigger the gadgets. If the car was too damaged, they could get another one.

"Help me roll this car," he said. They pushed it out onto the street. There were enough of them that they could use their weight to steer it without having to use the steering wheel. Slowly they pushed the car down the street, using it as a blockade. They triggered three more gadgets before having to abandon it and find a new one. It was slow going but it was better to be safe than sorry.

They neared the palace that glowed white under the moonlight. Even in pitch black it was a sight to see. A patio ran the length of the palace in front of it. Columns supported the roof above the patio and tables and chairs and statues rested on the patio. It created a lovely scene to sit down and have a cool drink in the shade. Hermes thought it was a beautiful place to live even if it was a place owned by a monster.

"Break through the gate," he said. "We'll sneak through a side or back entrance and find Kronos." They pushed the heavy car through the front gate, breaking it down. They ran up the driveway to the palace and treaded on the overgrown grass to find an entrance. There had to be servant entrance in the back, so the servants could have a smoke break without being seen by the public. They raced around back and found what they needed. An entrance that probably led to the kitchen or laundry room.

Hermes went first to the door and tested the door handle. Locked, as he suspected. Taking out his set of false keys he fiddled with the door handle until he heard the desirable _click _that he was looking for. "Stand clear," he said and heard his troops retreat behind him. He felt the sweat roll down the sides of his face. He took in a few deep breaths and opened the door.

The coast was clear so far. He turned the little flashlight that was connected to his gun on. He shone the white beam around the kitchen. The place was abandoned with burnt creations still left on the stove tops. The smell of rotting food wasn't as repulsive as the other smells he's smelt in his lifetime.

He motioned his troops in. They crept in silently and smoothly. They stepped neatly around objects on the floor, careful not to make any noise. They had the element of surprise on their side and they could not afford to lose it.

He thought that it was strange that not more soldiers were in the palace. They had to protect their King didn't they? Where were the troops? Where were the soldiers that were supposed to protect the King? Hermes couldn't ignore the fact that something was terribly wrong here.

The hallways were dark and ominous. Paintings hung on the walls on either side of them. The eyes on the faces followed them as they walked silently through the halls. Doors passed them by slowly but this wasn't anywhere near the throne room or the royal compartments. These rooms were simply for visitors and diplomats, staying for only a few days.

They walked through the plush hallways, the sounds of their footsteps being softened by the carpet beneath them. Hermes pushed open a grand set of double doors. The hallway widened and another set of doors was open before them. That led them to what they assumed was some sort of greeting hall for the King to greet his guests. The floor was polished black and white stone, set out to look like chess board. They walked up a set of stairs, two steps at a time and entered another hallway, hopefully nearing the throne room and royal compartments.

Hermes' doubt and suspicion rose the further he walked. It was too quiet here. He needed noise to figure out what was going to happen. He needed something. Anything to tell him what was going on.

He reached a large set of richly carved doors. Probably doors from Olympia at one point. The wood was dark in colour and richly carved. They had wood that dark in Olympia, in the great forests. When he discovered that none of his troops were at his side, he panicked. He waved his beam of light from side to side, wondering where they could have gone. He backed away from the door in search of his missing troops. Did they abandon him? Did they get lost in the palace? Or where Titanian soldiers hiding in the rooms and grabbed them? Whatever happened, he was alone in this matter.

Not letting the panic to control him, he opened the doors carefully and quietly, and slipped through a narrow gap. He found himself in the throne room. A figure lay sprawled out on the cold marble floor. Maybe Kronos ended it all himself. Hermes wouldn't exactly put it past him.

He stepped towards the body. He frowned when he realized that it wasn't Kronos at all. It was Luke. "Luke?" he whispered.

"Hermes?" his brother croaked. His eyes suddenly widened. "Leave now." Luke coughed and groaned as his lungs fought for air. "He'll get you. Leave me."

"No," he insisted. "We're family. We stick together. Come on, I'll get you out of here."

Before Hermes could do anything a force shoved him to the floor from behind. The hit was hard and fast. His gun flew from his grasp in the sudden attack. He grappled for it until a few swift kicks to the side rendered him useless.

"Well, well, well," an icy tone said. "What do we have here?" The owner of the voice rolled Hermes onto his back with a nudge of a foot. "An Olympian, part of the ground force, I see. And what do I see here? Captain, is it. Would it be Captain Castellan?"

Hermes groaned in a response and held his aching side. The amour did nothing to stop the bite of the rough kicks. Was the King of Titania wearing steel toed boots? He wouldn't be surprised.

"Hermes Castellan," Kronos went on. "Aged thirty three. The oldest in the Castellan family. Parents: Bill and Andrea Castellan. Siblings: Luke and May. Parents were killed during the bombing of Olympia and May was killed by rebel insurgents in my country, trying to turn Luke against me."

"Rebels didn't kill May," he growled. "You're the bastard that did it." That received a harsh kick to the mouth which split his lip.

"You may think that yourself, you stupid ingrate," Kronos spat and planted a heavy foot on Hermes' chest. "You're just as weak as Luke here. No wonder your family died."

"They died because of you," he rasped and tried to force his lungs to breathe in enough air. Kronos pressed down all the harder, forcing out the air he took in.

"They died because the Olympians were stupid and ignorant. Your leaders don't care for anyone but themselves. Your parents died because of the Olympians poor choices." Kronos pressed down even harder. The amour did nothing to stop a rib from cracking under the pressure. Hermes hissed in pain and curled into a protective ball as Kronos stepped off of him.

Kronos wandered over to the window and stared down at the city. He was running out of time, judging by the fires that were drawing closer and closer to the palace, his last safe place. He would have to make this quick before the Olympian arrived to cart him away.

He picked up a tool he set down on the armrests of his throne. He cocked a gun and brought over a knife to the curled up figure of Hermes. He cut away a section of armour that protected his knee. He tossed away the padding and stood up. Hermes watched him from the corner of his eye, arms protectively wrapped around his torso. Kronos' lips curled in a defiant smirk. He fired off a round into Hermes' knee.

The pain was blinding. Spots danced across his vision as he screamed and twitched on the ground, gripping his bloody knee. Luke could do nothing but sit back and watch as Kronos tore his brother to pieces. He was too weak from lack of food and rest, always being alert of the King.

"I've always been in the revenge business," the King said. "My father, the silly bastard, taught me well in his good days. He always said to me that you had to do anything and everything to stay strong. Even if that meant you had to do something completely repulsive in the end. I'm going to teach you Olympians a lesson when messing with me."

"You're going to lose," Hermes managed to say. "You'll be killed for all the atrocities you committed against everyone. You killed thousands, maybe even millions of people during your short rule."

"Don't you think I know that I'm going to lose?" he said in a very smooth tone. Kronos was calm. "I've accepted my fate and my death. But I will leave them a sight that will be burned into their minds forever. The death of one of their own council members." Kronos made quick work of removing Hermes' helmet and bulky armour, leaving him in a thin t-shirt and pair of knee length shorts. "Oh, and I thought that I should mention that I'm doing this to torture your brother. He's been a thorn in my side for far too long."

Hermes continued to hold his wounded knee, very aware of the dangerous man that walked around him with a smirk on his face, like some sort of demented artist.

"I have an idea," he said at last. "Why don't I make you appear more like your brother? I've already noticed so many similarities between the two of you. The lopsided smile, blue eyes, light coloured hair, upturned nose. The only difference is the missing eye and mutilated arm."

"No," Luke said softly. "Not like this, please."

"What did you say?"

"Do whatever you want to me just leave Hermes out of this."

Kronos smiled, knowing that he had Luke completely under his control. It only took fifteen years to do it. "Luke, I'm sorry to say this but I've grown rather bored with you. I've had my fun but its time to move on. You've been great fun."

Luke could only watch as the demon of a king drew closer to his brother who lay paralyzed on the ground. All the while he gripped his right arm tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a more LukeHermes centric chapter... Hopefully next week I'll get back to Percy and the gang.. Until then my minions, have a cookie, leave a review, join the dark side!**


	29. Chapter 28

**I should be doing homework but I'm not so you guys are lucky... Also I have a theme song apparently... If you listen to Skullchrusher Mountain by Jonathan Coulton, you'll understand of what type of person I am... My friends are insane... anyways... that's enough about that.**

**Special thanks to: Roxas's Axel, TheMenMythster, and TheRealPercyJ. It means a lot to me.**

**Review Comments:**

**Huntress Of The Sea:... Just listen to Skullcrusher Mountain... all will be explained about what's wrong with me... there are a lot of things wrong with me... A LOT!**

**jacksonpotterridefan101: you mean you actually have a shirt that says 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies"? DUDE! SO DO I!... it's one of my favourites.**

**StrangelyPenned: At first I had no idea who you were since you changed your penname but then I realized it's the person who gives me the long reviews... A cage is a very wise decision... I also have a Taser just in case if one decides to break out (I don't think it was a good idea to make a character with the ability to pick locks... not a good idea)... The last chapter was horribly depressing I know but I didn't know what I was going to write... I just started typing and it just came out like that... I think Hermes is a very flat character in my story... I guess it's because the main story focuses on three people... Percy (that's a given), Luke (because his story had to be told), and Blackjack (because he's awesome)... I'm more focused on Luke than Hermes but we'll see what I can work out... Hopefully the climax will come soon... I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter I guess.**

**BLAMHOUSE: I'm glad you liked the last chapter... I seem to follow a weekly basis updating schedule so I think mondays will be a good day... We'll see. School is my first priority right now. Gotta pass the courses.**

* * *

><p>'A friendship can weather most things and thrive in thin soil; but it needs a little mulch of letters and phone calls and small, silly presents every so often - just to save it from drying out completely.'<br>Pam Brown

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-eight<p>

Percy thought the operation of freeing the prisoners was going quite well. Too well, in fact. Percy couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that something really bad was going to happen. Why couldn't things just be easy for him? He has had a rough enough life without all of this. He just wanted a break from things. Was that too much to ask for?

An armoured convoy broke through the brush and drove towards the square box of a prison. The soldiers of Olympia waited patiently. The aid they so desperately needed was on its way. As soon as the amour clad vehicles parked, Thalia walked up and explained the grave situation to them. Their leader, a very nice Cramian Lieutenant, barked out orders at them all and sent them scrambling into the prison. On their arms they wore the standard white sleeve with a red cross, showing they were medical teams and medical experts. Hopefully the prisoners wouldn't be scared of their appearances for they still wore the standard black Titanian uniform for they didn't have their own.

Piper ran up to meet them. "Is everything alright?" she asked as her eyes swept over the large, gray building in front of her.

"For now," Thalia answered, looking relieved as a huge burden was lifted off of her shoulders. "What about Hylla? Is she alright?"

"Two of the Cramians are looking after her right now."

"Where?" Blackjack interceded. "Where is she?"

Piper was confused at first. Why was Blackjack concerned about the woman again? Then she noticed the young Cramian girl he had by his side. The girl of her own age looked similar to Hylla. "I'll show you. Come with me." Blackjack and Reyna followed Piper back to the covered trucks in the convoy.

Percy took a few steps away from his group and stared out in the distance. He could see another prison in the distance. It would take a while to reach it on foot, but by truck it would go much faster. He looked back at the Cramians as they flooded the prison with supplies to treat the prisoners inside. There were too few of them. There wasn't enough help to reach all the prisons in time. People could be dying right now and they just breached the first prison. The needed more help.

Annabeth approached him and looked at him with concern. The boy was obviously troubled. His eyebrows were drawn together in deep thought. "Is something troubling you?" she asked and looked out in the same direction as him.

"What isn't troubling me?" he said and kicked a pebble. It skidded along the ground and came to rest in a divot in the rocky ground. "We may be gaining ground in Othrys but Kronos is winning here. We just got to one of the prisons and there are still many out there. And we don't have enough troops here to handle the situation."

"You're worried about your friends aren't you?"

He whipped around to face her. "How did you know?"

"I'm the daughter of Athena, one of the wisest people on the council," she explained. "Plus Grover filled me in about your friends Nico and Beckendorf."

"I can't stand here," he said and paced back and forth restlessly. "I've always stood by and watched as these horrors unfold before my very eyes. I've stood back for far too long."

"Percy, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should go out there and do something. I can't stand here anymore." He ran a hand through his hair and gripped it tightly. He had to know. He had to know what had become of his friends. "Leo has to call in more reinforcements. What the Cramians brought is too little. We need more. Tonnes more supplies." He stopped and stared out in the distance. "I have to go out there."

"Percy, you can't," she reasoned. "It's too dangerous. Who knows what could be out there?"

"There weren't any guards in this prison," he pointed out. "There's a chance that they abandoned the other prisons as well."

"A chance," she repeated. "A chance doesn't mean you are one hundred percent correct about this."

"Annabeth, please, I know what I'm doing. I was trained for this."

"So was I!" She walked right up to him. They both saw eye to eye. "If you think you're going out there by yourself, you are sorely mistaken."

The corners of Percy's lips lifted in a smirk. "Are you going to come with me then?"

"Don't think that I would miss out on an opportunity to beat Kronos' forces."

"We should tell the others," he said and headed back to the group. "We have to call for more people," he said.

"Why?" Connor asked. "Reinforcements came, didn't they?"

"Yes, but not enough," he insisted. "There are still many more prisons out there and hundreds more prisoners who need medical attention. There are still not enough of us to handle this. The Cramians are already overwhelmed with the first prison and soon they won't have enough supplies to continue onto the other prisons. Leo." The dark skinned boy snapped to attention at the mention of his name. "You have to try and contact the other forces out there. We need more help."

"Right-e-o." He ran back into the prison to get hold of the radio transmitter.

"Now, I don't know about you guys but I'm going out there," he said and unclipped his helmet from his belt. "I can't stay here any longer and it'll make the medical teams' lives much easier if we break in for them and deal with any guards if there are any."

"I'm coming with you then," Grover said and pushed through to stand beside his friend. "Nothing like kicking a Titanian's ass beside your best friend."

Percy smiled and tugged on his helmet. "Anyone else?" There were murmurs of agreement and nods of approval in the group. Looked like everyone would be joining them.

"Alright then," Percy said. "It's time we showed the Titanians what being an Olympian is all about."

They commandeered one of the heavily armoured trucks of the convoy. Travis drove quickly as the soldiers double checked their gear and made sure their helmets were on securely. The truck bounced along the uneven ground as it neared the second prison with great haste. They didn't know what to expect there. Everything was a mystery out here.

The next prison rose up in front of them. Percy knew what he did was rash and would probably cost him dearly. They should've waited for reinforcements but he couldn't stand by and wait, knowing that others out there were suffering and probably dying. He couldn't stand by and let others die.

The smell was just as bad as before, but something else in the air sent shivers down his spine. It smelt like the clearing and that turned his warm blood to ice. They parked the truck a couple hundred meters away from the prison and ran in their staggered formation. Wispy columns of smoke rose steadily from a smoldering pile of _something. _And Percy had a nagging suspicion that he knew what that _something _might be. The others smelt it as well and noticed the pile of ashes and bones.

"Are we too late?" Jason asked. They stepped near to the pile of ashes.

"I hope not," Percy muttered and ran to find the entrance of the prison. That fire had been lit not too long ago. It might've been twelve hours at least since someone last tended that fire. That meant the people who started the fire were probably still hanging around.

The others seemed to realize this too and took the cautious steps required to sneak up on the enemy in quiet. The experts in lock picking went to work straight away. The pins were inserted into the lock and jimmied around a bit until the tumblers in the lock all fell into place. They soon did and the door was opened.

They crept inside, as silent as mice they were. They crouched low to the ground and moved forward. Most of the cages were empty but a few held a sole person, too scared to heed any attention to the soldiers that snuck by, and too sick to get up and move.

They came upon one of the entrances to the prison. Several armed guards milled around inside. The prisoners were sitting in neat rows before them. The guards looked like they meant business and they walked back and forth before the prisoners. Each of them quivered and flinched when a barrel of a gun skimmed over top of their head. The prisoners looked tired and worn out. They wanted this torment to end but the only way of escape for them was with a gun, and the guards weren't known for their mercy and generosity.

Percy saw that the advantage of the element of surprise was not with them. The guards must've found out about their arrival at the other prison and decided to stay back here and protect their precious prisoners.

Blackjack nudged Percy and raised a finger so it pointed to the roof. Percy nodded, understanding the silent message. They would have a better advantage if they were higher up. If they could get to the room of the prison, they could easily pick off the guards one by one without having to worry about hitting one of the guards.

Percy followed Blackjack back into the darkened corridor. The others soon followed, becoming submerged by the shadows.

"There has to be a stairway leading to the roof," Blackjack whispered. "It's a better vantage point."

"And if there isn't?" Thalia asked.

Blackjack shrugged. "I'm considered a very lucky man, Ms. Grace. You are just about to find out how lucky I am." The young man ran to one of the corners of the prison and twisted a doorknob. A door quietly opened up revealing a very steep set of stairs. Percy could sense Blackjack smiling beneath his helmet. "Step lightly please," he said. "And don't forget to keep your heads down when you get to the roof."

They bounded up the steps as quickly as they could without tripping over them. Travis and Connor, being the klutzes that they were, had to take several attempts to climb the steps. Percy didn't know how they had become such accomplished soldiers, but somehow they did. That tale would have to wait for a later date.

They crawled and shimmied their way on their stomachs, nearing the edge of the roof. Percy set himself up, peering down his scope and marking out his target. There was no silencer on the gun. They would have to shoot uniformly and hope that their bullets didn't stray and hit the prisoners.

The soldiers were lined up on their stomachs, all peering down their scopes and marking their targets. Thalia raised a hand with three fingers raised. The all fell one by one until she had a fist. The Olympians fired their bullets as one and struck down several guards, save for a few who were missed.

Percy cursed as the guards were suddenly alerted to their presence. Instead of firing back they took the coward's way out and pulled a few of the prisoners in front of them, like a human shield.

A main guard shouted up at them, "Lower your weapons and they shall be spared."

"How do we know you won't shoot them anyways when we come down?" Blackjack yelled back.

"You can trust me," he said. "I promise you that none of the prisoners will be hurt by the time you reach the courtyard. I'll give you thirty seconds to come down here and disarm yourselves."

"We'll be down in a moment." Blackjack turned to the stairs and began to walk down them.

"Blackjack, are you out of your mind?" Thalia hissed. "They'll take us as prisoners."

"It's better than letting them kill the prisoners. Besides I have a plan up my sleeve." He grabbed Percy and hauled him towards the edge of the roof. "Drop down and get help," he instructed. "I doubt they know how many of us are here."

Percy looked at the others. They depended on him to get the word out. It was a very far drop to the ground. "Bend your knees when you fall," Blackjack said. "It'll soften the blow. Don't fail me, Percy."

He got to the edge of the roof and positioned himself so his legs hung over the eve of the roof. With his gun positioned safely on his back, he closed his eyes and let himself drop to the ground far below. He followed Blackjack's instructions and bent his knees when he landed. It did save him a little bit of pain, but the blow was hard enough to hurt him quite hard. He lay on the ground, giving his body a short reprieve before he ran back to the truck.

A moment passed, then two. Finally Percy struggled to his feet and tested his weight on both ankles. The right one was fine but the left felt a little sore. Not wanting to risk it, he limped back to the truck as fast as he could. He felt terrible about leaving his friends behind but he couldn't risk it. He needed help, reinforcements. Leo was doing the best he could though.

He collapsed by the side of the truck and looked back at the prison. Was it fair to say he wasn't going to run away any longer? No longer run away and face his own demons? He decided it was best to sneak into the prison to rescue his friends. There were only three guards left. He's taken on three soldiers before. That was during the night his mother died. He had killed two out of cold blood and left one alive. He could certainly take on three guards. He was a soldier! A soldier trained by the best minds in all of Titania. But the guards were Berserkers, highly unpredictable people. He would have to tread in the prison with caution.

He decided to move back inside and save his friends. He wasn't going to turn and run even though he should. His mother often told him that he was often irrational, that he should think things through before he followed through with them. But Percy, being the ADHD child that he was, would never do that.

He raced back into the prison and silently crept through the corridor. Light streamed through a crack under a doorway. He looked over his shoulder cautiously. He pulled off his helmet and pressed an ear flat against the door. He heard voices. One was Blackjack, sounding strong but a quiver was definitely there. Another man spoke as well. His voice was deep and raspy, and vaguely familiar. Percy knew that voice but from where?

* * *

><p>In the room Blackjack stood and waited for the guards' leader to step in. He wanted to speak to Blackjack privately. He knew that if he refused, the guard would harm the prisoners. Blackjack grudgingly accepted and left the others behind in the courtyard to take care of the frightened prisoners. Percy was away and getting help. They could hold up for a few minutes. Everything would be fine.<p>

The man entered the room and gestured Blackjack to sit down one of the chairs in the room. Wanting to be on the good side of this man, Blackjack complied and sat down on the chair, his back rigid. The man sat down with a great sigh. He resettled the dark shades hiding his eyes and ran a gloved hand over graying hair.

"Wearing armor all day certainly takes a toll on an old man such as myself," he said and covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed.

"Beating and killing prisoners must take it out of you too." The man met Blackjack's cold gaze and relaxed in his chair.

"Oh that?" he said. "That was just a bit of fun, a bit of sport for the boys and me." He dismissed the accusation with a wave of his hand.

"A bit of sport?" he spat. "You disgust me. Those prisoners out there are human beings. To you they're just a game."

"You say you are disgusted but are you truly? You are somewhat intrigued in what I do."

Blackjack gave the man one of his cold stares. "I am in no way intrigued," he said in a steely calm tone. "I may sound like I'm not disgusted, but I have seen to many horrors to let them bother me much."

"You mean a horror such as seeing your sister's brains splattered across a wall?" the man guessed.

Blackjack paled considerably. "H-how do you know that?"

The man smiles a gap toothed grin. "And I thought you would recognize me, Blackjack," he said. "We had so many hardships together."

Blackjack looked at the man, _really _looked at him. The man pulled off his dark shades, giving way to a pair of mismatched eyes, one blue and the other brown. He immediately felt sick. He shoved down the memories that tried to resurface but to no avail.

_Victor let himself be chained to the chair as he found he could no longer struggle. He sank down onto the chair and waited, waited for whatever horrible thing would happen to him next. It was already bad enough that he was sent out on his first assignment to kill someone. Now he was captured, with tape over his mouth to cover his screams and chains around his wrists and ankles to keep him from running._

"_Is he not alive?" someone questioned._

"_He is, sir," a woman answered curtly. "Just got a nasty hit on the head is all."_

"_Wake him up then. We have work to do."_

_A gun was loaded and cocked. A bullet was delivered to his foot. That woke Victor up instantly with a scream against the tape. It felt like a hot spike was driven into his foot and left there._

"_Good," the man said. "You're awake now. I have a little surprise for you." The man stepped away to reveal another person across from him in a chair, similarly chained down like him. The hood on the person's head was torn off and flung away. Victor couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sara. He shook his head and looked at the man, eyes pleading for proof that it wasn't his sister._

"_They always are so confused when they first arrive," the man said and laughed with glee. He wandered over to a table off to the side of the room. He stroked the instruments and tools. His fingers came to rest upon a plain, black, hand gun. He picked up the gun and brought it up against the side of Sara's head._

_Victor shook his head. _Not this way, _he thought. _Please not this way. _Sara was openly crying now. She knew it was the end. Her brother refused to accept it. He shook his head again. _

"_It always has to come to an end," the man said. "Always. What kind of King do you serve, Victor? A man that can't even keep his citizens safe. Some leader he is."_

This man must be a rebel, _he thought. The bang of the gun made him jump in his seat. He stared at Sara's eyes directly and found them vacant, staring at a fixed point forever. He refused to believe it at first. It wasn't that simple, was it? All of it over before the blink of an eye._

_He threw himself against his bonds, ending up with bruises and sore limbs. He dropped his chin to his chest and took in a wavering breath as a small tear rolled down his cheek. It was over. All over._

"Feeling sentimental are we?" Thorne asked. Blackjack looked up at the murderer. Something warm slipped down his cheek. He barely noticed it. "That would happen when someone loses a loved one the way you did. But don't worry, many feel as you do."

"You," he growled. His lower lip trembled. "You killed her."

"Of course I did, Vicky," he crooned.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Was it because your little sister called you that when you were younger?" Blackjack looked away. Thorne was starting to get the better of him. "You're just as weak and pathetic as when I first met you. I don't know what General Nightshade saw in you. A great soldier, he said. A merciless assassin, he said. You're just a sniveling coward, just as the day we first met."

Blackjack rose to his feet and charged Throne, but the aged man proved to be much more agile than he appeared. He quickly delivered a blow to his midsection. Blackjack crumpled, and with another blow to the head, fell to the ground, heaving a sob.

"Still haven't gotten over her death have you?" the man asked and pulled a gleaming knife out of his pocket. A kick to face kept the young man on the ground. "Shhhh, don't cry, Vicky. You'll get to see your precious Sara soon enough."

Blackjack could only lie there, paralyzed as the knife came closer to him. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe it was his time to follow Sara and his parents. He was ready.

As the knife hovered over his chest, forces decided it wasn't his time. The door burst open and there stood a soldier clad in the charcoal gray uniform of the ground force of Olympia. Thorne didn't move fast enough. A bullet smacked itself into his forehead. Blood splattered from the wound and splashed down upon him.

Through blurry eyes he looked up at his rescuer. "If you think you can take the easy way out, you are so wrong," Percy said and crouched down beside him. "We're going to finish this together."

* * *

><p><strong>Did that satisfy your craving? I think it's an improvement on last week's depressing chapter... So enjoy for now and I'll see you guys next week. Bye!<strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**I've been having a rough couple of weeks so my heart just hasn't been into my story writing recently... Don't worry, I'm not giving up on the story but I just wanted to warn you that if I don't update in a long time, it's because I'm taking a mental break... I really do need it sometimes... I'm not all sunshine and rainbows, you know... There's just a lot of stuff I have to deal with first.. plus this story will end soon... maybe three or four chapters, I think.**

**Special thanks to: csbball13, Slacker4Life294, urbansquidly, Experimental Agent 1123, Silva1234, and soulofthelight.**

**Review Comments:**

**Huntress Of The Sea: I remember Civics well... I had the greatest teacher... He was retiring after that year so he didn't really care all that much... everyone got 100s in that class... Best class ever!... I have no idea where I got the name Victor from... I just chose a random name and threw it in here... that's about it... If it makes you feel better, Hermes is in this chapter.**

**BLAMHOUSE: I thought it was a pretty good chapter... I was thinking that you guys needed a happier ending than most of my chapters gave you.**

**StrangelyPenned: Yes! Percy and Blackjack to the rescue! I really like writing their relationship... I think it's pretty cool... yes a Taser... it works quite well and it's just that one character that needs to be dealt with.. all the others I can let out of their cages... except him... He gets to stay where he is... I think he's forming some elaborate plan to kill me in my sleep... No worries though! I have minions to deal with him... heh... Hopefully they find Nico.. they should be able to... I mean, it is my story... I can do whatever I want... hmmmm.**

* * *

><p>'Once you choose hope, anything's possible.'<p>

Christopher Reeve

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Nine<p>

Blackjack was in shock. He couldn't tear his gaze off the dead man in front of him. His own dark eyes stared back at the glazed dead ones. He could remember a little bit that someone was calling out to him, helping him to sit up against a wall. Fingers snapped in front of his vision.

"Blackjack!" Percy called again for the umpteenth time. "Are you with me?" His response was an eye blink. He looked over his shoulder at the man he shot, the man that caused untold misery and murdered plenty of innocent people. He could probably even rival Kronos' track record, maybe.

"He's dead," Blackjack said after a few minutes in a daze. He said it like he still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I know. Just like that, eh?"

"Yeah." Blackjack raised a hand to feel his nose. The sudden touch caused him to wince in pain and hiss between clenched teeth.

"I think it's broken."

"Knowing my track record, it probably is." He rubbed the small lump on the bridge of his nose softly. He was starting to lose track of how many times he broke that bone. "Give me a minute while I get this straightened out." Percy wrinkled his nose and turned away as Blackjack straightened his nose. It was a painful process but he wanted his nose to at least look a little bit straight. A painful twist later and Blackjack said he was ready to go.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" the young man asked.

"What can I say?" Percy answered. "I'm a man of action. Plus if I left, you would probably screw everything up, as you usually do."

"Oh, explain one thing in which I screwed everything up for you?"

"Well there's the part where you puked on my girlfriend."

Blackjack frowned and rubbed his forehead. "That night is very hazy. I can't remember a thing."

"Hence the reason why you puked on my girlfriend." Percy stood up and pulled Blackjack up with him. They both looked at the man on the ground, the one thing that they had in common.

It was an interesting sight for Blackjack. He spent many years with an elaborate revenge plan in his head. What he would say, what he would do to the man that took Sara from him. And all of it was over in a matter of seconds, not even.

"Come on, Blackjack." Percy tugged on his arm. "We're far from being finished."

Blackjack led Percy back towards the courtyard of the prison. He had explained already of the events that transpired when Percy was supposed to get help but stupidly decided to come back.

"My ideas aren't stupid," he hissed as they crouched down besides the opening of the courtyard. "You're alive aren't you? My stupidity is actually genius because I kept you alive."

"Fine. I'll give you that but we have a bigger problem to worry about now." He pointed out to the courtyard and showed Percy the two remaining guards left. They still carried the guns as the others looked after the prisoners who were still sitting on the ground, afraid to move lest they were beaten for misbehaving.

"We'll need another gun," Percy said. "I'm quick but not that quick. Besides if one goes down, the other will go all crazy and start shooting everybody. Where is your gun?"

"They took them all away," he answered and peered at the guards in the open area of the prison. "I'll go look around. Stay here for a moment."

Percy looked out in the courtyard. His eyes rested upon Annabeth as she tended a grievous wound upon one of the older prisoners. She smiled at the younger prisoners as she passed by them. The supplies the troops brought with them wouldn't last long. They had to deal with the remaining guards first before they left to get more help.

He leaned a little further out of his hiding spot to get a better look at her. He didn't notice as one of the guards spotted him and shouted at him. "Hey, you!"

Caught in surprise, Percy's reflexes weren't fast enough. One of the guards whipped out his gun and fired out blindly to where Percy lay hidden. He watched as Annabeth dove towards the guard to try and force him to stop shooting. The guard turned his gun on her and fired a shot to her shoulder. She soon crumpled to the ground.

"Blackjack!" he yelled and dove for cover as the second guard began to fire in his direction.

The young man came skidding around the corner and sat down next to Percy. "What is it?" He pulled back when bullets whizzed past them and embedded themselves deep into the concrete of the wall in front of them. "What did you do?"

"They must've seen me!" he said, his voice rising as the panic grew within him. "Annabeth tried to stop them but they shot her. They could kill them all because of me."

Blackjack analyzed the situation carefully. He nodded and said, "Stay here. I'll go around to the other opening of the courtyard and try and peg them from behind, okay? Percy, don't worry. Annabeth is going to be fine. We're all going to be fine."

The teenager laughed dryly. "Famous last words, Black." He took this as a good sign and jumped up to run to the other side of the prison.

Percy stayed huddled against the wall as the bullets continued to whiz by him. What if the guards soon become fed up and began to fire upon the others in the courtyard? Wasn't that the whole reason for these prisons? A way to exterminate people?

When the shooting had finally ceased, he assumed that Blackjack had done his job. He peeked into the courtyard from his hiding spot. Blackjack was already tending to the wounded girl. He ran into the courtyard and dropped to his knees beside the pale blonde. "Annabeth?" he spoke.

She cracked her eyes open. "Percy? Wh-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting help."

"Change of plans," he answered with a crocked smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "This is why I make the plans." She gasped as Blackjacked gently rolled her into his arms.

"I'll take her with me," he said and lifted her off the ground. "We'll go back to the Cramians and get some help. You guys stay here and get these prisoners organized. I'll see about getting some help."

"You heard him," Thalia shouted at her squad. "Let's get to work and make things easier for the aid, when it arrives."

"If it arrives," Connor said.

"Shut it, Stoll!"

Percy walked beside Blackjack as he carried a rather limp Annabeth out of the prison and back to the truck. "Where did she get hit?" he asked.

"Shoulder," he answered as he struggled to keep her still in his arms. "The bullet passed through cleanly. She'll be in a little bit of pain for now but it's nothing we can't fix." He flicked his gaze back to Percy. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Could I?" he asked quickly.

"I'm not stopping you. Besides, you'll be able to hold her hand and make her feel better."

Percy jumped into the back of the truck and took Annabeth from his arms. She winced and shut her eyes tightly against the pain. Blackjack started the truck and turned it around to go back to the prison. He cradled Annabeth gently in his arms, trying to provide some sort of padding to protect her from the bumps that the truck rode over.

"Hang on for me, Annabeth," he whispered into her ear and brushed back a lock of golden blonde hair that escaped her ponytail. "Help is on its way."

* * *

><p>"Nico!" Viddy said and shook the older boy awake. "Nico, wake up!"<p>

Nico finally pulled through the sleep and fatigue that usually pulled him down instantly. He curled up on his rough cot and pulled the blanket up further over his shoulders. He stared blankly at his young cellmate in front of him, waiting for him to answer the unanswered question that rested on the tip of his… well, the question that he wanted to ask, anyway.

"I heard the guards speaking," he whispered, afraid the guard might be nearby to catch the words. "They said something was going on in some of the other prisons. They say that the Olympians are coming. Help is on its way!"

It was a cruel trick to him. Nico didn't believe a single word the boy was saying. It sounded too good to be true, even though he so desperately wanted it to be. The guards probably said it to spread a sense of false hope throughout the entire prison. It was probably part of a larger scheme to crush what little spirit was left in the prisoners.

Before Viddy could say anything more, a baton whacked the bars of the cell. They both looked up to the see the guard standing there. He pointed his baton at Nico and gestured him to follow. Bowing his head in submission, he stood and followed the guard silently.

As he followed the guard down the corridor to do some other chore, he couldn't help but think about what happened to the old Nico? What happened to the pride he had as being a Cramian? What happened to the strong and fearless attitude he used to have? What happened to _Bianca's _Nico? Where did he go?

Sad to say, he was ashamed of what he was. He actually believed the guard's taunts. He was nothing but a plague rat. He was inferior to the others. He was supposed to be the Titanians servant. It was the only thing he was good at doing.

As he suspected, the guard led him to the kitchen that supplied the ounces of gruel they were fed for dinner. Stacks of dirty dishes lay near the sink. He understood what he was supposed to do. He got right to work, like the obedient mute he was.

He scrubbed the metal dishes clean and stacked them on the other side of the sink, leaving them to dry a little bit before he finished drying them and stacking them away. He accepted it long ago. His spirit was long since broken. This was the new life that awaited him in the future. Whenever the war ended, he would be sent out to some forced labour camp or something like that, just as Beckendorf predicted before he died.

He listened to the voices that were passing by the kitchen.

"…from the first prison," one said. "They packed up because they were so afraid."

Another guard laughed. "Fools. They left their prison unattended. Now who will watch over the prisoners?"

He stopped his scrubbing and heard a third person running into the picture. "Bad news," the new arrival reported. "Cramians have been spotted. They took the first prison and the second is sure to fall to their hands."

"Why were we not told of this sooner?"

"I don't know, sir. The other guards panicked and left. They fear that others are on their way."

"What do you suggest we do?" one asked.

Nico looked cautiously over at the guards standing idly in the corridor. They all looked at him and decided to move to a safer location to discuss this. Just before they left, he caught a good look at their eyes. He saw what confirmed that little cornel of _something _growing deep down inside of him. He saw plain fear. They didn't expect this to happen. They thought they were out of harm's way. They didn't expect that enemy forces would stumble upon the prisons.

The something became a little bit bigger. For once he felt hopeful, something he hasn't felt in a very long time. He went back to washing dishes, trying to hide the smile that kept trying to spread upon his face but he couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Kronos wasn't heeding him any attention. If he could only twist his arm, he could take on Kronos without a doubt in his mind. He could do it, he could. He just has to wait for the opportune moment. As the King was transfixed on his poor victim pinned beneath him, Castellan twisted his prosthetic arm and pulled it off of his stump. He was free now. He silently pulled his feet towards him and manoeuvred himself into a crouching position. Just as Kronos' knife hovered over Hermes' eye, he leapt from his spot on the ground and took the King out.<p>

Kronos was taken by surprise. The knife flew from his grasp and skidded across the polished marble floor. Castellan took hold of the front of his shirt and lifted the King's head of the ground before pushing him down hard. His head cracked against the hard floor.

"Hermes!" he shouted. "Get out of here!" He grounded his knee onto Kronos' breastbone and held firm. The adrenaline pumping through his veins would soon leave him. He wouldn't have long before the stronger man beneath him would take him down.

Hermes struggled to get to his feet. His ribs ached fiercely. The pain nearly sent him back to the floor, but he had to stand. He got to his feet and saw his brother and King, both struggling to pin the other. Hermes marvelled at the sight of his brother, his _weakened _brother with one arm, fighting off the King. It was an achievement to be proud of. Kronos was supposed to be a fighter and here he couldn't even pin a man that was weakened and only had one arm. That brought a small smile to his face.

"Hermes!" his brother shouted. "Get out! I can't hold him for long." Kronos landed a punch to Castellan's side, a soft spot where his kidney would lay. Castellan crumpled to the floor.

"You're a pathetic, little maggot, Castellan!" Kronos said and began to laugh hysterically. "Now, you get to watch me kill your brother, your sweet, precious Hermes." Kronos moved with blinding speed and delivered a blow to Hermes' already injured side. The pain sent him to the ground again. He clutched his burning side and curled into a ball to ride out the pain.

Kronos moved back to Castellan and pulled him into a sitting position by his tussled and greasy hair. "When I said I'll bring you down with me, I meant every word of it, Castellan," he hissed into his ear. Castellan cringed as he felt Kronos' hot breath creep down his neck. Kronos rested him against the few steps leading up to his throne. He stepped off to the side so that the blonde could have a full view of his brother's death.

"Are there any words you wish to say to Hermes, Luke?" he asked and teasingly swiped the barrel of his handgun over Hermes' head. "Anything at all? This will be your last chance to say something before he dies. Tell him, Luke, how you truly feel. I'm being generous you know."

Castellan looked down at Hermes and their eyes met briefly. Kronos cocked the gun and stepped away from Hermes, making sure Castellan could see every single detail of Hermes' imminent death.

"Yeah," he rasped. "I have something to say." He watched as Kronos' finger rested on the trigger of the gun.

"And what is that?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been stronger. I saw this as the only option."

"Not exactly what I was looking for but it's a start." Kronos lowered the barrel of the gun so that it pointed directly at Hermes' head. The once proud Olympian fighter bowed his head in submission, waiting to accept his fate.

At the same moment the trigger was pulled back, Castellan jumped up from where he sat and put himself in front of the bullet's path, saving Hermes from having to feel death's cold hands. Castellan fell to the ground hard. Both Kronos and Hermes stared in shock at the bleeding figure of the once General who lay on the floor. Before Kronos could pull the trigger a second time to kill the last member of the Castellan family, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh... I guess that's about it until next time... We'll see what happens and PLEASE REVIEW! I need more input please! No offence to the people who review regularly but I would like other people's input so pretty please? I won't send the fiends after you... or I might... if that's what REALLY motivates you to review... I could do it... hmmmm.<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Oh this is so sad... this story is going to end soon... plus on my poll two options are tied for what I'm going to write next so if you haven't voted, please do! I need some opinion on what to write next.**

**Special Thanks to: xDelightedDreams, Jia-Lerman-Jonas, and leadsea.**

**Review Comments:**

**Terri M: So I'm a murderer... I'm sorry but the story had to have that happen... I'm being true to the PJO series... Plus I'm editing THAT story on and off... It's going to take a while... sorry.**

**tacobowler: ... Well then I guess this chapter isn't going to go the way you expected at all... It's fast and simple.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: It was a great civics class... We did nothing... :D... I might have Blackjack fall in love with someone at the end of a story... it would be a good way to show that he's moving on so we'll see what happens... Yes, I incorported the wound... I just threw it in there... Luke is not a bad person... Everyone uses him as the villain but really he is the one that KILLED KRONOS! He should be given some credit.**

**Emories: I love dystopian fics as well... Most of the stuff I write include them... Big influence on my writing.**

**BLAMHOUSE: Slowly but surely it's all coming together... SLOWLY... Key word**

**StrangelyPenned: I'll be sad too... but then I'll fall in love with another story and forget all about this one... it's a vicious cycle... I'm getting used to the whole relationship/romance stuff... It's not one of my strong suits but I'm getting there... I feel bad what I did to Nico... *gasp* what is this feeling? is this what remorse feels like?... I don't like this, fiends! Fiend master don't like!... *cough* don't worry everything will come together during this chapter but probably not in the way you expected... Sorry for the confusion of last chapter I sort of rushed through it... I just really want to get this story done plus I write these chapters in like one afternoon so all of my creative juices aren't used to write them... Sad to say but I have to get this done... I can't leave you guys like this... What would you do without me?**

* * *

><p>'Remember that all through history, there have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they seem invincible. But in the end, they always fall. Always.'<p>

Mahatma Ghandi

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty<p>

An explosion went off near the palace and shook the ground beneath them. The windows shattered due to the intense pressure wave. Cracks started to form in the heavy ceiling above them. They all knew who it was. The Olympians were tightening their grip. Kronos knew his fall was inevitable. He just had to get rid of these two pests and then he would be able to give up his control. The world as it was would be too damaged to go on. Total anarchy would rule and what was order and law would turn into chaos. It was perfect.

The explosions continued as they rocked the foundations of the palace. Pieces of the ceiling rained down upon them, covering them in plaster and a layer of white dust. None could stand for as soon as they did, they would collapse into a heap upon the floor. Castellan was no use of trying to get him to stand either. All Hermes could do was apply pressure to the wound in his brother's stomach and hope that someone was coming to help them. Someone soon.

The explosions ebbed a little and allowed Kronos to get to his feet. He guessed he only had a few minutes before his palace was stormed and everything turned inside out. He had no intention of being taken by them. He wouldn't allow it by no means necessary. He wasn't going to let himself be taken by those fools.

Scrambling for the gun, he grasped the handle and crawled to one of the massive pillars that held up the heavy ceiling. He used it to haul himself onto his knees and then to his feet. Hermes was too concerned with his brother to notice. How many shots did he have left? How many did he have to begin with? Well Castellan was doomed, either way. All he needed to do was finish off Hermes. One bullet. That would take only one bullet.

"Come on, Luke," Hermes whispered. "Stay with me now. Stay with me." Castellan's eyes flickered open for only a minute. He saw Hermes plain as day. He could hear him. He wished he could answer him but that took too much effort, effort that helped him stay alive.

Hermes smiled when he saw his brother looking up at him. "That's it. Just stay awake now. Help is on its way. We're going to get out of here. Apollo's going to fix you up better than you can imagine. You're going to wake up back in Olympus, breathing the free Olympian air again.

"We'll get to retire after all of this is done. I'll be going around helping the repairs of the city. Knowing you, you'll get the cute nurses to look after you. You always had the best luck trying to get the girls. You'll probably be the first to get married, too."

"You… were always… the optimist… of the family," Castellan gasped.

"Always," he agreed and adjusted his slick grip on Castellan's abdomen. There was too much blood.

Kronos, smiling manically, stepped forward and pressed the barrel of his gun against Hermes' skull. "How… touching. I believe that's the right word. I really have no experience in this department." Hermes listened to the sound of the gun being cocked behind his head.

"You'll die anyway," Hermes said. "Why does it matter to you that I'm dead? Luke is already going to die." _Hopefully not, _he thought.

"Think of it as a personal vendetta against the Castellan family." Kronos sneered. "Now, this won't hurt a bit, so just relax and let the bullet do it's job."

Hermes looked down at Luke, Luke looked back up at him. They both knew it was their time to go. They would both be dead. Everything that Hermes said was just a ruse to make them think of better times when their parents were both still alive; remembering some remnant of what it was like to be free.

Large chunks of the ceiling began to break off and shatter when they feel down on the ground. Many left scratches on the polished marble. They all flinched when another explosion went off in the opposite wing of the palace. Kronos' stronghold would be destroyed and leveled off at the end of this war, leaving no reminders that the King ever existed. If he was going to pull the trigger, he had to do it now.

Gun fire was all around them. The Olympians had broken through. They were storming the palace! If the bombs that went off kept Kronos unsteady on his feet, Hermes and Castellan had a chance yet. They would only have to wait for a few more minutes.

"Hermes," Castellan said. "Get out. This place… is coming down."

Hermes looked over at Kronos, who was trying to get back onto his feet. "I'm not leaving you," he said and pressed down on the bullet wound.

"I'm doomed… anyway. Get… yourself out… while you can." Castellan licked his dry lips. The blood was draining from his face. He looked so pale. A large chunk of rock smashed down only inches away from Castellan's head. "Told you," he said.

Kronos stepped around the debris, trying to keep his stance steady. He raised his gun, finished with the theatricality of it all. He pulled the trigger and was rewarded with a _click. _No, no, no, no! That couldn't be it! He pulled the trigger several times and was rewarded wither several _clicks. _He dislodged the cartridge. Empty. He swore. He'll just have to kill Hermes with his hands instead. Always much more fun.

He lunged at Hermes and tried to wrap his hands around the younger one's neck. Hermes, despite his pain, brought up his knees and kicked the attacker off of him. He scampered away from Kronos, finding himself up against a giant slab of stone. The King rose and walked towards him calmly. His palace continued to shake and shudder around him, no longer the sturdy stronghold it once was.

Then as a bomb skimmed over head of the roof of the throne room, large sections of the room poured down, crushing the once might and corrupt King beneath their bulk. It was too quick, too simple as for a giant rock to crush Kronos, but it meant the end of a tyrant and the beginning of a whole new era.

The room was collapsing around Hermes. He had to get Castellan out of here. He rushed to his brother's side and hooked his arms underneath Castellan's armpits. He began to drag Castellan out of the room, despite his burning ribs.

"Just a little further," he said and gritted his teeth. "Hang on, Luke. We'll soon be out." The room collapsed inwardly as Hermes continued to drag him out into the corridor.

"Hermes!" Luke gasped. "Get… out… The whole damn building… is collapsing. Save… yourself."

"I'm not doing that. I'm not letting you go."

"Then who's… supposed to carry… on the family name." Hermes shook his head. "Hermes," Castellan said in a low and gently voice, "if you love me… let me go… Just let me… go." Castellan looked up at Hermes and smiled a bloody smile. "Go," he whispered.

Hermes steeled himself up and relaxed his grip on his brother. He backed away slowly, then turned and ran down the corridor. The palace was being destroyed all around him. He wrapped an arm around his ribs and began to run as fast as he could without causing him great pain, but when you're in a collapsing building, you tend to throw common sense out the window and do whatever it takes to survive.

Voices were yelling at each other all around him. He couldn't make sense of where they were coming from. Maybe they were here to help and get him out of here.

He found himself on the ground. His right leg pinned beneath a large, stone slab. The pain was immense and immobilizing. He was done for and all the while voices surrounded him, trying to reach out.

* * *

><p>Nico remembers very little during the past events. Much of it included sitting on the ground and cowering from the sound of bullets whizzing through the air. It was a truly scary thing especially in Viddy's eyes. The poor kid clung to Nico as the guards continued to swear and rant on as they tried to protect their prison from the invading Cramians. The guards hid themselves behind prisoner shields as the Cramians burst through in a haze of gunfire. During that time of the siege and panic, Nico received a nasty bump on the head, more like a kick, but none the less he lost consciousness.<p>

When he finally won the battle between him and the suffocating darkness, he submerged and found himself in a white room. Was he dead? The prison wasn't white. Nothing in the prison was white. It was either gray or… gray. Also the cots weren't as comfortable as the one he was lying on. Maybe he was dead then. He certainly felt no pain. He felt like he was floating actually. People were talking to him. Voices floated around. He couldn't answer their questions or comments. He let them touch him and examine him. He could no longer feel pain.

A light burned bright in his eyes. He cringed and tried to pull away but his body wasn't exactly under his control at the moment. The light disappeared. A thin sheet was pulled up to his chest. He heard a soft timer going off and soon he was floating even higher. He let his eyes close once more.

The next time he was awake, only one person was there to check up on him. Nico's mouth was opened and he felt fingers prodding the stump of what was a tongue. He was lower to the ground now. Soon he wouldn't be floating anymore and just the thought made him sad. He enjoyed this world. He wanted to stay in it. He liked this world _much _better than the old one. Couldn't he just stay for a little bit longer?

Gently fingers pressed up against his lower jaw, allowing him to close it. He blinked tiredly as the person reached over the touched the wall gently. Nico smiled as he started to rise off the bed again in another delusional roller coaster.

* * *

><p>Percy sighed. It was a very long and tiring couple of weeks but it was over, all of it was over. And yet everything was just beginning. The reparation and building of a new world had just begun. Governments had to be established, buildings had to be built up again, the dead had to be buried and mourned for, and Tyson and Paul had yet to be found. Yes, the list was still long but they were slowly making their way through every task they had yet to complete.<p>

They transported a number of the prisoners to the nearest hospitals. With the Titanian army in disarray and surrendering with each passing day, the number of people willing to help the prisoners was growing each day. The prisoners were transported to nearby hospitals where they could be treated properly. Grocery stores were ransacked for nourishment to feed the starving people, much to Travis and Connor's delight. Kids ran around the hospital hallways, wearing nothing but hospital gowns as soldiers tried to keep them in their rooms and try to have a little bit of order in the hospital.

When he finally got a fifteen minute break, he finally made it to Nico's room. It was a small, isolated room on the second floor. This part of the hospital was given to the prisoners who were a little more 'bruise and battered' to put it mildly. It was quiet for them to get their rest.

Whenever he tried to visit Nico, the boy was always put into a deep, drug-aided sleep. A younger boy usually sat beside Nico's bed, talking to teenager in his sleep. The boy was now gone though. An empty chair sat beside Nico's bed. Percy immediately sat down and kicked off his boots. It was about time he got a break.

The thracine cord injected into Nico's arm was bone dry. Not a single silver drip remained. That meant Nico might wake up soon but he might not be all that coherent. The doctor often said to Percy (when he asked about Nico's condition) that Nico might've been in a lot of pain for a very long time. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. The boy would take a very long time to heal and even then he wouldn't be the exact same.

Finally dark eyes opened and gazed around the room, finally seeing the room for what it was, a hospital. Nico stretched out on the bed. His gaze fell upon Percy, who stood up and stepped closer to his friend.

"Hey, Nico," he said and smiled, after seeing his friend for the first time in months. "How's it going?"

Nico did not return his smile. In fact, he awarded Percy with a very sharp hit across the face, a punch really.

"Ow." Percy took a few steps back, holding his throbbing cheek. "What the hell was that… Never mind, actually. I just realized how rhetorical that question was."

Nico ignored him and flipped onto his side, his back towards Percy.

"I know," he said quietly and situated himself upon the chair once more. "I know that you hate me. I'd hate me too if I were in your position. But during the time that we were apart, I've noticed how much of an ass I've been." Nico sighed but didn't flip over. All he could do was listen. "I know now that rebels didn't kill my mother. It was Kronos all along, him and his stupid obsession for power. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, even though I can't quite remember what I did… or said for that matter.

"I can't imagine what you've been through. The doctor's told me enough about your… condition. But I want you to know that I'm always going to be by your side now. I'm always going to be by you and we'll get through this together. And it'd be nice if you actually showed me that you were listening. I don't want to find out later that I've been talking to you while you've been sleeping."

Nico smiled a little and flipped over. He no longer saw the cold malice and hatred that he saw when they departed. Instead he saw warmth and the desire for friendship, just like they had first met.

The talking continued, though it was mostly Percy telling Nico about all of his adventures and all the people he has met, including Blackjack and Annabeth. He told Nico of the good news that the war was over and soon things would be better, much better than before.

"I also heard about Beckendorf," Percy said, brining the conversation to an end. "Well, actually I kind of _saw _him, if you know what I mean. I'm sorry that I was too late to do anything about it. I'm also sorry that I couldn't make amends with him."

Just the name Beckendorf brought tears to Nico's eyes. Oh it was going to be a very long healing process indeed.

"I should get going," Percy said abruptly and stood. "I have to make food rounds again and try to keep little kids in their rooms. I'll try and come back again when I have another break, that is. Try and get some sleep." Nico nodded and pulled the blankets up further. There was so much he wanted to tell Percy, so much. That was just one more task added to the list. Communication.

* * *

><p>"OVER HERE!" someone yelled. "I GOT ONE!"<p>

"Is he alive?" Dionysus asked, wishing he had a flask in his hand instead of this _water _canteen. "'Cause the last one certainly wasn't. _And _he was a Titanian. Bleh."

"Sir, with all do respect, none of us want to be here either," the soldier retorted. "And could you please hold the flashlight still!"

"What was that?"

The soldier sighed. Oh why did he have to be assigned to Dionysus? Of all people! "Sir," he said mockingly.

Dionysus grinned. "Proceed."

The soldier squeezed his way into the hole of rubble. Dionysus waited until the soldier reported what he saw. "It's one of ours," he called out. "Pretty banged up in my opinion. I'm trying to find a tag right now."

"Take your time, son," he said. "We have lots of it."

"Cast-cast, uh, I can't make it out, sir," the soldier reported. "Could you please hold that flashlight still, _sir?"_

"Oh, yes, right."

Eventually the soldier made out the name on the tags. "It's Castellan, sir! It's Hermes!"

Dionysus smiled and chuckled. He wedged his body into the small hole of rubble. The soldier dribbled a little bit of water onto Hermes' face. The cold water startled the injured human awake. His eyes were wandering around.

"There you go, old boy," Dionysus said. "Take it easy now." Hermes focused on Dionysus, face scrunched in pain. "You didn't think I would let you go that easily, did ya? Well don't worry, old boy. We'll get you fixed up in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess the whole reason behind Kronos' death was to show how simple death is and that you don't always get what you want... Everybody wanted Kronos to die in some horrible death but really, it's all simple in the end... But the good news is that he's dead... Isn't it? It's not about how he goes out, it's really about the fall of a tyrant and how fast that downfall can be... so there... If you didn't like his death, oh well.<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**SECOND LAST CHAPTER! HA!... Finally, this story is almost done and soon I'll be free but then again I'll be back before you know it with either the 'why Octavian is insane' story or the Amazon slave story... so if you haven't voted on my poll, please! do... I need to break the tie breaker between Octavian and Amazons... I'm taking the poll down after I post next week for the final installment of 'A Soldier's Tale' so go on down to my profile and vote on the poll... thank you**

**Special Thanks to: sweet-lovin-zombie, xxxbeautifulrosesxxx, legiosinsigne, and buto73.**

**Review Comments:**

**BLAMHOUSE: Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead... Indeed Kronos is dead... but where do our heroes go from here?**

**StrangelyPenned: I have several explanations for those mistakes... 1) I was losing inspiration for this story since it has been going on for so freaking long... 2) I noticed that while I was typing but was too lazy to change it... 3) I had no idea what I was typing during that time... I write these chapters in one sitting so usually I have no idea what I'm typing because I can't sit still for very long when typing... I get distracted... I'm glad I didn't bore you from there on out and I had no idea I had used the present tense until I went back and said 'oh, right'... that was probably a mistake on my part but if you liked it then I am okay... and this time I won't even leave you with a cliffhanger because well... you'll see when you get there... Don't you DARE release my characters from 'the cage'... for one thing, you don't know where I live and secondly, I have fiends... dark scary minions of the night that are my personal body guards... what do you say to that?... plus, I hope this last main chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Huntress Of The Sea: I completely he forgot he was crushed... heh heh... sorry, funny mental image there... heh... No, Luke never was evil in this story, he was just conflicted and alone, always alone... I'LL SAVE YOU, LUKE!... oh wait, he's dead... never mind... I also hope you're happy what I have in store for Nico, it's quite interesting what I did there... So one more chapter after this and the story will be done... Hopefully I can start writing the next one soon but I need to take a break for a while so we shall see what happens.**

* * *

><p>'Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning.'<p>

Winston Churchill

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty One<p>

Hermes often lay on his bed and stared out the window. It was over. All of it was over and yet he didn't feel any better. The monster that was called a 'king' was dead, crushed by a rock. He thought Kronos' death was too swift, too fast. He didn't suffer like all the others did. He didn't pay for his mistakes. It just didn't feel right that Kronos got away with everyone and wasn't punished for it, except for death. If Hermes had his way, he would put Kronos through every torture that anyone received from him. He would cut open his chest like he did to Blackjack. He would kill someone he loved in front of him like he did to millions. He would cut out his eye like he did to Luke. Although he wasn't directly related to that incident, it was still his fault that Luke was sent to Titania in the first place. Where was the justice in any of it? Hermes was still hurting.

Dionysus stepped into Hermes' room and plopped himself down in a chair by his bedside. "Hello," the drunk said with a big smile upon his face. "Why do you look so glum? Today is a day to be celebrated and rejoiced! Peace at last!"

"How can I be so happy when the bastard got away without even paying for what he did?" Hermes said bitterly and continued to stare out the window."

"I thought you'd say as much," Dionysus said with a heavy sigh. "Which is why I came by to check up on you. There's a reason why I'm a counsellor for soldiers."

"Because you say that alcohol helps all?"

"No, of course not." Dionysus sounded appalled and hurt that someone could say such a thing about him. "I drink because it helps me. I, in no way, say to my patients that alcohol helps. It ruins lives and relationships. Now, back to the original statement, I'm a counsellor because I can reach into your mind and make you face your problems within one session."

"You cannot help me, my friend," he whispered helplessly. "There is nothing you can do."

Dionysus' eyes drifted down to where underneath the blankets laid what was left of Hermes' right leg. Apollo had done all he could but he said the bone was shattered and could never be healed properly. The decision was mad to amputate the man's leg below the knee. Indeed, Hermes was hurting badly. He had lost all of his family and was an emotional wreck since his deep longing of revenge upon Kronos was cut short. It was going to take a long time to reach him.

"There is a lot I can do," Dionysus. "I can tell you that none of this was your fault. First of all, Kronos was a jerk, plain and simple. I agree that I wanted to see him suffer more but, Hermes, you must move on. All of this is done. The world will know flourish without his evil stain tainting it. Cramia and Midia will know have what they have been missing out on, _freedom. _The people of Titania will rebuild with Olympia guiding their footsteps. Once the world is rebuilt and once again free-as it should always be- Olympia will be safe. We can tear down our boarders and high fences. We can stop practicing bomb drills. We can tuck our children in at night, knowing that they are going to wake up to see a brighter future. Don't you see, Hermes? It's not all bad. Everything is going to be alright."

Hermes took in a deep, shuddering breath. It was beautiful thing to hear that the world was free but in this new world he was alone, all alone.

As if sensing his thoughts, Dionysus said, "You are not alone in this. I am going to be by your side every single step of the way. I can promise you that."

A hand found its way to Hermes, which he then gripped immediately and held onto it, his anchor to the world. "I only wish Luke could've lived to see this day," he whispered.

"Same here, good friend. He did a pretty bang up job, didn't he? At least he pulled around his weight."

Hermes looked over at his friend cautiously. "Are you implying that I didn't pull around my weight?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are just realizing this now. Well, you were always slow to comprehend what was said to you, I guess I can understand why you don't understand."

"I was never slow," Hermes insisted and folded his arms over his chest. "But you were always yelling at us during training." Dionysus continued to look at him like he had no idea what Hermes was talking about. "Don't play innocent with me, Dionysus. You remember all the times you messed up our names and pretended like you didn't care."

"I simply have no idea what you are talking about, Henry Anderson."

Hermes laughed a little and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since the downfall of the corrupt King. Soldiers of the three allied nations cheered and rejoiced continuously. Kronos' reign of terror was over. Titania would no longer be ruled by a king or any other monarchial system. It would have a democratic society where a person would be elected by and for the people. What monuments remained of the royal family would be destroyed. Nothing would remain.<p>

Overseas the two ex-colonies rejoiced. They could finally become the independent countries they had always dreamed of being. The people responded by burning the flags that bore the symbol of the royal household. They toppled statues with ropes and hooks. They piled paintings and books about the royal family. The ridiculous joy lasted for several days until the people began to repair their cities and homes. With the Olympian Council's help, they would soon have their own government set up and everything would get better with every passing day. Their people were free.

The Titanian Army Institutes were reduced to rubble. None wished to lay eyes upon them, being the prisons and torture chambers that they were. The palace that one housed generations of the royal family was destroyed and buried. In its place would be a grand monument, the spot where the war had ended. It would commemorate all of those who had sacrificed their lives so that the world could flourish as it did now.

Those three weeks were crucial. It was the deciding point to see whether the world was too damaged to continue on. But the people were more resilient than Kronos had thought. They fought through the despair and damage and came out on top. The world would continue on.

Time slowly passed by as the long and very painful healing process started. The captured Titanian soldiers were slowly being rehabilitated. None deserved to be killed for their deeds since they were under the impression that rebels killed their loved ones and not the King they served. Many took their own lives since their loyalty was so deeply ingrained into them that a world without the King wasn't a world they wanted to live in.

People who were once mutes were starting to get used to being able to talk without having a violent shock rip through their bodies. The Silent City was no longer. The rooms down below would be used as storage units. The subways would remain as a cheap means of transportation for all to use.

The entire country was having a total transformation, as was the rest of the world. Ammunition deposits were properly disposed of. The army was dismantled, it no longer existed. The main leaders were executed properly, and more rejoicing followed.

There was also the matter of the King's Prison. The place where Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie had once resided for years of their lives was destroyed and buried. The prisoners were released and immediately given the proper care that they needed. The scars both emotional and physical were starting to heal.

Time continued to pass by and eventually an entire year had passed since the end of a very dark period had ended. The bonds between friends grew stronger during that process of rebuilding and healing. Friendships were made to last a lifetime. Percy and Annabeth's relation began to blossom. She would drag him around and tell him about all the buildings she was going to build when she was older. She also told him of her contributions of building the monument alongside with the world's greatest inventor/architect, Daedalus himself. The old inventor did not face the horrors of the prisons in the north. Kronos had kept him in hopes to use his talented gifts to build more war machines for him. Percy would only smile at Annabeth and every once in a while add a 'mhmm' or a 'that's very interesting' just to show that he was paying attention to her even though he wasn't for the most part.

What became of Percy's family, Tyson and Paul, was not a sad story. They indeed survived the accidental bombing of Port Montauk. They lived in refugee camps during the war. They were eventually reunited with Percy many months after the war had ended. There was much crying, much weeping, and much joy. Tyson threw himself at his older half-brother and held onto him tightly. Percy fell into the soft embrace of his stepfather. Percy's only wish was that Sally could be there with them, but you can't have everything you wish for.

He introduced them to his real father, Poseidon. Paul and Poseidon were happy to meet each other. Poseidon was glad to meet the man that looked after his former love and son for so many years. Paul was glad to hear that Poseidon was willing to do anything in his power to look after his family.

Nico eventually got better and was able to walk around without being unsteady on his feet. He put back on the weight he lost during his duration in the prison. He started to become the happy, little boy he once was all those many years ago. With all his spare time, he busied himself with learning sign language so that he could at least have some form of communication with others. Daedalus said there was no need for that. He said he had a wondrous plan that would benefit all permanent mutes and others affected in the same way as Nico was. His solution was a prosthetic tongue. It would take much time but there was nothing that old man couldn't create.

He also met his long lost father Hades, the one that abandoned his mother and two children on the streets of Midia. It was rough sailing since Nico wasn't one to trust easily. At first he avoided the Council member and refused to lay eye upon him, but eventually he realized that they both needed each other. Nico needed a fatherly figure in his life, and Hades needed to make amends for leaving behind the woman and children he loved so dearly.

Grover was able to relax and pursue his life's dreams of becoming an explorer and discovering what other vast ecosystems lay hidden out in the world. His part in this tale is over. He had done what he had to do and saved both Jason and Percy. He would still remain in close contact with his friends but for the most part he would be travelling around the world, documenting all the fascinating plant and animal life forms he happened to come upon.

Jason had adapted well to the new life that lay before him. He had formed strong bonds with the girl Piper and the boy Leo. They had formed a plan to travel the world and look upon the sights that have been denied to all three of them. One had been trapped in a life of poverty and the other two had been stuck behind a tall barrier that was supposed to keep them safe but also denied them the sights of the world. The three would remain lifelong friends.

The others of the Olympian squad rose to become leaders and greatly revered since they helped out in the rescue and saving of thousands. Thalia would follow in the footsteps of her father Zeus and would take over his place on the Olympian Council once he would retire. Clarisse would become an influential person in helping to form the government of Midia. She would teach them about defence and useful tactics in having a small protection force that would protect the president and their family members. The Stoll brothers, despite their reputations as thieves, became respectable diplomats of Olympia.

Chiron Brunner retired as a teacher of soldiers and became a teacher of history. He taught the next generation of children all about the true events of the war and what really happened.

Blackjack had faced his demons and won. The man who killed his sister was dead. General Atlas Nightshade had also died. Kronos was the last to go and he was dead as well. Everyone was crossed out on his revenge list. He was finally at peace with himself. With his mind at peace and his body healed, he no longer suffered from plaguing nightmares. Neither did his two friends, Guido and Porkpie. A world of opportunities was opened up before all of them. And none was about to let those opportunities slip away.

Hylla, the woman that Blackjack had saved, owed it to him to cure him of his demons, namely smoking and drinking. After many months, he listened to her words and stopped drinking. A few more months had passed and he finally quit smoking all together. It was an amazing transformation for both to behold. Hylla was seeing a new person beneath the scars and depressing surface. Blackjack was starting to act more like his old self, before he lost Sara. He would laugh more often, smile, and see life as a gift that wasn't meant to be wasted. He began to live his life and to start off he told Hylla that she could call him Victor.

The squad that went through many dark times and came through together were soon nicknamed 'The Heroes of Olympus'. This included Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse LaRue, Connor and Travis Stoll, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Victor Fiddler or as you would know him as Blackjack. Together these eleven young men and women faced dangers and horrible sights that we can only think of. They pushed through it all and won the dark battle. They do deserve the title Heroes and Heroines.

* * *

><p>At the monument in Othrys people gathered and sat. The sun shone brightly and birds sang their sweet and precious songs. The grass was as green as ever and fall flowers bloomed brightly. The gardens were tended and neatly groomed for this occasion. The white stone markers were unblemished and bore the names of thousands that died to set the world right. A tall statue was erected in the center of the monument. It was of a gracious lady, extending one hand out to the sky and one hand clutched over her heart. She wore a simple dress that clung to her body neatly. She was smiling, as if the thought of freedom was the one thing that made her smile. Above her was a flying bird, a dove, symbolizing peace. On either side of the woman stood two, black pieces of polished rock. On the rock was carved thousands of names. On one bore the names of the prisoners that were slaughtered or rescue came too late to save them. On the other bore the names of soldiers who didn't return home and were never found. The white stones that were spread out in neat rows were for the people who found a resting place. In one of the graves lay Luke Castellan, one of the greatest men who ever lived.<p>

A speech was delivered before cameras. The program would be broadcasted live around the world. The speech was short and simple. It was quick to the point. _Mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, family relatives, friends, and comrades. These are only some of the words that describe whom we remember here today. But there is one word that can describe them all. The word is heroes. All of these people, in one way or another, are considered heroes. Whether it be saving a fellow soldier's life on the battlefield or getting someone else through a time of darkness and fear. They will always be remembered for their deeds that defined them until the end._

After the short speech was delivered, news casters from around the globe reported on the ceremony and interviewed a few people on what they thought of it. People milled through the rows of grave markers, staring down at the names of the people who sacrificed their lives to change the world. One person who was walking very unsteadily on his new leg headed towards one marker in particular. He stopped when he came to it and knelt down on the soft grass to look upon the marker. He ran his fingers over the name _Luke Castellan_. This was where Hermes' brother would rest for all eternity. Luke's suffering and torment had finally come to an end. It was through his acts for the most part that Kronos had finally died. Luke had done much for everyone and would forever be remembered for it.

Percy was facing a different marker. This one bore the name of Charles Beckendorf, a great friend to all who knew him. He brought comfort and strengths to Nico and many others in the prison. He may never know of the freedom on earth but at least he was now free of _all _pain and suffering. Once he finished gazing upon just a name, he walked back and met up with more of his friends. They had all gathered in a circle just near the exits of the monument. They were chatting and making good conversation with one another, often laughing at funny times they all had in the past.

The eighteen year old joined up with Annabeth and slipped his hand into hers. "Well, it's all done now," Percy said. "After a year, everything is finally finished."

"Everything is so different now," Grover mentioned. "I barely recognize anything."

"That's all Annabeth's doing," Percy murmured. "She's been locked up in a dark hole with Daedalus for days. I barely get to see her anymore."

"Percy, please, you are wrong on so many levels," Annabeth said. "For one thing, I have in no way been restrained in Daedalus' studio. Secondly, his studio is well lit and could hardly be considered a hole. Thirdly, you get to see me every single day so don't go off on this whole tangent that you don't get to see me."

"Trouble in paradise, Percy?" Jason asked and winked at him.

"Not really," Percy answered truthfully. "I just get bored easily. You know, ADHD adult here."

"So, I guess this is probably going to be the last time we get together," Grover said. "A lot of us are going to go to far off places."

"This isn't going to be the last," Thalia said with assurance. "It'll be the last for a little while but we'll figure out how to get together again."

"Yeah, I could set up this whole video chat thing and we can still get together over computers," Leo said with excitement.

"But I'll be out in the middle of nowhere with no availability to internet," Grover pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing. I've got it alllll covered."

And so the decision was made that the group would exchange letters and hopefully have some form of face-to-face contact with Leo's ingenuity.

After celebrations and parties were held after the ceremony. It was a good way to raise peoples' sprits and finally end all of the sadness and despair. It was finally the end of it all. It was the end of Kronos' reigns of terror. It was the end of inequality, the end of the colonies, and the end of this soldier's tale.

* * *

><p><strong>There... the bulk of the story is over, an epilogue (I think that's the right word) shall follow... So don't forget about the poll and thanks for sticking with me this far.. .through all of the gore, spelling and grammar mistakes, and parts of the story where neither of us had any idea of what was going on... Review please!<strong>


	33. Epilogue

**Here it is people! The final chapter of this story... Finally, it's done. So, I hope you enjoy the epilogue... Remember Andrew from the first chapter? Yeah, he's back. So enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to: Neeno001, seas secret keeper6, and jayfeather63. You guys are the last people who get a special thanks... So enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Review Comments:**

**seas secret keeper6: I'm glad you love it... despite all the things I did to the people and places and the world in general... Thank you... (part 2 from your second review)... I love AU stories.. They're probably one of my favourite genres of stories to write about since you can take it anywhere you want.**

**BLAMHOUSE: It's probably going to look like a Harry Potter ending... sort of... I can't pull of the Lord of the Rings ending... I wish I could but I'm just not that talented... Which reminds me I have to start reading Return of the King soon... I'm quite happy that the story is done. It took me forever to write! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Huntress Of The Sea: Yeah, this last chapter just goes back to Andrew Jackson... You know, the guy from the first chapter... I'm very happy that you think I'm one of the best fanfiction writers... I do try my best as this is a good way to practice my writing skills, as well as acquire new ideas for original stories... I'm glad you stuck by me throughout this story.. It's great to have lots of support.**

**StrangelyPenned: Well technically the last chapter was sort of an epilogue... It was an epilogue for Andrew's book... Not my book... so I can see where you come from... I'm probably going to go on a break now and go back to some more original work... I'm excited about one story in particular and I need to get back to that.**

**ihatemakingupusernames: Yes, RIP everyone who I killed... Which is probably thousands by now but who's counting.. I'm glad I got some sort of emotional response out of someone... I try to make it emotional sometimes so you really feel the character's pain. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p>'The difficult part was to tell the world that I was finishing.'<p>

Gabriela Sabatini

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Andrew closed the laptop with a satisfying _snap. _He was done. After seven full months of typing and keeping himself confined in a room or out on the beach, he finally finished his grandfather's legacy. He stuffed the notes and interview papers back into his carry bag and carefully slipped the laptop inside. Finally, he was done.

He slung the black carry bag onto one shoulder and picked up his beach chair. Sand had snuck into his sandals and irritated the bottoms of his feet to no end. Instead of dealing with the sandals until he reached the cottage, he kicked them off and picked them up with his free hand. The sun shone down on him brightly and warmed him right down to the bone. With it being August, the public beaches would be packed this time of day. Andrew was lucky enough that his family owned a private stretch of beach.

He reached the boardwalk that ran up right to his family's home. It was the typical cottage style home. His grandmother Annabeth wanted the side of the house that faced the lake to be all windows so they could enjoy the glorious, early morning sun. His grandfather Percy was perfectly fine with that, as long as there was a dock just outside the house that he could hitch his fishing boat up to. So what was built was a two story cottage. Large, clear windows were placed on the first floor that faced out to the lack. A large covered deck, which doubled as a dock, was set beyond the windows. One could enjoy a cool glass of lemonade out on that dock. To one of the posts that supported the deck was tied Percy's fishing boat that he usually rowed out on every day he could. The wood of the cottage was worn and blasted by fine sand particles. On the inside, it had a very open and warm concept. Andrew remembered that his grandparents' friends usually dropped by when he was little, when they were all retired. He absolutely loved it at the cottage. It was always filled with talking and laughter.

He slid open the deck door and set down his chair and sandals outside on the deck. His mother would freak if he dragged sand into the house. After thoroughly dusting sand off his person and his carry bag, he stepped into the air conditioned house.

"I'm home," he announced and immediately departed for the fridge to find a nice cool drink.

His younger and more rebellious sister Leah tromped down the stairs. "Oh, so the prodigal son returns," she said and swiped his soda can from his hand.

"At least I was doing something productive today," he said and took back his drink before she could chug it all down. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Dad's setting things up for the annual celebration and mom is cleaning the bathroom upstairs," she explained. "So where have you been all day?"

"At the beach," he said which was the usual answer when this question was asked. "I finished the story."

"Really? Lemme see, lemme see!" she squealed and reached for his carry bag.

"I am not letting your grubby hands touch my laptop. Since when have you cared about the story anyways?"

"Always, I just got bored when you tried to explain everything to me. Can I see it now?"

"Fine," he grumbled and took out the laptop. He opened up the file and showed it to his sister.

She scrunched her face up as she tried to make out the small script. "What does the title say?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. Leah was the one who inherited dyslexia from their father. "It's says 'A Soldier's Tale' by Andrew Jackson, I might add," he said proudly.

"I like the title," she said. "I think Grandpa would be proud of you."

"Yeah, I think he would be too," he said quietly, imagining if his Grandpa would be there in the kitchen with him. "The book itself won't be published for a while, though. It has to go through some major editing first before it can be published, but it's done."

"Sweet. I can't wait to see it in actual book form."

"Me neither."

His mother, Alyssa, came down the stairs. "There you are, Andrew," she said and swept him into her arms. "I was wondering where you went off to this morning."

"Andrew finished the book, mom," Leah said and pulled their mother over to the laptop. Alyssa gazed down at her son's work and smiled. "Your father will be so proud of you."

"I know. I want to go show him. Where is he?" Andrew asked.

"He's at the graveyard, sweety," she answered.

"Thanks, I have to go now." Andrew quickly packed up his stuff. He departed after he pecked his mother on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The graveyard was well kept. Summer flowers bloomed in the gardens and the grass was an impeccable green. He saw his father standing by one gravestone in particular. He walked up quickly to his father's side.<p>

Zach Jackson, son of the famous Annabeth and Percy Jackson, turned when he heard his son's careful footsteps on the soft grass. "Hello, Andrew," he said. "What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to show you the story," Andrew replied and held out the laptop proudly to his father.

"You did?" Zach took the laptop in his hands and opened it up to see the completely story his son wrote. "That's wonderful, Andrew. I'm really proud of you." Zach gazed down at the tombstone sadly.

"I miss him," Andrew said quietly and looked down at his Grandpa's tombstone. "He would've loved to see the book finished. He was so proud of me when he heard that I wanted to write about his story. Grandma even gave me some tips about grammar and proper story formatting."

"I miss him, too. But we can't always dwell in the past now can we?" His father offered him an encouraging smile.

"No, we can't," he agreed. "But it would be nice to see him again, to hear him speak his nonsensical words again."

Zach chuckled softly. "We'll see him again, one day. Now, how about you and I go fishing? Just for old time's sake?"

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Sure, dad. I'd love to."

And father and son walked away from the graveyard, talking about the type and size of fish they hoped to catch. Slowly they walked away from the final resting place of Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero who has ever lived.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>After 131,722 words, 267 pages, and at least over seven months of work, there you have it, folks. The end of the Soldier's Tale. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Now you all know what type of person I am and what type of stuff I like to write.<strong>

**About my next project, not sure when that will show up.. Be aware for such titles as 'Dressed in Orange' or 'Slaughtered Bears'... or you could just always author alert me... the choice is yours.**

**So thanks to all who supported me throughout this venture. I really enjoyed it and this story has definitely put me on the fanfiction map... Thanks to all the reviewers who made it possible.**

**Sincerely, booknerd95**


End file.
